Fruits Basket: Sweet becomes sour
by RICEA42991
Summary: Tohru continues to live life with the Sohmas, as life changes. One of her trusted friends becomes her worst nightmare, and Akito is the first to take her under his wing. Will she ever be happy again & love or cursed herself. Based on the anime Akito/Tohru
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Hey all Fruits Basket fans. I've been a fellow fan for over 2 years now. That's still kind of new compared to the rest of you probably. I finally listened to the recc ads and gave it a try one day, and instantly I fell in love. Now I'm another one of the tons of knowledgeable fans lol _

_Now before getting on to the story I have to say a few things. Despite liking the manga, I must say I loved the anime storyline better. And no it's not just because of Akito; although that's one of the reasons lol. I just love how they portrayed all the characters there, so that's one of the reasons I decided to write a fic. Not only for Akito/Tohru purposes, but also to give my version of a Akito/Tohru story that picks up after the anime ended. So it's very much like other fic authors out there._

_So yes in final this fic is Akito/Tohru. Not Kyo/Tohru or Yuki/Tohru although I do love those pairings too, just not absolute. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO RIGHTFULLY. I'M JUST A FAN**

_**I don't claim to be a awesome perfect fic writer, so there might be some grammar mistakes here and there, this is because I don't have a BETA. So I appreciate comments about some errors missed, but please NO FLAMES! This will be my first Fruits Basket fic, and the pairing itself is not even canon(although the last episode seemed likely ^^)**_

**Prologue**

* * *

_**-**_**Shigure Household**_**-**_

Tohru had lost track of exactly when was it that fateful day when Shigure, Hatori, Yuki and herself paid Akito a visit. To what started as a tense climatic experience it ended as a silent revelation of Akito's deep inner turmoil. When they left the Sohma estate that day neither of them uttered more of the experience, and to what Tohru thought; to everyone else it seemed that it never occured.

It was because of this Tohru didn't even mention or bring up anything Akito related; for the fear of bringing up something unwanted. In her heart though, she secretly had frequent flashbacks of the event. Everything from the look of Akito's hurt face when he uttered the words "they didn't even ask me", to the shocked expression after Tohru consoled him, all leading to the indescribable expression when he released his strong grip on her, and backed away.

Tohru shot up from her bed quickly. Anyone seeing her would think she had just had a nightmare, but the reality was she didn't. It was yet again a recollection of the event at the Sohma estate. Tohru quickly passed her fingers through her locks, slowly gripping some and sliding them through her grasp. She remembered how tightly Akito had yanked at them that day, she also clearly recalled the pain she felt as he pulled and pushed. For some reason however the memory of him slowly releasing his grip and the look of his glassy eyes always won over the pain of the memory.

To anyone else it would've been the perfect nightmare, but to her; Tohru Honda it wasn't, she didn't know what it was exactly. Was it pity? Was it sorrow? She didn't know what she thought still of the mysterious young Sohma head. All she knew was surprisingly she didn't hate him. The real question was though, did he still hate her?

_**-**_**Sohma Estate**_**-**_

It was a beautiful morning at the estate. The Cherry Blossoms were still blooming, the greenery still bright green, and overall the outdoor scenery looked like a paradise. To any outsider, they would be envious and marveled at the view, and grand size of the buildings, if only they knew the darkness beneath it. If only they knew that the beautiful people both men and women with the Sohma name were cursed. No one knew, no one knew their pain, no one could ever understand except the Sohmas themselves. At least that's what Akito Sohma had thought before that outsider, that normal naive seventeen year old girl changed his thoughts.

How could a girl so plain looking, so airheaded looking change him, the Sohma head, the God of the Chinese Zodiac of all people. He refused to believe it, a person he despised so much could change him. Make him go back on his actions, his threats. As he recalled that day, he at first felt like ripping her hair out. He wanted her to suffer, to teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget for playing around with his _pets._ He wanted her to suffer as they all suffered. In the end it wasn't so, he let her go, and worse yet he couldn't even speak up afterwards. He was left speechless by the incomparable twit, with those bright teal eyes that were wide with innocence. A fool of a girl that stammered and blushed when he came to visit Yuki and the filthy cat's school. That idiotic miscreant that always wore those two childish looking blue bows...or were they yellow...

Akito woke up with a start, it had been a while he had a dream. In fact he couldn't even recall him having a dream in years. What did he have to dream about? For one night, unnoticed to everyone, he'd slip away in death. Instead of everyone holding a funeral they'd party, for the curse would be much easier to lift with him gone, or they'd all go one living normal lives, thankful that he died. Which is why until that day came, he'd wanted to hold his cursed _pets _close. Have them know just how they are dealing with, before laughing at his grave.

As he unknowingly balled his fist into his futon, along with it coming a headache; he remembered his dream. Why had he been dreaming of that girl of all people. His first dream in ages and it was of her. He didn't know if it was his fury or not, but all of a sudden he felt blazing hot, and needed air. He slowly sprawled out of bed, and crawled towards the shoji door. As he slid it open, he lay out on the veranda porch, and lay on his side. His ebony hair twirling in the breeze, his shortness of breath returned gradually to normal.

Soon a small white sparrow bird perched himself on the bird baths drinking water. Taking a few drinks, it flew closer towards Akito's laying body.

Not bothering to move, his bangs obscuring his eyes, he spoke up. "Dear dear, did Hatori send for you. I have nothing to tell you, except you may tell Hatori to not bothering checking up on me today. It'll make his job much easier if he just leaves me to die. It is after all what you all want."

The bird moved closer to him landing on his thigh, resulting in a sudden slap from Akito. "Don't you hear me? GET OUT!"

As the bird flew away, Akito looked at the entrance gate of the estate. The walls were high enough to hide any view of outside. He knew though beyond those gates, was that wretched girl continuing to live with the mangy mutt, the filthy cat, and Yuki. A girl living with three single young men, that does not even sound innocent at all. How does she even get by, as pure hearted when she shares a home with men; two being her own age. Surely a home filled with teenage boys is filled with testosorone and hormones. How haven't they expelled her from school yet?

Wait why did he care about this? He knew with their curses they couldn't get that close to her. Why was he even thinking about it in the first place?

_"I want to know you Akito, please tell me how you feel; because right now Akito you're alive."_

Akito clutched his head. He hadn't the slightest idea as to why her words kept coming to his mind. The most likely reason must be because he doesn't want her to take away his Yuki and everyone else away from him. "Yes that must be the reason" He said aloud, assuring himself. There could be no other reason then that.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note Ok this is more like a prologue starting chapter then an actual chapter. I just wanted to give you all a feel for my story first. I'm pretty proud of it so far, but strangely my prologues are always better then the story itself. Hopefully though, this fic will be different.

_I'd like to add to everyone before getting a review/comment that it's common with lots of Akito/Tohru fics. Akito's gender is never revealed as being a woman in the anime. Being given a pure male voice in both the English and Japanese versions of the anime, and a extremely flat chest, not to mention different actions towards the other Zodiac members "cough Shigure cough" it is left up to the viewer either to accept him as the anime portrayed him as a male, or for diehard manga fans to look at him as he was in the manga. Comments in reviews such as "Akito is a GIRL" will be ignored, and deleted because I do in fact know this, but like I said earlier this fic is based on the ANIME not the manga._

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed my prologue so far, and _

_Read N Review _


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I wouldn't expect many reviews with just a prologue chapter. But with such a large Fruits Basket fanbase I expected at least one, but not to worry I will indeed continue._

**DISCLAIMER: FRUITS BASKET DOESN'T BELONG TO ME BUT RIGHTFULLY TO IT'S CREATOR NATSUKI TAKAYA I'M JUST A FAN**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh, what am I doing sitting around; I have to start breakfast." Tohru said quickly, as she pulled away her sheets, and scatter out of the bed that was by now considered hers, along with the room. Being the modest simple girl she was, she hadn't changed much in the decor. In fact if it weren't for her few bits of clothing and accessories; plus her mother picture, anyone else wouldn't of thought it was a teen girl's room.

The only thing she did in fact add was a bulletin picture board, where she had pictures of the friends she held close to her heart. There was one of Hana, Uo, and her when they were still in middle school, there was another of the 3 of them along with Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu and Momiji all dressed in their high school uniforms. Another of Tohru hugging Kisa, with Kagura and Hiro in the background, and of course one taken when Shigure took them out for a break in the lake house along with Ayame and Hatori. The latest one added was of Kazuma and Kyo after the incident of Kyo's reveal happened. A true father and son picture it appeared to be.

Tohru got distracted temporarily, staring at the pictures. She realized she almost had a picture of the complete Zodiac, except for Ritsu, and the other two she yet had met. The thought alone made her curious, until another thought popped into her mind. There was also another Zodiac member she didn't have a picture of. The very thought made her think, if anyone in the Sohma family had a picture of him. The Sohmas weren't exactly very close knit bunch. Of course there was Yuki, Hatsuharu and occasonially with Kyo together, it could be described though as a more love-hate rival relationship. Then of course Ayame, Shigure and Hatori were good friends with each other. Deep down though for the rest of the Zodiac members the only reason they were brought together was because of the curse forcing them to.

'Could this be why Akito is the way he is? Yuki and Kisa are insecure, but still have friends at least.' Tohru thought drifting off into thought again. She was interrupted of her thoughts by some rustling in the other room. Immediately she knew it was either of the three of them getting up for the day. As she finished slipping on her school shoes, she quickly but quietly hurried down the steps and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ok let's see, I already cleaned the house yesterday, so besides making dinner I have the whole day free; great!" She said aloud while opening and closing cabinets; browsing what to serve for breakfast. Usually she was down here earlier, but for the few times she ever did so; today she was later then her usual. Before she even has made her decision on what to prepare, Kyo had already come down the stairs dressed in his uniform.

Taking notice of him entering the kitchen, she turned around and gave him a smile. "Good Morning Kyo, do you want any in particular for breakfast?"

Kyo gave a shrug in response. "You don't have to cook anything for me, I have to head out early today."

Tohru froze at his comment; she knew he was always the type to appreciate anything she bashed up. Now though, he didn't even want any of it. Was he irritated that she had gotten up late?

"Oh No, Kyo I'm sorry that I don't have something made already for you to take with you, it's my fault. I'm so sorry." She apologized quickly, while bowing more then three times.

"Hey knock it off will ya, quit blaming yourself, I was planning on leaving either if you had food read or not. I just came to the kitchen to get my protein shake." He said flustered. If there was one thing Kyo hated, was Tohru apologizing for no reason. There was indeed no one worser then Ritsu, but Tohru's hospitality was close behind.

Tohru straightened herself up from her bow position, and now her face hinted of confusion mixed with curiosity. "But Kyo, it's not good going to school with just a protein shake, you'll get hungry before lunchtime. Shouldn't you eat first?" Tohru said in a concerned tone. She couldn't imagine someone lasting throughout first period without eating a hearty meal first.

Kyo stopped drinking from his shake and looked at her, not realizing he had a milk mustache or in this case shake mustache. "I have a good reason why not to stay here long..." "KYO" He was interrupted by a familiar call coming from outside.

Tohru knew it well and giggled, at Kyo's nervous reaction to it. No other girl could make Kyo this edgy then Kagura. He had every reason to be. Kagura despite a warm personality heart, expressed her affections a little too harshly. Lately though Tohru wondered why she hadn't seen much of her lately. In fact ever since the day of Kyo's incident, she hadn't seen her at all.

As Kyo began hightailing it out of the kitchen, Kagura had already entered; the strange thing was she entered calmer then usual, leaving both of them surprised.

Kagura was wearing her usual favorite kitten backpack, along with her usual hairstyle. Her silver eyes looked frosted and her cheeks a rosy pink. She was wearing a turtleneck white dress that made her appear to be delicate. She was holding a paper in her hand, and was slightly out of breath.

The area was silent and tense; Tohru thought it was best to say something to ease it. "Oh hey there Kagura, you look so cute today. Is that a new dress? It looks so good on you."

Kagura smiled, and continued staying calm. "Yeah, I decided to get it, for a special meeting I had to go to. I'm glad you like it Tohru."

Tohru nodded, and tried to say some more for the awkward silence wouldn't return. "We haven't seen you in a while, what's that your holding. Oh you seem out of breath do you want to join us for breakfast. Kyo you too." Tohru quickly added at the end, knowing Kyo was despreatly trying to escape Kagura's side.

They were soon joined by a half awake Yuki, who kept Kyo at breakfast after a quick fist-fight; which was more like just Yuki knocking him down with one punch, Yuki indeed being stronger when half awake.

After a few more morning arguing once Shigure joined them, they soon all sat down at the table eating heartily as Tohru had wanted.

"So Kagura, what brings you here, that still my lovely home is in one piece." Shigure spoke up in his usual sarcastic way.

Kagura had been silent throughout most of breakfast, and hardly had eaten. She looked up mouthing a "o" and let go of her spoon. " Well soon it'll be my nineteenth birthday and well just for the sake of doing it, I applied." The statement made everyone stare at her.

"Applied? Are you talking about a job?" Yuki asked closing his textbook. Being the class president had him wrapped up more in his studies.

"Well you can say that, Rin moved out to her own apartment a couple of weeks ago; you're the first ones besides me that knows about it." Kagura replied taking a sip of water.

"She hasn't even told Haru yet, this is serious; why did she do it?" Yuki asked alarmed. From what he knew from Haru, Rin and him had a on/off relationship; it seemed strange Rin hadn't told the ox.

"You know Rin, beauty and sexiness was always on her good side. She got hired a couple of months ago by a woman's magazine. She's been so good at it, they've been wanting her to advance in being their pin up girl; she of course refused." Kagura stated as she continued eating slowly.

Tohru however, her politeness and good mannerisms told her not to ask of someone if the person speaking wasn't exactly talking to her, but the very topic, and name she hadn't heard until now left her intrigued. By the shear mention of Haru's name made her think of only one thing. She took a breath, and decided to ask despite her good etiquette.

"If you don't mind me asking Kagura, is the girl you're talking about Kagura a member of the Zodiac too." She tried to make the quick question as polite sounding as possible. To her relief Kagura gave her a sweet smile.

"Right, I forgot Tohru hasn't met Rin yet. Yeah she is, actually she's the only other girl in the zodiac besides Kisa." Kagura said in a high pitched tone, it was the happiest she sound since she arrived.

"I wouldn't get too excited Miss Honda, Rin isn't exactly the friendly type. She can be quite rude and self centered sometimes; worser then the stupid cat." Yuki said with a worried tone.

"Listen you dumb rat I..." Kyo flinched at the mear sound of that name his enemy used. Luckily Shigure cut in at the right moment, before another quarrel ensued.

"Let's just say Tohru, Rin and you are very different girls. If you ever do happen to meet, I would advise you to take it slow, and try not to meddle in and talk to her too much. To Rin a good natured girl like you is very annoying in her viewpoint, I should know; she's had a crush on me since she was thirteen." He said with a wink, which made both Kyo and Yuki gag with disgust.

Tohru frowned at the result of not being able to meet and get close to another Zodiac member. She was fascinated, and very much came to love the Sohmas she knew. The mere fact of not being able to met another member saddened her. "Well then if she's the horse then. I couldn't imagine a girl being the Rooster; wouldn't that make her a hen then if she was?" She asked in her childlike naivety, causing the rest at the table to laugh.

It wasn't much longer afterwards that the three teenagers had to leave for school, and as usual they walked together. Throughout half of the way Yuki and Kyo were arguing over their usual things. Tohru had gotten so accustomed to it, that when they didn't argue she felt awkward on their walk.

Her mind then went back to Kagura's visit this morning, and she realized something. "Hey Kagura never got the chance to tell us what she applied for." She face etched with worry looking at both the Sohma boys. "She seemed so worried about it, like something was wrong."

"Don't worry about it Miss Honda, I'm sure we'll see Kagura again soon. Just focus on your studies, I'm sure Kagura least wants to worry you." Yuki said softly in his serene voice. Tohru smiled at him, if there was one person that always cheered her up besides Hana and Uo was Yuki. She cherished having him as a good friend.

"Hey there Orange-head, thanks for taking care of our Tohru yet again." A husky voice called out, that made Kyo growl. Tohru quickly turning in her stance to face her good friends Hana and Uo. Uo walked over and affectionally patted Tohru on the head as always.

"I told you yankee to quit calling me that." Kyo yelled out flustered.

"So Uo how's your new part-time job at the grocery store?" Tohru quickly asked, eager to learn anything new of her beloved friends.

"Oh its fine I guess, it gets me money, that's all that matters." Uo said uninterested.

Tohru once hearing this, felt a bit worried for her friend's best interest. "But Uo, you can't go on doing something you don't love. You have to be interested in something to do in your future. Are you taking any extra classes that you love?" Tohru asked.

Uo shrugged. "Tohru you know me, I'm not the studying type, all I need is a job to make me continue living. There's not really much out there that interests a ex-yankee. Instead of worrying about me, you should start thinking of your future after high school." She said shaking her head slightly. As far back as Uo knew Tohru, she always knew her to be still the simple minded caring girl she still is, who prefers to worry about others then herself.

"Yes Tohru, tell us what you've been doing." The monotone voice of the gothic gifted Hana spoke up, always being the one to speak with a motherly tone.

"I have been taking classes; I'm in home-ec." Tohru answered quickly to prove her point.

"Tohru, you're already a great cook, and we all know you're only taking those classes for two reaons. One to be a better house-maid, and two because Hana is taking them too." Uo continued. "You shouldn't only worry about others Tohru, what would you like to do after graduation; you're already halfway through your junior year. Kyoko would want you to be doing something you love too." She said with a sigh at the mention of her idol.

Tohru pondered on what Uo had said. She never really put to mind what she's be doing after graduation. Yuki had already mentioned in the beginning of junior year that he'd like to attend a university if Akito permitted it. Kyo would be working hard in martial arts, for when he inherited Kazuma's dojo. She never had thought what she'd be doing when that moment came. Maybe it was because she didn't like to think of it much, because when it came to the separation of her friends it deeply saddened her. In reality she had no clue to what she wanted to be in life after school, since throughout this entire time she just soley focused on finishing high school.

To give a answer to the silence, she simply smiled and said. "I already have a job, and place where I love to be. Working with the Sohmas, wither it's being their maid, or being a janitor at their building. I owe them that much, for doing all the wonderful things they've done for me. I'll stay until it comes the time when they want me to leave." She said with such a heartfelt compassion that made Uo smiled, and inside melt her heart. It wasn't a wonder at all, as to why the Sohmas gladly let her be apart of them.

"And as far as it goes, if I ever inherited my dad's company you'll always work there Tohru." Momiji joined the conversation. It turned out both he and Haru were walking alongside them for the past few minutes of conversation. Tohru smiled and hugged him, until she realized what she was doing and backed away. Much to everyone's shock, Momiji didn't transform into a rabbit.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and a voice that belonged to no other then the dragon himself. "Akito, may I come in, there's something I have to run over with you." He said, as he received no response. He slowly opened the door, knowing he'd never get one.

As he looked around the vast mostly empty room, he saw that Akito wasn't sitting on his bed as usual. As he gazed outside, he saw the young god's shadow out on the veranda. He quietly watched, as the god mumbled something and swatted away a bird. Hatori sighed, knowing that bird was a familiar sparrow. He'd have to check on the poor guy later, to see if Akito had done any damage to him.

As he walked towards the shoji door, and slowly slide it open. He gazed at Akito lying there; wondering just what was going through his mind. He laid his doctor's bag on a a small table out on the veranda, and took out his stehescope, placing it around his neck. "Akito, I'm going to take your heart rate now, I'm going to have a ask you to sit up if you can." He said slowly in his professional tone.

After a few seconds passed by with no response, Akito slowly sat up; not bothering to lift his head to look at him. Hatori took the advantage to take out his eye light, and check his eyes. He wouldn't dare say it, but he preferred to see Akito's face while checking him. By his facial features, it was at least a slight giveaway if Akito suddenly felt like thrashing out into one of his moods.

As he clicked the pen like object on, he flashed the light into his patient's eyes. It could be said that the only person to truly look into Akito's eyes was Hatori, there was even many other Sohmas that still didn't even know the exact color of his eyes. Many had thought them to be black, and that alone made him more powerful and sinister looking to them. As Hatori shone into them, the dark eyes that made everyone else cower in fear turned into a deep silver that along with his pale skin tone and dark ebony hair made his eyes look a strikingly magnetic in a way that made Hatori hard to look away. He dared not to say anything, for he knew Akito's temper, and he just might take any comment the wrong way.

He cleared his throat and clicked off his penlight, placing it back in his bag, as he took out other medical items such as a tongue depressor, that he had to use with caution, many times Akito had bite him for his own reasons, and a ear scope as Momiji liked to call it. After these things were done, Hatori flinched when it came to the pulse checking, especially when using the stethoscope. Countless times when Akito was in a bad mood, he'd yell at him when Hatori had it already in his ears. It was a mystery how Hatori hadn't lost his hearing by now. Akito though this time behaved calmly and didn't object in any way when Hatori check his heart rate, or when he lifted his arms for reflexes.

So far so good, Hatori secretly hoped the whole checkup would go smoothly, as sometimes on rare occasions it did. Most of the time when that happened was when Akito didn't want anyone near him for the entire day; not even Kureno or the maids. When it was those days, Akito usually never came out of his room. Despite him not directly admitting it, Hatori knew on those days was when Akito was thinking about his outcome of the curse; in other words, Akito's version of chronic depression. It would last for a day at least, and the next morning he'd be as angry and difficult as usual.

Hatori sat back and got out his writing pad from his medical bag. "Ok Akito, how's the new medication I prescribed to you yesterday worked for you. Any new reactions you've gotten from them, or have they helped you in any way." Akito stayed silent with the question, and simply lifted his left arm towards him, revealing he was holding something. As Hatori took it from him with no objections coming from Akito, he then realized it was the tube of pills he was talking about; it was empty.

Hatori looked up at him alarmed. "Please don't tell me, you tried to overdose yourself. What did you think you were doing?"

Akito's eyes turned from dead, to anger. "Proving what is it you all want for me. Those pills didn't even do the job of killing me, how could they make me better. You've been giving me waste Hatori. So I thought why not speed up the process and try to kill myself to save you the trouble. I'm that much of a caring god to do you all that favor. Too bad though it didn't work, and you'll all have to put up with me longer eh Hatori." He said with a smile that could be called sinister.

Hatori if he were anyone else would be chilled to the spine at such a cold-blooded taunt. Being a doctor however, made him utemost concerned for his patient. "Akito I'm still trying to figure out how you survived that poisening with your body's condition, but I can't have you trying to commit suicide."

Akito laughed snickered slightly. "Or you'll do what Hatori, tie me to my bed, and force fed me." Noticing Hatori's exhausted sigh, he smiled and added. "didn't think so. Leave now!" He ordered as he lay back down across the veranda.

Hatori wanted to input more, but he didn't want to anger him any further. 'I'll deal with him later' He thought with a sigh. As he left Akito's room, and walked down the long hallway, he thought of Akito's current status. 'He's hardly eating, and trying to poison himself. If things continue like this, he's not going to last much longer.' He thought as he suddenly remembered it was high time for Yuki's checkup.

* * *

As the bell rang, and the students filed out, there was quite a commotion of buzz at the school. "I can't believe that girl is a hostess, she's going to get expelled no doubt about it."A girl known as Arisa Uotani, more commonly Uo blurted out.

"No doubt she may be part of the student council, but I bet even that dumb rat agrees that she's a wild flirt." Kyo added, saved from a fight with Yuki, since he currently had to stay afterschool to arrange some things with the rest of the council.

"Kimi Todo, the name alone sounds like those stage names actresses and singers use." Hana said as she stood beside them.

"That girl is too crazy; she almost knocked Yuki and me down last week. More then once she's asked the both of us, and even another council member guy named Kakeru out on a date. Word has it she has even flashed a teacher for he can pass her failed exam. She's way worse then Motoko Minagawa." A very steamed looking Hatsuharu walked up besides them with Momijo tailing behind him

"That Minagawa chick is nothing compared to her. Speaking of that Kakeru playboy, I hear it's all a front and that he has a actual girlfriend names Komaki Nakao that he called Meat Angel." Uo said in a whisper. Tohru giggled on top of being shocked by the news. She never'd known Arisa to hear such gossip, she usually didn't care much for it.

"I got to meet Kakeru one day when I was with Yuki, he seemed nice and defended Yuki from another council member that doesn't like him much Naohito Sakuragi; I think they told me his name was. Kakeru also is handsome in his own funny way that is." Tohru said with a innocent smile.

"Hey Orange head, I've got to go for a interview at this new gig I got, make sure that Kakeru playboy stays away from Tohru. See ya." She said with a playful wave.

"I mean it yankee, quit calling me that!" Kyo yelled, with a vein slightly throbbing on his forhead.

"Well Tohru, I'm off. Megumi sends you a hello by the way." Hana said softly as she too slowly headed of her way to school. This time Haru and Momiji were joining Kyo and Tohru on the walk home. Something must've gone wrong with Momji's curse. Regretably they had to tell the perverted mutt about it, instead of risking going to the Estate; and bumping into Akito.

As they walked up the path nearing Shigure's house, they noticed three people seated on the front porch. As they got closer, they noticed it was Shigure, Hatori, and Kagura. They all had grim faces, which made Tohru immediately think the worse of things. She quickly ran up to the porch.

"Kagura, you're still here...and Hatori are you here for dinner." Tohru said hopeful that were true, despite deep down she knew it wasn't.

Hatori spoke up first. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that's not what I'm here for. There seems to be some issues going on, but none you have to worry about, don't worry." He said with a slight smile. He and Tohru had become somewhat closer after his frequent visits. She reminded him so much of Kana, that he came to see her as a daughter he never would have the chance to have. Not with Kana off with a fiancé.

"Wait for my news, I do want Tohru to hear it." Kagura pipped up quickly, her grim look changing to desperate.

Hatori looked at the feisty young woman, and nodded slowly. "Very well, it's your choice to."

Kagura turned to the group of teenagers. "I meant to tell you this morning, but I guess now is better since Momiji and Haru are here. I'm moving out of town"

Tohru quickly jumped a bit by the outburst. "Moving? Kagura I thought you still were in that local women's college? How are you managing to move, won't that upset Akito."

"I'm still going to be with the Sohma family, just not mine. I decided to change my studies in college, the courses I was taking just aren't important to be anymore." She said slowly as she glanced at Kyo. " So in the meantime of finding out what I'm going to do, I'm transferring to a martial arts academy league. That's what I meant with I applied this morning, and they accepted after a talent agent went to my college. All the girls in my team really hated me for stealing their so called chance at becoming a pro though."

"Hold on just a second Kagura, what do you mean by pro?" Kyo interrupted her, as he bounded on the porch anxious.

"I'm joining a women's league. Since I'll be having extra time on my hands, I'll be taking different forms of martials arts instead of just karate. When the season comes in I can actually compete in national competitions. Actually Kazuma says if I work hard enough, I can compete in international competitons eventually." Kagura said with a bit of pride. "I'm a bit clueless on what to do with college right now, so I knew that fighting is one of the things I do best for sure."

"Wait a minute since when are you taking advice from my master again?" Kyo said angrily but obviously a bit interested as well.

"Silly Kyo, I've always listened to Kazuma, he is the one who taught me to fight afterall. Kazuma was the one who signed consent stating that I apparently live at at his dojo that way my parents or Akito won't get involved." Kagura said with a nod and a grin on her face of triumph. "So when I'm not in the academy training for becoming pro, I'll be living at Kazuma's dojo sharpening up on my karate skills, by helping him out at the dojo. On off season, I'll come back to visit my parents as if I was on break. Best part of it is, when I come around to it, I can settle down and take some college courses just like all the other famous athletes do. " She said as she stood up excited. "It's the perfect plan."

"Kagura, it may sound easy, but being an athlete isn't easy at all, especially when you're hiding it from your parents, and a person that'll kill you if he finds out. A nice beautiful young lady like you is much better off studying hard, while being a honest truthful daughter to her par-" Shigure began giving one of his occasional insights, when he got interrupted by a desperate woman's voice.

"SHIGURE, YOU'RE THE MOST HORRIBLE LIAR A EDITOR COULD EVER HAVE!" Out of nowhere appeared Mitseru crying pools of tears, most likely looking for a long awaited manuscript."

"Ok young ones have fun, Hari here can tell you about Akito himself." Shigure said with hurry as he dashed off with Mitseru close behind.

Ignoring the interruption, Kyo was still bedazzled by Kagura's announcent. He couldn't help but feel envious, and jealous that not only did she get to pursue his dream, but work with Kazuma as well. Meanwhile he couldn't even reach his goal of defeating Yuki. He frowned slightly and said slowly. "So, when are you leaving?"

Kagura looked at him, and then looked down. Her mood changing again from enthusiastic to sorrow as she softly replied. "Soon, a couple of months the most."

Tohru stood there looking at their sad faces. She thought immediately that this was possibly going to be the last time they would see each other for a while. If there was one thing Tohru hated was goodbyes. Despite Kagura indeed was going to return, in Tohru's mind this was still as good as any sad farewell. She quickly shook her head, refusing to think of sad thoughts. "Hey come on, I have this great idea for dinner, and I recently picked some of the juiciest looking strawberries to go with dessert. I'll get started on Kagura's Farwell Party." She with vigor, already thinking of the delicious sweet fruits she loved. She quickly turned to Momiji happily. "Momiji would you like to help?" She asked grabbing his hand.

Momiji ever the youthful one, quickly jumped at the mention of sweets. "Sure, we'll call you guys when it's done." He said quickly pulling Tohru inside.

It was then once Tohru was gone, thanks to Momiji taking charge. They all had a chance to discuss what they had wanted to.

Hatori let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Kagura for distracting Tohru with your news, I'm afraid the rest of you I have some news to share. We all knew the curse itself was weakening in strength compared to the previous Zodiacs. Kureno and I are proof of it, especially with me being a seahorse instead of a dragon."

Hatsuharu interrupted him once, he recalled something. "That's not all, Momiji doesn't transform at all anymore. Tohru hugged him tons of times in school; he even hugged our literature teacher Miss Shiaki, and even let Kimi Todo, even though he pushed her away afterwards."

Hatori widened his eyes at the sudden news. "It can't be that." For once in the very few times in his life the intellectual doctor was speechless.

"It could be the curse is actually lifting." Shigure finished for his friend, after having returned from his chase by Mitseru. "That's the only possible reason." He said with a smile. "I never even thought this happen, but just as I expected the curse if lifting breaking apart slowly."

"Not quite, it could just be Momiji that broke free from the curse, for a reason I'm unsure of now. That doesn't mean we'll all break free. For all we know Momiji could be the only one to break free while the rest of us die with the curse still with us." Hatori corrected his friend. "From what I see Akito himself deep down is sensing this change. If this is so, that could explain his suicidal behavior recently. He won't eat, he tries to poison himself, in fact now that I'm thinking of it...

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Tohru was a live wire, preparing this meal, and that meal. She made riceballs, strawberry shortcake served it ice-cream. After it was done and served, she stepped back to admire it. It looked like a great but small feast, and was bubbling inside with excitement to show it to her dear friends. With Momiji off busy in the powder room, she decided to call the others in. As she neared the front door, she overheard them discuss something. She knew it was bad manners to by nosy, and listen in but she couldn't help but hear what she heard next. It was Hatori speaking

"In fact now thinking of it, these changes started happening ever since Tohru came here."

She widened her eyes to hear the serious, but gentle hearted doctor say such things. "Things have been changing slowly but drastically since she arrived, and especially that day she visited Akito. What she said hit him, and things are slowly changing, and he's acting worse then usual. When he's not being violent he's being suicidal that alone says it all. I can't really predict at all what's he thinking of doing next, either to himself or us." Hatori said with a nod.

"You might want to continue practicing in defeating Yuki Kyo, you know the bet you made with Akito. If you don't improve then it's most likely eternal incarceration in the Sohma estate for you. You might want to consider joining Kagura. What do you got to lose, either way you'll be off considered dead so it's better of trying to win." Haru told the unusually silent cat.

Kyo shook his head. "I'm not taking that chance, junior year is almost over, and I haven't even been praticing. I rather spend my last months here with Tohru, she'd be the last normal girl I'd ever see." He said finally giving into his pride.

Tohru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Because of her intertwining with the Sohmas, she had made everything worse, when she thought she was helping them. She felt tears stinging her eyes, she slowly walked back into the kitchen, bumping into Momiji on the way. He had his shirt off, revealing remarkably that he indeed had muscles. He was slowly maturing, and Tohru smiled slightly. He slowly frowned once he caught her sad face.

"Tohru, why are you crying, what happened?" He said no longer smiling or caring about showing off. Tohru hugged him relieved she could hug someone at this very moment; someone sweet and brotherly.

Momiji smiled, and embraced her, stroking her hair. "There, there Tohru, don't worry Kagura will be back." He said innocently, obviously not overhearing the other's conversation.

Despite feeling like breaking down, she managed to control herself for Momiji and everone's else sake. She couldn't cause them more guilt, and trouble she already had; especially Kyo.

Even though Tohru was crying in the kitchen, outside however everyone was oblivious to her hearing their conversation, and continued.

"My, my I believe our Kyo is growing up and maturing before our very eyes." Shigure joked, and wipt away pretend years.

"You shouldn't give up total hope Kyo, we can still find out how was it that Momiji's curse lifted, and can still do it. Like Hatori said with Tohru here, she can help us lift the curse, right Hatori?" Kagura said her eyes filled with hope.

"Yes it might be possible. Tohru has made us change for the better with our weaknesses. She's even made Akito realize that, which his probably leading him to realize the curse's weakening hold. Despite him acting the way he is, I'm pretty sure the reason he's acting this way is his way of showing fear."

"Yeah he has every reason to be afraid, because if the curse breaks completely before he dies, I'll kill him myself." Kyo said gritting his teeth, but regretted saying what he did once he caught sight of Tohru in the doorway.

"Oh Miss Honda don't mind him, he's just a stupid cat." Yuki said as he walked up the path smiling. "Sorry I'm late, I had tons of work to do." He said calmly as he pushed by a irritated Kyo.

Tohru smiled at him, and quickly invited them all inside to enjoy this feast.

After a great dinner, and long goodbyes to Momiji, Haru, and Hatori and Kagura, they left into the night in Hatori's car. Tohru after taking a long bath, and letting out some cries here and there. She slowly dressed in her favorite light green pajamas, and went to her room. On her way there she stopped by Kyo's room, and knocked. Once he opened the door, she felt like she couldn't look him in the eye at first. But slowly manage to look at his face one more time. "Kyo after what Kagura said at dinner, about that academy enrolling high school juniors and seniors; I think you should go there too. You're Kazuma's son, you love, and are great at what you do; just like Yuki is great with being Class President. You should go, and show everyone how proud you are to be his son." She said her eyes dancing, on the brink of tears.

Kyo was lost; first he thought Tohru was the type of person that hated goodbyes, now she wanted him to leave. He knew she didn't know about the bet, and that if he went to school she'd hardly see him, and never more after junior year was over. He shook his head.

"For once I agree with that yankee, you worry to much for others. I'm staying here, end of story." He said crossing his arms.

Tohru took a deep breath, and prepared for what in her mind was Plan B. "Not as nice as a friend you are Kyo. I'm glad...I got to meet you, and I'm sure my mom is too." She said as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Kyo still confused, was at a loss at what to say back. He hardly knew what to say at times to the guys at school. He even less knew what to say to a girl; more so that he wasn't ever a mushy person. He started feeling uneasy...

"Well...uh.."

"Kyo back away from my precious Tohru at night hours." Shigure called from the bottom of the stairs. "Touch her and I'll make you eat leeks tomorrow."

"Buzz off..I'm not you!" He shot back at him. Tohru smiled at the display, saddened by the fact she wouldn't see this natural bickering she had gotten used to much longer.

"Good Night Kyo, and you too Shigure." She said softly despite saying the last part a bit louder for him to hear. She walked into her room, and looked at her Mom's picture frame. "Oh Mom, I don't want to do this but it's the only way." She said as she walked over to the frame, and cradled it. Somewhere inside of her she heard mother's voice faintly encouraging her.

As she then knelt under her dresser and looked for her blue suitcase. It was one of the few things Yuki managed to salvage from the rockslide that took down her tent. She slowly opened it up, the sound of the zipper echoing in her room which soon would just be a guest room in Shigure's home. She quickly placed her clothing, and other items that were added by her in this room into the bag. She then looked at her board full of pictures. To think that this very morning she was gazing happily at them. So many things happened in just one day, it surprised and scared her a bit. In just how quickly things that seem wonderful turn into sadness. She should've known better, for so many sad things have made her change her lifestyle. From when her father died, to when her mother died, to where she ended up living in a tent, and then living with a family that back at the time she hardly knew.

Now as she took down these pictures, one by one she shed a tear for each one she took down and stuffed in her bag. At least she would still have the memories. As she packed all the pictures, along with her mother's frame. She looked around to check if she missed anything. She then found two dear presents given to her. One was the precious yellow hair ribbons Yuki had given her at the hot springs. The other was one of Shigure's books that he had given to her to keep. She hadn't read it yet, but she knew she would once she was away.

Now that she was packed, it was the moment she most dreaded. Leaving the Sohma home she'd come to love. She wrote a note, reading

_Dear Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure_

_I didn't wish to cause you all the worries I might have already, but I decided to move out on my own. Please don't blame yourselves, for you all been the greatest of friends to me, as of right now I'm not quite sure if I'd be still seeing you in school, but maybe so. If not, I assure you I'm fine, and I've just switched schools. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I'll be staying, maybe after some time passes I will. As for the time being I want you all to continue and do what you love, don't stop yourselves in your dreams because of my leaving. I'll always have you in my thoughts _

_Your friend Tohru_

Tohru pinned the note to the board where she previously had her pictures. As she slowly backed away taking one last look at her room she'd no longer sleep in. She slowly picked up her luggage, and tip-toed her way out of the room slowly. She decided to go in the direction that would be passing Yuki's room, being much safer with he being a deep sleeper. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she decided she wouldn't look back as she went out the door.

Once out in the forest, she ran as fast as she could; as if running away and leaving behind her sadness. She cut through the forest, but remained on the path that she knew following it would lead out of the forest where the Sohma house she's come to know laid.

As she now strolled down the city streets. Her mind was still in turmoil, she had went through with her first half of Plan B; leaving Shigure's home. Now though she wasn't sure where to go. She couldn't go and trouble Hana or Uo in staying with them; they had enough problems of their own to solve. That was when she remembered Momiji, he wasn't exactly a part of the Zodiacs any longer; now just a normal sixteen year old now. Over dinner that night he did in fact mention his father planned on moving him out of the Estate into a penthouse apartment his wealthy father had bought him, since he couldn't take Momiji to leave with him; due to Momiji's mother not knowing of his existence.

Looking at the note Momiji had left her with his phone number, she decided she'd stay with him until she'd figured things out. She was sure he wouldn't mind. As she went to the nearest payphone to dial his number, she noticed some suspicious looking shadows nearby. She would've ignored them until she realized she was still in her pajamas, and she heard one of them give her a whistle.

She had been told plenty of times from both her mother and Uo, to avoid strangers in the city. She remembered especially how they emphasized on avoiding going alone in the city at night, and dark alleys. She quickly cradled the phone, and continued walking away. It was when she heard them follow her, while saying things such as "Hey there babe, where you're off to." that she began to panic and run. She didn't know where she was running exactly, but she heard them run after her.

She then caught sight of suddenly a familiar looking car pull up in front of her out of nowhere; lowering his window. "Tohru quick get in!" Realizing who it was, she quickly hopped inside, as they pulled away. Little did she know she had escaped danger and entered distaster.

* * *

_Author's Note: As for the story, the whole Akito/Tohru romance will start in the next chapter. I myself did notice though that this chapter had alot of Kyo/Tohru but that was because it would've been too OOC in my view if Tohru would've not acted heartfelt towards Kyo or Yuki. As she did in fact care alot for both of them in the anime. Don't worry Akito will be feature regularly in the following chapters._

_I hope you understood this chapter, if not please comment in your review, and I'll try to make it more clear. _

_Anyways_

_Read N Review_


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hmm no one is reading this, and I find it strange. It might be because there hasn't been any real interaction between Tohru and Akito yet. Rest assured there will be in this chapter._

**DISCLAIMER: FRUITS BASKET AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT TO RIGHTFULLY TO, I'M JUST A FAN**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Tohru began running, hearing their footsteps getting louder and closer. She felt the moisture in the air, as it began to dampen her long brown tresses. It was dark, and a soon to be stormy night and yet here she was alone being chased by some unidentified people. She didn't know exactly where she was running to, all she knew is she wanted to escape.

It was then, that out from a nearby ally a car suddenly appeared before her. As it's window rolled down and revealed it's driver, she didn't think twice to hop inside.

The car screeched away, leaving the figures behind shouting something that Tohru couldn't hear. As Tohru gazed back at the figures getting smaller and smaller in view, she noticed there were really only two of them, one apparently still violently yelling.

As she turned back in her seat, and breathed a sigh of relief as the first drops of rain started to fall; the driver besides her spoke up.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru tell me how is it, a innocent and pure high school girl as yourself gets wrapped up in messes as this."

Tohru quickly blushed at her mistake, as she quickly bowed her head in apology. "Oh I'm so sorry Shigure, I must have woken you up from your sleep. I owe you for saving me back there." She said quickly in her formal tone.

Shigure simply chuckled as he fixed his yukata. "Well I wouldn't say I was asleep, I saw you leave when I went to get myself a drink. I would say I felt something was up and I quickly just threw this on me, and followed you. Despite now though I'd wish I were wearing something under it, I got caught in the rain and am now freezing in my bare skin." He said as he let out a sneeze.

The ever caring Tohru quickly shifted into her nurturing mode, as she quickly placed her hand on his forehead. "Oh my gosh, Shigure you're burning up. You could get something worse then a simple cold, we have to take you to Hatori!" She said with a determined look on her face.

Shigure just blinked twice. "You want me to go to the Honke, and wake up ol Hari at two in the morning to treat my simple fever, instead of just returning home." He held back his laugh.

"Home is farther away then the Honke, and...I...don't want Yuki and Kyo to worry about me." She added the last part of her sentence slowly and quietly. The reason why she ran out of the house in the first was to not interfere with Kyo and Yuki's future. She wasn't about to go back there, and inform that she left in the middle of the night.

Shigure smirked, at his revelation. "Aha, so that's why you don't want to return home eh then I guess it's to the Honke." He said as he let out a cough.

Tohru smiled, if it were Kyo, Yuki or Hatori they would've asked why she was running away. This however was Shigure, the carefree dog who wouldn't bother asking if the person wasn't saying. She was grateful he was her rescuer in this occasion.

As they arrived at the Honke, Shigure let out a sigh. "I guess after this, we won't be seeing you again will we?" He said as he glanced at her. "I noticed you had your suitcase with you. It's not like you'd go to a sleepover at this time of night. So where were you headed?" He asked as they waited for the Honke gates to open.

Tohru breathed in a gasp. He may of been a pervert, or so Kyo called him; but he sure caught on fast. Tohru close her eyes in anticipation for the response, as she said slowly. "Since it's nearing graduation, I thought getting a job at the Honke would be a great place to work and stay. It is afterall so grand, so it would be an honor to work there besides working for Momiji's company." After she breathed out those words, she couldn't believe she said them. Her plans didn't even include the Honke, but that was the first place that came to her mind without mentioning Hana or Uo, and even less Momiji.

"Really the Honke? Well I guess it's not a bad place in general to work, as long as you don't work near Akito that is. Tohru I don't want you to get hurt. " He said as he stroked her hair, causing her to blush deeply.

"I'm sure I wouldn't get hurt Shigure, besides now mentioning it; I believe Akito is the one who needs the most help now." She said as she got lost in thought. "Kyo and Yuki not only became good friends of mine, but they are happier now then they used to be. Akito deserves that chance now." She said as she recalled the previous incident yet again.

Shigure shifted in his seat, and tightened his grip on Tohru's shoulder; his face changing from that of worry to rage. "Akito is a very different person from how Kyo ever was. He has no limits, and no use of ones personal boundaries. If he decides he wants your help, by humiliating you, torturing you, or tainting you. He'd do it without holding back, even if he let you go last time. By you coming in his grounds, he'd have complete control of you. "He said displaying a emotion Tohru couldn't believe was even in the usual cheerful dog.

Shocked by his words, and even more his firm strong grip on her, she slowly tried to shift away from his hold. "S-Shigure I'm thankful that you worry for me, but if Akito's as sick as he is; I can't just sit around and wait for him to die." She said as her eyes turned glassy. Another reason she now in the spur of the moment decided to go and live at the Honke, was to try and find out as much about the curse as possible. There had to be a way to save the Sohmas, and maybe even Akito from dieing.

Shigure stayed silent for a while, until he suddenly lunged towards Tohru without warning. "No I can't just let you stay there Tohru. I won't let you get hurt by Akito." He shouted in a voice that sounded so menacing Tohru thought it was completely out of his character.

In a matter of seconds he was struggling with her, trying to hold her down in place; whileas Tohru squirmed to get out of his surprisingly strong grip. In the midst of her struggle she banged her head on the car's side and slowly started to drift unconscious. As her vision was beginning to fade, the last things she remembered seeing, feeling and hearing was Shigure's loosening yukata to reveal his bare skin, something stroking her legs, and a quick glimpse of a dark figure approaching the car in the heavy rain outside.

Tohru felt like she was slowly drifting back to a conscious state, as she started hearing voices near her. Her whole body felt numb, and she fought to open her eyes; but they felt like two weights to lift open. As she fought to open her eyes, she listened to the voices she could hear.

"Akito although what you did helped Tohru a great deal, but you should have been more careful yourself. Breaking a car window with your bare fists is definitely not good for your current state. I'm still trying to figure out how exactly you knocked Shigure out, and got Tohru into your room." A soothing monotone calculating voice said slowly. Tohru somehow recognized it, but her memory bank was blank at the moment. One thing that surprised her however was who the person was talking to and about.

The replier spoke out in a striking tone, displaying no emotion whatsoever. "Continue figuring it out Hatori, because I simply don't know myself how I managed. That scatterbrain weighs a ton; I thought I'd break my back dragging the little twit. I should have left her there instead." Despite Tohru not seeing the speaker, she recognized instantly who that peculiar voice belonged to. Had the God of the Zodiacs saved her? But from what?

Tohru moaned a bit, as she tried desperately to regain consciousness; causing Hatori to speak to her.

"Tohru can you hear me, are you awake?" He said softly, as she felt his presence over her. She then felt a warm hand placed over her forehead, followed by Hatori mumbling something she couldn't hear.

"Hatori this is annoying me, just give her the damn injection to wake her the hell up." Akito spat out, sounding sort of like Kyo in his choice of words.

She heard Hatori give a slight sigh. "I can't give her any drug medication right now, not until I run further tests."

She then heard the door open, and a female voice spoke up. "Excuse me Doctor, you have a few calls for you, and Kureno-san is awake."

"Thank you, I'll take care of them after I'm through with tending to Akito's arm." Hatori replied in a professional tone, as he slowly started putting away his medical bandages. "Now that should do it, try not to move this arm as much Akito. If anything else arises just give me a call, for now please just let Tohru sleep. She should be waking up soon"

"Oh Hatori, this will not leave outside the Honke; you hear me." Akito added before Hatori went out the door. The tone of his voice seemed threatening and good enough of a warning for anyone. "Leave" He ordered as Tohru heard the door close shortly after.

Being alone with Akito in a room made her nervous, especially if she couldn't see what he was doing.

Being unable to open her eyes, Tohru drifted back to slumber after hearing nothing but silence when Hatori left the room. It wasn't until what seemed a eternity later, that she slowly woke up from her sleep. This time however, she could open her eyes, and look at her surroundings.

Her eyes hurt from the sudden burst of white light of the room, but after a while she adjusted. She noticed she wasn't back in her old room, as the room she was now in appeared to be styled as a traditional home, complete with a futon, and bamboo shoji slide door leading to a veranda outside. If she wouldn't have thought any better, she'd think she was in a traditional hot springs resort.

Other then the style of the room, she couldn't identify who brought her here. The room was plain, and had no personal belongings whatsoever. It wasn't until she looked at the floor beneath her, that she realized where she was.

Lying on the floor, sprawled out and apparently asleep was none other then the Sohma Head dressed in his usual red and white yukata. She noticed he had a cast on his right arm, and recalled her memory of hearing Hatori conversing earlier. He had broken though a car window? She knew Akito had a bad temper, but she wouldn't of imagined him doing that? It was then that she remembered the last thing she did when she was awake. She was running away from home, got chased and ended up with Shigure in his car that he rarely used.

She dimly remembered his face when she mentioned she had decided instead to stay at the Honke, and from then on she couldn't remember a thing. What happened that she ended up here, and that Akito of all people supposedly dragged and saved her? Was the car window Akito had smashed, Shigure's? She was clueless to the answers, and wanted to know them for sure. As she gazed at Akito's sleeping form. She couldn't help but smile. The fearing powerful god of the Sohmas looked so young and serene when asleep.

Without realizing the amount of time she lay there, staring at him; he suddenly opened his resting eyes. For a spilt second Tohru saw his eyes. His eyes weren't menacing, dark or chilling as they usually were. Instead they look deep, endless and somewhat lonely. The effect however didn't last long for soon after they changed to his regular mocking conniving ones. He smirked as he sat up, from his laying position.

"So she finally awakes. About time too, since it's been over almost half a week you've been taking my bedroom as your recovery unit." He said as he looked at his own cast, curling his lip in disgust.

Tohru was speechless, as to what he said. Half a week, asleep; in his bed of all places. She then saw him quit fiddling with his cast and letting it be. She let out a quick gasp, and sat up in bed. Despite feeling numb, and a bit dizzy, she quickly asked him, biting her lower lip.

"Oh no Akito, you got hurt. Why am I in your bed, when it should be you the one on here?"

Akito looked at her, blinking a couple of times. He didn't know if to feel amused or confused as to why she was worrying about him instead of wondering why she was here. Deciding this will be his best chance to break the harsh news straight to her, before an annoying Hatori would barge in; stopping him. He slowly stood up, and walked towards the futon.

The silence he was giving her was making her more nervous and made her think just exactly what was going though his mind. Her heart rate started pounding even more, when he sat next to her on the bed. " Well aren't you the one to quickly ask questions. Shouldn't I be the one to be asking questions to you?" He asked her in a mocking tone making Tohru quiver a bit under the covers, as he leaned forwards towards where she was seated.

"After all, you're the one on my bed, am I right?" He said with a devilish smile.

Tohru wrapped her arms around her legs, feeling uncomfortable with his closeness. "U-um you're right, what's your question."

Akito sensed her uneasiness, and overall fear of him. As he sat there looking straight at her, he saw the fear in her eyes. He felt a new feeling inside of him, he couldn't quite explain, but it was very similar to the pleasure he felt when he would put his fellow zodiacs in place when they needed it. Now looking at Tohru's fearful reactions towards him, brought him a whole new wave of satisfaction that he couldn't help but crave more of it.

He smirked as he asked his first question. "Taken from what all my annoying zodiacs tell me, you're quite the pure hearted girl. So what was such a pure girl doing out before dawn? Even more with Shigure no less." He knew he was forcing information from her, she didn't feel like mentioning. That however was the very reason he choose that question.

Tohru gasped slightly. He seemed to know exactly which question was the one she didn't want to bring up. When she took a glance at his eyes however, she knew she had to speak up. They had gotten this glaze over them, turning them into dark marbles, making her get goosebumps. "I-I was being chased, and Shigure picked me up in his car. I was out...thinking about something. I had alot on my mind." She said quickly trying hard not to stutter, as she slowly shifted farther down on the bed away from him.

Akito let out a "hmph" sound, and admired his long nails casually. Though not as long as a feminine girl would have them, for being a guy; Akito indeed had left them longer then the average guy would. "You know Tohru, you're quite the pathetic liar as well. You're worse then any of my servants." He spoke up casually, turning his glaze towards her. "But fine then, I'll buy that for now, though do you realize then that your ignorant stupidity lead you to your current fabulous outcome? I should've leave you bleed to death out in that rain with that mangy mutt." He spat out to her with a disgusted tone.

Tohru's interest piqued once she realized what was he saying. She was lost as usual, and had no clue to what he was referring to. 'Bleed to death, had she gotten hurt?'

Akito, then rose from the bed, shaking his head as he walked towards the veranda door. "In the end however, I guess I hated him more for what he did."

Tohru twisted her lip confused. Was he referring to Shigure? Now thinking about it, she hadn't heard more from him since that night. What had happened to him?

She waited a few minutes, incase Akito himself answered her question. When she saw he stayed gazing at the veranda, with his back towards her. She decided to muster up the courage to raise the question herself. "Um...Aki-"

"SAMA, you are to inform as sama while your in my grounds." He quickly interrupted her before she hardly got the chance to say his name.

"Akito-sama, I'm sorry but I don't know what are you referring to. What happened to Shigure that night?" She said in the most polite way she could think of.

Not bothering to turn around, he simply glanced at her through the corner of his eye, and answered her in a tone that expressed no emotion whatsoever. "The dog was hardly ever my favored Zodiac animal besides that grotesques cat. Which means there's even less reason to keep him here as a relative, when he commits such a defying act as raping an outsider."

That was when; Tohru's mind came to a sudden halt. Akito couldn't be serious, could he? Before she had a chance to continue asking him, he slid open the veranda shoji door, and stepped out. Before closing he added one final word. "Hatori will soon be here to check on you, you will remain here unknown to everyone else until further notice." He slammed shut the shoji door.

Tohru felt the heat rise to her face, and suddenly felt a extreme headache develop. As she look down at herself, she realized she was no longer dressed in her green pajamas; but in white yukata tied with a indigo colered sash. There wasn't a mirror in sight, so she had no idea how she herself looked. Even so, she couldn't come to realization that what Akito said had happened to her was true. For there was no possible way.

* * *

_Author's Note: YAY Akito and Tohru finally interact with each other. Don't worry their interactions are tame so far, and Akito hasn't done anything severe yet due to his anger and other emotions being focused on someone else at the moment. I also decided to do this chapter a bit shorter since the others were extremely long. Lol thought I'd give you a rest a bit from loong chapters._

_As for Kyo and Yuki don't worry they'll still appear in the story. As for Shigure lovers, I'm sorry but Akito is ahem different in the anime, so Shigure will change a bit too in that case. Plus Shigure did indeed have a hidden dark streak in the manga._


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Awwww I want to thank you readers for the reviews. They truly are a motivation for me when writing. I'm glad I'm doing a good enough job to impress you all, even though I know I need still some work and pratice and am far from being a great writer still. But it's a great compliment compared to my earlier poorer quality fics. When it came the time for me to write a Fruits Basket fic, and even more a Akito one. I thought to really try hard and improve in using detailed writing._

_**smcandy: Thank you so much for the review, and actually reading the author's notes ^^ (many other readers do not) I thank you for the detailed review, it made my day. And yes I agree with what you said about this pairing.**_

_**MissFizz: ROFL Your coment made me laugh hard especialy the "holy" part hehe. Thanks for the review and for reading the author's notes**_

_**Little Miss Novella: Thank you so much for reviewing, hehe don't worry that indeed will appear later on**_

_Since noone seems to be bothered by long chapters, ok then I won't bother about length as much then, unless otherwise it's for the story's benefit._

**DISCLAIMER: FRUITS BASKET DOESN'T BELONG TO ME BUT RIGHTFULLY TO NATSUKI TAKAYA. I'M JUST A FAN AS YOURSELVES ARE.**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Tohru's mind was still on a halt, she didn't know what to think. Here she was in the Honke, in Akito's own bedroom; dressed in a yukata. Beforehand, she always used to marvel and admire people who would dress traditionally, and lived in a traditional-styled home. She recalled even once saying she wouldn't mind being the wife of a man who owned a traditional shop, or inn. She remembered at how she always used to look at woman who would prepare and serve tea in traditional attire; in her mind she would see them as close to royalty you can get.

Now she looked at herself, in her current state. She was dressed, and in a place she thought she would only be in her dreams. Yet now that she was actually in the position, she didn't feel excited or happy about it. On the contrary, she felt scared, intimidated, and cornered even if there was no one else in the room. Her mind kept replaying back to what Akito had just told her. Shigure on of her trusted friends had gone and done such a cruel act right after saving her from two other suspicious people. It was something she just couldn't believe for her self, and worse thing yet; this situation made her recall something her mother always told her.

.

_"Love knows no age, but what you do with it, it's up to you. Have fun making friends, and enjoy your life graduating high school. Promise me though Tohru to not let any man but your husband, and true love be passionately intimate with you. Don't make the same mistakes I did."_

At the time she never quite understood what her mom meant, or why she insisted on it so much. Now though, she not only understood, but felt more horrible due to it having happened without even she having the chance to object. She didn't know how to feel, she was feeling a rush of emotions. Guilt, Humiliation, and most of all hopelessness. She couldn't help but feel she betrayed her mother in a way, despite she not remembering the actual event happening. She didn't deserve to be dressed, and be inside a traditional home; a style her mother only dreamed of living. She still wished her mother were here with her now, near, to comfort her in this time of bleakness; despite the cause of her sadness was something she would be ashamed to tell her mother if she were still alive.

That was when she realized something. As she looked around her, her suitcase that carried her belongings as well as her mother's picture; were nowhere in sight. She felt her heartbeat rise in a slight panic, as she got out of bed, and looked around the room for her items. It wasn't until she got out of bed though, that she felt her weak state. Her legs could barely hold her up, feeling more like jelly with each step she took. Her whole body, felt tired and weak as if she had been working hard the day before. She had a huge throbbing headache, and her stomach felt like it did when she had the stomach flu once. It wasn't long until she felt the urge to gag.

As she walked towards the room door hoping to find a bathroom nearby, a voice behind stopped her as she was reaching out for the handle.

"And where do you think you're going? Surely you're not as hurt as they say when you're getting up to snoop, are you?" She couldn't tell if the voice was mocking her, or being serious. Then again she never could tell with Akito.

As she turned around slowly, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She slowly made out three words. "A-Akito-sama I don't fe-_BLEGH"_Unexpectedly she vomited right on Akito's chest, resulting in a screech of disgust.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Honke. Hatori was busy at work with Momiji, giving him his final checkup at the Honke. He smiled as he wrote down on his clipboard. He noticed the young boy was no longer wearing feminine outfits when in the Honke, it was only a matter of time before he started wearing the boy's uniform at the school as well. He also noticed Momiji's height increasing rapidly; it was no mistake he was indeed maturing.

"So Momiji, now that your curse has lifted, I'm sure you're excited to move into that apartment your father got you. You'll be out of the Honke." He said in his usual monotone voice.

Momiji who was sitting down humming to himself cheerfully, quickly responded innocently. "That doesn't mean I'll quit visiting. Sure he might be my dad, but you Hatori and everyone else here are more like my family to me." He said with a cute smile.

Hatori grinned solemnly in response. He knew he was referring by "everyone else" was Haru, Yuki, Kisa and Yuki; even though Kyo was slowly fitting the circle of closeness as well. Hatori then thought of Akito, and wondered just how he was taking it; that one of his Zodiacs was no longer cursed. Not well obviously. They were both interrupted of their dear moment by a nearby screech. Hatori quickly recognizing it as belonging to Akito, he immediately thought of Tohru.

"Momiji, I'm sorry but I can't see you off today. Something must be bothering Akito again." He said quickly despite feeling saddened being cut short of Momiji's leave. He scruffed the young blonde's hair and went out the door.

Once he entered Akito's bedroom door, he saw Tohru lying on the ground unconscious, and Akito drenched in some form of liquid. The look on the young head's face certainly was not pleased at all, in fact he looked downright infuriated. Fearing for Honda's safety he quickly walked in the room towards him, hopefully moving him away from a close distance to the girl.

"Akito, what happened?" Hatori said quickly placing his hand on the younger male's forehead, only to have it slapped away.

"I'll tell you what happened, that little twit covered me in her vomit, and then passed out like the pathetic weakling she is. If she gets me sicker then I am already, it'll be on your head Hatori." Akito yelled out pointing his finger at him. It was obviously he was near his edge, as he began to tremble a bit in anger. A habit he usually had, when he was exploding.

Hatori despite finding the whole scene amusing, kept his calm demeanor replying in a soothing tone. "That's fine with me Akito, as long as it is with you. If you don't need anything yourself, then you can go ahead and take a hot bath for the rest of the day while I make sure Tohru here doesn't repeat doing this." He said as he expertly tried to pass the confrontation

Akito lowered his hand, and scowled slightly. "What I need, is something to take off this stench completely. Off me, and this filthy room" He said as he headed out the door.

"Consider it done Akito immediately." Hatori quickly replied, relieved Akito had calmed down. As he let out a sigh of relief, Akito noted one more request while walking down the hall. "Oh an Hatori, get the girl clean as well. I can't have filthy people stinking up the whole Honke."

That remark alone, made Hatori think twice. It was the closest thing; Akito has ever said that was actually caring for someone else besides himself. Despite of course he backed it up with his own reasons; it still was a bit surprising.

He was thrown of his daze, when he girl in his arms started to stir. As he looked down he saw her eyes slowly flutter awake, as she answered in a soft voice. "Hatori-san."

Hatori smiled slightly as he lifted her up, and carried her to the nearby washroom. "Don't worry Tohru, you had a bit of a accident, you should feel better to get a quick wash. Now is the best time, since the washrooms are empty with everyone here either being out or busy at work. No one should see you."

"I-I had a accident, oh I'm so sorry." Tohru quickly replied, in a weak tone. As always no matter what her current state was, she hated to have others bother themselves for her sake.

"Don't worry Tohru, as a doctor I order you to take a bath and relax for now. Forget about everything else. You should respect doctor's orders." He said calmly despite giving a slight joke as he let her down when arriving at the washroom.

Tohru quickly bowed in thanks. "Oh no I wouldn't, thank so much for caring for me Hatori." She let out a smile as she took a white fluffy towel off a shelf near the entrance of the washroom.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked as he placed his hands in his lab coat pockets,

Tohru was about to say no, but because the fact she wanted to know where they were desperately she managed to ask. "Umm Hatori do you know where my things are. I had a blue suitcase with me, it had my mother's picture inside."

Hatori was a bit stunned. He was amazed at how she recalled that night, and was acting normally. Was she purposely in denial and remembering only parts of that night? "I'll be sure to bring them to you, as soon as I can." He said as he left her to take care of herself.

As she walked inside the washroom, her depressed state immediately left her mind when she caught sight of the room's size and design. It was bigger then any washroom she'd seen, and in contrast to close dark rich wooded hallways of the Honke; the washroom was bright and open. The walls had appeared like marble, if that was even possible; and where a pearly pristine white that appeared to be glistening like diamonds. The floor was also very smooth, and had a design that looked like whoever was walking on it, looked like they were walking on a lake. The bath itself was very large and appeared like a hot tub in style. She felt as if she didn't deserve to bath in such a luxurious bath, but she didn't want to ignore Hatori's advice either. She did wish she had her mother's picture however.

' Mom would've gotten a kick if she ever seen a washroom like this.' She thought as she stripped out of her clothes, and dipped in the warm water.

She immediately felt relaxed as the warm water eased all her body's aches and pains. She had taken some of the shelved shampoos and conditioner along when she took the towel. She didn't bother looking what kind they were, she just made sure what they were due to not wanting to ignore Hatori too much. Now looking at them, the shampoo was milk and honey scented, meanwhile the conditioner said strawberries and creme. Both completely different scents, but it didn't matter for she loved both of them; especially the strawberries.

As she lathered, up her hair and rinsed it, she was so engrossed with her bathing that she didn't notice the door open. It wasn't until she heard a sound of an object hitting the ground that she looked aside. As reflex she quickly tried to hide under the suds she made in the water. For there standing in the washroom was Akito with a shocked expression on his face. He was wearing only a towel around his waist, and the item he had dropped was his own shampoos, and soaps.

Now running through her mind, was exactly how long Akito had seen her. What was also bothering her was it was now she realized she had forgotten taking a soap. She couldn't leave the washroom now to get it, unless Akito stepped out. On the contrary however Akito moved closer towards her, which caused Tohru to sink deeper in the water. She felt herself hotter then the water itself, and was positive she was blushing beet red. She was however at a loss for words. She couldn't just order the head of the Honke to get out, when she barely had talked to him since waking up this morning.

"Getting clean for me." Akito spoke up with a smirk etched on his face. Tohru quickly got flustered at his comment. What exactly did he mean by that?

"That's good, because I wouldn't want you to stink up my Honke now would I?" He said not removing the smirk off his face, as he paused as if waiting for a response.

"Y-yes Akito-sama." Tohru responded nervously, despite sighing a bit relived he meant his Honke and not something else.

"Well you're not doing a good job at doing it." He continued, as he walked closer to the rim of the tub and kneeled, holding a object in his hand that was wrapped in pink paper.

Tohru then tried her best to cover herself; she had no idea exactly what the head was planning on doing. She remembered once Uo telling her that to never trust a young guy fully, in certain circumstances. Back then she didn't understand what her friend meant, but now things were different. Now she was a previously victimized girl who is wary of the young male gender. As Akito lifted his arm towards her, she felt a panicking defensive streak rise in her. Thinking quick on what to do, she felt suddenly the yankee edge to her, that most likely came from her mother.

_SPLASH_

It started as Tohru merely splashing Akito in the face; how it ended up was entirely different however. Apparently soap feel into Akito's eyes, causing Akito to fall forward straight into the water along with her. Now that she thought about it, splashing Akito with soapy water was a terrible idea.

As Akito rose back up from the water, his hair wet and long covering his eyes from view, he said in a low tone. "Just who do you think you are." He then suddenly lashed out, and dunked her underwater.

Due to the pressure and soap in the water, Tohru couldn't open her eyes until she could wash her face clean. When she rose from the water, she was covered by a white towel; panicking for a reason she herself couldn't quite understand she struggled with the person holding the towel. It wasn't until she heard the person speak, and she opened her eyes that she realized it was only a maid.

"Relax miss, it's only me. You seemed to be drowning yourself, so I pulled you out. Did you fall asleep in the water, it happens all the time you know." She said as she started drying her off. She wasn't a young maid, but she wasn't very old either; a little older then Hatori. She had long black hair braided, and had eyes that resembled a cat's.

Tohru then thought about what the maid said. "Yes- that's what happened. It must have been a dream then." She said more to convince herself then the maid.

As the maid helped dry her off, despite Tohru's insistence not to. Tohru glanced back at the tub, and she noticed floating in the water; was a pink object.

Recalling the item from her "dream" she quickly picked it up. Peeling off the paper, she realised it was a bar of soap smelling of cherry blossoms.

On the other side of the the Honke, in a room that had a certain doctor, and a young man inside, there was a slight argument going on.

"Akito, I'm just merely asking why you were in the washroom Tohru was in. You do know they're divided men and women, and besides you have your own washroom. Why did you even enter that one?"

"Because dear Hatori it was my washroom the one she was in. I was planning on washing up in the springs, but I changed my mind and went to my washroom. The idiot then through me into the water along with her, when I was just giving her a bar of soap since she so ridiculously forgot it." Akito who was still damp from the incident, now was not only dirty form his his previous encounter with a queasy Tohru; but full of suds caused yet again by Tohru.

"I'm warning you Hatori, she's testing my patience. If that impudent fool dog of mine hadn't punished her already, I'd punish her myself by making sure she never leaves the Honke." Akito yelled, as he twisted the towel in his grip.

"Akito, try not to anger yourself so much; it weakens your health." Hatori added in; hoping it'd calm the moody Sohma head.

_KNOCK_

"Excuse me, Akito-sama but actually I wouldn't mind staying here at the Honke if you need me too. I'd be forever grateful and honored to stay here at the Honke." Tohru walked in dressed in another yukata that was a soft powder blue with a white sash.

Both men quickly stared at her, obviously not only shocked at bit by her remark, but the fact she was as if the fact that Akito saw her bathing never happened. This was apparently true, since she quickly expressed concern at Akito's current state.

"Oh Akito-sama you're all wet. Should I go fetch you some clothes?" She said quickly as she turned in her step, and was about to leave when Akito spoke up; stopping her in place.

"Hold it, do you really think you can avoid a situation by simply fetching me some clothes? Do you even have a brain in that empty head of yours. As much as I'd enjoy and take pleasure in making you my servant, and take my every command; not only do I know you won't last more then a few days, but you seem to forget the very reason you're here in the first place." Akito crossed his arms, and stepping forward; away from Hatori, and started pacing in front of Torhu.

"W-well I admit it wasn't in my plans, but now that I thought about it; with your permission Akito I'd like to stay here. For as long as you need me, I'll be willing to. Of course I'm won't be staying here only as a guest, I could be a servant housemaid." She said stuttering a bit, and bowed. Her face obscured from both of their view was clenched in fear of Akito's response; her lip started quivering.

Hatori quickly was shocked at Tohru's offer, and quickly spoke up in her defense. "Tohru, you have no idea what's you're doing. You're still a young high school student, reconsider it. Akito she doesn't really mean what she says...sh-_SLAP." _Hatori was silenced with a sudden slap from Akito.

"Hatori since when did you think you have the right to step in my deals. You've become quite bold lately. I don't like it." Akito said lowering his hand, and shooting him a death glare; causing Hatori to give an apology bow, and left the room, pausing slightly as he passed Tohru side.

With Hatori out of the room, Akito felt free to deal with this girl completely his way. He started circling around her, as a vulture stalking its prey. He decided to break down her optimism once and for all, and make he face her fate. "Hmph you mean until I die that is. As like everyone else here, you're just as desperate for that to happen, even more if you live here under my order. If you insist however, don't expect me to treat you like the princess they treated you at Shigure's. If you want your presence and everyone else lives to remain as normal then you should obey whichever command I order. Is that clear?" He said as he stopped in front of her, awaiting her response eagerly.

"Y-yes Akito-sama, I understand." Tohru said as she lifted from her bow, with a sigh of relief. She never expected Akito to accept her here in the Honke that easily. One of her biggest worries was now set aside, as she now had a place to stay. As much as she felt wary of Akito, the Honke at the moment felt like the safest place she could be. It was a place secured away and respected by the outside world and the rest of the Sohmas, no one would dare hurt her here. In fact Akito would be the only one she'd have to look out for, and that was much better then having a risk of more.

"As part of our unbreakable deal, no one else besides Hatori, the servants and I shall know you are here. You are to tell no one." Akito added as he started walking of towards his bed. One thing he least wanted was the grotesque cat, or his little rat to know their little precious outsider was here staying with him. Although he'd love to see the look on their faces, when they find out she was staying with him willingly after deserting them. He was in no mood to deal with their pleadings or their attempts to take her back.

Tohru spoke up quickly. "Oh don't worry I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyways." She was now looking at him with a cheerful face.

In Akito's mind however, her statement was twisted into her saying something as "That threat didn't hurt me, because I thought of it already." It irritated him that no matter how hard or how much he wanted to make her feel she'd regret making this decision, and was forever trapped serving him. She on the other hand, seem quite happy and pleased on the contrary.

It was something new, that he never gone through before. With his fellow zodiacs and servants, in a snap of a finger he could make their lives a living doom. As for this plain outsider, once he told her something that it would make everyone else he knew want to commit suicide; she only smiled in response, and was even grateful to him about it. He didn't know if to feel fascinated, pleased, or downright annoyed and furious. For once in his life he was feeling a bit confused, and intrigued by this girl's behavior, that he looked forward to continue testing her strengths, and how long would she last.

Akito turned away from her, facing towards his bed, when he spoke to her next. "I'd figure you wouldn't especially after what that dog did to you. I guess you do remember now, and that's the reason you choose to stay. For protection." Akito said while smirking. If she was still happy up to now, this surely will wipe that smile of her face.

Tohru gritted her teeth. Akito seemed to read her thoughts like a book, at the mentioning of Shigure however she couldn't help cast her look downwards. She now knew what he'd done to her, but somewhere inside of herself she wished it was a lie. "Um..excuse me Akito-sama but may I ask what exactly happened to Shigure."

Akito chuckled a bit. "Oh, I'd said he got home safely, he's in the Sohma private hospital up in the mountains. He's getting tended to some healers there." He turned around and faced her, wanting to see her expressions when she'd find out the news.

Tohru flinched when she pictured herself a injured Shigure in a hospital. She didn't know if to feel sorry for him, or feel nothing towards his state. She couldn't help though but wonder exactly how injured he was. "How hurt is he...I mean...how did he get hurt?" She said quickly, unsure if she should be asking these questions.

"Well...aren't you a curious one. I'd thought you remember, but I'd say Shigure is hurt pretty badly, last I heard he had a slight concussion, and a broken arm. Coincidentally it's his writing hand, serves him right." Akito said as he grinned evilly, thinking back on the beating he caused him.

Tohru felt tears coming to her eyes yet again, but none came. Half of her felt sorry for Shigure; knowing that he was a novelist, his writing hand being broken was something awful to his career. On another note she was crying over herself, and what had happened to her. She knew she should feel badly and should be crying, but she felt dead inside and felt no tears surface no matter how terrible she felt.

"And to think, all of this happened because of me. I was the one who was out that was out that night being chased. Shigure was the one who saved me. If I hadn't been out, none of this wouldn't have happened and everything would of as it was. This is all my fault." Tohru said aloud in a broken tone voice as she gripped the sides of her hair in pain.

Akito stood there staring at her display. He couldn't help but think this girl was either a complete idiot for blaming herself, or just odd. Yes odd was the only other word he could think off. She was completely happy when he mentioned before she had to now serve him. It was only when mentioned one of zodiacs was hurt, was when she cried. He rolled his eyes at her actions, and continued to press her." Well yes, it was somewhat you're fault in a way, that he got beaten."

Tohru quickly asked as if automatically, and looked at the young god. "Beaten?" Here she was thinking he got in a wreck, but now she heard he was beaten. It couldn't of been those guys that were following her, could it?

Akito smirked; it was now getting close to break the news to her. Surely the truth will make her stop crying uselessly over others, and start making her feel broken down for herself. "You mean you don't remember. I was the one who saved you. That dog was anything but a hero...

_**-Flashback-**_

_It was pouring rain that night, as some lightning strikes lighted up the dark room. The young god in bed, stirred in bed. He wasn't actually asleep, more like staring endlessly at the ceiling. Nothing at all running through his mind, he just lay there listening to the rain drops fall hard on the veranda, and the strong winds blow through the cherry blossom trees._

_It wasn't like he couldn't fall asleep because he had things on his mind; on the contrary he had nothing to think about. He breathed deeply as he felt his life slipping away slowly inch by inch every day. Some days he felt so filled with rage inside, that he wanted to make everyone's lives around him tormented. Other days he would just lay around looking at nothing in particular, just life going on around him. _

_He felt like he was in a fish bowl, forever in his own globe while looking out at the others outside of it continuing to live life with a meaning. While-as to him his life had no meaning or worth. He wouldn't do anything in the future, he wouldn't enjoy taking part in anything now; for he would soon die, and none of it mattered. Anything in life wouldn't mean anything to him._

_As he look past the shoji door, at the falling rain and lighting he felt dazed by it. It was the rain storms that appealed to him. They were dark, and put everything vibrant and alive grey with its presence. It was one of the few things he compared to himself. As he walked slowly to the shoji door, he slid it open. The blowing wind and the mist of rain blew past him slightly, as he walked onto the veranda. His midnight black hair blowing in the dark strong wind, he heard the wind chimes faintly despite the loud pour of rain and thunder. As he set out his hand to touch the pouring rain water from the roof's gutters. He drew back his hand and admired the cooling rain sensation. _

_He took a deep breath of the smell of rain and stepped out from under the Honke's veranda roof. Walking barefoot in the garden's wet grass, as he himself got drenched in the falling rain. He knew he could get extremely sick with his condition, if he stayed out to long; he didn't care. If it would kill him, it would do himself a favor. If he got struck with lightning he wouldn't mind. As he walked towards the entrance of the Honke, and stayed gazing at its doors; he stepped back from it slowly. He had never in his life gone outside those gates, without having a chauffeur. Each time that happened, it was for a justifiable reason; to visit his __pets_.

_He himself never has stepped foot out on his own, yet his zodiacs have. That alone filled him with anger, and gave him the reason to force them to stay near him, forever in his grasp. The spoiled things always complained, complained of the curse, of wanting more freedom; when they themselves hadn't a idea what was true suffering. No one outside the curse had even the slightest idea of their suffering. Yet his zodiacs wanted to be so much like them, to be so much around them instead._

_Filled up with rage, he gave the gate a swift kick, and that was when he realized a car had pulled up without him noticing. He couldn't recognize the car, but knew it wasn't Hatori's. Due to the rain it made it difficult to see who where inside. He did make out one person was inside, but on the passenger side. Whoever it was, appeared to not have a shirt and was moving in a way that looked like struggling. It wasn't until a few moments later that he noticed there was another person in the car, a girl._

_Connecting the dots, Akito walked over to the car's side and realized who it was. His mind went into a blank state of shock, and his fury got the best of him. Before he knew, he punched down the window, and opened up the car door insuring in a brawl._

_After some minutes later, Shigure miraculously was knocked unconscious. Akito if he wasn't riled up by adrenaline would've fainted by now; since he felt like doing so at the moment. Catching his breath, he caught sight of the other person in the car, he realized it was "that" girl. The supposed pure-hearted girl that his entire zodiac adored was here in the brink of dawn, unconscious, without any clothes, and bleeding profusely._

_He'd never actually seen a girl his age without wearing anything, and here was one unconscious literally at his doorstep. That was when it dawned on him, that someone else could easily see that she was here, or worse what he'd done._

_Despite the least thing on his mind was being a hero, that was what everyone else would see, or worse they'd see him standing there with a bloodied nude girl and a beaten Sohma. Not the kind of picture he'd like to get, when that sort of act was the dog's doing. Quickly he tried lifting her to carry her, to a place no one but Hatori dares to enter; his bedroom. As he gave her a tug, as much as he tried to lift her out of the car; the result was she ended up falling on the concrete ground alongside with him. She was much heavier then he expected; and the fact that he himself had a hurt hand didn't help either. He ended up having to drag her to his room; a task that drain much of his energy with each pull. By the time he reached the veranda outside his bedroom door, he let go of Tohru with a thud. He then between gasps of air, pressed a button on the wall next to his bedroom's shoji door. The button was served as a buzzer to ring Hatori to his room. Akito never had used it since it's installation two years ago. _

_The buzz woke up Hatori with a jolt, since it was rarely used; it startled him to the point he feel out of bed. Realizing this must be urgent, due to the buzzer actually being used; he gave no second thought to it. He simply through on his lab coat over his nightwear, grabbed his medical bag, and ran out the door._

_When he reached Akito's room and swung open the door, the sight he saw made him think he was dreaming. Akito leaning against the shoji veranda doorway out of breath, soaked to the skin and covered in mud; as well as Tohru clothless and not only wet and muddy, but bleeding as well. Hatori looked back at Akito with worry. "What happened?"_

_Akito's eyes were bloodshot and weak, as he managed to murmur Shigure before falling forward on the floor._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"And yes to answer your next question, Hatori knows and found out Shigure did in fact do it. You can go ask him if you choose not to believe me, but there's proof alone with how you regurged on me. There's no excuse in denying it. It serves you right in a way, to run away ungratefully when having a spoiled life. You're no different then my zodiac in that manner, always complaining when they have no idea; how good they have it compared to others." Akito said with a spiteful tone as he looked down at Tohru, who was by now lying on the floor, hands covering her face; in tears.

He'd done it; he made her annoying cheerful face break down in tears. He made a innocent girl realize the world she was in, was indeed dark and ugly. As he stood there watching her break down, and laying there on the floor; the position she sat in made her appear to be bowing in supplication. With himself standing over here, he couldn't help but feel as if she was a helpless creature, and he was a powerful figure having complete possession and control. He couldn't quite explain this feeling, but whatever it was called all he knew was it pleased him in a way that could not be explained.

He walked towards her, and grabbed her by the shoulder; standing her up from her laying position. He noticed she trembled the moment he touched her. As he looked at her, he noticed she was looking to the side; avoiding to meet his gaze. So she was in fact scared of him?

Tohru flinched when she felt something touch her shoulder. When she felt the person forcefully pull her up, she couldn't help but feel scared. Despite not remembering the actual raping, she was now cautious and fearful of men in general; even more-so when the one touching her shoulder was Akito. As she looked sideways, shutting her eyes and refusing to look him in the face, she suddenly felt like leaving this room, and being alone; alone to cry her heart out to her mom, despite not having her picture with her.

'Won't she shut up already?' Akito thought in his mind as he was irritated enough with her tears, and refusal to move; as he took a-hold of her chin firmly, and turned her face forward. He heard a soft whisper saying. "Mom" He was quite taken aback at her mentioning her mother. Wasn't her mother long dead, why mention her at a time like this. Disgusted a bit, he pushed her away and went out the door.

As the door shut behind him, Tohru finally let go of the wall of tears she had being trying hold up.

As Akito walked down the halls, he couldn't help but continue remembering her face. Her teal eyes had turned crystalline in color due to face stained by her tears. Lost in thought, he unknowingly bumped into someone who automatically apologized in response. Paying no attention he continued walking forward until someone held him back. Aggravated that someone interrupted his thoughts, he quickly turned back to lash out at the person. When he realized it was Kureno, one of his fellow zodiacs, who lived in the Honke nearby. Next to Hatori, he was the only other zodiac that was closest to him.

"Well if it isn't my little sparrow, how's the neck coming along." Akito said as he tapped the red-haired zodiac member neck brace.

"Doing well according to Hatori, he said if I were slapped again in animal form while still healing it could be much worse." He answered quietly. He was known as being the quietest of the zodiacs, and hardly heard by anyone. It was only Akito to who he talked to the most.

Akito pulled back his hand. "Well serves you right, for bothering me when I didn't want to. Better watch yourself my little sparrow, or next time I'll make you eat bird seed for dinner. What do you want." He said as he frowned impatiently. Usually Akito enjoyed making Kureno listening and obey his every plea. Now however he had someone else in mind.

"Hatori told me to warn you not to go out in the rain again. You got lucky last time that it didn't affect your health, but next time you won't be; especially when there's a typhoon going on." Kureno said, as he eyed Akito wary.

"Is that a threat Kureno, since when have you gotten so bold." Akito said as he smirked expecting Kureno's known response.

"No course not, I'm just worried about you as always Akito. Is there something troubling you, we haven't talked in a while. Of course if you don't want to, then it's your choice, everything is your choice Aki-"

"All right that's enough, quiet already." Akito said interrupting Kureno, as he turned away from him and continued walking down the hall.

"Hatori also asked if you've seen a blue suitcase." He added causing Akito to stop in his tracks.

'A blue suitcase? Why would he ask...?' Akito began to ponder until he recalled seeing a blue suitcase that fateful rainy night of that outsider's arrival. 'Could that blue suitcase be hers?' He thought to himself, as he turned around and faced Kureno. "No I haven't, and feel free to pass the message to him for me."

Kureno nodded, bowed in response and left off to Hatori's.

As Akito watched him leave, he shifted his gaze towards the window as the pouring heavy rain was visible. Knowing no one would be outside in this current weather would make a perfect opportunity for him to search for that mysterious blue case and even more it's contents inside.

A full four hours later Akito found the blue suitcase, hidden deep under some rainy mud. It took him countless curses, slips and falls in the mud and bushes to be able to find the tiny suitcase that was sought after so much. By the time he dug it out and returned limping to the veranda, he was coughing repeatedly and felt like he was freezing into a icicle. As he opened the suitcase the first thing looking back at him was a framed picture of a smiling woman. As he picked it up and inspected it, he wondered just who was this woman to that girl. As he lay the frame aside and continued looking in the bag, he uncovered her school uniform, and pictures; most of them being of her with his _"pets" _including the cat.

As he sifted through each one, he couldn't help but get more irritated. It was as if their eyes were staring back at him, and their smiles were mocking his existence. Not being able to take it much longer, he tossed the pictures back in the bag with disgust and continued searching.

He encountered next a novel when he read its contents on the first page he quickly shut the book closed. They called this girl innocent and pure, when she owned such a disgusting thing. When his eyes caught sight of the author, immediately he felt like tearing it to pieces. It was written by the dog himself. He now didn't question why the dog did such a disgusting though only with that girl, when he could have easily gone with any other outsider?

As he tossed the book, and the thought aside; he continued in his search and came upon two yellow long ribbons. Akito recalled usually seeing that girl with two blue ribbons tied into bows in her hair. Recently now though, he recalled her wearing these yellow ones. He didn't know why, but he felt a immediate hatred for these ribbons. They smelled of Yuki's scent, and immediately something inside him told him it was a gift.

So enthralled by the ribbons he didn't notice something else had fallen out of the case, as he looked down he saw what was now laying fully in view on top of the suitcase was intimate apparel, and a pink box. Despite Akito being raised inside the Honke, that didn't make him oblivious on the subject of female puberty. He suddenly felt hot and light headed as he eyed the multiple brassieres and..._THUD_

He shut the suitcase closed; of course he knew what these things looked like. Seeing some that belonged to a girl he knew...in a way... and had seen twice completely.._DRIP_

Suddenly Akito felt a drop of something moist on his hand, as he looked down at it. It was blood. It was the first time Akito had ever a nosebleed, and it happened out of nowhere. What had caused such a thing to happen?

_**RING**_

Hatori shot up up his bed, as he groaned slightly. It was a new day at the Honke. It was only yesterday that Tohru had declared to Akito, she was planning on staying here, and realized of her incident with Shigure. Despite he hadn't overheard Akito and Tohru's conversation, by seeing that Tohru hadn't come out of Akito's room since yesterday; even after Akito left it, according to what Kureno told him, he knew there was no other reason.

In fact now that he had his mind on Akito, he didn't see him at all after Tohru's statement yesterday. Where could he be anyways?

As he leaned over, and picked up the phone receiver; out came the babbling voice that belonged to his estranged friend Ayame. Hatori gave a sigh as he glanced at his clock. Six a.m. It was odd, that Ayame called him at morning hours.

It was going to be awhile until he got to tend to Akito, and more importantly Tohru. After going though the traumatizing incident she went through, he wanted to give her a thorough exam; especially a mental one. She couldn't possibly be alright with all of this happening, and spending most of her time being Akito servant willingly.

On the other side of the Honke, curled up in a room's corner was a teenage girl; dried up of tears. She didn't sleep at all the previous night, her mind chasing from one thing to the next. Only once before in her life had she cried so much, and that was when her mother died. At this moment she felt just as lost and hopeless. She couldn't bear telling her friends Uo and Hana what happened to her, and even less Kyo and Yuki. She was more then grateful that Akito didn't want anyone besides Hatori to know either.

Suddenly she heard a rattling at the shoji veranda door, and saw a familiar looking silhouette. Her heart started beating ten-times faster, as her breath quickened. She had always felt wary, and nervous around him; but now for some reason she felt terrified of him entering the same room as her. She was about to object, when she remembered she was in his bedroom. How could she tell him not to enter?

When he slide the door open the morning sunrise gleamed over him, making his wet black hair gleam like a solar eclipse in the sunlight. As he walked inside slowly making his way towards her, he held in his hand a familiar looking item; her school uniform. Akito had brought her, her school uniform. That would mean he found the suitcase.

She quickly stood up, excited for the first time since she arrived here." You found it Akito-sama. Thank you so much...but where is."

Akito frowned quickly and tossed the uniform over to her. "All I could find was this, along with this. The suitcase was battered up beyond repair in the storm." He handed her the framed picture of a certain smiling woman she hoped she'd see. Tohru quickly gasped, as she grabbed the picture and held it to her chest, as she let out a sigh of relief. "Mom's safe, thank you, thank you." She repeatedly thanked him as she continued pressing the frame against her, and found herself to tears again.

Akito watched her display after only he brought her a lousy picture of her mother. Just what was the big deal with that picture? The woman was long dead, and this girl suffered greater things after that. What good could a picture do to help her? It surely wouldn't bring her back. He quickly began to inwardly regret bringing that picture to her, if it was going to cause her to be so attached to it.

Tohru felt like a heavy burden was placed off of her, as soon as she got her mother's picture back. Despite the things that happened couldn't be changed; having her picture made her feel more safe, more at home. Despite losing all of her other personal items, including all those loved pictures of her friends; she at least had her mother's picture, which was the one she cherished the most. She was broken out of her reverie when she heard Akito starting to cough uncontrollably. When she looked at him, she finally noticed his state. He was soaking wet, muddy and bruised. The bottom of his white yukata was stained brown with mud, and he appeared to be shivering.

"Umm...Akito-sama, where are your other yukatas? Yours seem to be wet, and you'll catch a terrible cold if you don't change." She said as she placed her items in hand on the futon. The room itself was bare besides the futon, so she had no clue where to get his clothes. Her answer came automatically when she heard a maid drop off something at the door. After making sure she was gone, she went over and opened the door to reveal a freshly dry-cleaned yukata; exactly the same color as the one Akito had on. Guessing that his clothes were kept in another room, and brought to him everyday, she quickly grabbed the yukata and handed it to Akito.

In her mind though, she never would have guessed what he would do next. He at first just stayed staring at the clothes Tohru was handing him; making her wonder if she did something out of place. He then, grabbed them, and slowly began to undress himself. Tohru gasped, and blushed furiously as she turned around. She automatically went to leave the room when his voice stopped her, before she even reached the door.

"I don't suppose I told you to leave the room, did I." He said, in a somewhat irritated tone.

Tohru gulped, and stood in place not bothering to turn around. "No Akito-sama you didn't. I just figured that you would-"

"Well you figured wrong, unless I order you to leave a room with my presence; you won't leave. Understood." He snapped back at her as he finished getting dressed, and tossed the dirty yukata down a laundry chute. Although it didn't actually chute down anywhere, it would toss the clothing into a bin outside his room. Therefore preventing the maids from entering, and disturbing him with their annoying demeanor, which was what Akito hated.

Tohru nodded, and finally dared to turn around. "Akito-sama do you have a fever?" She usually would go check the person she thought was sick herself, but this was Akito. Not only was he a male which she felt uncomfortable over, but she wasn't about to press her hand on his forehead out of nowhere.

Akito smirked slightly for a few brief seconds, before turning his smirk into a scowl. "How should I know if I'm sick or not, you're the one asking aren't you? Shouldn't you check?" He said as looked at her straight in the eyes. He sensed the uneasy tension she was creating, and he couldn't help but want to pressure more to see her reactions.

Tohru watched as Akito went over a laid down on his futon; waiting for her to check his temperature. Hatori had to be coming soon over to give Akito a check-up and clean that cast he had on his arm. She shouldn't have to worry to much. She walked slowly over to his side, and placed her hand on his forehead. He wasn't only sweating but burning up. As she looked down at him, his face was flushed paler then usual. Tohru immediately felt worry for the young god, and felt like she had to go get help for him quickly.

Akito on the other hand, was beyond amused. Here he was having the outsider that all of his precious zodiacs were obsessed with, tending to his sickness. As she placed her hand on his forehead, and moved it gently to his cheeks; she did it all in such a delicate gentle and seemingly caring manner, which left Akito awed in a way. As he studied her expression closely as they changed from surprised, to worried, to concerned. Concerned was the last thing on his mind, of someone thinking about him in such a way. There hadn't been a person that was ever feeling such a emotion as concern towards him, because there was no need for it. Why then was this girl, and outsider feeling this way; when she should be hating him the most.

As she looked down at him, he saw that still behind those teal bue eyes of hers was pain and anguish; no doubt being from the recent incident. Despite her recent abuse, this girl continued to want to around the Sohmas, even more their despised head. It all didn't make sense, as to why she had agreed willingly to stay here with him. She should of been hating her very existence, and want nothing else to do with the Sohma name. Anyone else in their right mind, would do so.

She then passed her hand onto his nose, clearly noticing probably his earlier nosebleed. Doing so however, made her hand come in close contact with his lips. As he took in her scent it smelled of strawberries, with a hint of something else. Something familiar that he recalled as a distant memory, it wasn't a scent many would find appealing or arousing; but to Akito however it stirred something up in him that he couldn't quite explain.

It was then that he noticed their position. She was hovering over him, with her long tresses cascading on the sides of his face. They felt softer then ever before, as he recalled the what seemed now long ago when she came to the Honke with Shigure, Hatori and his precious Yuki. Back then he hardly cared for her hair softness as he remembered yanking it. Now however he felt the sudden urge to touch the hair that was tempting him. He quickly gazed over her and he had to admit; yukatas suited her. He wasn't about to leave her live here at _"his" _Honke wearing her childish outlandish clothing. Wearing a yukata displayed she belonged at the Honke, and was to stay here, under his every command.

His eyes fell onto a certain fold in her yukata, in his mind quickly flashed the other contents of the suitcase, and of course that fateful stormy night where he saw here completely...

"Hatori is probably being held up by something, I better tell him your condition so he can be aware of it." Tohru quickly let out, to break the uncomfortable silence. She had noticed Akito's breathing become suddenly rapid, and her mind quickly flashed back to what she remembered last of Shigure. His breathing had changed, and his look was unreadable. Akito's eyes were currently obscured by his hair, which gave Tohru more of an uncertain chill. Hatori would help him in a better way, and also rid her of her uncomfortable situation.

As she lifted her hand from his face, and was about to leave to fetch Hatori, Akito clamped his hand on her arm, pushing her back towards the bed. "STAY" He let out in a tone that she couldn't describe as either angry, commanding or pleading. She sat down at the edge of the bed confused by Akito's weird behavior. She had known him to be very secluded, and violent with a bad temper. The way he was acting now though, was something completely new and strange.

He then, pushed himself up in a sitting position; only to have Tohru quickly push him back down by the shoulders. "Akito-sama, I'm not forcing you to stay in bed, but it would be better for your cold if you remain in bed covered up. I could do some leek soup if you want, or have the maids do it if you prefer. I read that leeks are great for when you're sick." She said as she kept her hands on his shoulders, and recalled quickly the time when she was sick and Kyo made her leek soup. She smiled slightly at the fond memory. Akito's response broke her out of her daydream.

"I'd rather you stay here, and hand-feed me instead." He said, as Tohru realized he was grasping a lock of her hair.

* * *

_Author's Note: And it starts YAY the Akito/Tohru ness! I want to say this now, this will not be your average short fic, no fast falling in love characters. Even so you can still tell already there are hints, and signs already starting in this chapter. _

_I had fun writing this chapter, even if it was much longer. I in hopes to please you all with a great longer chapter, as well as keeping the updates close together._

_Another thing I want to mention is that yes Kyo and Yuki as well as other characters will continue to appear later on, and pay a great deal in the plot. So yes it's not the end for them yet._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as much as the previous ones._

_Anyways please_

_Read N' Review_


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey all I'm trying to update this story as quickly as I can; for I really myself would love to keep this fic updated as quickly as possible. So far, this fic in top priority in my writing list, but that's taking a toll on having my other fics rewritten, updated, etc... So if I don't update that quickly, it's not that I have given up on this story, it's that I'm updating another current project. I just wanted to let you all know that incase I take a bit on updating in the future chapters._

_**smcandy: Actually the last chapter was longer lol but anyways Thanks again for the great detailed review, I'm glad you agreed with me.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO NATSUKI TAKAYA, I'M JUST A FAN.**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Tohru felt as her heart had stopped beating as soon as Akito uttered such words, and grasped a lock of her hair. She didn't know what to respond, but she did realize Akito was awfully close to her; too close. She wanted to push him away and leave the room immediately, but he had just ordered her to stay where she was.

"Akito-sama...please." Tohru said in a slight desperate tone, hoping he would consider her and let her go.

Akito twisted his lip slightly in a pensive manner. He let go of her hair, as he lied back down, and faced the wall. "Make me some leek soup then, but completely on your own; and I mean completely. You'll have to go pick out the leeks from the garden, and make it from scratch; for I can't tolerate pre-prepared food."

Tohru's interest immediately was piqued. For a moment what Akito had said, made her realize they had something in common. They both preferred natural and foods made from scratch. The revelation made her feel excited all of a sudden, and she felt like she couldn't wait to go into the garden she had no idea existed until now.

She got up, and with a bow headed for the door with a slight spring in her step. Gardening always cheered her up in a unexplainable way, she was delighted that the Honke had one. As she strutted down the hallway, she unknowingly passed Hatori without even noticing. Hatori who had just finished at long last with Ayame's call; felt stunned at Tohru's upbeat mood.

"Tohru, where are you headed?" He asked, wondering what had her in such a pleasant state that was in complete contrast to yesterday's sadness. The sudden change of actions worried him, and made him a bit suspicious if Akito had something to do with it.

Tohru turned in her step once hearing Hatori's voice. "Oh Hatori-san, I meant to tell you as soon as I saw you again. Akito seems to be sicker then usual. He's coughing alot, and his temperature is must be high, he's even sweating a bit. Please can you help him, I can't help but feel it's somehow my fault since he was out in the storm yesterday looking for my things. He found them for me but if that meant getting him sicker I should've never asked." She said as she looked down with a guilty look on her face. It was now that she realized that Akito was out in a storm yesterday for her sake, and all she did in return was say thank you. She suddenly felt even more determined to make him feel better.

Hatori widened his eyes. Akito being out in the storm looking for someone else's things; that was unlike him. He strictly recalled Kureno reporting to him that he did in fact pass the message to Akito. More importantly Akito now was sicker, and who knows just how much. The doctor then started to fear that it could indeed turn into something far worse. "Thank you for telling me Tohru, I'll be sure to do everything I can to get him back to his usual state of health." He said as he quickly headed to Akito's room, completely forgetting his question towards Tohru.

Tohru was now alone again in the hallway. It was now she realized that she had no idea where to head towards. The only place she had been besides Akito's room was the washroom, and Hatori had leaded her there. She noticed a figure emerging from the washroom she had gone into yesterday. It turned out to be the same maid that helped her out previously. Relieved she saw a familiar face, she quickly walked up to her.

"Excuse me, but I don't know if you remember me from yesterday. I'm a new servant here at the Honke, and Akito-sama ordered me to prepare him leek soup myself. Where is the garden, and the kitchen?"

Hatori on the other hand was having a handful with Akito. As soon as he entered his room, Akito was clearly in a sour mood. Throughout his examination, not only wouldn't Akito answer; but he rebuked and even slapped Hatori away when he would get too close to him. In the end, Akito ended up getting up from bed, and exiting his room out through the back veranda.

Hatori sighed in exhaustion. Clearly Akito was back to his temperamental self, he didn't know if to feel relived or dreadful for the change back. Why though, that was the question still etched in Hatori's mind. Why risk himself in a storm looking for Tohru's belongings of all things?

Akito strolled slowly out on the veranda. Both irritated and exhausted by Hatori's constant annoying questions, and almost lecture. How exactly did Hatori expect him to say exactly why did he go out in the storm? The answer to that question alone, he himself didn't even know. Even more-so he wasn't about to go through with hearing Hatori tell him not to do so and so, when Hatori should instead keep his mouth shut toward his superior.

'First Shigure and now Hatori, it appears my zodiacs are starting to get a bit out of line lately.' Akito thought to himself, as he then remembered that the rabbit's curse was now lifted. He scowled at the memory. Did they truly think they can now break the curse and leave him here to rot, while they left to pursue their lives as far from the Sohma's estate as possible? He'll have to take charge of this situation and rid them of their useless thoughts. As long as he was still alive, he'll make sure to make their lives a living hell.

Lost in his menacing thoughts, a slight movement nearby caught his eye. He heard a faint humming melody that was somehow familiar to him in a way. As the source of the sound got closer, he realized it was a person humming that tune. It turned out to be Tohru herself, who was holding a basket full of fresh harvested leeks. She had a cheerful smile on her face as she continued walking towards the kitchen; humming as she went.

Wearing that yukata and being completely at ease doing chores; she appeared as if she had been living here for years. On top of that it looked like she was actually enjoying her stay here at the Honke. As he watched her disappear behind the kitchen door, he was beyond confused at this girl's actions. Didn't she mind staying here and being his personal servant? One thing was for sure though, if his zodiacs ever knew where she was exactly; that definitely would keep them under his control.

He smiled as he thought this. He hadn't realized before-hand, but having his zodiacs precious outsider here in his lands made his "_pets"_ willing to succumb to his will for her sake. Yes this "outsider" would be the key to receiving what he desires.

Meanwhile Tohru felt fresh and rejuvenated from her return from the Honke's garden. She had never seen such a grand place both indoors and out. The Honke's grounds were more like a small private park. It was filled with cherry blossom trees, Japanese maple tress, and a grand koi pond that was decorated in a way that appeared to be a emperor's. It had even a small bridge running across from it; which Tohru took delight in crossing.

The garden itself was a sight, it was surrounded and lined with shrubbery and elegantly cut bushes. All the planted fruits and vegetables were lined in order and tilled to perfection; they were even marked. The soil was dark, rich and appeared to be extremely fertile. It had such a rare deep color that Tohru wished the color existed in other items. She had taken her time admiring and enjoying pulling out the leeks, as well as herbs that she knew were great in medicinal purposes.

She wished she could stay longer but felt that, that would be taking advantage of Akito's state, and left as soon as she finished. Now that she was in the kitchen, she felt overwhelmed. The kitchen's size was bigger then her school cafeteria and many servants were rushing back and forth preparing all sorts of meals. To Tohru's best guess, this kitchen didn't only serve to Akito and Hatori but to every other Sohma that lived in the grounds. It was no mystery as to why it's size.

She suddenly felt like she was in the way amongst so many people, but she couldn't disobey Akito orders when he strictly commanded her to do it. She hesitantly stepped forward, and touched the shoulder of the nearest servant. "Umm..pardon me but I'm a new servant here, and Akito-sama ordered me to cook leek soup for him."

It was like she said a word that froze time. The moment she finished her sentence, every servant paused what they were doing and looked her way. There faces deciphered as alerted, and surprised. Suddenly they all filed out of the kitchen in a hurry as they either took or left their things.

Tohru quickly gasped afraid she said something out of line. "Oh wait please, I didn't mean to..." It was no use, Tohru was the only one left in the kitchen alone. She could do the soup on her own, but she didn't want to go around searching in a kitchen she hadn't been in ever before. It would take her twice as long in a kitchen as big as this one. She then heard a light tapping on the kitchen entrance door.

"Let me guess, everyone left you alone as soon as you mentioned his name." A feminine voice responded with a giggle, as she opened the door with a coy smile. It was again the same maid from before. Tohru suddenly felt like she was depending on the woman's kindness much too often, and interrupting her work.

"Is it a coincidence I keep finding you when you're in need?" She said as she shook her head, continuing to smile.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I really don't mean to take up your time." Tohru said quickly as she bowed in apology.

The maid looked at her display and shrugged. "I happened to be on break. I'm not even supposed to be in here. I'm just a cleaning maid, and maids that are assigned to that have no business in the kitchen. We are to stick to our quarters, and the rooms we clean. All the other areas besides that we are not to enter, but as soon as a saw the commotion in the kitchen I knew it had to be you. So you're new Akito's personal servant?" She asked as she crossed her arms, her face changing to that of a knowing one.

New? Tohru wondered what she meant by that. Had Akito had other servants tend to him before her? She had always thought Hatori was the closest one to him. "Umm...yes I am. I had no idea there were others before me though?" She asked, hoping the maid would answer her question.

"Well I wouldn't call the previous ones personal servants, but yes there used to be assigned one maid exclusively to tend to Akito's every order and command. She would be the only person besides the doctor and Kureno to enter his room. Having that job however, prevented any of the other staff from having any contact with her. Since her job is dealing with Akito, the staff is told to treat her as they treat Akito himself. Limited contact. You're lucky enough I'm still talking to you." She said as she pushed her braid back off her shoulder.

Tohru feel into realization now. Being Akito's personal servant, made her automatically isolated from the other staff as he was. She was different from the other normal staff, yet also different from Akito, Hatori and the other Sohmas as well. She was to live life as Akito lived it, but different as well. This revelation suddenly made her feel alone, more then ever before. It scared her.

The maid took her silence, as a response, and looked around the kitchen. "Well then, I might as well show you around the kitchen since it's your first time. Don't expect me to know everything though; I hardly come in here myself."

After Tohru got settled into the kitchen she was left on her own once more. She was extremely thankful for the maid's kindness; after-all she was indeed putting herself at risk by talking to her. As she took Akito's soup out on a food cart, she also placed on the platter some apple slices. She wasn't sure exactly how Akito preferred apples, so she sliced them some with the peel, others without. She also took a whole apple for herself, it wasn't her most favorite fruit but she knew it was one filled with nutrients. It was sure to make her stomach feel better.

On her way down the hallway, she encountered Hatori leaving Akito's room with an exhausted face. Clearly Akito put up a hassle. She smiled hopefully up at him. "How sick is he?"

Hatori looked up hearing her voice, and immediately smiled fondly. "From the little I could get out of him, the rain yesterday didn't do him any good. He's caught something more severe then a cold; if he drinks his medication hopefully it won't turn into bronchitis or pneumonia with his current condition. I recommended him to watch his temper, and not scream or yell that much. I also told him to stay in bed, but that didn't go that well. He immediately got out of bed, and left his room as soon as I said it." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly tensed up from stress.

"He's outside? Hatori-san you don't think he'd eat this soup outside would he? The warmness of the soup and the fresh air could do him some good. He told me to make it for him earlier." Tohru said already picturing eating under the cheery blossom trees. It was something she'd enjoy as well.

"Well you can't be sure if he really was serious. With Akito, you can never be sure exactly what he means. He could very well have sent you to do that for him, just for he can spill it on you. It's not the first time it's happened after-all. Plus it appears to me that he's not in a very cooperating mood today." Hatori said quickly, already imagining a very different picture to what Tohru herself was imagining.

Tohru took in what Hatori told her. _"It's not the first time it's happened after-all."_The thought quickly made Tohru want to ask him the following question. "Hatori-san has Akito-sama had other servants tend to him as I'm doing?"

Hatori widened his dark indigo eyes, and frowned. "I won't really say the previous ones have been like you, they hardly entered his room except for bringing him his food. Each one didn't last too long; he'd get upset with them for one reason or the other, and lash out at them. Soon after he'd fire them. It was a more like routine, finding new servants for him. It eventually got to the point that we didn't bother hiring anymore girls, and Kureno took up the job."

Tohru quickly jumped to conclusions. "Did my coming here, make Kureno-san lose his job. I couldn't possibly be able to do that. I'm so sorry." Tohru immediately started apologizing. Kureno up to now, all she knew of him was that he was a Sohma, and most likely part of the curse. She hadn't even seen him still up to now, and felt guilty for getting in the way.

Hatori chuckled a bit and smiled. "Oh don't worry Kureno just was doing that because it was of need. He has enough already to do with Akito. He's actually the closest person to Akito besides me. Trust me Tohru, he was happy to get the extra task of his hands. You're doing him and I a big favor doing the brave thing you're doing. Just try to keep your distance from Akito ok." Hatori said slowly, trying to warn her against Akito's actions. Deep down he really didn't want Tohru to stay under Akito's command, but if she had decided with it; the best thing he could do is try to protect her at all costs.

She smiled and thanked him, as she strolled out to the veranda; hoping Akito really did want the soup. Once outside, she looked to where he could be. Her first guess was the koi pond, but it turned out he wasn't there. She next checked the garden; not there either. She then saw a heavily wooded area, she wouldn't think Akito go in there; just incase however she decided to check anyway. As she neared the wooded area, she looked back to where she came from and realized she couldn't see the Honke anymore. Fearing she was lost, she tried to find her way back when she was stopped in her tracks by a voice.

"Unless you wish to kill yourself, don't take another step." The voice came from a few feet in front of her. She couldn't see who it was, because there was a deep thicket, and the grass was extremely long. The voice sounded like Akito's but why would he be here in this jungle?

"Akito-sama?" Tohru asked quickly, hoping it really was him.

The thicket began to stir, and soon after Akito was visible. He wasn't exactly moving towards her. It was more like he just moved a bit for she can see where he was. He was apparently sitting down with his knees bent towards him, and was staring at something she couldn't spot. Deciding that he wouldn't move from that spot after all, Tohru slowly picked up the platter and moved towards him despite the warning.

"But Akito-sama I brought you the soup you asked for. As you ordered I made it completely on my own from scratch. It's still warm." She said as she pushed past the thicket. She was scared and nervous due to his statement, and even more-so what Hatori had told her earlier. She thought however if she kept her distance, it would be alright.

After getting through the immense forestry, she realized why Akito had said such a thing. There flat ahead of her, was a wide and vast marsh swamp surrounded by sinking sand. Tohru had personally never seen one in reality, and only heard of them in stories of jungles, western cowboys, and fairytales. Now realizing the danger, was Akito actually protecting her?

"Akito-sama I-"

"So you brought me the soup, well then hand it over." Akito interrupted her, as he looked towards her, and casting his gaze away from the marsh.

Tohru quickly complied and uncovered the platter, revealing the still steaming soup as well as the apple slices. Akito quickly looked up at her in question.

"I thought you were bringing me just soup?" He said flatly, as he continued eyeing the fruit.

Tohru quickly responded. "Oh these are just apple slices, I wasn't sure if you liked them or not, but my mom always used to say _An apple a day keeps the doctor away." _Tohru said with a smile, as she remembered her mom saying it often.

Akito continued to stare at the apple slices. He noticed some had been peeled of their red peels, and smirked as he thought only a true airhead would go through such trouble. He grabbed a slice, and thought of what Tohru had said. _The doctor away._He continued to smirk at the thought of Hatori being away, although he knew it was a childish saying and not at all true. As he took a bite of the moist fruit, he then noticed Tohru had begun eating a whole red apple of her own.

As he sat there gazing at her, as she continued taking bites from the apple. The bright red against her pale skin was a contrast in color good enough to remember. He thought how ironic it was for her to be eating a apple. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized Tohru had stopped eating and was staring at him back; her cheeks immediately turning bright pink.

"Is something the matter Akito-sama." She said, now feeling uncomfortable with how he was openly staring at her eating.

Akito snapped out of his thoughts, and smiled sarcastically. "An apple, you couldn't have picked a more suiting fruit. So do you consider yourself a sinner my fair Eve." He said as Tohru immediately dropped the half eaten apple in response. Akito continued. "It's only fitting. Shigure deceived you, and his best friend is a snake. Both of them are disgusting shameful devilish perverts, and now you are here with their god to received punishment after you disobeyed his warning to stay away. It couldn't be a more fitting story." He said casually as he picked up the apple she dropped. "I guess I'm a sinner as well then. Since you brought me apples to eat." He said as he bit into the apple.

Tohru was stunned. How could Akito make such a reference? She couldn't help though but find it eereinly true. It fit all so well, that it shocked her to the point that she couldn't think anymore. She felt herself broken into a million pieces, and lost all hope for forgiveness from her mother. Now as she stared at Akito as he bit into her apple, she couldn't help but get terrified. His eyes were like two dark orbs staring straight into her soul. She deserved such ostracism from a person like him, and she wouldn't disobey his commands after he extended his private oasis Honke away from the outside world that caused her anguish.

Akito watched as her face turned into that of a ghost, and chuckled deeply. As he then glanced at the soup, he added. "I thought I told you to feed me." He said as set the apple core down.

Tohru slowly moved towards him, and reached for the spoon. As she broke it up to his lips, and he drank. He cringed a bit, and said with a flat tone. "Hot"

Tohru looked at the rest of the soup. There was plenty more left and just with his first taste, he complained of it's heat. Out of ideas, she did what first came to her mind.

Akito's eyes widened, as he watched her blow softly on the scooped soup on the spoon. In his mind came the idea, of exactly how long she'd last cooling herself every spoonful. Thinking of it's very torture, he decided to go through with it, instead of rejecting it.

With each and every passing spoonful, it continued as the same. Tohru's expression didn't falter or change as she continued getting more spoonfuls. There were times Akito purposely pushed the spoon aside, spilling it's contents; exclaiming she blew too hard on it, and he didn't want to eat her backwash. Even so, still Tohru didn't relent which surprised Akito.

...

The sun shone brightly on Tohru's hair and face, as the fresh scent of morning dew around her filled her senses. She yawned and stretched her arms as she sat up from her sleeping position. It was a bright, sunny new day with no sign that a storm had happened recently. As she blinked her eyes, getting used to the morning sunshine she saw that she was outside; in fact she still saw the food cart and platter nestled in the long grass. What had happened yesterday, now that she thought about it. She didn't remember ever returning back to the Honke yesterday. She was still outside in the dense woods, she had found Akito. With Akito on her mind, she wondered where he was. She looked towards the marsh, thinking there was no reason for Akito to fall into it. She couldn't help, but worry though. Here she was alone in the woods, with no idea how to find her way back.

She remembered faintly feeling very tired, as she was feeding Akito. She also remembered a faint voice saying. "_Well..well..well who would've thought you were such a heavy sleeper."_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a faint melody, it sounded beautifully and ancient and she quickly wondered where it was coming from. It was a soothing melody that calmed her. It had a distinct tone to it, which made the instrument used almost impossible to recognize. Following its sound she decided it would somehow lead her towards the Honke, and grabbed the silverware and food cart.

Instead it lead her to a grove-like area, where the ground was covered in mulch, the shrubberies were cut in exquisite designs. There was a stoned path leading to a grand weeping willow where the music playing was heard louder. She noticed, the tree had a wide gaping hole in it's trunk; big enough for more then one person to fit inside. The melody was coming from inside, and from what Tohru could see; there was indeed a person visible in the tree.

Swayed by the gentle tune, she walked closer; curious to who was making such lovely music, when the answer shocked her. Inside the tree, sitting in traditional Japanese tea-preparing style was Akito himself. He was playing a instrument unknown to her. It appeared to her as a sort of harp, but longer and wider. Instead of being upright it was instead horizontal. She recalled seeing the instrument in her Ancient Japanese history class books. How Akito knew how to play it though, baffled her.

"So she finally awakens, I had no idea you had the nerve to sleep in a man's presence. It's no longer a mystery on how men can easily take advantage of you. Consider yourself lucky, I'm not interested in the likes of you." Akito spoke up without bothering to look away from his instrument, obviously already aware of her presence.

"A-Akito-sama you play beautifully, although I've never heard that instrument being played." Tohru said, as she continued to watch how his hands gently glided over the strings. It was astonishing to think those very hands, had pulled violently on her hair once, and had hurt many other people in the past. She hadn't even the slightest clue that Akito had any type of talent, or interests; despite now thinking herself as foolish to think such a thing. Clearly a head of a powerful family would be given twice the better education, and taught on the most prestigious hobbies compared to a commoner as herself.

"I'm not surprised that someone like you has not heard it before, or even know what it's called no less. A instrument such as a yamatogoto is unknown to many due to it being a ancient one. Other instruments better known by people like you are either a kugo or a harp; both those instruments are modern versions of this one, but neither of those carry the use, or value as this instrument." He explained as he continued playing, still not looking her way.

Interested in this piece of information he had given her, made her realize that Akito for the first time she had ever seen; enjoyed something, perhaps maybe had a passion for music even. Out of all things, the least she expected was for Akito to love music. There was no doubt however in her mind that it was true, as she watched him continue playing with a grace she thought couldn't exist in a person that striked terror in many people she knew hearts; including her own at times. His eyes were lowered in a calm manner, as his ebony locks swayed with the slight breeze.

Tohru for a moment thought she was staring at another person. Instead of being the feared Sohma head, he appeared to her as a young, and handsome royalty figure; with regal talents to be awed upon; not just a prince but emperor heir. The title fit him perfectly. According to the curse's legend, the god of the zodiacs was the Jade emperor who called upon the rat to set up a feast for his animals. Looking at Akito now, a emperor he truly was. If Yuki was called Prince in school, she couldn't even imagine what they called Akito when he was in high school. His long black lashes looked up suddenly, and stared at her in question.

Tohru blushed quickly when she thought how she must have looked to him. She was dumbly staring at him for no reason, and wasn't saying anything either. Akito was after-all very different from Yuki; he of course wouldn't tolerate swooning fangirls the way Yuki did.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, it's just that I just thought it was a coincidence you knew how to play a ancient unknown instrument. With you being the god of the zodiac, it fits that you know ancient history so well." Tohru said quickly, trying to cover her embarrassing thoughts.

Akito frowned. "Of course it's a coincidence, it was meant for every god of the zodiac to be taught all the ancient arts of the Jade Emperor from the curse. Knowing how to play the yamatogoto, and writing calligraphy was just the start of it. I was fed ancient literature, legends, mythology, and Japanese folklore since the cradle unlike the rest of you." He said frustrated and pushing the large instrument aside.

Tohru felt a bit saddened at how Akito expressed the first thing she had heard about his childhood. All she knew before was since he was old enough to understand, he was told he was going to die soon. That alone she couldn't even imagine how it would be growing up hearing that being told that every day. It was heart wrenching.

"Akito...you mean you didn't enjoy any of what you learned...not even school. It must have been easier at least graduating with so many talents, and being so smart. You had to be popular at least." She said, trying to hid the sadness in her voice.

Akito stood up with an _hmph. "_Do you actually think I went to school. I wasn't even allowed to leave the Honke grounds until after I graduated. I was taught by a tutor on my own, I had no such thing as classmates. It was all at the Honke. As soon as I started school, I was given the yamatogoto to learn to play for the New Year's banquet. The instrument being known to be used for telling of Japan's origins was thought to fit nicely with my case and condition; as it had been for the previous cursed zodiac heads.

Soon after I was taught calligraphy, then it was flower arranging, then came origami, and eventually tea preparing. While my zodiacs complained of being trapped, of wanting to have more freedom; they were out in school, joining clubs they chose and going off to college. What was I doing on the other hand, I was here; being taught the lifestyle of the Edo period to live as them as the previous cursed heads had. I was to learn, and do everything the previous gods had to learn; no more no less. No matter how much I wanted to learn and do something different, I couldn't. It was decided, yet still my zodiacs thought they were the ones trapped." Akito yelled out in anger, looking straight at her in fury.

Tohru couldn't take all the new information. Ever since she moved in with the Sohmas, she'd been told and had seen how awful and saddening the effects of being cursed by the Zodiac had been; on Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kisa and Hatori. She never though, knew the full extent of Akito's curse; how he was raised and felt. With these few things Akito had related, she saw how truly Akito had a prestigious education, but a very lonely, and isolated upbringing despite having a whole estate filled with people obeying and fearing him.

"Ak-Akito-sama I..." She stumbled over her words. She couldn't find exactly what to say as a reply to all of what Akito just said, and was at a loss for words. She did only what she felt like doing; crying, crying for his sake unlike many others who and had the chance. She thought of Akito's parents, she had never heard of them from anyone or seen them since she got here. Didn't they care, didn't they ever care for their son. She recalled Momiji's mother. Could it be that Akito's mother also...

Akito watched as she cried, and it was like an instant replay of the time she went to see him after the cat showed its true form. She had cried then for his sake, and again she was crying; crying for him. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with her crying over him. If she were crying over anything else, he would of taking pleasure in it; over him however, that was something no one had ever done before, meanwhile this outsider had done it twice so far.

_"Because right now Akito, you're alive. I want to get to know you, please tell me how you feel."_

He frowned as he remembered those very words. "There's no need of crying over me, it's useless. If you're trying to get my pity, I'll tell you as of now you won't have it." He said with a mono-tone, as he walked away. Tohru decided it was best to follow him back.

Once they got back, both of them were met with a very surprised and worried Hatori. "Akito, Tohru where have you been all this time. I had Kureno out searching for you." He said slightly out of breath.

Akito passed by him casually. "Hatori, you're my doctor, not my father. You're in no position to ask me where I was." Akito said this in his casual mocking tone as he continued on to his bedroom and shut the shoiji door behind him.

Hatori unfazed by Akito's usual moody insults, only sighed a bit and turned towards Tohru. "Tohru, I don't intend to pry, but what were you doing with Akito." From the looks of it Tohru and Akito had been together all this time, that alone put Hatori's worries on alert.

Tohru looked up at the young doctor with a sympathetic look. "Hatori-san, can I ask you a question about Akito-sama."

Hatori stood looking at the young girl's sad look, and wondered exactly what she meant with that. He thought however, he might as well use this moment to his advantage. "Of course Tohru, as long as we talk in my office. I don't think it's best to speak of such a matter out in the open.

Tohru nodded, and followed him to his office. His office wasn't exactly near Akito's room, but not as far away as the rest of the estate inhabitants lived. It was perfect for him, small, quaint, and perfect for easy access to all of his patients. As Tohru stepped into the office she felt a bit scared being alone in a room with a grown man. After-all her trusting nature had lead her to her doom with Shigure. She quickly tossed the thought, as Hatori was a very different person from Shigure. He had most likely done these type of things with his other patients.

As Tohru looked around the office and medical room, she noticed it was in slight disarray. Papers were piled amongst each other, ash trays were filled, and to what she quickly got a glimpse of his bedroom area; his room was worse then a young teenage guy's.

As she sat down on the medical bed, crinkling the sanitary paper while she did so; she quickly asked him. "Hatori do you happen to need help with your office work?"

Hatori looked up from his clipboard he was holding. "I used to have Kureno be my assistant here, but he's busy now caring for the Honke's?"

"Oh I was just thinking maybe I can help you with some things, when Akito doesn't ask for me that is. I'd be happy to do some work, and be more useful here if you wish?" She said eagerly, always the ever helpful.

Hatori gave a deep sigh, as he began massaging his temples. "Tohru, of course I wouldn't mind at all, and be grateful for that; but there's something more important to discuss here first. First things first though, what was it you wanted to ask me about Akito." He said as he waited for her response.

"I-I know, I mean he told me just now about his past, and what he was taught. He didn't tell me all in great detail, but from what I understood; everything he was taught was preplanned the same with every cursed god of the zodiac. Does that mean they forced him, even his parents? Does his mother know who he is, or was her memories suppressed like Momiji's?" She said it all out in one big babble, that even Hatori had trouble keeping up.

He simply widened his eyes once she quieted down, and he leaned back in his chair. "Well I'm surprised he told you even half of it, but yes. As far as the Sohma who was to be cursed with the spirit of the god of the zodiacs, meant the child had to be brought up with the knowledge, and talents suited for the cursed spirit. In Akito's case, just as the others before him; it was decided he had to be taught all the necessary things the true Jade Emperor of the legend would have known. It was thought doing this would recreate and maintain a worthy head of the Sohma clan."

Tohru quickly became frantic and continued to persist. "But didn't Akito ever object to any of it. Didn't he get the chance to...to have fun, and play as a kid? Go outside, have friends. Choose something he wanted to do, like give out chocolates to his friends on White Day, go to a cultural festival, a party...ANYTHING...didn't his parents care!" Tohru said as she unexpectedly rose from the medical bed uncharacteristically, and overall dramatically. She quickly noticed her behavior, and blushed as she saw Hatori's beyond shocked face; he had even dropped his clipboard. She quickly bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to overreact it's just..that.."

Hatori patted her head affectionately. This girl had helped him and the rest of them to open up, it was only natural she'd worry tremendously for Akito. "The truth is, there isn't much to say about Akito's childhood besides his taught abilities. For the most of his childhood he was here at the Honke, doing the things meant for him. He hardly came out of his room, therefore not talking to anyone besides the others cursed by the Zodiac.

You could say the closest thing they gave him to a friend was Yuki, and it was because it was believed the rat brung good luck to the god, and was its most faithful zodiac. You already know what was thought of Hastuharu and Kyo. As for his parents, there can't be said much either. His father Akira from what I could remember myself loved his only son deeply despite the curse. He sadly died when Akito was still a kid, so you can probably say Akito's best time was when his father was still alive.

After his death, Akito was pushed more into his role of headship. His mother...let's just say it's best not to talk about her. She didn't want to be apart of Akito's life after her husband's death, but no she didn't get her memories suppressed. When Akito was nearing the end of middle school, she moved out and was never heard of again." Hatori felt Tohru trembling slightly under his hand, and as he took notice of her expression she was actually letting out tears, but not of sadness, of frustration as well.

"I just can't believe it. How can a mother be so cruel, and leave? How can she let people and herself push and force her own son; her only son to isolate himself? How can she just let her son's life be filled of just being told he was going to die, and not letting him do anything but be locked up in his room all day. That's just inhuman. She's no better then Momiji's mother, even if she was beautiful." She said as she sobbed uncontrollably. Ever since she had arrived at the Honke, her days had been filled with truth, darkness and sorrow; not from the supposed cruel head, but from the stories of the people truly responsible.

Hatori frowned. "Tohru please calm down, I'm afraid nothing can be done to change the past. We have to think about what you just went through as well; which is why I called you to my office in the first place. This may be a bit to soon, but since that incident it's been almost a week since it's happened. For you own health and safety, I must run some tests, if you are willing."

"Tests?" Tohru managed to say as she looked up at the doctor's face.

"Yes, although I haven't yet performed in a case like yours, to my knowledge some tests have to be performed for health issues. Although I'm sure Shigure was healthy, it is best just to make sure." Hatori said as he looked inside his medical bag on the desk behind him.

Tohru remembered studying this in school once, of diseases that can be passed by..." Tohru stopped in the thoughts, she wasn't about to think of that incident again. Despite she had appeared normal to everyone else that saw her; the thought of what happened to her still was stuck deeply in her mind. She just didn't let it show, to not worry others that she cared about; especially Hatori.

A series of blood tests were taken, and some were embarrassing that it made her feel like to go to a hospital instead. All though, were performed and came to be all negative; much to Hatori's relief. "Well one test is still processing, but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about; the most important tests have already been taken care of." He said as he threw some items away, and returned to his seat across from Tohru. "I only have one more thing to ask you Tohru, if you are willing to do it." He said as he clicked his pen, and began writing on his clipboard. "What can you remember, what happened that night?"

The small room grew silent and tense after the question was asked. Tohru closed her eyes slowly, as she tried to remember. "It started out as a normal school day; I saw Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji. We found out Momiji's curse was lifted. We came home saw you, Kagura and Shi..." Tohru began to feel tense as she pictured the person who allegedly hurt her. "W-we had dinner I made to say goodbye to Kagura." She then remembered the conversation she had heard between Kyo and the rest of them; she decided not to mention it.

Hatori smiled. "Yes I remember, that was a good meal you cooked for us. What happened after that?" He said patiently as he watched her under his medical eyes.

"I said goodnight to Kyo...and" Tohru felt a wave of sadness run over her, as in her mind she replayed her friend's faces that day; so happy they all were." I packed and left home, and ended up in town. I was making a call, when these men...t-they started following me...I-I ran and heard them run after me...then a car pulled up…it was Shigure. I got in...h-he saved me." She squeezed her eyes closed tighter, trying hard to remember what happened next. "We talked about where I was headed, he then took me to the Honke...and..he was mad."

Hatori stopped writing and looked at her, realizing it was coming close to what took place. "He was mad...why?"

"I-I don't know he was warning me of something; that I'd get hurt if I stayed here at the Honke. He said things like he couldn't let me get hurt or tainted by Akito. I had no idea what he meant by that." Tohru said slowly as she recalled Shigure's actions that night.

Hatori scribbled more things on his clipboard in silence. "Is that all you remember then Tohru?"

Tohru nodded slowly. "Yes I can't seem to remember anything else, except when I woke up on Akito's room feeling terrible."

"Well then consider yourself lucky. Many young women like you who go through things like this, stay scarred with the memory for years. Fortunately you don't happen to remember the actual course of event happening. I'm guessing either it's your brain automatically shutting it out of your memory, or you maybe really were unconscious through the whole ordeal. According to Akito, you were so when he found you." Hatori replied, as he put away his clipboard.

"If that final test comes back negative, I could prescribe to you some medication if you ever have trouble sleeping or sudden pains. If you feel confidant enough you might even be able to return to school. Of course the incident will have to be kept a secret to school staff, or you could get expelled. I'm not trying to frighten you; I just want you to understand." Hatori said with a calm tone that resulted in Tohru's smile.

"I would like to return to school again. I'm sure my friends Hana and Uo are worried about me, as well as Yuki and Kyo." She brightened up thinking of her friends again.

"I'm sure they can't wait to see you. Parent's day is coming up, and I'll be going with Momiji to your school. I might be able to meet them myself." Hatori replied as he got up from his chair.

Tohru quickly became excited. "Oh yes, they'd love to meet you. I completely forgot of Parent's Day. I'll have to call my grandfather and tell him about it. He'd be happy to meet you too, I'm sure."

"So will I, that will be all then Tohru. I recommend you to take it easy, and try not to worry too much." He said, as he showed her to the door. After she left the room, Hatori's expression changed to that of sorrow. "That girl deserves to be elsewhere instead of locked up in here, worrying for everyone." He said to himself, as he went over to do some paperwork. As he sat down at his desk and began writing, something caught his eye.

"Oh no, It can't be!"

A black motorcycle pulled up to an apartment building, on it rode to riders. As the driver shifted it into parking and stepped off the bike, as the passenger took of it's helmet and dismounted as well.

"If you tell anyone that I had to hold on to your waist while driving; I'll kill you Haru." A young teen spoke, as he shook his grey hair.

"My dear Yuki, that didn't sound like you at all; I won't speak of it if you won't. Although I wouldn't mind." The other spoke with a laugh, as he removed his helmet; revealing his odd black and white hair.

Ignoring his friend, or should better off putting it "cousin's" usual humor, he rang the buzzer to one of the apartments. "So I'd never thought Momiji would be off living on his own first then we did."

"No Kidding who would've thought?" Haru answered; shaking his head as they got buzzed in.

After a long elevator ride up, they were greeted by the blond now ex-rabbit himself. He seemed to be already mostly moved in, and the penthouse apartment itself looked in great shape. The wide open windows displaying a great view of the city brightened up the whole living room that was decorated with light blue modern styled furniture, white carpeting and walls. The kitchen was small and quaint, but still had the beauty of marble flooring.

"Yay Haru you finally got here, and Yuki too. Where's Tohru I asked for you guys to surprise her and bring her here. She'd faint just by entering of course." He said with a laugh as he closed the door behind them.

"That's what we're here for Momiji. After that day we had dinner for Kagura's leave. Both Kyo and I heard Tohru leave late that night. We followed her, and saw her using a payphone in town; she had a suitcase with her. Then these perverted guys showed up, and started harassing her. She ran and we made sure those guys wouldn't go after her. The last moment we saw her, was when she got into this car. Kyo tried calling out to her, but the car didn't turn back; it was so dark we couldn't even tell what car it was, or the license plate number.

Ever since that night, Shigure hasn't returned home either; we're guessing he left on one of his trips avoiding his editor." Yuki related as he leaned forward placing his palms on his head in distress.

"You mean Kyo and you lied to the rest of us when you told us she was visiting her family. How could you?" Momiji's usual friendly face turned into anger. The news of Tohru disappearance didn't go well with him.

"We didn't want to worry anyone incase she's fine or if she's not. There's no telling what Kisa would do if she ever found out. She'd probably run away and get lost herself looking for her." Haru spoke up, knowing how the young tiger would react to her Tohru's disappearance.

"So far besides Haru, Kyo and I. Ayame, Hatori, and Kagura are the only other people we've told. They've said they'd keep an eye out, but so far they haven't found her." Yuki said, not bothering to look up at any of them; keeping his look casted downwards.

"We have to do something, Tohru could be de-" Momiji said on the brink of tears, when he was interrupted by Haru.

"Don't say such things we don't know that yet. There's not much we can do but wait it out. If she doesn't appear soon, we'll have no choice but to tell the police." Haru said as he let out a sigh. "Let's just hope she's alright."

"Wait a minute, if Kyo knows; why isn't he here too?" Momiji said as he noticed the orange hot headed boy's absence.

"He said he couldn't stand being in that empty house another day, so he took off with Kagura. He said he'd visit his master up in the mountains and see what he can find out. In the meantime he's transferring, to the boy's section of the school Kagura mentioned." Yuki said, as he recalled the cat's angry words. "I don't blame him for leaving, that house is so empty now with Tohru gone."

"But if Tohru doesn't show up that means. He'll be there until..."Momiji said his voice now quiet again, his face shocked.

"Until Akito locks him up again."

Tohru hung up the phone, after finishing speaking with her grandfather. She felt like she hadn't spoken to him in years, as if she were somewhere far away. Had it only been three days since she arrived in the Honke. To her it seemed like she had been months with the amount of information she had learned of Akito's past.

Now with her mind trailing back to Akito's lonely presumed childhood, she suddenly felt like she needed to do something. After all he in fact was the one who actually save her. That was when something she hadn't thought of before came to her mind. Akito had saved her from Shigure that night, and if what they told to her really did happen that would mean Akito saw her completely...

Tohru face immediately turned red, as she realized the embarrassing situation. To make matters worse, he saw her again when she was bathing. "Oh Mom, I'm so ashamed, how could I even face him again." She said aloud.

"Face who again?" A voice said out of nowhere, startling her. When she turned around, she was faced with a tall man who was a bit younger then Hatori was. His skin was pale in contrast to his burgundy colored hair. His eyes matched his hair, and appeared to be empty in a way. He smiled slightly.

"Sorry if I frightened you, you must be Tohru; I'm Kureno Sohma." He said as he bowed.

Kureno; finally she had met the mysterious Kureno she had heard so much about. The other member of the zodiac. Now that she met him though, he seemed odd in a way. As if she couldn't at all tell exactly what he was thinking, it was strange. Netherless she smiled enthusiastically, and bowed in response. "Hi, Hatori-san had mentioned you before. You must be the rooster then; am I right?"

Kureno stayed silent for a moment, then replied quietly. "Well yes, I guess you can say that."

"Wow, I can't believe it, I finally met you. You are one of Akito's friends right." Tohru continued, as she remembered what Hatori had told her.

"Well I wouldn't say Akito calls me his friend, but I have lived here with him all my life." He replied, not changing a single facial expression as he said this. "Well it was lovely meeting you, but I must be off. Akito doesn't like for me to be talking instead of working." He said as he gave another bow, and headed down the hall before Tohru had the chance to say anything.

'Hmm well I guess that's what you'll expect when you talk to Akito's friends.' Tohru thought, as she went back to what she was thinking previously. 'I'm probably jumping to conclusions, maybe Akito didn't see me. I can't let that bring me down.' She thought as she got an idea of what to do, and scurried quickly to the kitchen.

Despite the Honke being large, and having long hallways with lots of doors; Tohru was learning already her way around. She knew where the correct washroom was, the way to the garden, and the kitchen all in just three days. She smiled to herself as she opened the kitchen door. It was full as before, and this time everyone most likely was preparing dinner.

Remembering what the maid had told her before; who she now found out her name was Reina, she didn't bothering speaking to anyone. Instead she simply smiled and continued on her business. She did receive at moments quick stares, but she preferred being in a busy kitchen, then a completely empty one like previously. Once she found the ingredients needed, she decided to make Akito a surprise.

Meanwhile in another room Akito's eyes fluttered open, as he woke up slowly from his nap. He quickly noticed he didn't feel as horrible as before, and didn't feel cold as he was feeling. At the corner of his eye, he saw that girl's high school uniform. He realized sooner or later, she'd have to return to school. That meant she would be in contact with the stupid ox, the rabbit, and his precious Yuki. At least he had heard from Kureno that the grotesque cat left back to the mountains where he belonged. It was only a matter of time, before he showed that pest a thing or too.

His eyes glazed over that girl's mother's photo frame. How can that woman be a mother? The way she had that snarky smile, and held up her two fingers for no obvious reason made him annoyed. Out of all pictures that girl chose this one to treasure as gold. This only demonstrated how idiotic her mother must have been.

_My mom always used to say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away._

He got up from the bed, and walked over towards the frame; picking it up.

_Oh Akito, thank you; you found Mom_

Akito's blood began to boil, as he recalled that day at how she quickly stopped crying once she saw her mother's picture.

_I didn't know my mom was going to die_

Remembering those words she told him that day, made him rekindle a memory

_**-Flashback begins-**_

_"I believe that that no one can say, she is more or less of imperial descent; for I myself did not intend" A young eight year old Akito read aloud from a Imperial novel scroll. Seated on a blanket, on the green grass, under a cherry blossom tree on a sunny Spring day. The blossoms were flying in the breeze as some landed on his ebony black hair._

_Seated with him was a young fifthteen year old boy dressed in a junior high school uniform; that seemed a bit uninterested in what was being read. As well as a another younger fourteen year old boy dressed in regular clothing paid attention to the passage as he sat there quietly his wine colored hair blowing in the wind._

_"This is the last chapter; we're already on the thousandth page." The young boy spoke up, with a raspy voice. _

_"Akito you shouldn't be reading when you're sick. I'll read it for you if you want." The red-headed boy spoke up, as he reached for the scroll. _

_Akito quickly pulled back. "No, I wanted to prove father I could read this novel all on my own without any help, and Shi-kun said he had to listen to it for his high school entrance exam report."_

_The red-headed boy quickly glanced at the other teen; annoyed. The other quickly chuckled nervously, and waved his arms. "I-It's true, I need to write a report on it, and I remember more when I listen instead of reading."_

_"Then why is it, I see you reading magazines with Ayame everyday?" The red-headed replied._

_Suddenly the uniformed teen felt cornered. "Oh..y-you mean those magazines...Please don't tell Ayame's mother. She'd kill him. Besides, Akito I got you something." He said as he handed him a small drum with two paddles on each side. It wasn't exactly a instrument, but more of a child's toy. It was one of the things most kids wanted, but Akito couldn't have due to it's childish use._

_Akito quickly grabbed it. "I've never seen these before." He examined it closely_

_"It's called a den-den- daiko and consider it a secret. If you show your mom she'd throw it away for sure, being the old hag she is." He said with a laugh._

_The amusing moment was interrupted by a woman who stepped out silently in the veranda. Once the three boys realized her presence, they quickly quieted and waited as she walked towards them._

_Once she was at their side, she looked at each of them slowly; her expression emotionless. Suddenly she lashed out and slapped Akito across the cheek causing him to cry, and the other boys to gasp._

_"You worthless brat, your father only cared about you, and now h-he's gone and will never return. It's your entire fault, he's dead. Akira is dead because of you. You made him suffer so much with your decaying health; I should have killed you when I had the chance. You deserve to be cursed by the god; we all can't wait for you to die. No one will ever love you." She said with a heartless tone, as she quickly glanced at the two boys beside her; particularly one of them._

_"And, what is your name?" She asked, though in her tone it seemed more like a forced question._

_The uniformed boy quickly got frozen in place. "S-Shigure I'm the dog of the zodiac." He said as he looked down, daring not to look at the wife of the now deceased head of the Estate._

_"Yes, I've seen you study with Akito many times. Why only you, and not the rest of your friends I've seen you with." She asked crossing her arms._

_"My other friends..I guess they don't feel comfortable coming here to study. There're busy." He said trying to cover up the true reason his friends Ayame and Hatori refused to come was due to Akito's high status. Hardly anyone was left with him, due to him being so sickly._

_"I see, and I'm guessing you're here because reading novels is not the easiest thing for you." She said as she smirked._

_"No, not only that. I find it better when I read it here, I understand it better since Akito knows more about then I do." Shigure quickly said. He didn't hate novels per-say he was just focused on other things when out with his friends. Alone; he actually loved reading the most. Akito in general seemed to be the only other Sohma interested in artistic novels; Hatori preferred complicated ones as T.S Elliot._

_"Akito is just a brainless child that is taught too much for his own good. You are a young man, who must be interested in other things more likely for your age I'm sure. As handsome as you are, I bet you're popular with the girls." She said as she passed a hand through his black hair; causing him to blush._

_"Oh, but wait you can't because you're cursed. Poor dear, a shame to let something as good-looking as you to go to waste. Did anyone ever tell you how much you resemble Akira." She said as she grabbed ahold of his chin._

_"Sometimes, but I think he looked looked a bit different." He said as he finally dared to look at her._

_"Well yes there was a difference; you're much younger; full of youth. While Akira was older, sicker, and full of stress due to the burden of having a sick child to deal with. Come with me." She said as she grabbed ahold of his arm, and lead him back inside._

_The red-headed boy quickly went and picked Akito up from the ground. "Akito let me see how bad she hurt you; that has to be the first time." He said as he quickly examined the younger boy's red cheek._

_"Kureno; Father is dead, b-because of me, and I never got to learn the Shakuhach for him." He said between tears, as he held the ancient flute. His father had bought it for him, for a large amount of money; since Akito claimed he liked the sound of it, in one of the days they spent together. However due to Akito's health he wasn't strong enough to blow into the instrument. Despite this; his father only smiled and hugged him as a response._

_Suddenly they heard a rustling and struggle coming from the door that Akito's mother and Shigure had gone in. The sounds of items smashing onto the floor, and breaking as well as sounds of hits and slaps continued on for a period of time. _

_After to what seemed like an eternity, the woman emerged from the room. She smoothed out her long black hair, and shot Akito a hateful glare as she walked down the veranda and off to another room. _

_Akito ran to the room she had come out of, with Kureno close on his heels as they peeked into the room. It was surrounded by bed sheets tossed about, broken items of all sorts; from china to glass, to broken plates. There in the middle of it was a scantily clothed Shigure sitting on the floor, his head hanging low, his eyes hidden by his hair._

_Akito slowly walked up to him, and placed a hand on his arm. "Shi-kun you ok." Kureno kneeled down behind Akito, as baffled as Akito was, by Shigure's display._

_Shigure lifted his head, to reveal a bruised face with eyes that no longer remained its humor. He slowly looked at the young boy who had tears streaming down his face, and den-den daiko still in hand. He slowly smiled, and replied. "It'll be ok." As he picked the young god and new heir up and hugged him._

_That would be the end, of the young god's cheerful days, as a life filled with bleakness and solitude started._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Akito's fury reached it's turning point, as he slammed the frame he was holding against the floor; the glass shattering into pieces. Realizing what he'd done, he picked up the picture from under the shards of glass, and a smaller picture behind it fell. The smaller picture was that of a young teenage girl with bleached colored hair, wearing a long trench coat with a mouth mask. Next to her was a man around his early twenties who resembled Hatori in alot of ways, but it wasn't him for he had brown eyes instead of indigo.

The first thing that came into Akito's mind was why was such a yankee looking girl in a picture besides a man who looked so educated. There was something about the girl's eyes though that struck him as familiar; the shade of blue he had thought he'd seen it before.

It was then he smelled something familiar; a scent he couldn't quite explain. Whatever it was, the scent smelled appealing. There was a slight knock at the door.

"Akito-sama, I've brought you something." Came Tohru's muffled reply. Before Akito had a chance to move, the door was open, and Tohru was faced with the sight of Akito holding a picture and a familiar looking frame with glass shards spewn about on the floor.

The first thing Akito noticed was she was holding a platter; she'd brought him food before dinnertime. Her face caught him off guard. It wasn't angry, or surprised; not even shocked. She just stood there staring at him for a few minutes, until she entered the room and placed the platter on the bed. Without a word, she kneeled down and slowly started picking up the shards.

After she had tossed the shards out, she finally spoke up. "Akito-sama be careful where you step. There could be still small pieces of glass around until the room is swept." Without looking at him, she then walked towards the bed. "I thought I'd make you something. I'm not sure if you'd like them, but it's usually eaten as a snack."

Intrigued by both her behavior and the object she brought him, he walked over towards her as she uncovered the platter; revealing a plate full of white triangular-shaped things. The aroma filled the room, as soon as the platter was uncovered. The reason on how he recognized this odor from somewhere intrigued him.

"What are they?" Akito managed to say. He never thought he'd ask a commoner this question, but the words spilt out before he could stop them.

"They're called rice-balls. They're made of rice hand molded into these shapes; they can have different flavors placed on the back-side of them. I'm not sure if you like sweets or not, but I always loved when my mom made these for me when I was little; so I figured you would probably like them too." Tohru said finally smiling as she herself grabbed one.

Akito slowly inspected the one he was holding, until he finally bit into it. Immediately the flavor made him recall how he recognized them.

_Here you go Akito, I got these for you from the vendor out in the festival outside. Don't tell your mother though I'm spoiling you._

_I won't father_

"Do they sell these at vendors outside?" Akito replied as he looked at the rest on the platter.

"Yes. But I rather make them on my own. They're not exactly cheap at vendors, and my mom always used to say the best thing about rice-balls is going through the hard process of making them yourself." Tohru answered him, as she finished up her own rice ball.

After Akito unknowingly finished his, he handed over the pictures to her. "Here; the frame fell on its own."

Tohru took them, and bowed. "Thank you. I'll put them away somewhere where they won't be in the way."

"Who's the man and girl in the second picture. Friends of yours; family?" Akito asked casually while looking out the window, not wanting to give the impression he was interested in anything regarding her most likely annoying friends.

Tohru looked at the smaller picture, and smiled. "Oh no, I haven't seen this picture in years. I even forgot it was in that frame. They're my parents back when my mom was in junior high."

Akito got surprised with this bit of information. "Junior High, but that guy-"

"Was my mom's substitute teacher. She used to be in a gang back then, but after she was disowned he was the only one who helped her. They got married when my mom turned sixteen; although she always told me to wait until after you graduate to do such things." Tohru finished for him, unknowingly interrupting. She of course apologized as soon as she realized she did something rude.

Akito frowned and walked towards the shoji door. "Hmph so I guess after your mother died, your father left with another woman and left you behind. That's predictable." He said with a snort, as he slide open the door.

"Actually, my father died when I was only three. According to my mom even though I was still practically a baby, I picked up his dialect. I always wish I could remember at least one thing about him, besides from bedtime stories my mom used to tell me." Tohru said as she placed both pictures in her wallet that was in her school uniform.

Akito froze in place. Died? The words father and died being used together in one sentence struck a cord in Akito. There was no way that both he and this girl had something actually in common; less a traumatic one. "From what?" He asked, without bothering to turn her way.

"He was always a bit sick, he eventually died from pneumonia. It came so unexpected; my mom nearly killed herself, if I weren't alive. I-I...guess you can say I saved her then, even though she died in a car...I'm sorry."

Akito watched as she was about to leave the room.

_Akito-sama I'm sorry but it appears your father most likely died of pneumonia._

Tohru tried to speak of her mother and father pleasantly, but when it came to speaking of their deaths; she couldn't bear it. The most polite thing she knew to do was to leave the room. Heading towards the door she reached for the handle to open it, when two hands shut it back closed. Turning around in fright, Akito had both arms on each side of her; holding the door shut. His eyes obscured by his dark bangs and out of breath; his long nails digging into the door. It was these moments that truly frightened Tohru, and felt like she had to escape.

"Akito-sam-" Tohru was silenced by Akito's left hand covering her mouth.

"You're mouth is irritating. When you're crying for others, you pour a flood with them or in front of them; yet when it's concerning yourself, you run and hide. I can't even decide wither that's cowardice or humility, and what I find truly sickening is I can't decide wither I seek more pleasure in seeing you run and hide to suffer alone, or rather have you suffer in front of me. The way your always annoyingly chattering about your parents, would make me expect you to break down and cry; yet you run instead.

I'll have you know I've had enough of your mother talk, so get on with it already and wail all you want." He said his breath hot on her face, as he pushed away from the door.

Tohru though stunned for a few seconds, went down on her knees; and broke out into tears. Not just tears of her parent's passing, but tears from all the incidents that had happened to her only in the past week.

Akito stood there, watching at how Tohru was crying practically at his feet; she was again in a sitting bowing position. Her yukata after being used the whole previous day before was now beginning to unravel in a certain area where there was a bump. He felt suddenly hot again, as his mind recalled a certain image of her in a rainy night; where she was completely at mercy to any passerby. Was this the reason that dog did what he did? The mere recollection of events leading up to this present day made his stomach feel uneasy in a way he had never felt before.

"Get up." He said quickly, hoping she'd get out of that weak position.

Tohru still sniffling, looked up at him; her eyes still glassy, her hair in disarray. "A-Akito-sam-" She was interrupted by Akito lifting her up by the shoulders briskly, and pinning her against the wall.

"Don't give me that look, it won't work." Akito yelled out, as he stared at her; clenching his teeth.

Tohru was dumbfounded as to what he meant. It was he that had sent her to cry; now he seemed angry for no reason in particular. Is this what Hatori had meant with Akito being "hard to deal with at times"? "Akito-sama I don't understand." She was beyond shocked to what Akito did next.

He suddenly grabbed both sides of her head firmly; causing her to look straight at him. She felt as his long nails dug into her hair in a strong grip; and for some unknown reason he wouldn't let go. They just stood there, staring at each other. Tohru couldn't help but feel both uncomfortable, and frightened by the way Akito was staring at her. His stare seemed to not only look at her, but look straight at her as a predator would watch it's prey. She then noticed his stare lower down to a certain level.

It then she noticed her yukatas lining was unraveling, and she quickly moved her hands to fix it; only to have Akito push them aside. Her heart started racing as she saw his hand slowly near the tie of her obi. "Akito-sama please...''

The door suddenly opened and in entered Hatori out of breath.

**"Akito, Tohru's pregnancy test came out positive!"**

* * *

_Author's Note: Lol I bet you all didn't see that coming, if you did please tell me I'd like to know ^^ The drama gets even bigger in this story, and yes Yuki, Haru, and Momiji make a reappearance in this chapter. Expect much more in later chapters. _

_I'm going to say this now, for those of you that haven't read the manga; please do not take my background flashback scenes as completely official regarding the Sohmas pasts. I'll say this now, I based alot of the flashbacks and background scenes on the manga but on the other hand; I still added my own differences. It's convenient that the anime stopped where it did making it easier for fanfic writers to write completely what they wish. After all as I said the anime and the manga had their differences to each other, and Akito in general was different in the anime then in the manga._

_Anyways please_

_Read N' Review_


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Sorry everyone for the waited updated, I've tried updating sooner, but I've been packed with my schedule with studies, and now relatives visiting I haven't had time to even go online hardly. I'm so glad though that many of you reviewed and liked my story so far. I never expected more then three people to read it. As for you fans that are only faving the story. Go ahead and leave a review, a simple Update soon is enough for me :)_

_**WickedlyMe: Yay you did, hehe I see people think in similar ways then :)**_

_**Katyra: Your review touched me so, I just wanted to let you know I in no way support average teenage pregnancy, and even less rape or abortion. It's something very shocking and big to be taken as a joke. I have your similar views of being a sort of pessimist; being from a religious background myself. I just want you to know that I wouldn't desire any girl to be raped or impregnated against her will in reality, it was included here in the story as dark, serious, traumatizing and something that should be avoided if possible; exactly how I think it should be done in reality. I hope you continue reading my story, I look forward to hearing from you.**_

_**Little Miss Novela: Lol you'll see **_

_**smcandy:Thanks for the review smcandy I'd be sure to put that into play in the future.**_

_**xMommiyaIchigox : *blushes* Wow I'm brilliant lol I'd never thought my amateur writing would be called that. Thanks for becoming a reviewer, and you'll see **_

_**KoyukiFujisaki: Lol actually it was a cliffhanger hehe Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**Melody3: Thank you reader for reviewing; Lol glad that you knew it then, and I love your Shigure reaction. As for how your fandom lol It happened to me too, I became an instant Akito fan right after I finished the anime.**_

_**Leif the Lucky: Thank you for reviewing and finding my story interesting. I try my best too**_

_**zenophobiaz: Lol actually I love long reviews even if short ones are good enough for me. I also love your review for the fact that you seem to think on my same grounds. Yes Tohru feels exactly that way, especially in this chap. As for Shigure hehe you won't be seeing the last of him and his sadness that's all I'm saying. I'm glad you liked his back-story. And don't worry I'm totally the same way with loving that kind of drama despite not being hating sadism.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO NATSUKI TAKAYA. I'M JUST A FAN. **

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

The door shut on its own, as a wave of silence fell upon the room. The young god backed away from the wall cornered girl slowly; his bangs obscuring his eyes as he didn't look up. He walked slowly towards the young doctor, and raised his arm slowly. _SLAP_

"Barging into a room unannounced is one thing, but lying to me Hatori; that is not permitted." The young head said as his eyes flared up in anger, as his hand balled into a fist; digging his long nails into his palm.

Hatori stroked the side of his cheek slowly as he didn't bother to look up. The slap alone, had knocked him on the floor; he didn't bother getting up and remained on his knees. "I wish I were lying Akito, but it's true the test is positive." He said as he handed him the results.

Akito didn't bother looking through them as he slapped them out of Hatori's hand; causing them to fly around the room. After a brief few seconds of continued silence, he uttered slowly under his breath. "Sohma."

Hatori didn't shift his gaze from staring at the floor below him as the word passed Akito's lips.

With that in mind, Akito walked out of the room with the final word being. "Get that girl her own room; I want her out of my quarters tonight.

As he shut the door, Hatori slowly lifted his gaze to the stunned girl on the other end of the room. Her expression was blank and clearly in shock as she hadn't moved from the position Akito had left her in. Which brought him to think exactly what was Akito doing to her; the way he had her pinned against the wall did not look like something good was happening.

He quickly went over to the young teenage girl, and softly patted her shoulder. "Tohru, what was going on between you and Akito, did he hurt you. In your delicate condition, any strong push or hit could risk..." The young girl interrupted his sentence by falling headfirst into his arms. Before the girl would faint in his arms, he lifted her up bridal style, and carried her off to the examination room.

After being given fluids and some medication safe enough for her state, Tohru slowly began to stir from her current shock as Hatori tried his best methods to counsel her. She spoke in a weak voice that made it hard to hear. "Hatori-san is...if I really am...then is it...is the b...bab" She tried her best to mutter out the words, but she was fighting back from breaking down herself.

"Yes Tohru...it's most likely Shigure's since apparently he was the first and only one to...should I say...do that to you; unless there was someone else who..." Hatori looked at her worried. He knew Tohru was a naive and innocent minded girl, but still he wasn't absolutely sure if Shigure had been her first and only.

Tohru hung her head low, as she twiddled her fingers slowly. "No Shigure was the only one...does that mean Hatori-san that it would be a S...Sohma too."

Hatori frowned as inside he felt deeply full of sorrow and pity for the unfortunate girl sitting before him. "Yes I suppose so... being Shigure's blood, most likely makes the unborn child of Sohma blood." Hatori thought it over as he said this. All of a sudden he realised another Sohma was in their midst; top off it would be the one of his friend. He didn't even try to think of the connection he himself would have with it, if it were born.

Tohru's breathing became stale, as she thought this was probably what Akito meant when he said the name Sohma earlier. Her mind on those thoughts quickly made her panic and think of something else that came on her mind. "Will it...be part of the Zodiac?"

Hatori's eyes widened once he heard her utter those words. Since as far back as he remembered, the Sohmas that were cursed with the Zodiac hardly ever had children or relationships for that manner. The cursed gods hardly ever allowed it, due to the curse's purpose of the animals being only for the god and the god alone. The few times when one of the gods did allow it, still it naturally could be only amongst their own selves; due to the curse.

This was the first time he had heard of a outsider being a bearer of one of the Sohma's cursed with the animal spirit. He still himself at times wondered exactly how Shigure made such a thing happen without transforming. He cringed in disgust as the thought alone made him feel as perverted as his friends.

He cleared his throat, and spoke up. "To be honest Tohru, I don't really know. I'm thinking however that since all the zodiac members are still alive; no further cursed ones would be born until one of them does. Most likely then it won't be."

He watched as she slowly wrapped her arms around her stomach area, and trembled slightly. He couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind, or what she was thinking. As his duty of a doctor, he had to try to keep her calm as best as he could. He looked at his clipboard, and sighed as he tried to keep calm and professional in this situation.

"Tohru on Akito's request then, and also simply because there was no way you would continue sleeping in his bedroom; you will be moved to the room that used to belong to the previous personal maid of Akito. It's close to my office, as well as the washroom so it should be of great convenience to you. You would be sleeping there from now on comfortably. The room has a buzzer to Kureno's room, in case if you need any assistance." He said slowly trying to keep her mind of the current situation.

"It also has a phone that's private, and untraceable. If you wish to call anywhere you want, you can and no one would know where you are located if you don't want them too. Your grandfather or your friends at school perhaps." He said, as he tried to let his point across being that if she felt like calling elsewhere at the moment.

These words however ran a different way with Tohru. Once hearing of the news of her pregnancy was like a huge wave swallowing up a tiny sand castle on the beach. She felt alone, lost and scared. She was just coming to terms with what had happened to her recently, and now she was struck with this new news.

Pregnant at seventeen. It was true her mother had gotten pregnant with her at a young age herself; but that was different. Both she and Katsuya were married, and had each other. Tohru was born as a token of their love they had for each other.

This however was a different matter, she wasn't in a loving home with a loving husband by her side to support her, she didn't have her loving mother to cry to anymore, and the worst thing wasn't that she was living in a huge estate working for a fearsome powerful family head; but that the baby in question was a result of something she wasn't apart of herself.

She recalled once what her mother told her, in one of those times she fondly spoke of Tohru's father.

_Having a baby isn't just something remarkable or shocking. When you have someone you love dearly and vowed to spend your life with them; your baby is a result of your love shared in creating that miracle. A miracle of a new life that has the both of you._

The whole fact that she was carrying a baby, a baby that wasn't a result of someone she loved, that wasn't created by sharing blissful love that two people have when such a event takes place. That fact alone was completely reversed to what her mother told her.

She had in a way defied her mother yet again, and now was carrying a baby she hadn't planned for; something that tore the kind gentle words her mother told her years ago to was she turning into? Was she really defiling her mother in all expectations? How could she ever return to school again? There was no way.

"What do I do...there's no way I can finish high school now. Oh mom I'm so sorry." She said aloud in a broken voice despite no tears came from her eyes. Her face hadn't changed emotion at all from the shock-dead expression she had since the announcement which left Hatori unsure of what to respond.

He cleared his throat, and pressed his lips together in a firm line. "Well...there are other options available. If you don't feel ready, it's completely understandable. It was afterall unplanned, and a girl your age, and with your personality; becoming a mother could be extremely overwhelming, especially in your situation."

"What do you mean?" She said softly as she looked at the young doctor with her face still wet from her tears.

"There are certain procedures that can be done, so you can be able to attend school again as if nothing happened. No one aside from us would ever know that the baby ever existed. As for Akito, he'll be told that it was a miscarriage." He said as he bit on the end of his pen, desperate for a cigarette.

"Never existed? You mean kill it." Tohru's eyes flew wide open. Of course she had heard of such things in health class, but still that was nowhere near in her mind at the moment.

"Well...that's putting it bluntly, but it is a practiced procedure done in other parts of the world. You're the not the only one who has gone through with it, if you choose too, you won't be judged on your opinion; you after all have all the reasons being the mother." Hatori said as he stood up from his chair, and laid a hand on her back. "Don't worry you have plenty of time to think it over, and come to me with your answer. I'll show you to your new room."

Her new room was much smaller then Akito's but still much larger then her old room at Shigure's. The bed was a simple small one against the wall corner. The room also had a small desk, a dresser, and a shoji door leading to the veranda outside.

"Is it ok?" Hatori turned to her, taking her silence as a objection.

She quickly waved her arms."Oh no it's fine, it's just that..."

"Say no more Tohru, I understand." Hatori finished as he pat her head tenderly and left her on her own in the room saying. "You don't have to worry about Akito for today; he'll be taken care of."

Tohru was now alone in a room she just received; clueless and lost as to what to think of. With nowhere to turn, and unsure of what to do next; she thought to do the next best thing to take her mind of things. Clean and tidy up her room to make it more hers.

Hours passed and nightfall came, he hadn't seen or heard of the girl ever since Hatori's announcement. To be told news such as that, he would have expected her to be on the brink of insanity, but this silence of hers was overbearing. 'What the hell could she be doing in that room anyways?' He thought as he stood up from lying on the veranda and walked towards the room that now belonged to the outsider.

It was then he noticed the room was empty. The school uniform was hung in the closet, and a certain picture frame was displayed on the dresser. It had the picture of the smiling woman holding up her two fingers, but the other small picture was nowhere to be seen. Had she hidden it again?

The night chilling breeze was blowing briskly, as the wind chimes were heard on the veranda. As he looked out on the estate's land, it was pitch darkness; he couldn't imagine who in their right mind would go out at this hour of night. Then again, this outsider was an airhead and did the most idiotic things at times.

As he walked down the lawn, he heard a faint whimper in the wind; wincing his eyes against the wind he decided to follow the cries.

-Tohru awoke coughing up nothing in particular, despite she felt as if she were drowning and spitting up water. She rubbed her eyes wearyingly as she looked around the room. The room looked familiar in a way, but when she looked up at the dresser; her mother's picture wasn't there, or her uniform wasn't hanging no more in the closet. What she did see though was a glass vase on the bedside table. It was filled with an assortment of flowers that she couldn't quite name them all. Some were petunias, orange lilies, and yellow carnations.

They filled the room with their floral scent that Tohru immediately smiled. Although she thought she had never seen such a bright floral arrangement before. As she carefully touched the rarer flowers' petals she noticed a note besides the vase. Whoever had written it had beautiful handwriting, and what was written sounded like a poem.

_To thou that refuses such emotions, and swallow's in their midst. Take thy flowers and evoke such thoughts in their petals. _

She stood there holding on the the note confused of it's contents. What did it mean? She never was good at poetry in school; less ones written in formal words. She decided to hang on to it, and try to figure it out later. She turned her attention again to the flowers; on the wall behind them was a full-length mirror. She stared at her reflection and noticed she was wearing a different yukata then before.

This time it was pale yellow yukata with black lining. It was an odd selection to match up, but somehow it looked so soft the combination. Her hair was loose, and she had a flower in her hair, resting over her ear. It looked more like a blossom and it was a pale pink color; but it didn't look like a cherry blossom.

Tohru wondered how she got into this room, and dressed like this. The last place she remembered being was alone, outside on the Honke grounds at night. Letting her worries get the best of her, she decided to head towards Hatori; most likely he knew how she ended up here.

As she went to open the door, she realized it was locked with a key. Panic rising up in her, she quickly went to the back shoji door; which was also locked. Her rising panic getting the best of her, she did what anyone would do next.

"HELP!"

Meanwhile far off in the mountains in a small traditional home, lay a man about in his mid twenties on a futon matt on the floor. He slowly blinked his eyes open, and stroked the edge of his face as he yawned.

Despite he didn't exactly live in the city at his home, being cooped up in recovery isolated in the mountains was a bit too much for him. Strangely it reminded him of the Honke, but far worse. He seemed alone, and just with him of all people. He hardly spoke with him in his teen years, so they weren't exactly close per say.

_BRING_

He heard a nearby phone ring, and a person answer it. He recognized it being the dojo master's assistant.

"Hello..Kazuma Sohma's Dojo...yes...oh yes..Kazuma told me that one of you would call...yes...oh...well I'm not sure if he's awake...no no right away sir." The muffled voice seemed a bit nervous answering the person on the other line's requests.

Netherless it was mere seconds later, that the said assistant appeared in the room, and handed him the phone with a simple. "a call for you" phrase.

As he took the phone from the assistant, and watched him leave; he placed the phone to his ear, twiddling the cord around his unharmed finger since his other hand had a cast on it.

"Hello Aya that you...must say it's awfully boring up here without hearing you or ol Hari around." He said with a sheepish grin.

The voice on the other line however swiped the grin of his face once speaking.

"What makes you think I'm Ayame you traitor." Shigure froze in place, and felt for once in his life speechless.

He was interrupted of his shock by the door to his room opening, revealing a very outraged ginger-haired teen. "Is this where you've been all this time!"

-Tohru had never been locked in a room before, and now that she was, she felt terrified; being locked in. Immediately she thought of Yuki and Kyo. How must have they felt being locked up in a room; a dark room. She had no idea how long had she been locked up already, but she felt like it was hours passing. No matter how hard she screamed, no one answered, or came to her rescue. She felt as if the walls of the room were caving in on her, despite they really weren't.

She looked back at the room, the flowers bright colors standing out amongst the room's walls. There was no way someone possibly could have purposely locked her in. She suddenly felt nauseous, and it made her remember something she had forgotten had happened.

She had a baby, or at least was carrying one. She had always thought in the past that she would of loved to be a mother, but not like this. She was as helpless as the baby was going to be if it were born. She had technically no home of her own. No family to lean against and worst of it all; she had no idea on how to raise it. She was here on the Honke to tend to Akito, there was no room for her to raise a baby the way she wanted to as well.

Her thoughts shifted to what Hatori had told her. Could the whole baby's existence just disappear without a trace, as it never happened; return back to school, see her friends.

As she was thinking over these thoughts the doorknob jiggled, and the lock turned as the door opened slowly. Behind the door stood Akito who simply looked down at her, as he took the key and placed it inside his yukata sleeve.

He spoke up casually. "You look disappointed, were you expecting someone else to come rescue you. Yuki or the filthy cat. Or did you think it was the dog who kidnapped you, and locked you in here?" The tone he had didn't sound like he was asking a question, but more like a annoyed tone.

Tohru quickly shook her head. "No, I wasn't expecting anyone in general. I just w...was scared that I was locked in." She said slowly, hoping she maybe get the answer as to why she was locked in the room in the first place.

Akito frowned, as he walked past her, and stood in front of the back shoji door; gazing out a oval window that was besides it. "It was for your own good you know. I knew you were weak and pitiful, but I admit I never thought you'd have the nerve to try and end your life." He said as he didn't bother turning around.

Tohru's eyes grew wide, wondering where he took such assumptions. Before she could ask he answered the question for her.

"I assume you don't remember what happened last night after you practically disappeared. I happened to be out in the grounds, and saw you jump into my personal quicksand area. It wasn't so much that it would have killed you on the spot, but in your condition, and last night's temperature you could have frozen. Do you really wish to die with the same sickness as your father?" He said turning around with his arms crossed, staring at her.

Tohru was surprised. She didn't remember at all that event happening, but then again she hardly remembered anything last night. If Akito was in fact though the one that saw her, then that meant...

Tohru blushed a bit. She couldn't believe she had gotten saved by the same sick head twice. She must of have been becoming such a bother to him by now. After all Akito was in no health standard to be a everyday hero. She quickly bowed low. "I'm so sorry Akito-sama, I must be hassle to you. I'll try my hardest not to do it again." As she lifted from her bow, her eye caught on the flowers in the vase, which made her curious.

"Akito-sama if you don't mind my asking. Who put the flowers in this room, they're so pretty." She said with a small smile as she walked towards the vase, and touched one of their petals.

Akito smirked watching her. "You noticed them, I thought you said you were scared."

Tohru quickly spun around nervous. "Ah...well I was, but when I saw the flowers; it was before I knew I was locked in...and look there was poem with it as well." She said as she held up the note.

Not shifting his gaze a bit, when she lifted up the note' her merely continued to question her. "So you know it's a poem, well then what does it mean then." He said as he curled up the side of his smirk deviously.

Tohru quickly looked at the note again, dumbfounded. "Well...I could read it, and I could tell it was a poem; but it's meaning? You mean it has one?" She said quickly.

Akito inwardly growled at her ignorance and lack of knowledge, and "sweatdropped". "What kind of education do they teach at your kind of school? Don't you know that nearly all poetry has a meaning behind it. I would've at least expected you to know that basic fact since floral arrangement is out of the question for people with your education that is." He scoffed.

Tohru felt puzzled, but intrigued. She remembered the day Akito told her what he was taught since a young age, she never quite understood what he meant by floral arranging though. "So you were the one who put these flowers here, what exactly is floral arranging Akito-sama?"

Akito having calmed a bit down from his annoyance was now baffled and even a bit amused to how this outsider acted. She was no different then a child; with her curiosity, and loads of questions. He didn't know whither it was annoying him, or pleasing him with a sense of superiority.

He walked over to the flowers and gazed at them."It's the art of flowers. Flowers aren't just plants or things to pick; they are arranged and organized by their color, scent and meaning. Every flower has its own meaning, and that's what makes them special on some events." He said in a calm voice, as if the topic alone soothed him.

Tohru listened attentively with interest. Subjects considering rare and traditional things interested her, and she enjoyed what Akito had to say on them. She remembered, just how Yuki used to describe his gardening, or Kyo his martial arts training. All of them had the same essence around them when they spoke of what they loved. Passion. Tohru quickly glanced at Akito's display.

There were very few times, she caught him looking so serene. The last time was when he was playing the yamatogoto, and it didn't last long either. It made her wonder if there were other people that saw Akito in a similar state. She then realized his yukata has slipped off a bit his shoulder revealing...

"Ummm...soo what do these flowers mean Akito-sama?" Tohru asked turning away from him nervously beet red.

"Don't you see" His voice said quietly.

Tohru got even more flabbergasted as she didn't bother turning around. "No...I turned around quickly...I didn't see anything."

She then heard his voice get louder, and more irritated. "What are you talking about? I meant don' t you see what kind of flowers these are."

Tohru calmed down a bit, and turned around. "Oh no...the only one I really know are the petunias, lilies, and I think these are carnations." Tohru said calmly glad that Akito had fixed his yukata. She didn't want to see more of his chest again.

"The others are Orange Mocks and Asphodels. I'm thinking you don't know why they're all either yellow and orange." He turned to her, his face unreadable.

"Their pretty colors?" Tohru guessed, though she really had no idea.

Akito closed his eyes and turned around facing the oval window again. "Their meanings. The yellow carnations; disdain and rejection. The orange lilies; Hatred and Orange Mock; Deciet. The Asphodel; Languor and Regret. This is what you are feeling aren't you?" Akito said after a short pause.

Tohru feel into revelation. The poem...that's what it meant by saying evoking thoughts into their petals. Did Akito mean for her to express her thoughts of anger she kept hidden; her thoughts of regret? That was why he had chosen such flowers, and wrote that poem. He was telling her to show her feelings in his own way.

She hung her head low, her bangs covering her eyes. "Akito-sama I don't know what to do. If you want me to leave, I will."

Akito usually would've taken pleasure in Tohru begging and complete helplessness, and he did. This time however he was a bit annoyed at her as well. "Really? You really don't have the slightest idea on what to do with your misfortune, not the slightest idea?" Akito said mockingly.

Tohru thought of what Hatori had told her earlier. "W-Well I'm still in school, and I...I don't know if I can...if I can...I mean the baby will be a Sohma...and Hatori told me that he could make it if the baby didn't exist-" Tohru tried to make out her words when she was interrupted suddenly by Akito.

"So that's your decided outcome...who came up with it you or your mother?" Akito said spitfully as he walked towards her.

"Mom didn't have anything to do with this, it's all my idea. Mom wouldn't be in this situation, she was too smart to be." Tohru answered defensively; especially when mentioning her mother.

"Oh so you're saying you're naive and stupid enough. Hmmm I don't know if you realizing this is either amusing or hypocritical." Akito stood up before her against her defense. "All this time you pranced around telling sugar coated advice to my zodiacs. Saying thing like oh-how-can-your-parents-be-that-way or -oh-thats-so-cruel. You're a hypocrite, telling tall tales of your mother; when the first time something dark happens to you, you revert to murder." Akito turned his eyes to slits as he backed Tohru up to a corner.

Tohru felt her heart racing. Hatori never mentioned it was murder. Many women do it; she had good enough reason to as well. She was after all the baby's moth...Tohru's eyes grew wide suddenly as she felt a dawn of guilt overcome her. Was Akito proving some point to her?

"Outsider or not that creature is a Sohma, and the only one who decides the Sohma's fate is me. As for my decision I like to torture my things after they're born. Especially when it came from one of my zodiac. My decision overpowers yours, and you can't do anything about it. If I feel like trapping you in here for nine months I can and will.

That's your price for meddling in with the Sohmas, when I clearly told you not to you outsid-" Akito had a habit of getting round up and carried away when he was proving his superior stance, he didn't even notice Tohru's reaction. He suddenly felt a presence on him.

He looked down a bit suprised due to the quick outburst from the seemingly silent girl. What she was doing now however, he couldn't even comprehend as to why.

His first thought was to push her away from him. Who did she think she was; clinging her body onto his. Did she mistake him for a average nobody. Clearly she had forgotten who he was, in order for her to do such a thing to him; the Sohma head.

His hands balled up into fists, as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. As he lifted his hands to yank her away, he felt her hands on his chest go from being simply placed, to tightening to a grasp. Her trembling form started to let out slight sobs, staining his yukata with tears.

"A-Akito-sama t-thank you so much. I couldn't possibly repay you for all your generosity and kindness. I'm truly indebt to you Akito-sama." Tohru said between gasps of her sobs. Her face buried into his chest, she couldn't see Akito's expression turning from annoyance to surprise. Of course he had seen plenty of people crying and in pain; suffering and miserable. This however was different.

Here was this outsider, this nobody crying; crying not in pain or sadness, but thanking him for what he did. Generosity, Kindness. These two words he had never heard anyone tell of him. The least thing he expected was this girl telling him these things while in his...arms of all places. A girl crying in his arms. If it had been years before he would have immediately slapped her away, however he wasn't sure if it was due to shock but somehow he couldn't pull her away.

As he looked down at the trembling girl, she looked weaker and helpless more then ever in his arms. Her soft brown locks cascading over his white yukata. He suddenly felt steaming hot again, as he felt the sudden urge to grasp those tender locks he had gripped and yanked on that fateful day.

His breath grew staler as he lowered his hand slowly to the unbeknownst form. Flashes came into mind, of memories of a certain rainy night he surely didn't want to remember.

Tohru felt as if she were slowly removing a huge boulder that was crushing her heart. How could Akito make things seem so simple and clear to her. After Akito said those simple things to what others might call cruel; but it made her realize that doing the said thing she planned on doing, was going against what she was grieving over in the first place; her mother's wishes. Akito was the one who caringly come into realization. Yes she knew deep in her heart, he did care somewhere in that sad mysterious heart of his.

She smiled inwardly as she thought of this. Even if it would take months, even years she wanted Akito Sohma to live; hopefully she would do all she could before anything horrible happened. Her mind drifted to what she remembered knowing of Akito Sohma's fate. From the day he was born, he was told he was going to die. When however was unknown. This worried her. She hoped that it wasn't soon.

She heard his soft heartbeat; it wasn't fast but it was slower then she expected it to be. Could this be normal for him? He was after all sickly. As she leaned her head against his chest, she felt his thin frame. It wasn't exactly warm, and firm like Kyo's or tender and soft like Yuki's, and it certainly wasn't like Hatsuharu's tall and lanky one. Yet why did it feel so special when she wasn't exactly hugging Akito.

Her eyes shot open when she realized what she was doing; even if she wasn't hugging him. She then felt something take ahold of her hair and heard Akito's heart rate rise; quickly panicking she backed away, bowing repeatedly, and apologizing as she stared straight down at the floor. She felt incredibly hot on her face, and started to feel the urge to leave the room; when she realized she was in her room already.

Her mind then went to the curse, and it's aftermath. Now she knew why it felt so awkward and different. Every time she hugged Yuki or Kyo they immediately transformed into their zodiac animal. Worried she dared to look up at the other person in the room, when to her shock Akito was standing there unchanged; staring at her with an indescribable expression.

"Akito-sama y-you didn't change?" She said with surprise in her voice.

Akito's expression changed into sly smirk. "What were you expecting, some sort of animal?" As Tohru nodded in response, he continued. "Well then I suppose after living with those cursed you'd expect everyone you hug to transform. Much to your disappointment, I don't transform into any worthless creature; I am God. I already am what I am." He said, as he walked closer to her, and made her back up against the wall.

"You, you're nothing but my captive." He added as he lifted his arm and touched something behind her ear.

Tohru quickly remembered the pale pink flower in her hair, and quickly lifted her hand as reflex to touch it; only to come into contact with Akito's hand. Blushing madly she lowered her hand only to have it grabbed and pressed against the wall above her by Akito.

Tohru surprised by the sudden movement and the closeness of space she had with Akito, quickly had that trapped feeling again. As she looked at his expression, it was there again. That dark expression with his eyes turning into two dark orbs looking straight through her. Her heartbeat began to rise, and she looked aside as she felt Akito getting nearer.

She felt his ebony end graze her shoulder, and knew he was beyond close. She wanted to fight back and run, but she was either too scared or didn't dare too. She unknowingly held her breath, as she expected the worst to happen to her. Akito's mood swings were certainly unpredictable that she knew, but she couldn't help but feel terrified when he gave her that glare of his.

Akito didn't know what was making him act this way. All he knew was when he heard Tohru's somewhat disappointed reaction when she saw he didn't transform into an animal like the rest of his _pets_ something triggered in him that made him feel something he couldn't quite explain.

Usually he was proud to explain that he didn't transform into any filth vermin like his zodiac. This time however when he said it, he felt a peculiar type of annoyance and bitterness in that she'd be pleased instead to have him change into a animal, and disappointed to have him not to.

Whatever this new emotion was, he knew hated it. To be thought of in a way as lower then the ones he himself considered dirt burned his anger to his core. As he looked at her standing before him, he noticed that the peach blossom he had carefully selected and placed in her hair earlier when she was asleep; was still there.

With his body acting in a way unknown, before he knew it he had a desire to prove his superior role in the zodiac and show his dominance. Soon after, he had her pinned against the wall. The terrified look in her eyes only fueled more his actions.

She was completely under his control, and had no way out. With her yukata having lowered a bit, and her neck fully exposed; the first thought that crossed his mind was to grab her by the neck and teach her a lesson. Before he did so however he found himself lured in by the exposure of her skin, and got the sudden urge to smell her scent.

They stood there in that position for a few long minutes, Akito leaning against her neck inhaling deeply while gripping her hand tightly. A wave of silence went over the pair, with the only thing being heard is Akito's deep breathing and Tohru's uncomfortable occasionally struggle to hold her composure.

Akito felt something wet fall on his cheek; bringing him away from his current stance. When he backed away and stroked his cheek, he caught sight of Tohru; she was crying. A rush of emotions flooded thorough him in a spilt second. Anger, Annoyance, Pleasure...and something else he couldn't explain. Whatever this other feeling was, it made him let got of Tohru's hand and walk out the room confused and bitter.

On his way out the front door, he added one last remark before closing. "Your private tutor will arrive in the morning, you'll be taught here from now on."

Tohru stood there unsure of what to do next after such a predicament. She didn't know why exactly she cried. She knew she was scared of the way Akito cornered her, but she had no reason to be especially after she so openly hugged him a couple of minutes before. For all she knew, he could have been hugging her back in his own "special" way.

The thought of it, quickly brought a smile to her face. The fact that it was possible of Akito becoming more humane lifted her heart up, and made her feel joyful again. She was sure her mother would be proud of her helping a person in need's help, and now she was positive her mother would approve of her keeping the baby and being responsible instead. It indeed sounded more like a thing Kyoko would've done herself.

She looked down at her belly area, and smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around it. "I'll try my best, just like your grandma did for me."

As she walked towards the door to head towards Hatori's office, she looked back at the flowers in the vase behind her.

"And Thank You Akito-sama"

_

* * *

_____

Author's Note: I hope you all love this chapter even if it centered mostly on the pregnancy, but hey that's making it realistic. It wouldn't make sense for Tohru to get around the dilemma quickly would it? Now for those of you worried I assure you; both Tohru and Akito aren't in love yet. Akito is still just as confused, and Tohru is just thankful as she is with most of her friends. So please don't think this is soon going to become OOC.

_And about the abortion topic. I'm not judging woman that have done it, but I'm just stating I myself don't approve of the practice, and thinking by Tohru's standards I'm sure she wouldn't have either. The main reason abortion came up was because it was more realistic for Tohru to have that scared/shocked/run away from the situation feeling at first before coming to her senses. _

_Also don't worry just because Tohru is going to get tutored doesn't mean she won't be seeing her friends later on. I assure you she definitely will._

_Anyways _

_Read N Review_


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking abit to update, I was tied up with relatives visiting, sharing my computer; meaning less time to write. But I didn't give up on you guys and anxiously wrote every time I had the chance. Hopefully no more interruptions will happen again soon. Thank you all for your patience. _

_**xMommiya Ichigox: Oh my *faints and turns beet red* You're too kind lol and no I promise I won't take eternity but I can't promise exactly how fast these chapters will come out. I try to proofread, and write the best I can before posting a chapter for all my reader's enjoyment and that sometimes time varies.**_

_**Pri-chan 1410: Yes thank you for noticing. He is kind in his own way in this fic. The poor thing just had a horrible childhood, and that is a true fact both in the actual anime and manga. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**smcandy: I'm doing great actually, how are you girl :)**_

_**Yes I inserted abortion since as I said that was out of pure shock, but the actual pure nature of Tohru would never do such a thing, which gladly Akito made her come to her senses in time thankfully. Also I'm trying to insert as much development as possible but then again a whole chapter can't go in just the two of them in a room conversing or doing romantic things. I thought to make it realistic I had to show more movement in other areas, but yes definitely there will still more scenes with the both of them together in the next chapter. Lastly hehe I'm glad you noticed those signs of Akito changing; jealousy and overprotectivness. I was trying to make that a key point.**_

_**LeiftheLucky: Thank you so much. I agree with you all the way on my viewpoint, but since other people view it differently I can't hate on them because of that, it's their POV.**_

_**.furuba: Yay for squeeling! Yes I tend to do that too many times, it's reflex I call it hehe Thank you for liking my idea of Akito's upbringing, as well as past I wanted for it to make people feel that way, so I'm glad it worked.**_

_**The spirit of the dragon: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like my story so far**_

_**DramaQueen: Thank you for agreeing with me; as well much thxs for reviewing**_

_**CutieCat: Lol Thxs fot the review and the sciencey stuff :) Yeah I did realize that but it has its reasons, and you'll find out later on in future chapters.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO NATSUKI TAKAYA; I'M JUST A FAN AS ANY OTHER.**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

The next morning after her usual morning routine of tidying up her bed and washing up herself, she was greeted by Reina who sent her quickly to the main entrance. Once Tohru arrived there, she met what was to be her tutor. A stern looking older woman with her silver grey hair tied up in a top- bun, and a black yukata that made her look even more serious. She was tall, and her posture was as straight as a instructor's would be.

Her grey eyes landed on Tohru and without a smile said. "Tohru Honda, are you the one who I was ordered to instruct on the elements of a prestigious society."

Tohru frowned a bit puzzled. "Well...umm... I suppose I don't need much tutoring of anything prestigious, I'm not one of the Sohmas, or from any high class-"

"You will be tutored to learn how to live and co inside in a society of high class such as the Sohmas. The Sohma family is a blue-blood family with wealth and prosperity. Even if you are a poor street rat with no etiquette whatsoever you will have to be taught what is needed in order to live here, just as the rest of the staff; even more due to your rare position of being the personal aid to the Head of the Estate himself.

You are indeed the only one who communicates the closest to Dr. Sohma, Kureno and Akito-sama am I right?" The woman interrupted her.

"Yes maim." Tohru said calmly with a quick bow.

"Very well then, consider yourself very fortunate to receive what you outsiders would call it opportunity. There is no such way a young girl as yourself would ever receive such a education of high standards. I am Fujiko but you must refer to me as sensei understood."

"Yes sensei"

That was the beginning of Tohru's new tutoring. From that point onwards, she hardly had time to do her cleaning duties due to her studies. She was always practicing how to prepare tea elegantly, how to write properly, how to sit properly.

She was taught things she never even heard of before, so much that the subjects she used to learn at school seemed minor in comparison. By the end of each day she was so exhausted she would fall asleep almost instantly. She didn't complain once though, in fact she was proud her mother raised her with at least some form of proper etiquette; language was still her best subject.

At first doing all these things though tiring were no problem for Tohru, as time passed along with her torso expanding however she got more fatigue and exhaustion frequently; along with some morning queasiness.

Hatori had noticed Tohru's absence and worried about her current state. Giving her a checkup was first on his list this coming morning. As he walked towards Akito's bedroom, he heard a dish shatter, and sobs coming from the room followed by a loud "GET OUT" that definitely was Akito's.

Once he arrived at the door, a maid rushed out in tears. Taking a deep breath of hesitation, he entered the room of the young Sohma head, to find him out on the veranda gazing at something. Taking a few steps closer, Hatori looked in the direction Akito was looking at, to find it was Tohru under a cherry blossom tree writing down on what seemed to be a textbook.

She had what looked like a flower in her hair. Its pale pink color matched perfectly with her white yukata, and made her cheeks look rosy in color. Hatori glanced back at Akito, whose glance hadn't move in it's gaze. Hatori didn't have the slightest clue why he was openly staring at her, coming from Akito's standards though it gave him a chill of worry for the young girl.

As he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Akito himself. "It appears you seem to have a question for me Hatori?" He said calmly in his cold tone as he turned away from his stance and looked at Hatori now, his expression clearly being that of annoyed and disturbed.

Hatori cleared his throat. "Do you not like your new maid. I thought we agreed on leaving Tohru alone while she was on her studies, and during her pregnancy; she is afterall nearing her sixth month, and studying her senior year."

After the day Tohru affirmed with Hatori that she had decided to go through with the pregnancy, Hatori convinced Akito to leave her on her own for the time being. Much to Hatori's surprise Akito agreed without much complaint, which made him curious as to why Akito seemed relieved with the idea instead of insulted.

"I remember quite well what _I decided _on, that doesn't however mean that I'm service I'm getting while our weak little mother of ours is too busy being educated; although I wouldn't want a complete undereducated staying at the Honke either. However even if Fujiko is the one that's being her tutor, I still will have to judge her myself in the end; you are aware of that, right Hatori?"

Akito's ending answer made Hatori feel uneasy, but he couldn't complain. Despite Akito being moody and cranky these past months, he had indeed stayed away from Tohru. He couldn't complain, and simply nodded in response.

"I have been keeping up medically with Tohru, giving her the prenatal vitamins, checkups. As for the preparation she seems pretty excited, I never thought I'd see a young mother nearly cry at the sight of a package of diapers, and..." Hatori stopped himself from further speaking about it. He knew Akito of all people would care less about a soon to be born baby.

He was surprised by the response Akito gave him. "and...and what else? What else have you given her Hatori? Don't try and tell me that all you've given her is a pack of diapers, and medications. You seem to be getting pretty comfortable with her lately. She's a worthless outsider; a pregnant outsider carrying the offspring of my zodiac, I won't allow it! You are to report to me on your duties in regards to her, otherwise..._SLAP"_

Akito lifted his hand suddenly in the midst of his outburst, and slapped Hatori across the cheek in rage.

"Stay away from her, and leave her to me. Don't you forget your under my power not hers." He added as he walked towards his futon and sat on it, his head facing downwards towards the floor.

Hatori was a bit stunned, not by Akito's slap but by his outburst. Out of all the outbursts that came out of his mouth, this was the strangest one. He couldn't tell if Akito was acting violently overprotective of his role of a god and his bond with his zodiacs, or the unimaginable. Jealous.

Jealousy was the last feeling Hatori would put to Akito. Infact he perfectly understood Akito expressing rage, anger, betrayal or any other emotion close to darkness except for jealousy. He quickly tossed the thought aside, assuming he was just imagining things, and started giving Akito his morning checkup.

Meanwhile Tohru continued scribbling away in her textbook of ancient history. Asides from literature and language arts this was the only other subject she was modestly good at. As she glanced to the side eyeing her economics, calculus and physics textbooks she gave a long sigh. She was behind on those dreadful subjects, and deep down she wished she still had Yuki there to tutor her.

As she closed her textbook, she inhaled the scent of the cherry blossoms above her as she imagined herself in the ancient periods of time she was studying about. When she opened her eyes again, she looked down and felt around her expanding torso; smiling.

"I got an idea, how about we go pick some new flowers for our room? The pink carnations we have are starting to wilt." She said, as she started off towards the garden. She had gotten the habit to talk to her unborn child as any other person standing right by her. Although to some it may seem odd, but it kept her from feeling down on those days she felt lonely or downhearted.

As she walked into the garden she passed by some familiar orange flowers. She stopped and gazed at them for a few minutes. Ever since that day Akito gave her those flowers and made her realize what she was thinking on doing; she had started reading more about flowers and their meanings. She would eagerly place a new set of flowers in her room, when the others wilted. Daisies, Buttercups and recently Carnations; a true mothers flower.

Now she was looking for another small bouquet to fill the vase in her room once more. Looking through the garden for her next pick, she spotted some nice looking flowers that reminded her of lilies, and of the flower Akito had placed in her hair that day. Ever since then she tried looking for another of those particular flowers, but never found any of that sort in the garden.

Tohru sighed. "Oh well, this one will have to do." She said as she removed the pink carnation from her hair and placed the lily in. "I wonder though, which flower is this?"

"That's a day lily, a mother's flower." A voice spoke up suddenly startling her. He quickly bowed and apologized. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just going to check up on inventory, when I heard you."

Tohru smiled in relief. "Oh...Kureno is it? Wow you know about flowers too." Ever since Tohru started living at the Honke, she rarely saw Kureno around. He was mostly with Akito, Hatori or somewhere around the grounds. She still felt a bit nervous around him, now that they were alone.

Kureno smiled, and then turned serious again. "When you're around Akito as much as I am, some of his attributes rub of on you. So I guess I know more then the average Sohma, but still not as much as the masters or Akito."

Tohru looked down at the flowers below her; lost in thought. The few times she saw Kureno he was always so mysterious, and serious. She never saw him actually smile, or laugh. The thought of it made her think of Yuki; maybe Kureno had something buried inside him too.

"Oh Kureno, do you know if there are any other flowers growing around here besides these?" She asked hoping to talk more with the silent Sohma.

"Hmm not that I know. The person that knows best about the garden here is Akito, but he's not really the best person to ask those questions."

Tohru nodded, and bowed in thanks. As she walked back to the building, she realized Kureno didn't have his neck brace on that he had months before. She was relieved that he was healed, but the thought alone came to her on how he got such an injury in the first place.

With freshly picked Zinnia flowers in her hands, she couldn't wait to place them in her room. Although she wouldn't dare say it aloud, but just by having flowers that held the meaning of "thoughts of absence of friends" would surely put her sad thoughts, and memories at ease. The past six months there were many times she had Yuki, Kyo, and of course her friends Uo and Hana on her mind. She frequently wondered what were they currently doing; were they getting ready for prom soon, or their applications for college?

When she thought about these things, she felt as if she was in another world, far away and her old life no longer mattered. It was when she realized and at times thought that was why Akito was the way he was. Being cursed by the god of the zodiac meant being here at the Honke, sick and waiting to die, while the outside world had nothing to do with him.

_Alive you call this being alive_

After these six months she understood what Akito had meant with those words. She couldn't even imagine living his whole life this way. Twenty years alone, and isolated. She didn't know everything of Akito's childhood yet, but from what she saw of his life now; it was a lonely one.

Tohru hadn't seen or heard of Akito much after she started her classes. She couldn't say exactly that she missed him, but somehow she found it odd not seeing him this long.

It was when she arrived at the veranda that she found it odd to find her shoji bedroom back door open. Assuming it was a new maid that Reina forgot to instruct, she entered the room expecting to find the newcomer; however there was no one in the room, the wilted carnations were gone and in their place were freshly cut yellow flowers along with others in the assortment.

Tohru quickly placed the Zinnias on her futon, and quickly went to grab the book she kept on her dresser that was all about floral meanings and types; the book though wasn't in it's natural place. A voice broke her out of her confusion.

"Zinnias. Carnations, Daisies, even the childish Buttercups I allow but Zinnias, just what do you suppose you're getting by. Six months you've been allowed to stay here in my grounds amongst my zodiac and I, and it seems you've forgotten how the curse legend goes. The ones cursed with the zodiac belong to me, I'm the one cursed with the spirit of the emperor god not you. You're carrying a Sohma within you and yet you're against me.

What makes you think you have a right to make a fool out of me?" Akito who happened to be against the wall behind her and temporary out of her view, the question he finished with sounded more like a demand.

Tohru was clueless to Akito's behavior. Despite she knew he was unpredictable and moody, but after not seeing much of him for nearly six months she wondered why he seemed so upset and what the reason for his claims was.

She spoke out softly stuttering a bit. "Akito-san I didn't realize you were in here. I..I don't understand I wouldn't make a fool out of you ev-"

"Ever. Were you about to say ever. Lies, all lies. Admit it, you're crazy to go back to Yuki and that monster aren't you. Say it." Akito bellowed as his eyes turned venomous as a cobra about to attack it's prey. He walked towards her into a wall corner. His fists tightening; making his knuckles lose the bit of color they had.

Tohru usually would have closed her eyes, and wait for whatever was going to come for her. This time however, at the mere mention of Kyo being called a monster; something in her cut loose, and made her feel riled up.

"You're wrong; Kyo's not a monster Akito!" She shouted out, her eyes sharp. It only took a second afterwards for her to realize her sudden outburst, and her face turned beet red. Before she could apologize herself she was taken aback by Akito's next move. Before she knew it she was pushed forcibly against the wall by her shoulders with Akito's strong grip. She winced slightly as she felt his long nails dig into her skin.

"Silence, enough I don't want to hear you say another word about that cretin. You are on my grounds, you turned yourself to me. Do you really think I'd let you just prance in here, and back out whenever you please. You belong to me!" He said in a low, menacing tone that cause Tohru's spine to quiver, as he leaned closer towards her, feeling his warm breath on her face's side.

She had no idea what Akito was planning on doing, but she knew that she in fact did agree to stay here at the Honke. As she thought of her thoughts of him before first unofficially moving into the Honke; they were of pity, sadness and wanting get to know more about the young mysterious head of the Sohma; to help him.

Thinking on her actions now, she realized speaking of Yuki and Kyo, or at least hinting about missing them, would indeed make the temperamental god uneasy; let alone she defending Kyo against him.

That was when she fell into realization. 'Could it be that Akito felt hurt in a way; taken advantage of?' Tohru thought, as she opened her eyes again. Her heart sunk, she never meant to hurt anyone, her mother always taught her to avoid hurting others at all costs if possible. How could she hurt Akito after he opened up the Honke to her in her current state?

"I'm sorry Akito-san I never meant to hurt you, but I wouldn't leave here unless you wanted me to. I would have been in a tent somewhere if you hadn't given me a job here, I am grateful; truly I am."

Akito's eyes popped open. Was she actually apologizing? By now he had gotten used to the usual clumsy apology of hers, but this time it was different; like a confession.

_I'm sorry Mother, I didn't-_

_Get out! It's your fault, it's all your fault. I never should have listened to him, and destroyed you when I had the chance._

The return of the memory, left him feeling uneasy, restless, cringing while as the place he was currently in made him feel lightheaded, hot and sweaty. Never before had he felt such a full range of emotional turmoil at once, besides the usual hatred he always felt. His grip on her shoulders loosened, as he backed away from her side; his long bangs obscuring his eyes.

"Why? Why do you even bother to care?"

"Because you bothered to care for me, and no one did so for you in return. Everyone deserves the chance to be cared for in that way no matter who they are, they just have to care for others in return. At least that's what my mom always told me."

Akito slowly released his hands from Tohru's shoulders as they glided down her yukata's sleeves. He stopped once he reached against her protruding stomach area, and remained silent.

Tohru observed this, but couldn't find a word to say. No one yet, besides Hatori has gone nowhere near her pregnant stomach. Many times in her memory when she was out with Uo and Hana at stores, she would see a happy pregnant woman either with her husband or family and friends; all gushing with happiness and feeling for the baby's movements. That experience which seemed timeless to Tohru, hadn't happened in her case.

Yet now someone asides from herself and Hatori was actually close to doing the latter, but never in her mind would she have thought it to be Akito the one. Him being the person doing so, made her a bit restless, and uneasy for some reason and she quickly clasped her arms around herself. Her heart raced, Akito's sudden silence was nerve-wracking, making the room feel as tense as it could get.

What she least expected though, happened. He simply turned around, and walked a few steps away.

"For the past few months, Hatori hasn't taken the liberty to inform me of any progress. Tell me, since I do infact know he's been the one checking you. What has he done?" He said in a mono-tone voice.

Tohru blinked twice at the fact that Akito was actually interested in knowing about it. Of course she did know it was probably mostly due to his role as the head, and god of the zodiac; still that didn't make her any less surprised.

"W-well...um...Hatori says so far everything seems good and normal. That he seems healthy, and thriving with no apparent complications, but he's told me he's still trying to figure out exactly how was it that the pregnancy came out positive so early on in the term."

"So it's confirmed already that it's a male." Akito blurted out, interrupting Tohru in mid sentence.

Tohru heard his sudden tone, and nodded back nervously. "Yes I've been thinking of what to name him, but I still have no idea."

"Hmph are you sure you're telling me that's all Hatori has done? He isn't planning on turning fatherly now, and helping out choosing a name as well?" Akito said with spite in his tone.

Tohru quickly noticed Akito's now sour mood leaning towards Hatori, and quickly tried to change it. "No Akito, Hatori-san has always treated me as professional as any doctor would, nothing more. He's a great doctor actually, I'm sure that's why you get treated so well by him."

"Well I should have known the puny dragon is too much of a coward now to try anything sneaky against me, he knows better. However..." Akito slowly turned around to face her once more. He reached into his yukata sleeve and took out the same mysterious flower that he had given her before.

"Instead of putting away a wilted peach blossom, in photo album you have under your desk, you should have a fresh one."

Tohru's eyes lit up when she caught sight of the flower once again. Peach Blossom. She finally found out the name of the nameless flower. She still wondered however why she hadn't found it in the garden herself.

"Akito-san what does it mean?" She asked eagerly.

He walked again towards her, and picked out the day lily from her hair placing the peach blossom in it's place. "It means _you are my captive._"

Tohru blushed deeply, as she watched Akito's serious face. Usually before those deep silver eyes of his made her take her breath away with the terror they struck with pure malice. Now however these weren't those same eyes, these eyes struck her as something different, a whole other different feeling evoked. She couldn't tell if it was still some sort of fear, but all she knew this time she couldn't look away.

The space between them got smaller and smaller, as Akito leaned closer towards her until their foreheads almost touched. Tohru's heart was pounding against her chest as she felt blazing hot in the otherwise cool, breezy autumn season. The last of the flowers were in bloom, before the trees lost their foliage and winter would sink in.

As the breeze from the shoji door that was still open hit the pair, and tousled Akito's midnight locks against Tohru's face; in a daze with the cooling breeze she hadn't noticed Akito's face moving from staring at her, to nestle in her moving locks inhaling deep breaths. It was a sudden movement of fabric sliding to the floor that snapped her out of it into realization.

She was against the wall, yukata now off, with Akito lavishing her mocha tresses. Though pregnant, she still hadn't let male no matter what age see her wearing just her under apparel, and she wasn't about to. Forgetting completely her fears, she started to struggle and panic; pushing and shoving away her predator as much as she could.

"Akito please stop! Let me go!" No matter how hard it seemed she tried to escape, Akito seemed to pin her harder against the wall, and tighten his hold on her. With her mother's yankee blood suddenly running through her along with her father's tenacity she did what she never thought even enter her mind.

Meanhwile high up in the mountains, a bus dropped off one of it's passengers. A tall buxom girl about in her late teen years with long dirty blond hair. She was wearing a white mask over her mouth, that along with the attitude she gave the driver gave her a overall non-feminine appearance. She was greeted by a ginger haired teen who was shocked at seeing the girl there.

"Yankee what the heck are you doing here?"

"If it isn't orange-top, I strictly remember Tohru mentioning you _used_ to go here, I wouldn't think you _still _were here." The girl sarcastically as she pulled more her tote bag over her shoulder. "Can you tell me who I'm supposed to report to in this place."

The boy growled at the girl's response. "Listen if you weren't a girl I would kick your-"

"Ah you must be Arisa Uotani, forgive me for my son's behavior, but come I'll show you to your quarters. My name is Kazuma Sohma and I see you already know Kyo. Kagura is meant to be more your section's leader, but she's not here right now and is off competing. In the meantime, feel welcome to ask me if you have any questions. Welcome." A tall man in about his thirties with grey hair greeted her.

As the girl settled down in her bunk inside the girls cabin, she didn't bothered meeting the rest of her new roommates Instead she went off on her own, to nowhere in particular. On her way out of the cabin she passed a door with the plate that read "Kagura Sohma." She assumed since this _Kagura _was a fellow Sohma like the owner of the training school Kazuma, of course this girl she hadn't meant would be considered higher rank then the rest of the girls staying here.

Once stepping outside the cabin, and being caught in the mountain breeze, she continued walking around the grounds. She never planned on joining anything other then normal public school, but she kept remembering how Tohru always told her that she should be doing something more with her life, have a goal in mind.

Ever since Tohru disappeared, she made a new vow, to do something with herself. The only thing she considered herself ever good at was fighting; next thing she knew she was enrolling in a new dojo training prep school for professional fighting careers. She had heard it from the Prince, but she had no idea the orange-head went here as well.

"Oh well as long as the girls are separate from the guys, I guess it won't hurt. I'll do it for both of you; Kyoko and Tohru I miss you both, I hope you're ok Tohru wherever you are." Uo said softly as she stood admiring the dense mountainside, and the large school grounds. Sure to her being up in the mountains training sounded ridiculous at first, but still she grinned and put her heart into it.

_SLAM_

A loud sudden slam of multiple doors drove Uo to her immediate alert. Turning towards the noise, she continued to hear more coming from inside another small building; including to what sounded like two people arguing.

"I can't believe it, here I am up on Kazuma's dojo of all places to see you and what do you pay me with. Do you know what I had to cancel to come here. I'm not just saying work; there was a whole photo shoot scheduled in Europe, and I cancelled out of it. How could you? Don't you have anything to say to me, you've been stuck up here ever since that Honda girl disappeared; anyone would say you were in love with her."

A muffled voice shout out that sounded that of a girl's. At the mere mention of the words _Honda_ and _disappeared_peaked Uo's attention, and she walked slowly closer to the building.

After a brief silence, there was a slight chuckle followed by the girl's continued rant. "Huh I can't believe it, are you in love with her then. Tell me the truth."

There was another pause followed by a reply that came from a male's voice. " Rin I know you, you're always trying to trick people into telling false stories that you want to hear. I'm not falling for it and while we're on the subject, it's considered impolite to speak harshly of ill-fated or otherwise missing people. I would think despite being the foxy little thing you are, you would at least have some manners."

"Arrgh, Shigure I know what you're trying to do, and pushing me away isn't going to cut it only for me. If it's a vacation you want, then why not come with me alone to-"

"That's enough Rin, I'm not going alone with you anywhere I'm sor-_SLAP_"

Uo heard the familiar sound of a strong slap against another's cheek, and placed her ear closer towards the building entrance door. She heard faint sobs on the other end, until the door suddenly burst open knocking her down. Before she was about to complain, she saw a tall long legged girl about her age with extra long raven black hair. She looked like a pin-up magazine model, especially in the clothing she was wearing or at least half wearing.

She had a long feminine black trench coat buttoned open to reveal a sheer lingerie-styled bra, along with some low-rise skin tight black leggings and stiletto heels. Uo wasn't much of a girly-girl to know what was in style, or what was brand named. All she knew was the girl in front of her was definitely a model of some sort, having a beauty that herself can't even measure-up halfway. It was the first time she had ever stared so long at another girl, she usually ignored prissy clothed girls on the spot. It was then she noticed the girl was the one who was crying.

"I'm won't give up on you, I'm not going to let you ruin your whole life thanks to that old hag." The girl cried as pushed past Uo. "And you, stay out of it." She stopped in mid sentence and looked straight at Uo, then continued on her way.

Taken aback by the girl having taken notice of her, she didn't get a chance to shout any bitter remark back. As she watched the girl walk away towards the front building, she remembered her conversation including the name "_Honda"_. She walked towards the room to where the girl stormed out of, to find the other person involved. She didn't however expect to see him though.

"Hey, you're that writer that owned the house Tohru used to live at!" Uo shouted at her revelation. She quickly realized his change of appearance. Despite still wearing a yukata, his black hair was past shoulder length and his right arm was bonded in a cast. He had a tense look on his face, but it quickly softened to it's normal charm at Uo's remark.

"You mean ex-writer; with this arm still unhealed I think I'll enter early retirement." He joked, while sipping on some herbal tea.

Uo quickly entered the room, and sat across from him at the low tea table. "Who was that girl just now?"

Shigure smiled while swallowing his drunken tea. "My my, aren't you the nosy one. I also remember you as the ex-yankee with the past, so I can guess why you're here. Tohru would've been happy to see you make these changes."

"Quit talking about Tohru, as if she's dead. Tohru is one of the main reasons I came to this place, and that's none of your business." Uo spat back at him defensively.

"Well then that makes Rin none of your business too, am I right?" He replied with a sly grin.

"Fine, I'll find out myself." She got up and started to head for the door.

"If you're going to try and question Rin, good luck to you. She hardly ever speaks to anyone else besides her colleagues, or some of the fellow Sohmas. She's not going to say much about Tohru either way, she doesn't know anything about her asides from her name, and the fact that she lived at my house. She's never even met her once." He added, stopping Uo in place.

"Then why?" Uo asked looking back at him.

"Too put it simply Rin is the jealous type, she's always had a girlish crush on me ever since childhood, and hasn't gotten over it. So you can guess the best person for her to blame it on is Tohru."

"Hmph, little wrench." Uo uttered under her breath, as she left the room. Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the person in front of her until she bumped straight into him.

"Hey don't you hear me, we're going up the trail in twos, and thanks to you not being with the rest of the girls I'm stuck with you."

Uo looked up at the familiar voice, and groaned. "The words _trail_ and _you_ just don't mix with me orange-head."

"Get used to it yankee, you were wasting your time asking Shigure about Tohru you know. He's been here before she disappeared. Don't even bother with Rin either, all she ever cares about is herself, and her obsession with that idiot you talked to. She'll never take no for an answer, and admit that he doesn't feel anything for her. She's worse then Kagura." Kyo said as he compared in his mind the two.

"Kagura? You mean the Kagura that's going to be the girl's section leader?" Uo asked remembering the name.

"Yeah she's not so bad of a person like Rin is. Just annoying when it comes to me." Kyo remarked as he grew silent. "You know sometimes I can't believe she's hasn't been found yet. I should've known that night something was up with her, but she seemed normal at the party."

Uo quickly knew he was now speaking in regards to Tohru, and frowned sadly. "Not even Hana can find her wave signals, I hope whoever took her, pays for it. Winter is soon coming; it's going to be hard to pass new years without Tohru."

Kyo frowned at the memory of the past new years where he and Yuki spent it with Tohru instead of going to the estate. Life indeed was going to change without Tohru in it, especially for him. "Well Uo, we're here because of Tohru so she's never really left.

Uo noticed the change of name. Ever since she first met him, he'd never call her anything asides from yankee. She was about to protest against it, but recalled what he had just said, and simply smiled. "You know...Sohma that's the first time I think you ever said anything worth saying."

Kyo realized the new name. Sure it was weird hearing the word Sohma come out of her, but he liked it much better then the usual _orange-head_.

Back in the city, inside a doctor's office that resided in a large estate, a doctor was drinking some headache pills for the new dilemma that presented him.

"Akito, tell me how did you get your ear swollen this way. Did you happen to drink anything, fall down perhaps?" Hatori wiped and disinfected the young head's left ear which was bright red moments ago.

"Aren't you the doctor Hatori, you should know." Akito quickly answered him rudely.

Hatori took the impatient attitude of the young head as normal temper until he noticed Akito's neck when his yukata slide off his shoulder a bit. Bright red streak marks were imprinted on his neck that rose Hatori's suspicions even more when he thought he saw Akito's face flushed pink, his heart was racing, and seemed to be too wrapped in his thoughts to even notice Hatori was just sitting there staring at him.

"Akito."

Quickly snapping out of his daze, he looked at Hatori with a glare. "Enough with the questions just do the useless checkup and get on with it; I have better things to do then just have you bask in my presence."

Hatori remained silent, but thought he was going half deaf instead of blind. Never had Akito refused to take up time of his zodiacs, even if he got annoyed by checkups; Akito would still find a way to torture him, instead of rushing him out. As for the words _I have better things to do_, they just didn't seem like something Akito would have normally had said.

Hatori quickly recalled bright red marks on Tohru's hands when he saw her rushing to catch up with one of the maids earlier. He decided despite finding Akito's actions odd, to finish up with Akito's checkup, and have a look at Tohru instead.

"Can't you just sit down; relax. As much as I would like you to do my job, I seriously don't wish to hear it from Hatori that you had a miscarriage due to it." The savvy maid told her as she grabbed the laundry basket from the other girl's hands. She rolled her eyes at the girl's awfully nice disposition. Sure she rather hear from her, then Akito's whining all day, but at times Tohru's over the top humility drove her off the edge.

She huffed out a deep breath, flinging her long black braid off her shoulder; as she pushed the maid's cart down the hall. It was near time for her break, and she was parched. After making sure all was in order, she then headed down to get her meal; with Tohru following behind, this caused glances and a few stares from the other staff. It was no longer a secret that Tohru was indeed carrying a child; it was now noticeable to all though with Tohru's protruding pregnant belly.

Tohru cautiously followed Reina, feeling the daggers of eyes from the others stabbing her everywhere. She knew what she must have looked like to them, a pregnant teenager was always the juiciest gossip anywhere. Now though, that she was the center of it, she felt trapped and desperate to escape. It was Reina that caught her attention.

"Hey you, Honda come on this way." She called out opening a exit door, to which Tohru immediately responded to.

Once outside in the fresh air again, Tohru felt a great sense of relief, as she let out a deep sigh; causing Reina to glance at her quickly.

The maid shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "If you ask me, that back room seemed to get smaller by the minute. It seems they just love to gossip, not that they don't have enough reason to. Face it, you're Akito's personal servant, you wind up pregnant out of nowhere. Even if Akito isn't the father, due to actual fact being held secret; people are bound to come up with their own conclusions." Reina said as she opened her lunch bag, and started eating.

A while back Tohru got the courage to tell Reina the truth, but made her promise to keep it a secret. That resulted however in the rest of the staff to pass rumors amongst themselves on Tohru's current state. Tohru was glad she at least had found one other person besides Hatori to talk to. Despite Reina had her own moody atitude; Tohru had gotten used to being around her, and her blunt straight-to-the-point advice helped Tohru at times.

Tohru looked down at the green grass below them; they were seated on a concrete outdoor seats and table enjoying the fall breeze. She would've been more at ease, if the current situation wasn't present.

"Alright, you're never this quiet; what happened, tell me." Reina continued, furrowing her brow. She knew Tohru normally would at this point either smile or cry; silence was never a option for her.

Tohru quickly looked up nervously. "W-what do you mean?"

Reina grabbed Tohru's wrist, and held it up in the air. "You're not talking, you're nervous, and you have marks on your wrists. Don't play me as naive, I know something happened."

Tohru bit her bottom lip, as she remembered what happened earlier.

_As she pleaded for him to let her go, his response was only tightening his grip on her wrists and pinning them against the wall. She was scared, and was feeling something inside about to scream; she did something she never thought would enter her mind._

_With Akito's head in reach to grab, it all happened in a spilt second. She bit down hard, pulled him away, and ran out of the room; grabbing her yukata on the way._

Reina's eyes widened and her lips started to quiver. "Let me get this straight. You started argueing, and then after it all seemed to calm down he attacked you. You...you then... bit his ear, and scratched him." Reina said as she burst out in laughter. "Sounds thrilling, what's next you leave him give you a love bite; although I have no idea Akito would even know what the words lust, and desire mean."

Tohru quickly looked at the laughing maid in front of her clueless. "N-no he doesn't love me, it's my fault I hugged him before; he probably was just doing the same thing in his own way." Tohru said quickly blushing slightly. "A-and I bit him because I got scared, not because I love him...that is... I had no idea biting meant I love someone, if I would have known I wouldn't have; honest."

Reina lifted her brow and held back another laugh at Tohru's naive and clueless state. "Sure you do, still if Akito was only hugging you like you know he was, why then did you get so scared? Did something else happen?"

Tohru shook her head quickly. She didn't mention that her yukata had fallen off, or the fact that Akito had given her a flower meaning something like _"you are my captive" _. She was embarrassed enough already, but as she recalled it over and over in her mind, somehow she just couldn't blame Akito. After all she was the first one to hug him back then. If there was someone that was to blame it was herself.

"I hope Akito-sama is ok." Tohru quickly worried.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he's more then fine." Reina said smiling coyly. "If there is any bit of man left in him, and the fact he's left you alone afterwards; then you have nothing to worry about."

Tohru stared again at the woman across from her. Sure she was an adult, but with the way she spoke of Akito so casually; it struck her as odd. "Umm...Reina just asking. Why do you refer to Akito-sama as simply his first name? You're the only staff member that refers to him like that. Not even the elder servants with higher seniority do so."

Reina's expression suddenly staled a bit, and looked down quickly. "The one who has to be worried about formalities here is you." She turned her gaze towards Tohru, her eyebrows furrowing.

Tohru froze, she had known Reina to have her moods; this however was the first time she had recieved such a glare from the young maid in a while. This time she did it, it not only made Tohru uneasy; it reminded her of someone, that gaze.

"Dr. Hatori's calling for you Miss, he's waiting in his office." Another staff employee interrupted the tense moment.

As she walked down one of the halls heading towards Hatori's office, she spotted Akito reading what looked like a novel in one of the passing sitting rooms. Despite knowing Akito had a high level of prestigious education, and no doubt was intelligent; she still hadn't seen him actually sitting down and reading since she arrived at the Honke.

Without moving the slightest bit his gaze, he suddenly closed the book; revealing a certain picture frame in his hand.

"A little bird told me you celebrate your mother's death-date by going to her tombstone every year."

Tohru taken aback by Akito's knowledge of her presence, she took a deep breath and nodded. " Y-yes I did, my friends always went after school to have a picnic on her grave; it's something my mom would enjoy doing." She still didn't have the slightest clue how Akito had her mother's picture; she hadn't seen it in the past months. Her best guess was she must have left it carelessly in his room, a place she hadn't stepped in ever since her pregnancy was revealed.

After a brief moment of silence, he stood up and handed out the frame. Tohru took it with caution, attentive that Akito didn't make any quick movements. "As long as you don't place anymore flowers like Zinnias then you're permitted to have this frame. For now those yellow Hyacinths and China Asters would do." He said in a monotone voice as he passed Tohru with out giving her second glance, heading towards his room.

Tohru hugged her mother's picture, and sighed smiling. Humming happily, seemingly forgetting her tense encounter with Akito previously, she entered her room eager to add her mother's frame on her dresser in front of the vase filled with yellow floral.

She encountered a catalog of a company she never heard of before, but the name alone appeared to be of one only the wealthy would side with. Paging through it she realised it was filled with beautiful nursery items she thought would only exist in a fantasy. She quickly wondered how such a catalog got to her room, when she had never seen it before.

There was then a knock on her door, and a muffled reply that belonged to Hatori. "Tohru, with no intention to rush you; but do you feel well enough for a checkup. We can do it later if you wish."

Tohru quickly beamed, immediately knowing it was Hatori's good will and concern that placed the catalog in her room. "No Hatori-san, I'll be right out." She said as she took one last look at the front page of the catalog, until something caught her eye. At the bottom of the page on the mailing label, instead of reading Hatori Sohma, there in bold letters read

Akito Sohma

Puzzeled as to why Akito would go through the trouble of sending for such a catalog, she looked at the vased yellow flowers. Remembering what Akito had told her earlier, she quickly looked up the flowers in her floristry textbook; eager to know the meaning.

When she came upon Hyacinths, and China Asters she widened her eyes; dropping the book in revelation of these new floral meanings.

**Jealousy**

* * *

_Author's Note: For any of you readers that are disappointed that I skipped a couple of months forward in this chapter; I apologize. I wanted to move the timeline quicker, without rushing Akito and Tohru's relationship uncharastically. So please don't think I did this for I can rush their romance in the next chapters, no the actual reason was to move the timeline forward closer towards New Years, and Kyoko's anni. _

_This chapter featured the appearance of Rin, although personally in the manga I hated her character to shreds, I'm changing her whole motives in this story, but still keeping her manga personality so in my fic I guess I've grown to like using her lol_

_Anyways as usual_

_Read N Review_


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking a bit longer then usual to update. Things have been going on, and as well I'm trying to get going with other projects as well. This however I assure you remains in top priority. I want to thank all who have taken the time to review my story; I never expected to have such reviews from you all._

_**name: Don't worry I don't write lemons, and I never plan to. Thxs for reviewing and as for Uo *cough* I can't give any spoilers away**_

_**Kenjo: You must be meaning the manga :) but yes I was equally shocked which is why I prferred personally the anime. **_

_**.furuba: Lol Actually I find it kind of easy to believe. The way he was always so demanding and protective of his zodiacs in the official story, it kind of makes sense for him to get jealous. Lol I'm glad you liked that funny bit, and to answer your question. It's Shigure of course. Akito hasn't even kissed her yet, how could he be the father ;) Are you having naughty thoughts lol**_

_**Leif the Lucky: *blushes* Oh my thank you so much for the review**_

_**smcandy: I'm doing fine I hope you're the same. I agree with you on the long Uo part, but the reason for that is because although it may not look it now, but that scene was essential for building up the plot in future chapters. In that case I kinda had to. Lol yes Akito definitely is getting more bold; not to worry they'll definitely be more time between them, especially after the *lovebite* lol Thxs for the encouragement, I'll continue to persevered.**_

**DISCLAIMER: FRUITS BASKET DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, BUT RIGHTFULLY TO NATSUKI TAKAYA. I'M JUST A FAN.**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Hatori heard the loud thud inside the room, and quickly rushed into the room. "Tohru are you alright?" He caught sight of Tohru standing in the middle of the room dazed, with a book at her feet. "Tohru?"

Tohru broke out of her daze, and looked at the doctor. "H-Hatori-san." Her face was pale white with shock, losing all it's color. She suddenly felt twice as heavy as normal, and lightheaded. She started to sway and stagger a bit until Hatori held her in place; leading her towards his office.

After having drunk a cup of water offered to her by Hatori, she comfortably sat on the medical bed while Hatori sat in front of his desk.

"Thank you Hatori-san."

Hatori frowned a bit, but nodded regardless. "Not a problem, but you can do me a favor in return and tell me why you seemed so upset earlier." He said as he scratched his brow.

Tohru hesitated a bit, not knowing exactly how to explain the whole ordeal. From her intense encounter with Akito to the seemingly caring gesture that he gave her when he left the catalog in her room. She also didn't want to worry the poor doctor who probably had enough work on his shoulders.

"I-uh...well..." She stuttered, causing Hatori to bit the tip of his pen, in suspicion.

"Tohru may I have a look at your hands?" He said calmly hoping to have a closer look at her wrists, now that she wasn't saying anything.

Once looking at them they were exactly as he thought he saw. Bright red, with the marks of what seemed like hand marks. Seeing similar marks on Akito including Akito's mysterious behavior at his checkup rose his suspicions that both were involved.

"Tohru, did Akito do something to you today? Did you interact with him in any way?" Hatori said worried.

Was I...was I not supposed to interact with him?" Tohru spoke up in a quiet tone.

Hatori was left speechless, he didn't know how exactly to answer her. He really didn't wish for her to spend too much time alone with him, or hardly at all. However doing so would probably test Akito's patience. Hatori was saved from answering when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Hatori, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I needed a refill of those pain killers you-" Kureno stept into the room, but was halted from further speaking when Hatori knowingly handed him the medications.

Tohru quickly smiled beaming at the seemingly timid Sohma, who only smiled in response for a spilt second before returning to his silent state. He bowed quickly before leaving the room.

With Kureno's unintentional interruption, lead Tohru to ask more about him. "Hatori-san I saw Kureno used to have a neck brace a couple of months ago, did he recover?"

Hatori looked at the young girl's face knowing what she really meant was what had happened to Kureno. He sighed silently and leaned back in his chair. "Yes he only needs medication now for the pain. He caught Akito in a sour mood one day, and nearly broke his neck by accident."

Tohru widened her eyes. "Akito nearly broke his neck! Oh my gosh poor Kureno, I had no idea. I thought he was close to Akito, so I never would've thought he would hurt him so badly."

Hatori lifted his hand. "Tohru please calm down, don't worry. Akito no matter how moody he is, wouldn't intentionally kill Kureno; not with their childhood together." Once saying this he immediately regretted it. Tohru's face turned into that of question again, and before she would go off wondering he preferred to inform her.

"To make a long story short, Akito despite his role in the curse and Sohma name hardly had anyone close to him in his childhood. Before Yuki was born, and before his father's death the only other people he used to spend time with besides his father Akira; were Kureno and Shigure.

I spent most of my time back then studying, and Akito didn't care much for me or my special ability. He hated people associated with hospitals and doctors, and since I was planning on becoming one, he wanted to stay as far away from me as possible; he found me frightening at his young age." Shigure smiled at the memory, but quickly turned serious again as he continued.

"When Akira died, Akito leaned constantly against Shigure for console; until it was time for Shigure to graduate high school. By then Yuki was already born, and Shigure had stopped paying visits to Akito as often as he used to. The three of us had become the trio that you heard of, and Shigure got other plans with Ayame to leave the estate. Akito of course was enraged when it happened, despite having Yuki at his disposal. I think however he never really forgave Shigure for leaving.

After Shigure got his home, and became a writer, Ayame his store, and I went to the university. All that was left besides the younger zodiacs was Kureno; Ritsu was too sickly to live at the estate. Up to this day I can't really say if it was pity for Akito, or genuine concern that caused him to stay by his side all these years. I think Akito himself has doubts, which probably causes him to mistreat him occasionally by accident.

When Akito sometimes doesn't fully comprehend something, he lashes out at them. Similar to what he did...well the incident that happened that caused problems with my eye. So Tohru what happened to Kureno was purely a accident, the severity of it got the way it was because Kureno was in his zodiac form when it happened. I assure you all is well now, you shouldn't go off worrying about these things in your situation."

Hearing the words zodiac form, quickly brought stars to her eyes. She still hadn't exactly known what animal of the Chinese Zodiac was Kureno. "Hatori-san, what animal is Kureno? All there's left is the horse and the rooster."

Hatori smiled at the young girl's zest. "I don't think Kureno would like me to tell you myself, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok I think that's all I need." Away from the Honke grounds a teenager taped a small box sealed, as he pushed it towards the front door entrance. A foot suddenly placed itself in his path, preventing him to push any further.

"Yuki, I don't suppose you really need that much, I already supplied our place with furniture." A tall white haired teen said as he sipped his favorite beverage.

Yuki looked up annoyed. "Haru, would you mind moving your foot."

"Sure." Hatsuharu said as he suddenly removed it, causing Yuki to crash forwards.

"As I told you plenty enough times already, we both agreed on not asking any help from our parents when I decided to move in with you in that new luxury apartment of yours. I'm taking whatever I need from my things here With her gone, I can't bear to stay here alone another minute." Yuki said as he heaved the box outside Shigure's home.

"So by her I know you mean Tohru, well can't blame you. Kyo's off in the mountains again, and from what it looks like, he's not coming back either. So it'll be just you and Shigure again alone. That is, after Shigure heals up enough to come back. Pretty lonely." Haru said as he helped place Yuki's last box in the moving truck they rented.

"Talked to Rin lately?" Yuki asked hoping to get of the subject. The little he knew was that Haru and Rin had somehow a relationship together a couple of years ago, but always a flimsy one he hardly understood himself. He was hoping he wasn't going to sucked into any lover's quarrel now that he and Haru were becoming roommates; although Haru was indeed one to keep his love life a mystery to all.

Haru shrugged his shoulders and kicked the dirt slightly. "Nah, Rin's always been Rin; off doing her own thing until she suddenly feels romantic and calls me. Last I heard she was doing another one of her big endless photo shoots."

Yuki stared at the teen besides him, he didn't know wither to admire or fear the way Haru was with his relationships. Right now Yuki hardly knew how to deal with his first day at the university he applied to, there was no way he could deal with a romance similar to Haru and Rin's. He shook his head, as he got into the truck. "I think I'll stick to getting my psychology degree."

"Stick to making Dean's List better, I have to have the person bunking with me up to my level you know. By the way, my new showcase is next week, and as my manager you can't be late." Haru said pointing a finger at him.

Yuki frowned and smacked it away. "I can't believe you convinced me into helping manage your new fashion design line. The last thing I want is a university Yuki fan club."

"Hey, it'll help pivot my motocross goal. I need all the exposure I can get." Haru said as he leaned back in his driver's seat. "We'll see who the stupid cow is now."

Yuki sighed, as he stared out the passenger window, and stared at Shigure's house becoming smaller and smaller as they drove away. So much had happened ever since Tohru's disappearance nearly seven months. Everyone immersed themselves into living their lives fully, in her memory. He had finally gotten the nerve to place his application at the top university he dreamed of going to get his psychology degree; he had decided partially due to Tohru's constant motivation.

Kyo had moved back with Kazuma to pursue similar route as Kagura until his time finished up, and that Uotani girl joined him. Momiji had moved into his own penthouse apartment, and was currently starting to attend a music academy while also helping out more in his father's company. Haru had started to get serious with his jewelry and fashion making; already starting a career with it at the tender age of seventeen, mostly of course due to the high status of the Sohma name. As for Tohru's friend Hana she had seemed to mature more then she was before, rumor had it she was in love but with who?

"Can you believe it, this coming winter will be our last in high school together; after that it's basically graduation and prom." Haru spoke up, breaking the silence. "Got any invites so far?"

Yuki shook his head no. This will be their last chance, and the biggest year for them in high school. The last mention of it was when Tohru was with them. Back then it was planned they'd all go, but no specific say of who with who. 'If she were still here, it'd be different. If she were still here possibly I'd maybe ask her myself.' He thought. With Tohru out of the picture however, it destroyed every last motivation of him bothering to attend.

"Until then, we still got New Year's to attend. Are you prepared to see Akito's face again?" Haru said as he himself groaned at the thought of it.

"I see it has no point, Akito's basically become silent ever since that day Tohru visited him. There's nothing special at the Honke anymore, just go in and go out." Yuki said as it was exactly what he was planning on doing.

A heavy sigh was let out, as a Calculus book was closed. "That's it; I'm definitely going to fail. I have no clue how to do this." Tohru said as she placed both palms of her hands on her forehead in total give-up stance. Without Yuki, or any other of her friends with her; she had no one to ask. There was no possible way she could ask Hatori for help, he had enough duties of his own. She hardly knew Kureno well enough yet, and as for Reina; was probably head over heels doing her work as well. Her instructor taught her well in other areas, but Tohru always needed extra tutoring when it came to the more complicated subjects as Calculus and formulas.

As she sat in her desk at her room, her eyes glanced over to her mother's picture which stood in front of the flowers Akito had given her; that she had found out two days ago meant jealousy.

Her mind went into that of confusion. If Akito had given her these flowers, why jealousy. What reason was there for Akito to be jealous at her? He had a whole estate doing his bidding, meanwhile she had nothing. He had practically the talents and wisdom of a sophisticated emperor while she just had the mannerisms of her parents. She was in Akito's debt, and owed him too much to even mention. Her safety, her unborn's life. She just couldn't comprehend why Akito was jealous at her?

'Could it be that Akito is jealous of me being an outsider?' She thought remembering how Akito stated how he hated how the rest of the zodiac always were complaining for more freedom, when he in fact was more like the prisoner.

"But wouldn't that be considered envy, not jealousy?" Tohru said aloud, as she thought the difference between the words. Surely Akito would be one to know the difference between the two, and would place a jealousy flower when he knew exactly that was the feeling he felt.

Then the thought of Yuki came to her mind. Remembering what Hatori had told her two days ago about Akito not having much friends asides from that. 'Could it be that Akito thinks that I was taking all his friends away; the little he had left?' She thought as she saddened quickly.

That was when she remembered the catalog. If Akito was jealous of she taking his friends away, why go through all the trouble in helping her since she moved in? True he had said it was because the baby would be a Sohma, but Tohru couldn't take that as an answer.

"I have to show Akito that I still would like to get to know him; that I haven't changed my mind about him since that day I first came to visit him here." Tohru said as she immediately brightened up, and got up from the desk fetching the catalog of nursery items. Normally she wouldn't buy such high quality expensive things on her budget, but it was the only catalog she had found so far; plus if Akito went through the trouble of sending for it, she would definitely comply.

Her eyes feasted on the breathtaking nursery items that filled each page. Immediately she got overwhelmed at the huge selection, there was no way she could make up her mind and choose between such beautiful things. She couldn't even go for the least expensive one; all were high amounts of money she had never spent even on herself in more then years.

She then saw an ad in the catalog that read. _Reminder to all soon to be mommies in their next Lamaze class-_

"Lamaze Class, I wonder what that is. Strange Hatori hasn't mentioned it...I know I'll check it out at the library!" She said as she took her catalog with her, heading towards the library.

The library was in fact a large room in the Honke, which was filled with tons of books. Tohru had gone there often previously to search for certain books regarding her studies that she was taking. They were always very informative, and it seemed the library at the Honke carried only the most exclusive of books in store. Some were very old first editions, and others as thicker then three dictionaries placed together. It was yet another room Tohru spent some of her time at mostly.

Meanwhile Kureno placed the phone back on the receiver. Having finished yet another business call for the Honke, it was time to inform Akito of the daily report. Walking outside on the Honke grounds, he observed the Japanese maple trees and Cherry blossom trees shedding their leaves foliage in preparation for the upcoming winter, as the autumn breeze was getting chillier. Pretty soon he'd have to being wearing his coat, and as for Akito switch to his more warmer clothing instead of the breezy yukatas.

Kureno sighed as the upcoming winter was coming close. Normally Akito would get more reclusive at this time of year, and until the New Year's Sohma get-together came about he wouldn't change his aloofness. However he immediately stopped in place once seeing Akito's bedroom back shoji door open, and Akito lying outside on the veranda. He walked quickly up to him, but maintained his distance avoiding another slap to worsen his recent neck problem.

"Akito, it's getting colder outdoors; won't it be best if you stay indoors nowadays?" He asked noticing Akito didn't move the slightest bit at his presence. Instead he stayed lying down on his side fiddling with something he couldn't quite make out. The look on Akito's eyes seemed far off in thought.

Kureno knelt down beside him. He made up his mind Akito wasn't going to budge so he decided to go through with saying what he planned. "From what I've been informed, Yuki has moved in with Hatsuharu in a new apartment in Tokyo City. Yuki applied to a university, majoring in psychology; minoring in politics. Hatsurharu has gone through with some deals, and is actually selling some of the things in his line. Not much of a change has occurred in the others since my last report. As for Shigure-"

"I'm keeping track of him, he's not going anywhere." Akito spoke up with a bit of rage in his tone.

"Very well, rumor has it there's another outsider getting close another one of the zodiac." Kureno said quickly, trying for Akito not to hear. No good

Akito rose up immediately in a sitting position. "What, who informed you of this, which member is it!" Akito gritted his teeth at the thought of another outsider.

Kureno regretted mentioning it, but he knew if he wasn't the one who told him; surely someone else would and more havoc would come from it. "Rin called earlier, said she was up in the mountains with Kazuma for a bit. From what she told me apparently Kyo seems to be closer to another outsider girl up there. They continually speak of Tohru together, even Shigure mentions Tohru often."

Akito calmed down from his fury, and chuckled. "Not to worry then if it's only the worthless cat. No matter what he does, he only has a limited time before he gets back in his cage again. As for Shigure, he can speak all he wishes; dare he defy me again and he'll rot up in the mountains with a broken leg next tim-" Akito suddenly stopped of his threat when he heard a nearby door open and close inside the Honke, seeing a familiar silhouette walk down the hallway.

"Now where's she going?" Akito said aloud despite it being more of a question to himself then to Kureno. He looked down to what he held in his hand, as thoughts began to come to his mind.

Kureno looked as the girl he came to know as Tohru exited her room, and walked down the hall. She seemed to be carrying some sort of magazine with her; he assumed she must be off to reading in the library as he usually saw doing. Turning his gaze back to Akito he watched at the young god stared at what seemed to be now two long yellow ribbons. 'Was that what he has been holding all this time? Why ribbons?' He thought when a question from Akito brought him out of his thoughts.

"Has she sent for anything? Any mail or phone calls she's received or made?" Akito asked, while staring still at the yellow ribbons.

Kureno raised an eyebrow in question. "Well...no nothing."

A short silence broke out, when then Akito spoke as he stood up. "Where's Hatori?"

Kureno sighed as the tense moment went back to normal. "He went to check up on Yuki. Since he's moving, Hatori thought it'd be best to check up on his health."

"Fine then, I have to make some important calls; leave me be." Akito told him as she stood up, and reentered his room.

Kureno bowed and left to pursue other matters. He never tried questioning Akito, or tried getting in his way; it wasn't worth it, he'd learned that the hard way. He slightly winced as he stroked his neck.

Akito still holding on to the two yellow ribbons, paced a bit in his room. His mind flying into different directions, unsure of what to do next. As he glanced at the open battered blue suitcase that contained certain feminine items, he felt his heart rate soar; the heat in the room seemed to rise as he leaned against the wall out of breath.

He wasn't sure what caused these episodes, but it made him feel desperate and terrible; weak yet at the same time he felt overwhelmed by this other feeling he couldn't explain. It felt similar to the powerful feeling he would get when he would dominate and command his _pets; _however it was stronger, pumping through his body's nerves. Whatever it was, it made him restless, and irritated. Usually when he felt the need to assert himself when he felt the urge to keep his Sohmas in line, he'd find his release on one of his _pets._

It used to be mainly with Yuki when he previously lived at the Honke, then it moved on to whichever one he got the chance to when Yuki moved out. This completely different feeling however he lacked in finding his way of releasing onto anything. Clueless to where this new feeling came from, his prime objective was to not to understand it, or overcome it, but control it.

Walking slowly over to the suitcase, and looking closely at the contents inside. Asides from the ribbons, he hadn't bother looking again at that apparel since the first time he laid eyes on them seven months ago. This time however he noticed something different. Ignoring his now throbbing headache, he eyed the multiple brassieres. Either his mind was playing tricks on him, or they appeared to be alot smaller in size then he last remembered.

As he went to pick one up, a small box dropped to the floor. It was pink in color, Akito slightly remembering it was one of the things he saw the first time he found the suitcase. Picking it up and reading the box's description; he immediately dropped the box, his face turning a faint green and pink shade.

"Akito" Suddenly Kureno's voice returned, from the other side of the shoji door. Pushing the suitcase closed and giving it a swift kick under his futon he answered bitterly.

"I thought I told you to leave me be!" He shouted annoyed that he was interrupted in his doing.

"It's something from _outside._" This is all it took to make Akito quickly open the shoji door. Obviously the term referring to something asides from the Honke.

What Akito saw enraged him; it was a flyer with the headline stating the word "Missing" below it was a picture of Tohru in her high school uniform. The smaller text below the picture stated the date of her disappearance, the school she went to, where she was last seen followed by the word "Reward and contact number"

He didn't recognize the number, but knew this was his precious _pets _doing. He simply snickered and began tearing the flyer up. "I wonder who's the money bearer; my rabbit, or the idiotic snake?"

"The flyer is posted in plenty of places Akito, what shall we do?" Kureno said with a hint of worry in his tone.

Akito winced his eyes, as the last torn piece of the flyer hit the floor. "We do nothing, as long as she stays here; no one shall know of her very existence; just as hardly any outsider knows of mine. If any dare defy me, they'll suffer the consequence they know they will. Asides from that, it wasn't as if I was the one who violated her; am I right?" Akito said as he stepped on the torn pieces, as mere dirt.

"Yes of course Akito." Kureno nodded as he bowed slightly.

Akito smirked as he passed his hand through Kureno's hair and grabbed hold of a lock. "The Sohma name can not be tainted; no one knows of this, understood?" Akito asserted as he tightened his grip on Kureno's burgundy hair.

"Without a doubt as always Akito. I'll be certain to make sure of it." Kureno said without changing the slightest bit of his tone; having grown used to Akito's ways.

"That's my good little rooster, now leave!" Akito said as he pushed him away and shut his shoiji door.

The thought of the situation getting more complicated drove Akito to an edge. Not being able to contain it any further he stepped out of his room, and stomped down the Honke's halls, heading towards the library.

Tohru flipped the page of the book she found. Seated on a comfortable rocking chair, with an assorment of books around her; she enjoyed the silence of the room. The warmth of the room style made her feel as if she were inside a secret room, complete with the rotating door, and stone walls

"Ah here we go Lamaze classes." Tohru told herself aloud as with excitement and curiosity she read more about the subject. A sudden voice brought her out of her reading.

"What are you doing?" Akito shouted, as he came into the room. His voice coming of as a shout and practically out of nowhere startled Tohru to the point that the book fell out of her hands.

"Akito-san...sama I'm sorry was I doing something wrong?" Tohru said as she immediately bowed.

Akito walked towards her and grabbed the book she was reading; causing Tohru to blush furiously. "I...umm..." Recalling that he was the one who sent her the catalog in the first place, she quickly bowed again. "Thank you so much for the catalog, but I don't have that much to spend on those kind of items. I'll do fine with any regular-"

"Did you get this idea from the catalog?" He asked interrupting her, as he turned the book over and pointed to the page regarding Lamaze.

Tohru swallowed slowly, and nodded. "Yes...I was finding out what exactly it was, since Hatori hadn't mentioned anything of it."

Akito frowned, and looked at the book again. "Well these classes you need to go out to go to them; where people can see you." He paused looking at Tohru's anxious expression, apparently not liking the idea. He smirked as he had her exactly where he wanted her. "I suppose however a Lamaze instructor could visit for private one-on-one-"

"Oh no you don't have to go though all that trouble, I really was just finding out about it; really there's no need to...oh I'm sorry." Tohru realized she interrupted him again and apologized.

Akito closed the book, and placed it on the table. "The least thing I want is having your screams wake up everyone in the Honke; not to mention the town. Prepare yourself if best. I'll arrange it tomorrow."

Tohru at the moment couldn't believe it. It was like in a snap of two fingers, and tomorrow she'd be attending her first Lamaze class. She couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement but decided not to show it much. She quickly bowed again. "Oh thank you so much Akito-san, you're too thoughtful."

Akito brushed his thumb across his lips and tilted his head sideways slightly; in a pondering stance as his eyes stared at her. Tohru quickly looked down, and blushed nervously. Always when Akito would flat out stare at her, it made her nervous and unable to even glance at him. Had she done something wrong again? The silence between them was killing her, and she was feeling uneasy; not to mention awkward once again.

As she was about to say something, he beat her to it. "So are you always this affectionate with males that quickly, or am I an exception?"

Tohru widened her eyes at his odd question. "I'm sorry what?" Despite hearing his question perfectly, she couldn't quite believe he was asking it. Akito however, didn't buy her act.

"You heard me, you're a horrible liar you know that." Akito said flatly.

"I...uh...I don't know understand why you would ask that question Akito-san...oh that I'm so sorry Akito-sama I didn't realize." Tohru realized what he meant had to be that he realized she wasn't referring to him as sama. She couldn't remember when exactly she had started calling him san, but since she hadn't exactly seen him for seven months; it must have slipped her mind.

Akito frowned. "I don't need any apologizes for that, I was only asking you a simple question!" He snapped, obviously getting into a sour mood. "Do you always treat men this way, or am I an exception?" He said in a louder tenser tone.

Tohru flinched noticing his mood changing, saying the first thing that came to her mind. "I-I only call those who are my close friends that." She blurted out too fast before she realized what she had said.

Akito's eyes widened as he stood back. "Friends?"

Tohru bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry I was out of line, I should have continued calling you sama like you told me too; I owe you more then that."

Akito fell silent as he just stood there, lost in thought.

_Father, can I go with Shi-kun to play with his friends?_

_I'm sorry, you're too sickly to go out and play. Stay inside with Kureno; I have business to do._

Akito turned around and headed for the door. "When is your mother's death anniversary again?"

Tohru opened her eyes surprised at his question. "Actually it was supposed to be tomorrow." She said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Put a black yukata on then, we're going today." Akito said as he opened the door.

Tohru gasped. "You mean to her grave, Akito you don't need to-"

"Do you want to not go at all then?" He asked as more as a statement then an actual question.

"Well...no..but."

"Then get going before we get caught." Akito spat out as he went out the door.

'Caught?' Tohru caught on the last word he said, before she had time to wonder about it she heard Akito add. "Make me wait too long and you can forget it."

Tohru entered her room, and found a black long yukata folded on her bed; she was normally given bright or soft colors on yukatas to wear; however this was the first time she saw a black one in her size. That was when she wondered where exactly did these yukatas come from. Were they new or owned previously by someone on the Honke; if so by whom?

As she slipped into the black attire, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't tell if it was due to the pregnancy or the simple fact that she was older, whatever it was her appearance had changed dramatically since she had lived at Shigure's home. Her facial features different, her teal eyes instead of being the shining bright ones filled with optimism and purity; now seemed darker, deeper, still and filled instead of self-tolerance and tact. Looking at the way her long flowing tresses dangled over her dark yukata, she felt it was the only thing that remained the same as before. Long, soft and youthful; the complete opposite to what she currently felt.

Touching the peach blossom that was in her hair, she noticed it was starting to wilt. Removing it from her hair and placing it on her vanity, she gazed back at her mother's picture; her short hairstyle. Remembering back at her junior high school photos, her mother used to have long hair as well; until.

Akito folded his black shirt sleeve for it to be a snug fit. Despite his _outside_ attire being specially made to fit his thin frame, it still needed to be folded in some ends lately due to his decreasing weight. As he finished folding, his eye caught sight of a light cast off the silver platter of food brought to him earlier. He usually most of the time ignored the food brought to him; caring less about it. This time however he noticed something else reflecting off the platter besides the morning sun. Walking closer, he realized it was his own reflection, the platter being similar to a mirror.

Akito couldn't even remember the last time he had bother looking at his own reflection, in fact he hated the very thought of mirrors. He had no idea why he was being drawn then, to a puny reflection set of a platter. His eyes turned into slits as he looked at himself. His ebony black hair against his pale face, his dark silver eyes; Akira's eyes. He smacked the platter away.

"What am I doing? This is useless!" Akito yelled to himself aloud as he stood up, and exited his room. With a scowl on his face, he headed down the hall, hoping that the clumsy girl was waiting for him where he told her to.

He stopped in his tracks, as he saw that very girl holding a scissor to her throat. 'What does that idiot think she's doing?' He thought as he went over to her and slapped the scissor out of her hands, resulting her jumping back in shock.

"Have you lost your mind, if there's anyone around here that deserves to kill himself it's me; don't be so air headed!" He shouted at her. "I thought I told you to hurry up."

"I-I was..just going to cut my hair Akito-sama." Tohru said still a bit taken aback by Akito's slap.

Akito pressed his lips together in anger. "I won't allow it!" He said in a assertive tone, as he pulled on her arm.

After taking her out into the Honke grounds, and started leading her to a separate building. There was an unknown man polishing something in his hands with a rag in front of the building's door. Once catching sight of Akito, the man quickly stuttered and bowed.

"S-So-Sohma-sama ar..are you in need of my-"

"Enough, open the door and give me the key." Akito said as he let go of Tohru's arm.

"T-The key si-sir, but the doctor or Kureno-sama isn't here si-sir."

"I didn't ask if they were here or not. Just open the door, or else." Akito spat out as he pushed the man against the wall.

"Y-Yes sir...right away sir." He said with a bow, and quickly opened the door which lead into a garage. At least it appeared to be a garage, it was bigger then regular garage she had ever seen. Inside were classy styled black limos followed unknown items covered with tarp.

Tohru's eyes widened, sure she had seen limos being driven in the city before, not to mention the one she'd seen Hatori drive Akito in. Never however had she seen so many in one place before. She was brought back to her reverie when she heard Akito's voice.

"You drive us." Akito said flatly.

"B-but Sohma-sama, I'm no chauffeur." The man started to say, but one glare from Akito had him in the driver's seat without a doubt.

Akito turned to Tohru, hands in his pockets as he walked to the limo's back passenger door. "What are you just going stand there? Do you want to see your mother or no-" Akito was cut off by Tohru's expression. It read of fear, and reluctance. She was definitely holding back.

Akito scowled at her behavior, did she always take so long to go to places. He couldn't imagine how this girl got invited anywhere; if she even did. The way she was always annoyingly mentioning her mother, he expected her to quickly get in the car, even more so when the said car was a limo; a car he knew an insolent girl like she was hadn't even peered inside of.

Akito inwardly growled as he walked over to her, only to have her back further away from him in response. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he continued walking closer which lead her further.

"I-I'm sorry Akito-sama I can't." She managed to spill out as she quickly turned and headed for the door.

Tohru's heart started beating heavy against her chest, as the situation she was in, caused a recent memory to trigger. Turning back and heading for the door, she didn't get too far until she felt a sudden pull of her arm; and last thing she knew she was against the garage wall, and Akito glaring at her with his penetrating eyes she could bare to look at.

"Just who do you think you're playing with? I didn't plan on this for you to make a fool out of me. No one makes a fool out of me!" He yelled as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"I-I know I shouldn't have, you were being so thoughtful, I just can't get in that car with you Akito-sama I'm sorry." She said with a crack in her tone, as she started to quiver. "Please understand I am grateful."

Akito blinked twice at her response. 'Can't get in the car? What is she thinking being frightened now, if I wanted to kill her I could have done ages ago in her own room.' He thought when suddenly he came into realization. 'The car, alone, the mutt.' He thought to himself as he balked at the idea of being compared to the filthy hound.

He then felt something wet fall on his sleeve. She was facing the floor crying. He hadn't seen her cry in seven months since she arrived at the Honke, now to have her crying basically in his arms; wither she viewed it as that way or not struck an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"Are you afraid of the car, or comparing me to the mutt?" He popped out asking.

Tohru wiped her tears, as she shook her head. "I-I don't know."

Akito let her go in disgust and aggravation. "You idiot, you really think I'll be that much of a fool and rape you in a car now, when I could have easily done it seven months ago if I felt like it." Akito shut his mouth closed automatically once he finished his claim. He wasn't even actually planning to say such terms, but he did. Now that he did he couldn't help but picture the scenario he just proclaimed. It wasn't long before he felt lightheaded, and as if he were on fire.

Tohru had stopped crying, and was now looking straight at him, her cheeks turning a rosy tint. She didn't know exactly how long did the silence last, but it seemed like an eternity until she had the courage to speak up. "Y-you're right, when I first came here I slept in your room...and well I did agree to be your personal servant, before I knew I had a baby. So it doesn't seem right for me to be frightened now...right."

Akito turned away from her and stepped inside the limo. "Hurry up."

Throughout half the drive, Tohru came back to her usual self and apologized more then ten times for the inconvenience she made Akito pass. The rest of the way, Tohru was like a child, eagering gazing out the car window; enjoying the scenery.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Tohru quickly was in an energetic state. "Oh no, we usually have a picnic at mom's grave. I didn't pack anything."

Akito uncrossed his legs, grateful the drive had come to an end. Despite the fact Tohru seemed to enjoy every minute of it, his mind couldn't stop replaying a certain scenario that made the close enclosed space all the more uncomfortable. "We can't stay long, someone may recognize you. Here." Akito took out from one of the compartments a beautiful sparkling hair clip that had a bright red, orange and yellow leaf design on the end. "Tie your hair up."

Tohru began tying her long hair up geisha style "Where did you get this from, it's so-"

"Never mind where I got it; the point is to cover your face." Akito remarked coldly as he tossed her a black veil, and stepped outside the limo.

Tohru inhaled deeply as she walked around the cemetery. It had seemed so long since she been anywhere besides the Honke that she immediately felt uplifted.

Once arriving at a familiar tombstone that read Kyoko Honda, she let out breath of relief. "Hi mom, it's me Tohru. I came a bit early too celebrate your anniversary." She said as she sat down besides the tomb.

Akito walked up besides her; hands still in his pockets. 'So this is it, her mother's grave.' He thought as he leaned against another stone. 'What's the big deal?' Akito thought to himself, as he saw Tohru basically fawn over it. He couldn't understand what was so exciting about visiting a corpse's deathbed. Her mother was dead, why even bother?

"I'm going to keep trying my best mom, to be as good as a mom you were; oh and you don't have to worry I've been very fortunate to have some new friends to help me out. Hatori-san is the doctor, who's been checking up on me, and Akito-sama has provided me more then I can ask for." Tohru said as she smiled softly.

Akito's ear perked up, as he heard the finishing sentence; again she had called him a _friend_. He chided her silently as she was infact too trusting of other people. Didn't she realize that she belonged to him, and that he had complete power over her due to her carrying a Sohma? Why call it friendship?

"It looks like you're going to be a grandma soon, but knowing you you'd probably prefer him to call you by your name or G-mom." Tohru laughed as she said this. "Oh yes, Hatori-san said it most likely will be a boy; but you never know I was supposed to be a boy too right?" She then quieted down, and the look on her face saddened. "I just wish you would have been here to see him born."

"You shouldn't ask for too much, she's dead and your lucky enough that she even let you live, compared to other wretched mothers I've seen." Akito spoke up, as he stood as gazed at the surrounding trees blowing in the wind. "It was a miracle my good-for-nothing mother let me live."

Tohru quickly turned her gaze towards him at this new information. The way Akito spoke about his mother, so uncaring. It made her think just how awful Akito's mother must have been. "What was her name, your mother?" She managed to ask.

"Ren...I think...hardly anyone called her by her first name, not even Hatori. Only my father did...once." He said with any sense of feeling in his tone. His eyes then turned into slits. "She didn't deserve to carry the Sohma name, no matter how powerful or manipulative she was."

Tohru frowned, she usually would disagree with any foul talk regarding mothers, but remembering how she was told that Akito's mother abandoned him when he was so young. She couldn't say anything to counteract the statement, after all she didn't even get her memories suppressed; meaning she was probably out there somewhere, with the memory of her abandoned child in mind, and she continued to let it pass. The very thought in fact, angered Tohru a bit.

"I can't really say I knew your mother, but if she was as careless as I heard then you're right; she doesn't deserve to be called your mother." Tohru said in a lifeless tone, as she stood up. "No in fact, she shouldn't be given the right to; the head of the Sohma name deserves better then someone so cruel. Akito-sama she had no right to treat you that way she did. A true mother is caring, nurturing and dote; to be there when their son needs discipline, encouragement and most importantly love. Everyone deserves those feelings, no matter how sick they are."

As she stood there watching Akito's surprised expression, she suddenly turned shy; thinking she spoke too much her mind, and went too far. She quickly bowed, but once lifting herself from her bow to apologize Akito was inches away in front of her; causing her to gasp in surprise. "Aki-"

Akito lifted her black veil from her face, very much in bridal-like style; his face nearing hers.

"Akito-sama what are you-"

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting you?" A female voice called out to them causing Akito to replace Tohru's black veil over her already pink face.

"Say goodbye, then get to the limo." He said as he left her alone in front of her mother's grave.

The other bystander spoke again."Oh wait, you don't have to leave I'll...hey excuse you?" She said in an annoyed tone as Akito pushed his way past her on his way to the limo. The girl simply gave him the cold shoulder, and quickly trotted over to Tohru.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose." She said as she bowed quickly.

Tohru quickly waved her arms. "No..no I was leaving anyways." Tohru said as she also somewhat felt relieved that this stranger interrupted the moment.

The stranger was a young woman, who appeared not too much older then Kagura. She had caramel colored hair styled in a low side ponytail; making her hazel eyes sparkle in unison. "My name is Motoko Minagawa, you look familiar somehow have we met before?" She asked as she smiled.

Tohru knew she recalled that name from somewhere, but she only drew up blanks. "Umm...no I don't suppose so. I do recognize you from somewhere though."

"Did you used to go to Kaibara High School?" She asked.

The name struck a chord in Tohru. Her old high school, now that she recalled could this be the same Motoko Minagawa she used to know; the Prince Yuki fan club president. She had indeed graduated high school a whole year before Tohru entered her senior year; thus making her twenty now; something about her though made her look more mature then she was.

"Mommy, I found it, I found it." Out of nowhere a little girl appeared, running up the stone steps of the cemetery; her snow white pigtails bouncing up and down as they were held in two big silver bows. She immediately reminded Tohru of Momo; Momiji's baby sister. Once the girl noticed Tohru's presence, she quickly waved; blushing as she hid behind Motoko. Tohru immediately smiled at the girl's cuteness.

"Hi there, you looking for your mommy." Tohru asked as she bent down slightly.

"Umm...actually I'm her mother." Motoko spoke up with a laugh. "I know, I know she doesn't look nothing like me asides from her face a bit, but that comes in handy sometimes. People usually don't expect me to have a two year old already." She said with a laugh. "Can you tell her your name?" She nudged the little tyke forward.

"Hatsuna."

"Aww she's so cute, I'm. To...Toya." Tohru stuttered on her name. She couldn't possibly tell Motoko her real name, what if she remembered.

Motoko raised an eyebrow. "Toya, that's very boyish. Certainly doesn't look like a name that belongs to you with you being dressed up sooo...formal." She smiled however, and shrugged it off. "How far are you in?" She asked pointing to Tohru's stomach.

"Around my seventh month." Tohru said, as she somehow felt surprisingly comfortable talking to Motoko. The only other girl she had talked to in seven months was Reina, and she hadn't had any kids of her own. Having another young mother like herself, made her feel somewhat happy to talk about the matter. If she would think two years ago, she would be talking happily to Motoko the straight A student; fan club president; Arisa would have personally slapped her out of the very thought.

"A boy obviously it seems." Motoko answered knowingly. "Was the guy with you the father?"

Tohru simply nodded yes in response, thinking it was too difficult to explain otherwise.

Motoko smiled in and nodded in response. "Well it looks like someone got lucky. He has a limo and most importantly; he's hot!"

Tohru felt like she was about to faint as she _sweatdropped _in exhaustion. Yes definitely this was the same Motoko she knew. Tohru laughed uneasy, as she was driven wordless.

"He reminds me somehow of a guy I used to have a crush on in high school. All the girls called him _prince _even some of the guys. I was even his fan club's president. Motoko exclaimed as stars formed in her eyes.

Tohru sighed as she knew who exactly was she speaking of. "Oh really, I could only imagine."

"Mmhmm and I just found out he's enrolling in Tokyo University. I could just imagine him being on Dean's List he was so talented and smart."

Tohru widened her eyes at the news. Yuki in the university, it was what he always wanted but never dared to pursue. He was following his dream. Tohru didn't know if it was joy or sadness that made her feel the way she did, all she knew was that tears were coming up, and she had to find a way to hold them back.

"W-well I wouldn't know of either of that, I'm taking my senior year by getting tutored." Tohru managed to say while holding back the crack in her voice.

Motoko waved her hand. "I feel you; I gave up my chance at heading for college for my mistake. I guess that's what you get for having a one-night-stand." Motoko said carelessly as Tohru coughed a bit by the last word.

"A what?"

Motoko looked at her with a weird expression. "Listen I know we just met and all, but here's my number. If you need any help with the pregnancy or _any _other questions, ring me up, I could really use another girl in my same agenda to chat with. We could maybe have a playdate later on when your little guy is out and running. Hatsuna here may not be shy, but doesn't have that many friends due to the lame excuse regarding her hair color. She has to stay home, due to having problems at day-care." Motoko gave her the slip, as she picked Hatsuna up.

Tohru immediately felt the familiar situation. "She gets picked on?" Recalling Kisa's situation, as well as Haru's.

"Well if only it was that, but the way it ends up isn't well. She's the fighting type." Motoko replied rolling her eyes. "Well have to get going, call me anytime Toya."

Tohru stared at Motoko's number in her hand. The least she expected was to have close contact with Motoko of all people. There was something different about her then when she was in high school. She changed somewhat; most likely becoming a mother had most to do with it. Despite the chance encounter being a bit exhausting, she did infact enjoy it, and couldn't help but smile as she headed towards the limo.

"Toya?" Akito asked as soon as Tohru got in the car.

"It was the first name that came to my mind." Tohru said quickly, as she rubbed the back of her neck in tension.

As the limo started to pull away from the driveway, Tohru took away the veil from her face. She had no idea how Hana could wear such elaborate attire; recalling Hana's wardrobe. As she breathed deeply, and fanned herself from the dark's clothes seemingly thermal heat; it wasn't no mystery why Akito wore always black out. At least the few times he went out. Tohru's geisha hair had fallen halfway from the clip's hold, and some of her hair was damp from her sweat. As she tried fixing her hair she noticed Akito's silence. He didn't even ask why she took soo long in returning to the limo. Did he in fact trust her?

Glancing at Akito, his expression was unreadable. He was staring out the window aside him, legs crossed, one arm on the limo's doorway, the other on the seat next to him; awfully close to her. She suddenly felt nervous, as she stared at his hand, his skin tone as white as snow; despite clearly being a masculine hand it resembled to those of a pianist. Long and delicate; free from any manual labor. This was the hand that had yanked and pulled on her hair two years ago, yet also the same one that saved her that night, carried her, and pulled her black concealing veil away from her face.

Tohru's gaze turned again towards the silent one's face. Despite being unreadable, it somehow appeared calm, instead of haunting or bitter. She couldn't say it was due to her losing her fear, but...

_You're lucky- he's hot_

Tohru held her breath as she remembered Motoko's words in regards to Akito. She barely got a glimpse of Akito, and yet said that he reminded her of Yuki. However she couldn't doubt the crazy young mother, Akito and Yuki did indeed look alike in a way.

She noticed Akito turning his gaze from the window to facing her. His expression still unreadable, but slightly looking taken aback; causing her to wonder why so. It was when she noticed that her hand subconsciously had fallen over his. Tohru pulled her hand away as if was on fire, wrapping it around her torso. "Sorry"

"You're hot." Akito said flatly causing Tohru to panic slightly at his words.

"I-I..uh..what." Tohru stuttered, not believing what he was saying.

"It looks like you're suffocating." Akito continued clarifying himself as he reach into one of the limo's side pockets for a fan. "We can't turn on the air conditioning, unless you wish to hear it from Hatori." He added as he tossed her the bamboo fan.

"T-Thank you Akito-sama...for today." Tohru said as she knew Akito's gracious nature didn't come by often.

"You won't be thanking me in a few minutes." He simply stated as the limo reached to a halt.

Tohru realized they had arrived, and out waiting for them was Kureno.

"Akito, what if Hatori finds out about your outing? What should I do?" Kureno said desperately as soon as Akito and Tohru exited the limo.

"Hatori doesn't need to know unless you open your mouth; and you're not going to are you?" Akito told him in response as his calm look turned once again into a threatening one.

"No I won't, but Akito do you need anything? Feel sick in anyway?" Kureno continued to ask as Akito walked to the veranda of his room.

"Kureno, you're not my father so stop acting like one." He shouted as he slammed the door.

Tohru stood there frozen in place. Sure she had seen Akito in his moods, in his scary moments. This however was different, Tohru felt like she was seeing a whole new side of things. Did Akito really get hounded so much just because he decided to go out once?

Meanwhile somewhere on another side of town a phone rang, until it got picked up by the home's owner.

"Hello Sohma Residen-"

**_"I just saw Akito with someone in front of Kyoko Honda's grave!"_**

* * *

_Author's Note: Thus the plot thickens, some of you may be thinking why did I waste time including Motoko in this chapter. For one thing she's going to become a much more important character later on so her first appearance here was vital. As well hehe the romance is starting to brew; little by little but believable the more-so. I hope you all won't get too let down with me in this chapter, since it had more dialogue then anything. Consider however this chapter a filler, until I get the real stuff coming along._

_Anyways as always _

_Read N' Review_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Madigan Keen: Lol I love how you're first reviews are all WTH then you get serious ROFL Love your pansy pun; anyway thanks for your reviews and for liking my Akito so far. I try hard not to make him too OOC, if best not at all. Glad you liked the Motoko scene as well. I was worried on readers not liking other characters included **_

_**Leif the Lucky: Lol I do that all the time too, as for the mentioning; there were actually quite a few slight hints of that in the previous chapter. Hot flashes, hormanal, and the slightest of moody, as well as growth ;) There were just subtle hints until later chapters came along; including now this one**_

_**catstop: Aww Thank you, and yes as the story goes on, more drama will go as well. Prepare yourself for future chapters :D**_

_**Maddie : Lol I knew some readers would get a kick out of it. Now Now we mustn't be getting too many dirty thoughts shall we lol Save them for Tohru's mind ;) **_

_**Akatsuki-Fan389: Thxs for enjoying my fic so far; a bit dark? Do you mean it's too dark for being teen rated, or just the style of it is dark?**_

_**smcandy: No problem although I was worried something awful happened to you at first, until I saw you did log in DA so I knew you were fine :) Lol I'm glad you L.O.V.E. the Motoko scene, I was worried everyone would be bored at including her character in. I'm glad so far it's been a good response. As for your next question hehe read on and see for yourself **_

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Hatori stept out of his car in front of a tall building that appeared that of a dorm building, but of private higher end nature. As the doorman bowed and opened the door, he entered into the building's lobby. The lobby was an upscale design, with shrubbery, and a fountain in the middle. Doors on the side lead to the back of the building were the inground pool was, as well as other rooms that consisted of a game room that held poker, billiard, foosball, and blackjack games each night; a bar and club room that had everything from disco lights to karaoke. As Hatori looked up, the large array of windows on the upper levels were that of the apartments.

Taking one of the elevators up to the sixth level, he paused slightly as he knocked on the door that read 9854. He wondered exactly why there was such a high number; exactly how many suites were there in this building?

The door opened to reveal a grim-faced Hiro. His blond shaggy hair having grown a bit longer then his previous boyish hairstyle. It was now similar in length to Shigure's. He had grown quite a bit as well, soon to be entering high school himself. He frowned at seeing Hatori was the one at the door.

"Speaking of which." He said flatly as he left Hatori at the door.

Hatori just let his bad mannerisms go, as Hiro being...well Hiro. As he entered the room, and set his doctor's bag on the shining cherrywood floor, he realized something was up. Looking around the room he saw both Hiro and Momiji sitting on one of the black leather couches; both staring at him with a tense look.

No sooner afterwards a side door opened revealing Hatsuharu coming from the kitchen with some juice. The kitchen behind him appeared as matching sleek design of the living room; black appliances contrasting against pristine white walls.

Haru cleared his throat as he stirred the juice in his hand. "Kisa's here, we finally got her to calm down, and hopefully this will finish putting her to sleep. Before you ask, yes her mother knows. She's going to stay here with us, for the weekend." He said as he walked past him, and entered the room besides Hatori which turned out to be a bedroom. Yuki was on the bed lying on his side, stroking Kisa's head affectionately as he hugged her.

Kisa's eyes were red and puffy from crying; still some faint sobs were heard from her. Haru offered her the juice, motioning Yuki to leave the room.

"Did something happen?" Hatori asked as Yuki closed the bedroom door.

Yuki turned to face him, with a angry glare on his face. "You can say something happened. We just told Kisa about Tohru. We all thought she was going to have an emotional breakdown of some sort. Although I completely understand it's not everyday a girl's _sissy_ goes missing."

Hatori widened his eyes. "You told her, but I thought we all agreed on leaving them out of-"

"Right, because since we're kids we can't handle it. So it's best to keep lying to them, keeping their hopes up until we find out for ourselves. What if that Tohru girl is dead, how do you think Kisa is going to handle that; having no one has told her before." Hiro said in his usual know-it-all tone.

Haru exited the bedroom, and nodded signaling Kisa had fallen asleep. "Let's start with getting some matters straight." He said as he leaned against the wall. "Hatori we talked to Tohru's grandfather. He said he got a call from Tohru seven months ago telling him that she was fine and inviting him to the school's parent's night. Coincidentally the parent's night this year was postponed until further notice, and he hasn't gotten a call from Tohru since. Good thing her grandfather is a bit out of his head to realize Tohru has gone missing eh Hatori."

Hatori had a feeling where this was heading towards. He tightened his doctor's coat around him, and searched inside his doctor's bag. "I came here to give Yuki his needed checkup. Will you allow me to do so?" He said as he took out his stehescope.

"Why did Akito go to Tohru's mother grave Hatori? Infact how did he even know where she was buried. You haven't gone there even yourself?" Yuki said as he crossed his arms.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about? Akito hardly ever leaves the Honke, unless it's in regards to either of you. Where did you even-" Hatori said as removed the stethoscope from his ears, and placed it around his neck.

"Yesterday, I went to visit Tohru's mother grave. Before Tohru disappeared she invited me to join her on her mother's anniversary. She personally told me where she was buried. I couldn't make it on the exact date since I had to work with poppa, so I decided to go a day early. That's when I saw it. Akito was there standing in front of Kyoko's grave with a pregnant woman dressed all in black, even a veil covering her face; I couldn't tell who she was. Akito left when another lady showed up with a little girl. The lady looked familiar and stayed talking to the lady in black, I couldn't hear well what they were saying but whatever it was; it seemed they knew each other. To top off, the lady in black left with Akito." Momiji spoke up in his boyish voice.

"It couldn't have been Akito, I left him at the Honke when I came here. You all know he travels with me only." Hatori said, although inside he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It sure did look alot like Akito, he was wearing his black outfit and had a black limo." Momiji continued.

"It's too much of a coincidence to not be. Tell us the truth Hatori, what's going on?" Yuki added.

Hatori felt cornered. He couldn't believe Akito stepped out without him knowing, and taking Tohru no less. Now how was he going to cover for this one? "You guys are going a bit too much over your heads. Why would Akito go to Tohru's mother grave? It could might as well have been a past lover or friend to Tohru's mother that Tohru probably herself didn't even know about. Besides why would Akito be with a pregnant woman; that does not seem likely of him?"

"Exactly it's not likely of him. Don't you suppose Momiji would recognize Akito when he'd see him? You're hiding something Hatori." Haru replied.

"Just what are you all trying to imply with this, what do you want me to tell you?" Hatori asked, trying to end the conversation.

"The truth." Yuki, Haru and Momiji said in unison.

"I've already told you I left Akito at the Honke, and that's where I left him. That is the only truth I know."

After a couple of hours, Hatori left having given Yuki his checkup. Hiro's father came to pick him up, and all was left was Momiji, Haru and Yuki; Kisa still asleep in the bedroom.

"Well I guess that's it, it wasn't Akito then." Haru said as he plopped on the leather couch and turned on the flat screened television.

Yuki shook his head. "No, that's it for now. I won't be convinced until after New Year's. We're all going to the Honke and getting some answers for ourselves."

Meanwhile back at the Honke, Kureno greeted the Lamaze instructor who turned out to be a woman about Hatori's age with short blue black hair, and matching eyes. She smiled, and bowed. "Greetings I'm Ami Delaflote, are you Kureno Sohma?"

Kureno nodded in response. "Yes I am, and your client Tohru will be with you shortly. In the meantime you could wait for her in the household's doctor medical office. I'll guide you there."

_Tohru stride through a vast green meadow laughing and smiling wearing a bright red kimono. An assortment of flowers of all types in her hands, she spun around in circles as she chanted multiple times. _

_"Akito where you going; come on play something for me." She said as suddenly a yamatogoto appeared underneath some of the shimmering meadow grass._

_Some more laughter was heard, and Tohru was nowhere in sight. Farther away in sight appeared a tall and long waterfall which its waters dropped into a circular boulder lined lake filled with its spring waters and surrounded with trees with vines and fruitage. The closer the falls got into view, the more in view it became._

_Tohru reappeared behind some of the trees dense foliage; swinging from a vine and diving into the lake. A couple of minutes later she remerged from the water, her kimono having disappeared, along with the image of her pregnant state. She smiled, as she held out a deep red apple. "Here Akito, have a bite."_

"Oww" Akito shot up from bed, and examined his hand. He had literally bitten hard into his very own hand, causing bite marks that were definitely going to leave a mark for a couple of days. First his ear, now his hand, both due to something irrationally ridicules. Akito rubbed his sore eyes to awaken them of their tired state. Not only did he ever hardly have dreams, but now that he did infact have one; the very nature of the dream was not only impossible, but oddly realistic.

Akito looked at his hand again, it happened to be the same hand that very girl touched the day before. His face felt flushed yet exhausted as if he literally was just running through the meadow in his dream. The taste in his mouth instead of being like that of an apple, was like he just chomped on metal. Touching his face, he realized it wasn't only sticky from his sweat but blood stained due to a overnight nosebleed. Despite being a bit shaken up from his experience, he shrugged it off.

"First Hatori, then Kureno, now this twit girl is invading my dreams as well." Akito said to himself, as he pulled back the covers to get out of bed. However it lead to another realization. Akito widened his eyes. "What the-"

A loud scream was heard throughout the Honke.

In the servants lounge all quieted down in response and wonder, as only one smiled silently knowingly. "Looks like Akito-sama is having quite the morning." Reina said as she swatted the newspaper on a table clearing her throat. "Pardon." The other servants looked at each other and continued eating in response.

In Hatori's office, Ami dropped her tea that Kureno had given her. "Is something wrong, I am a medical student after-all."

Kureno shook his head quickly. "No no not to worry, the family head has some bad mornings sometimes. If you excuse me, I'll go check on him."

Tohru groggily lifted her head off her pillow, being awakened by Akito's scream. She had hardly gotten enough sleep herself with aches and pains keeping her awake for the most part. She hesitantly lifted herself up from the bed, only for herself to reveal something.

Kureno knocked quickly on Akito's door. "Akito, is everything alright; what's wrong. If you don't answer soon I'm coming in."

Tohru's voice came out as a answer. "Oh no, I wet the bed!"

Kureno paused at Akito's door at what he heard.'What on Earth is going on this morning?' He thought.

A half hour later, Tohru's bed was cleaned and had clean sheets on them. As she sat on her bed; across from her on a chair sat Ami who was digging through her bag.

"I know probably this is the first time that's happened, therfore it makes sense why your personal doctor didn't speak of this before to you." She said as she put on her reading glasses. "You will need to be using these special pads from now on until the baby is born; it will prevent the milk ending up on your bed at night." She said with a giggle. "Therfore let's start with proper introductions, since the surprise one we had at first isn't exactly a good one." She said as she held out her hand. "I'm Ami Delaflote, I'll be your personal Lamaze instructor from now on. Feel free to ask me any questions whatsoever."

Tohru started feeling more at ease, and her embarrassment had gone away for the most part. "Are you a doctor?"

"Medical Student, very soon I'll be a full fledged doctor. I did however take courses in mid-wifery." Ami said as she smiled with enthusiasm. "So in the meantime I teach Lamaze birthing classes. Scholarships may help with my university tuition, but not with the housebills." She joked.

Tohru's brightened up once hearing the word university. "Do you go to Tokyo University; a friend of mine is soon going there too. His name is Yuki Sohma."

Ami smiled and nodded. "There definitely has been some word about him applying in my basics psychology class."

Tohru smiled as she realized Motoko had been right after all. "I'm Tohru Honda." She bowed. "You have such a pretty last name."

Ami quickly blushed slightly. "Oh thank you, it's my husband's actually. We married a couple of months ago; he's from France. My maiden name is Mizuno and you can refer to me by that if you wish. Delaflote isn't exactly the easiest name to pronounce; I know."

Tohru then noticed that Ami was infact wearing a wedding ring. It was a beautiful white gold ring with the traditional center diamond, and followed by three sapphires on each side. Compared to what Tohru remembered of her mother's wedding ring; this one was a queen's ring in comparison. "It must have been such a pretty wedding." Tohru said as she sighed at the thought of it; starting to view Ami as a admirable respectable seniority figure.

"Not really just a small wedding on the beach with close friends, but it was heaven on Earth to me." Ami replied, as she looked at her paperwork. "Well Miss Honda before we begin our first lesson, which will center on breathing technique; I have to ask if you wish to have a solo lesson or a joint one with your boyfriend." Ami stated as she stood up from her chair.

"A joint class?" Tohru asked wondering exactly what she meant; she then remembered Ami had mentioned the word boyfriend. "Oh Mizuno-san I don't have-"

"We'll take a joint class." Akito showed up at the doorway, as he shut the door behind him.

"Akito-sama are you alright, I heard you scream this morning." Tohru quickly asked once seeing him.

Akito walked slowly over to her side, his expression solemn. "Had a nosebleed, had to change the sheets. Everything got back to normal in a few minutes."

"Normal? Did something else happen, I am a medical stude-" Ami started to say in a professional tone, until Akito stared at her with a glare that silenced her. "O-ok then, shall we begin."

Tohru then realized what was happening. Akito was going to be with her in her Lamaze class. Despite slightly panicking she had no idea how to get Akito to leave the room. She couldn't complain or retaliate when Akito generously offered himself; afterall he was the one who made the Lamaze class happen in the first place. She had no choice but to follow-through.

With frequent spots of blushes of embarrassment, and slight humiliation the session ended. Ami clapped her hands in approval. "Good job Tohru, you did well for your first time. From the looks of it you'll most likely have no trouble when the big day comes. Here are some maternity items that you'll need for yourself. Oh and congratulations to the both of you, you make a lovely couple."

Tohru stuttered a bit by her last remark. "Mizuno-san we're not-"

"Oh forgive me for being in a rush Miss Honda, but I'm going to be late. My husband is waiting for me to go meet up with some old friends. Any questions before I go?" Ami unknowingly interrupted her.

Tohru quickly shook her head, hoping for the awkward situation between them three would end. Ami then bowed and was off; leaving Akito and Tohru alone in the room. Despite Tohru's face being now red as ever, Akito seemed pretty calm as he simply stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Akito-sama she doesn't know. I'm sure she just assumed we were...umm...anyways you didn't have to go through all that trouble really." Tohru said betweens long pauses. "I'm sorry."

"Enough with the apologizing. The arrangement and my being here was my decision you don't have to apologize for it. Toughen up, and stop being so weak all the time. No wonder men take advantage of you." Akito said as he walked towards the door.

Tohru smiled at his response. Somewhere around the lines of those words, it actually sounded like Akito was saying the words it's ok. She bowed in thanks, but felt lightheaded when she straightened up from the bow position. Her eyes went hazy, and the last thing she saw before shifting to darkness was Hatori at the doorway.

Hatori massaged his temples as he gave a long sigh. After getting the news of Akito's trip with Tohru to the cemetery, and now having to somehow break the news that Haru, Momiji and Yuki are suspicious wasn't going to be an easy task. Most likely it will indeed end in a slap from Akito. To make matters worse Tohru collapsed as soon as Hatori arrived back at the Honke.

"Akito, Tohru's in her seventh month. She's going through body aches, headaches, heatflashes, constant fatigue, and not to mention she's carrying three times the weight now that she's nearing the end. As my doctor's opinion I believe that running around avoiding getting caught, covered from head to toe in fabric is-"

"Give it a rest Hatori, do you really think I'm that much of a idiot?" Akito spat out interrupting him.

"No, infact I know you're quite the bright one Akito. Which leads me to my next worry, you know yourself how frail your health gets. Lately your weight has been lowering, and you're using too much of your energy. Another one of your escape plans and you can end up in serious critical condition. Both Tohru and you have to take it easy. Plenty of rest, and food I might add to the both of you will do you both some good."

Hatori stared at Akito for a few minutes that seemed as his mind was elsewhere and was staring to nowhere in particular. Hatori cleared his throat as he prepared himself to say what he had in mind. "Kureno told me you were having trouble this morning; screaming. Have you been experiencing anything abnormal in your body lately?" He asked as he started writing down on Akito's medical files.

Akito lifted his gaze and turned it towards Hatori. "Other then the fact that I'm dieing."

Hatori closed his eyes, raising his eyebrows. This indeed was Akito's usal moods when getting his daily checkups. As always Hatori had to examine him the long way. "Very well, take off your yukata then. Let's proceed." Hatori said in his routine professional tone.

Akito quickly stood up from the medical bed in Hatori office and backed away. "This is pointless today, nothing happened."

Hatori blinked twice at Akito's reaction. Usually Akito could care less about what Hatori did in his checkups or Akito took the opportunity to torture Hatori with being a troublesome patient. Avoiding the checkup altogether however, that was new.

"Akito, what is going on; you need an examination. What are you referring with nothing happened?" Hatori asked starting to get suspicious.

"Stop questioning me you lousy dragon!" Akito yelled out, as he pushed Hatori against the wall in rage and left the room.

Hatori stroked his shoulder where Akito had just pressed on. Asides from Akito's predictable lashing, his behavior was beyond odd, infact it was strange and not himself. Despite Hatori being freed from having to tell Akito of Yuki's and the others suspicions; however the very fact he didn't get to was the peculiar thing. He would have to find out the cause of Akito's new behavior by other methods.

Akito stomped down the hall, aggravated of being lectured by one of his lousy good-for-nothing _pets. _If it were any other moment, he would teach that dragon a lesson. However he wasn't about to giveaway his current predicament. Thinking of this, he quickly grabbed the sides of his yukata and pinned them closer together. No one would find out, what had happened that morning.

As he past a certain room, he stopped in his tracks hearing the faint breaths of someone resting inside. Slightly pausing, he noticed the door was unlocked; confirming very well to Akito's mind that this girl really wasn't any more naive then a grade schooler. Opening the door, and stepping inside the room; the said girl was lying across the futon bed sound asleep, and beyond passed out.

Closing the door behind him, he stepped closer to the sleeping girl. Her long mocha locks sprawled all around her like a fan, framing her face as slept. Her hand outstretched as if she was reaching for something in her dreams. Bending down he continued to gaze at the unconscious girl as he slowly reached out to touch her hand, while as he reached closer with his other hand.

Tracing the outer lining of her yukata's neckline with his finger, he continued to proceed lower down until he reached to her expanding torso. Pausing for a few minutes on the area caused him to feel a slight movement. Freezing in place, expecting the unexpectant girl to awaken; he realized she hadn't been disturbed the slightest bit. His answer came when he felt the same movement again from under his hand that was placed on her stomach.

"It moved?" He said aloud, when automatically he cursed himself for speaking; he ended up losing his balance and falling backwards, knocking down the gift bag the Lamaze instructor had given Tohru earlier.

Quickly glancing at Tohru, again she hadn't been disturbed by the ruckus. 'Some deep sleeper.' He thought to himself, as he looked at the fallen bag on the floor. Now visible lying on the floor were the contents of the bag; pumps, pads and multiple other material. One thing caught his eye however, more brassieres. This time he knew why he had thought her old ones appeared smaller then before; these new ones were twice in size, and had labeled tags on them that read "Nursing"

Akito tossed them aside, and grabbed both sides of his head in agony. The last thing he needed was something more to influent his thoughts; this time there was no way he was keeping these items with him.

"If I have one more of those dreams, I'm going to..." He got lost in his thoughts, as he started to think back on this morning's dream again. Subconsciously he let out a soft sigh, which remarkably caused Tohru to slowly awaken. "Akito" She said in a soft whisper

Akito sat in place, as he let the fact settle that Tohru had said his plain name. Of course he had heard her mention the grotesque cat's name the same way as well as most of his other _pets. _Which irritated him to think that he was no higher in value then the cat in her mind.

"What was your father like?" Tohru said in a faint half-asleep whisper.

Akito frowned at her question wondering why she would come up with such a question. " Apart from the fact that he died of pneumonia, left me here to rot with that wretched mother of mine, and he's probably the only reason I was kept alive until birth. There's not much to memory." He said in a spiteful tone.

Tohru sighed slowly in exhaustion as she resisted fading away to sleep once more. "Even if I never met your parents or haven't known you that long Akito; you must have taken after your father. He loved you, and cared enough about you to let you live. Just like him Akito you're not purely cold-hearted, just a little boy who was told the minute he was born that he was going to die; forced to live and do what the emperor of the curse did just because it was fated, not because you chose too. You may have had luxury, titled head of the Sohma name, but you never were given the choice to any of it.

The only thing you did choose to treasure and want; died. In your time of need, your mother left you; left you all alone to die. A real mother no matter what they put her up against would prefer to die then leave their child behind. She was the one who left you here intentionally, not because she simply died like your father did. Meanwhile you stayed here alone, and lonely; not having anyone close to you. So you clung, clung to the only family you had left that you knew couldn't leave you no matter what; the members of the zodiac. You were molded into becoming purely the god of the zodiac; nothing else.

Akito sat there staring straight at Tohru. Stunned by her words he did what reflex and his dual nature sent him to do. He violently grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her down on the bed; sinking his nails into her skin. "You, you, stop talking as if you can solve everything. Who told you, who told you about what I wanted. Stop talking as if you pity me, making me seem weak and vulnerable. You're no one to be saying such matters, I'll teach you to not to look down on me." Akito stormed as he grabbed her by the neck.

Tohru continued in a faint tired whisper voice, ignoring the fact that Akito was strangling her. "A little girl told me; who was constantly looked down upon and made fun of by others, all because her father fell in love and married a girl with no name in society. She was wanted by no one but her parents, and yet she didn't care as long as she was loved by them. Until the day came her father died, leaving only her mother and herself alone; only having each other. Together they continued living ignoring other's mocks; until it came the day that her mother too never came back. She was left all alone, with her other relatives hating her; she had nowhere to turn except for her few friends. She valued them, and vowed to help them when they help the most."

Tohru's eyes then started to glisten with tears. "Akito you're not weak or pitiful. You're brave, courageous, and valiant to be able to wake up every morning not knowing when it will be the last. Besides all that, even if you probably hated me for becoming friends with the other members of the zodiac; you were the one who saved us not the Jade Emperor of the curse, it was just you Akito Sohma. No matter what others may say of you, or no matter what changes; I'll always be Akito's Sohmas friend, not just the Sohma head."

Akito's grip around her neck loosened as Tohru lifted her arm, and touched his ear. "I'm sorry I bit you before Akito." She said as her hand grazed the side of his face slowly causing Akito's breathing to stiffen.

Before she realized what was happening, a sharp pain jolted her awake from her sleepful state as she felt something similar to a pinprick on the left side of her neck. As seconds passed by the sensation got deeper and more intense which sent shivers throughout her entire body. When she tried moving her hands to her neck that when she noticed the source of the stinging; Akito had moved from facing her to again nestling her hair. This time however it was different, having Akito move in closer proximity to her neck resulted in him now ravenously suckling and biting her neck's pulse point.

As reflex she moved her arms in an effort to escape, that was when she noticed Akito had her arms pinned down with a strength she had no idea Akito even had in him. Feeling caged in and desperate to escape, she started kicking her feet thrashing as she cried out.

"A-Akito-sama...that hurts...please stop...Akito please I beg y-" She was cut short as Akito's right hand cuffed tightly over her lips putting off her screams for other's ears, as his other hand traveled across the lining of her yukata. With her hands now free she grabbed ahold of the first thing in her grasp; Akito's ebony hair. The result was the pressure on her neck intensified causing Tohru to yelp under Akito's cuffed hand.

The heated moment was interrupted when a sudden loud slam knocked Akito off the bed. The room was too dark to make out the said person; all Tohru knew was it grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Midway there, Tohru passed out.

She was awakened by drips of water falling onto her face; blinking multiple times as she adjusted to the room's brightness, she noticed someone placing a icy cool rag against her now sore neck. It was Motoko.

Tohru quickly gasped in suprise as she sat up quickly. "Motoko, what are you doing here,? How did you get here? What happened?" Tohru bursted out into tons of questions.

Motoko frowned as she threw the rag to Tohru's face. "You tell me...Toya huh? You know I used to think my fanclub girls were exaggerating when it came to the end of my senior year, but I take it back. You really are nothing, but a liar and Little Miss Innocence act Tohru Honda!" She spat out as she turned her back towards Torhu scoffing.

Tohru squinted her eyes in agony as Motoko had indeed found out her true identity. "No Motoko please it's not what it looks like, I had no choice but to lie to you."

"Not what it looks like; you're pregnant, you're with this hot rich guy, while everyone else thinks you're missing. Yuki...I can't believe you're alive and well while he's off feeling guilty that you're dead. Do you have any idea exactly what has been going on at our old high school since you carelessly left. To think I actually thought we could be friends. Sure I did something all my family thinks was some huge ignorant stupid mistake, but at least I fessed up to it. Leaving Yuki go was the one of the hardest things for me to do, and for what; for you to backstab him like this." Motoko said as she tightened her fists. "If you weren't pregnant you have no idea what I feel like doing to you right now."

Tohru frowned as she bit her lip resisting the tears. "You don't understand, I didn't choose to end up like this."

Motoko shook her head in disbelief. "Oh so I suppose you didn't choose for him to give you a new hickey as well right." Motoko said as she pointed to Tohru's neck.

Tohru quickly covered her mark, closing her eyes. "H-He's not the father, or my boyfriend. We're barely even friends. I-I don't remember it happening, but someone else did this to me. I'm staying here out of someone's generosity in return for keeping the whole thing a secret and avoiding a scandal to the family name. You have to believe me Motoko. This would have never happened if I was in consent to...to."

Motoko quieted down as she stared at Tohru now in disbelief and mostly sympathy. She sat down beside her on the bed. "Don't tell me you were raped." She said as she placed her hand over Tohru's.

"Is that the same as abused se...se..." Tohru stuttered as she recalled Hatori using the term back when the incident first occured.

"Yeah violated is another word for it, and if you don't remember it happening I think that's the best term for it. So then that means your pregnancy is..." Motoko said as she trailed of in thought. Tohru simply nodded as a response.

Motoko took back her hand off Tohru's and started fiddling with it against her other one. "Well obviously you're much worser of a case compared to mine. Even if many would say I made the wrong choice. At least I willingly took part of the act leading to me being pregnant with Hatsuna. I admire you for going through with yours, you won't believe how many other women choose the other way out. I guess you really aren't the witch we made you out to be."

Tohru flinched a bit around the term witch, but decided to not let it get to her. "Even if Yuki and everyone else is worrying or sad about me, I rather them move on with their lives then get setback on their goals and dreams because of me. If they would have known, Yuki wouldn't have enrolled in the university like he has. I can't continue being a burden in their lives. I rather them just remember me, and believe I'm dead." Tohru said as she felt dead in her voice saying it. Somehow as she said those words, she felt as if she were letting go the last bit she was holding on to her previous life as a high school student. Moving on with only the treasured friends she had in her now past deeply embedded in her memories.

"That makes the two of us then." Motoko said as she nodded sadly in agreement. "In my senior year at High, when I realized it would be my last year seeing Yuki everyday; that was when I realized how utterly stupid my facade at school had been until then. I had no real friends, and the other fanclub members not only didn't truly love Yuki only obsessed with him, but instead of missing me; they focused more on becoming my protégés and replacing my president role. I wasted my high school years being something I wasn't. So I got the courage before I graduated to confess my feelings to Yuki.

He rejected me of course, but not without smiling at me with that charming smile of his. That was when I was thankful that he was my first love, because even if I got rejected I was able to move on and become a better person." Motoko said as she got a far-away gaze in her eyes.

Tohru smiled as she listened to her. Sure Motoko still was...well Motoko but indeed she had matured; being a mother was just half of the reason. That was when Tohru started to wonder who Hatsuna's father was. Even if she knew Motoko was a little uncanny, she couldn't believe Motoko would give up her infatuation of Yuki that quickly. Maturity had nothing to do with it, if Motoko really did love him, how did she end up...

Tohru unknowingly had a blush crept onto her cheeks, causing Motoko to notice. She quickly brightened up, and came out of her serious tone. "So?" She said teasingly. "Who's the sexy culprit who's leaving his dirty marks if it's not that guy that was with you at the graveyard?" She said as she giggled, crisscrossing her legs as she sat completely on the bed, hands on her knees desperately awaiting the juicy topic returning the high school girl she used to be.

Tohru's blush got even redder as she quickly stuttered. "Ah...well...I can't really explain much what happened, it's confusing."

Motoko shook her pointed index finger side-to-side. "Nothing concerning romance is confusing for mua. According to what the maid told me, he was all over you in your room. She also said you weren't doing much to object his actions either." She said biting her lower lip holding back laughter.

Tohru widened her eyes, as her thoughts went wild in her head. 'Oh no, I wasn't dreaming; it actually happened. That must mean I really did say all those things to Akito. How could I have been so forward?' She thought as she also realized Akito's actions were indeed real as well.

Tohru's hand quickly flew to her neck again, as she got up and examined herself in the mirror to reveal a dark red blotch mark on her neck. "What is this, how did this happen?" Tohru asked naively, as she stroked the mark left on her neck.

Motoko shook her head, chiding her. "Boy, you really weren't kidding when you said you don't have a clue. To think I always thought your little naive innocent airhead front was all an act at school." She said as she grabbed the cold rag she had flung at Tohru earlier. "Here press this against it, it won't make it disappear completely, but it'll make it look much worse; trust I'm one to know."

Tohru took the rag from Motoko, and did so. "Y-you said this was called a hickey?" Tohru asked recalling Motoko using the term previously.

"Hickey or lovebite. You must have been bitten in the neck pretty hard, and long enough to get one as bad as yours." Motoko said as she nodded. "So he's a biter?"

Tohru's face flushed pink. She remembered when Reina had commented something similar before. "b-but he can't possibly love me Motoko, he probably was just confused since I did something like that to him. The reason I did it was because I was scared, not because I loved him."

"First of all guys don't do that only when they love a girl. It's called being intimately close and is considered a symbol of passion, if he was just confused like you said he was; he must then feel pretty comfortable around you then. If you get scared around him though, why did you nearly let him kiss you at the grave? Come on, the guy took you to see your dead mother; that's not something the average guy does unless he cares." Motoko contemplated.

Tohru was brought to at odds by Motoko's reasoning. She couldn't just assume it was that, it had to be something else. "He's just really generous, and cares about his family. Afterall the baby is part of the family name." She said as she looked at herself again at the mirror. "He is hard to predict sometimes, how can I make him stop doing things like this without offending him? I can't possibly just tell him, but I don't want more of these embarrassing bruises to make everyone else think I'm without any morality."

"Well if he's that type of guy, I can't say much .You know probably more of him then I do, but I can say this; you've got to learn to be more assertive and stick up for yourself." Motoko replied as a small beeping sound followed her response. She took out a small device that resembled a beeper. "Well you sure you'll be alright, because that's my call to go and pick Hatsuna up."

Tohru quickly waved her arms. "Oh no I'll be fine let me walk you to the exit."

A strong throbbing pain beat against a unconscious figure's skull, as he slowly opened his eyes returning back to a conscious state. He grabbed his head in pain, as he felt a swelling bump underneath his hair. 'What the hell did she hit me with?' He thought bitterly as he sat up from being sprawled out on the wood floor. Looking towards the bed in the room, he noticed the girl who was previously laying in it, wasn't any longer. He grumbled in dissatisfaction, he remembered clearly his actions towards her; however how she found a way to escape him in her weak state puzzled him.

'She's out of breath every two seconds nowadays, there's no way she could even dare hit me.' He continued to think as in his mind he started to replay the recent event that took place in the very room he was still in. Thinking back on his actions, he had no clue as to why he ended up biting her neck. His usual self would have gagged at the thought of sucking on an puny outsider's flesh.

This time, a powerful urge unknown to him surged in him after she stroke the very ear she had bitten herself defensively a few days ago. All he knew was he got the desire to return her the attack in a similar fashion. Once he bit into her slender neck, it was like a loose gear sprung loose and something in himself pushed him to continue on. The rush of feelings and emotions that evoked from doing so however felt similar to the rush of satisfaction he normally felt when torturing or putting his _pets _in line; even more-so.

Asides from that the unexplainable frustrating feeling he had been struggling with, finally felt at ease. That was when the thought crossed his mind that possibly the form of release from this terrible new feeling was that girl, as he did with his _pets _when he needed a release from his dreaded anger.

A distant sound of chattering raised his attention, as he looked out the veranda. His eyes widened at the sight of another outsider bidding farewell to his captive. His eyes turning to slits, his hands balling into fists as their knuckles lost completely their pigment, his teeth clinching as they grinded in fury. "Errrr...Haatorrri, Kurrreenno!" He screamed as his bellow exploded throughout the Honke.

"It seems that the both of you are in need of a memory readjustment. Do the both of you obviously think that just because that girl is here changes anything? Nothing has changed! I specifically ordered you both to not let no outsider enter the Honke grounds. Exactly what are the both of you doing all day that you both missed an outsider prancing around in the Honke, worse yet speaking to that girl?" Akito demanded in a fierce tone as he paced back and forth in front of the bowing forms of Kureno and Hatori.

The three of them were now in one of the Honke's many rooms. This one in particular was more of a den. As neither Hatori nor Kureno dared to speak up, fearing that Akito's old abusive controlling nature was arising; Akito continued.

"Fortunately, I have control of things and that certain outsider was harmless. Just some lousy girl we bumped into when we visited the grave. She has no clue of either of our actual identity, and that girl knows better then to defy me and rat out on our secret. However, if any similar to this happens without my consent; the both of you shall suffer the consequences you know you will. Am I clear?" Akito said as she stared down a icy glare at the two other Sohmas.

"As always Akito." Both Hatori and Kureno said in unison.

Akito glanced out the room's side window to see Tohru walking swiftly to the nearest restroom; a hand on her lips obviously holding back a upset stomach taunts. Watching her brought the matter back into his mind, as he quickly turned back towards the two Sohmas. "As for the banquet coming up in a couple of days. I warn the both of you that nothing better go out of plan. No one shall know of her very existence, or step out of the ceremonial hall quarters. Entertain and act as if nothing as changed. If one thing...one thing gets out of order that will be the end of it!" He yelled the last sentence with fury.

Hatori closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. "That reminds me Akito. At the banquet, I'm not sure if they all will come. Momiji isn't no longer cursed, and I'm not sure if Yuki or Kyo would come. There's also the problem with Shigure. Even if the others are oblivious, Shigure is aware of it all; not to mention if he isn't invited it will rise the other's suspicions."

"He won't breathe a word of it, and if he even tries to lay one finger on her; there won't be no more of his breathing on this Earth. He's easily replaceable with his soon to be next generation." Akito said coldly without any emotion, causing Hatori and Kureno to hold their breath.

"Akito, you can't just kill him, he's a member of the zo-" Hatori was cut short by the loud and heavy slap which resulted in more like a punch.

"Silence. You dare tell me what I can and can't do with my zodiac Hatori. Need I mention you're one of them yourself, or are you looking for some punishment my dear little dragon? I am appointed god of the zodiac, and nothing that comes out of your mouth asides from medical or business I'll adhere to you, or any of you animals. When I say no one touches her, no one touches her! Go against me both of you, and into the cat's room you all will go and rot!" Akito dictated as Hatori's body fell onto the room's floor.

Akito cautiously peeked out the room's door, thinking he heard someone else's presence near the room. Once making sure no one else was near, he continued; this time in a lower tone. "Kureno in the meantime. I want you to do something for me." He said as he turned around with a cautious grin.

Tohru breathed slightly out of breath, as she closed the bathroom's door. Lately asides from the constant fatigue, her trips to the bathroom were increasing as months passed on. Growing more exhausted with each month, she wouldn't mind crawling back into bed again as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

Walking down the hall, she spotted Reina pushing her maid's cart with a slight scowl on her face. Having been more then a week that she'd seen of her closest thing she had nowadays to a friend, she quickly brightened up and walked over.

"Reina, do you need any help?"

Without passing not even a mere glance to her she replied with a annoyed tone. "Don't be ridiculous, the pregnant you are, as if there's anything you can help me with."

Tohru frowned quickly at her older companion's sour mood. "Reina, I've help you plenty of times before. Hatori says that as long as I don't do anything too strenuous and get enough rest and relaxation I'll be fine."

Reina tossed her tousled braid off her shoulder as she past by Tohru, still not looking at her. "Right then, you should be getting back to sleep. Don't want to waste your energy doing unneeded chores, when there's servants to do it instead."

Tohru stood in place, puzzled by her friend's odd behavior. "I don't understand, Reina you know I hate being a burden. I can't possibly be so selfish, besides no chore is unneeded. I'm sure there's something I can help you out with."

"Nope too late, I'm finished with all of my duties." She said as she stored away the cart. "I'm off to have lunch."

"Good then if you're not busy, you can join me. One of my friends that came here today left me this ice-cream she called comfort food. She said it's her special treat when she feels depressed, heartbroken, lonely or really tired. She also said she got a kick out of it when she was pregnant herself." Tohru said getting excited. "There are lots of unusual flavors to try, and all of them have such different names."

"Well if you insist, what other choice do I have?" Reina said as she went out the door.

While they were eating from one of the many flavors Motoko had given Tohru. Tohru couldn't hold any longer the tension of silence between Reina and herself.

"Reina is something the matter? I can't help but feel you're angry with me, did I do something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Why say that, it's not like you've done anything really these past months have you?" Reina replied in a snobbish tone.

Not taking too personally Reina's response; Tohru continued. "It's just that you seem upset, that's all. I know it's not in my place, but I'm worried."

"Don't you have bigger things to worry about then servants? Like, your pregnancy, your studies, and your risqué romance affairs." Reina blurted out as she finally stared at Tohru with a look of disgust.

Tohru widened her eyes at Reina's last remark. "Reina, what do you mean. You know I don't-"

"Oh please Tohru, exactly who are you trying to fool." Reina spat out as she pointed to her neck. "It makes me think exactly how far you would have let him go if I wouldn't have run in. Consider that the first and last time I save you, that was the farthest I could go in risking my job. I don't doubt that I'll get fired for it soon, or worse." She said as she continued eating her ice-cream.

Tohru recalled Motoko mentioning a maid was the one who contacted her. Reina must have been the one who pulled Tohru out of that room, and called Motoko from the note she had on her. Afterall all the room Tohru woke up in was Reina's sleeping quarter. All this meant that Reina witnessed most of what happened between Akito and herself. Tohru started feeling uneasy due to the embarrassment.

"It was all a misunderstanding; Akito must have been doing the same thing I did to him last time. I think he was trying to just reach out to me somehow." Tohru said quickly.

"Oh so you just let him have his way with you. Listen I don't care how bad of a childhood he had or if he's traumatically unstable; the point is he's a guy, a guy that in this case never had a chance to even encounter what's he doing with you. If you continue to be the little weak and vulnerable victim, a possessive egotistic guy like Akito would only last so much before turning into a hormonal teenager; even if he is twenty-one." Reina said as she flung her spoon in mid-air without noticing as she got riled up in her IQ lesson with Tohru.

"Are you saying that he would do what Shigure did to me?" Tohru asked in disbelief. She knew Reina had worked her longer then she had been staying at the Honke; therefore Reina would know Akito's characteristics better, however she couldn't believe that Akito would hurt her in such a way.

"If you keep on leading him there's no telling what he'll do." Reina said with a nod. "I suggest you think of something, or else someone else might catch the two of you next time. I can't promise you if another servant witnesses it; they'll keep it quiet; at least in the servants quarters that is. With you being pregnant, it'll all add up."

"But Akito isn't the father." Tohru quickly exclaimed.

"It doesn't make a difference! All the rest of the people will only see is the two of you together, you mysteriously revealed pregnant after you became Akito's personal servant, it doesn't take that much people to jump to conclusions." Reina said as she slammed her hand on the table. "Unless you want people to think you're Akito's baby mama then you better do something."

As the sun was starting to set, Tohru had avoided returning back to her room. She had spent the day at the library, browsing through a book of names. She still hadn't decided what to name her soon-to-be newborn. One thing she knew if it wound up being a girl, she would name her Kyoko. She had thought of naming her boy Katsuya after her father, but still wasn't exactly sure. As her stomach start to growl with hunger, she decided to head towards the kitchen.

On her way there she was eyed, and stared upon by the multiple other servants. She didn't attempt to converse with them, remembering her first intent seven months ago. Whispers of most likely gossip concerning herself were passed among the servants as Tohru entered the kitchen. She even heard some held back giggles, and snorts. She pressed her lips together, bearing the torture. As she went to start preparing herself a meal, she felt a tap on her shoulder; turning around she saw it was Reina looking down and holding a flower out to her, which had a note tied to it's stem. As Tohru took the flower, Reina's face turned into that of anger and walked away without a word.

Tohru wasn't expecting Reina to talk to her in front of the other staff, especially since the rules declared so; however she was puzzled as to why gave her a flower in front of everyone.

The flower was lavender purple in color, and had an overall delicate appearance. As she read the note attached it read only one word:

_Grove_

The rich calligraphic handwriting style was all the too familiar for her. Akito had sent her the flower.

Getting a bit nervous at the gesture, she glanced around the room. The other staff members surely now had something to talk about, which made her wonder why Akito had sent Reina to give it to her publicly. What was his intention? Thinking on what Reina had told her previously that day, she decided she had to face Akito; now being the best chance to do so.

On her way out of the kitchen, she was stopped by a throat clearing; obviously trying to catch her attention. Looking back her mouth hung agape as she saw one of the elder maids holding out to her a folded, long and silky orange kimono for her to wear. This made Tohru's entire mind fly on one thought.

_**Exactly what is Akito planning on doing?**_

* * *

_Author's Note: I decided to end it here for this chapter. Why because simply the next chapter will be full of mind boggling drama events, so I decided to leave this one on a very anticipating cliffhanger, to keep you all on your expectant toes lol _

_Anyways about this chapter, yes lol there was an OC in it. Don't worry she won't be appearing much more after this, but she isn't exactly an OC of mine, just counted as one since she's not exactly of Fruits Basket world ;) Count it as a little tid-bit preview. Since if I do actually get the chance to write a fic of that particular series, her character will be based on the little preview of her you saw here, except this preview was of my future version of her. If you got which character she is, let me know you did :D_

_Anyways as always _

_Read N' Review_


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Hey everyone wow 2011 already, it's been a year with this fic so far. Hope your enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Prepare for a long chapter because this one will indeed not only be a long one but also filled with tons of events happening. So in other words this is a turn of events chapter. Enjoy_

_**catstop:Thank you very much for your kind prompt review**_

_**Maddie: ... ooo you are just trying to put that picture in my head aren't ya ;) Black definitely is his color lol Want a tissue? I'm glad you laughed and enjoyed the previous chapter, and hope this one as well. Lol and yes for me as well Tohru did infact have a 5 second crush on him in the anime.**_

_**Akatsuki no Oashisu: Thanks for reviewing new reader and for liking my story :)**_

_**major ed group: Lol all of your question are excellent ones, you seem very excited. Hopefully they're all answered in this chapter :)**_

_**Aznlee: Thanks for your review new reader. Yes I'm afraid I still have mistakes now and then, it's one of my downsides of not having time for a beta. Thanks for pointing them out . I'm glad I made Tohru less annoying, I agree though I liked her character there were times when she got a little under my skin too**_

_**Midnight Theif: Glad you love the story so far, hope you enjoy this chapter too new reader**_

_**smcandy: Yes you guessed right :) I guess there really are more anime girls with that name since it took a bit. Thanks again for your review, and advice tips through mail ;)**_

_**vannessaaod: Why Thank you :) I'm glad you like them now **_

_**Kilei: I'm glad you're excited, and that you liked my story; as for Reina well I can't say much about her now, but thanks for noticing her; new reader :)**_

_**Blank: Welcome new reader, glad you're excited. As for your Shigure question I already answered it in previous chapter so I don't think you were looking for an answer**_

_**Leif the Lucky: Hey there, Aww I missed hearing from you too in my reviews section. Glad to see you're still enjoying my story :) Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**Smutlvingkitty: Thanks so much for enjoying new reader, and for reviewing**_

_**Bluerosewater: Glad to see you're excited new reader; thxs for reviewing**_

_**xluluxlunax: Here it is, new reader thxs for reviewing**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO NATSUKI TAKAYA I'M JUST A FAN!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Tohru stood there in place seemingly frozen as she stared at the kimono the maid was holding. Apparently the staff that was witnessing the situation was getting restless at Tohru's motionless reaction. The look on some of their faces, were of impatience, restless and anxiousness.

Tohru looked went back and forth from the flower to the kimono wondering what could all of this mean. She wanted to ask, but had the feeling no one would answer her. She was at a loss of what to do next. This was however the first time any of the staff had made any sort of contact with her, asides from Reina. She finally reached out and grabbed the kimono.

"May I ask who this is for?" Tohru asked as she tried her voice to be as sweet and humble as possible.

"Master Sohma-sama has sent this for you." The maid said with no distinct tone in her voice, as she wiped her palms on her apron, twisting her lower lip in scrutiny. While whispering voice, and muffled chuckles were heard among the other staff. Reina was in the far back of the room with a disappointed frown on her face, as she left the room shortly afterwards.

Tohru suddenly felt alone in midst of the other staff members, pressing her lips together bearing the torment she fled out of the room as quickly as her body would allow her so. She decided that she had to face Akito, and quit depending on the few friends she held dear to her. Her new determination however, didn't make her any less frightened.

As she slowly made her way into her room, cautious of any sudden appearance of Akito. She realized the room the only one in her bedroom was herself; Akito was nowhere in sight. After making sure both the room's door and shoji back door that led to the veranda were locked, she started to change into the kimono given to her.

The kimono was made of the finest quality silk she had ever seen, as she felt the luxury fabric over her body's skin; she couldn't help but marvel at it's rich color and design. Of course she had seen her share of kimonos at New Year's festival, but she never really actually rented one for those occasions; either being far too busy working or tending to other things. When she lived with Yuki and Kyo it wasn't like they celebrated formally either, they had their private banquet to attend or they would just stay at home with her so generously.

Her eyes began to water at her fond memories, memories of her friends, her past life and her mother. She never actually recalled her mother even mentioning about wearing a kimono, and yet here she was pregnant, unmarried yet dressing up in a kimono and living in such luxury grounds. Of course her situation was far more complicated then that, but she couldn't help but feel terrible about it.

As she stared down at her child-bearing torso she smiled and brightened up softly. "There are more important things to think about then the past, right?" She asked herself despite she really was talking towards her unborn. She nodded, as she inhaled a deep steady breath. "That's right, you're what's more important now; even grandma Kyoko would agree."

Grabbing the Viscaria flower once more as she moved towards stepping outside, she took one long gaze back at her mother's smiling picture on her nightstand. "Mom back me up on this one k." She said more casually then her usual form of speak. She always remembered Arisa using similar wordings.

It was silent outdoors on the Honke grounds compared to the cluttered and moving pace of the rooms that were to hold the banquet the following day. Kitchen staff was preoccupied planning and even cooking some of the meals early in preparation. Meanwhile other staff members were busy organizing and decorating for the event, that being outside was the quietest place to be at the moment.

As she strolled under the now bare cherry blossom trees that had a slight hint of frost on them that signaled snowfall was soon to hit, she breathed out slowly as her breath was visible now in the chilling evening. She shouldn't exactly be outside in her condition; despite it not being freezing she wouldn't want Hatori to be worried. That was when she wondered exactly how Akito himself could be outside in this weather.

Looking at the note with the fine ink calligraphy written on it, she decided whatever was awaiting her was in the grove. The grove itself she hardly had been in since the first time she discovered it months ago when she first arrived at the Honke. Recalling the event, the way Akito revealed a bit of his past and as well his musical talent with the ancient instrument; it made her somehow at odds with how to portray it now.

Back at the time she considered that event eye-opening regarding Akito's sad upbringing and it made her see Akito in a new way, now after the recent encounter with Akito. She couldn't tell if to fear heading towards the secluded area, or be curious to how the recalled beautiful area would look like now in the new season. Either way she had to still head there, and face him.

Thoughts were whirling around in her mind as she headed towards the grove, with every step feeling like a ton of lead hitting the ground. Her heart pounded against her chest as she neared the area she was heading for. Before she reached the clearing, she stopped midway in the dense forestry path. She was exactly in the familiar place she was previously months ago:

The thick thicket forest to the side of her leading to the hidden quicksand she had almost fell into back then, behind her the deep and long bushes obscuring the path and view of the Honke building. Seeing all these landmarks quickly made her memories so vivid as if it happened only a couple of days ago. It was hard for her to think it had almost been year since then. Remembering all of this gave her courage to head on.

"Akito-sama...I-I don't really understand the meaning of this...I mean not that I need to know, but about what I told you previously...I...I just..." Tohru stumbled over her words as she stepped slowly over to the grove clearing entrance. With trembling fingers, she parted aside some tall high grasses that served as both an sort of entrance to the grove as well as hiding it from view and creating the overall secluded effect. Once she pulled the grasses aside, what she saw amazed her.

The grove had turned into a pure magical fantasy land. The rich green grasses, had a layer of snow frost over them that created a shimmering effect. Naturally growing cascading ferns and ivy cascaded around the decor. Hanging decor lights adorning the willow trees and floral bushes that had winter flowers blooming forth; a small serving table had been put out with various different delicacies under silver platters. It all looked so beautiful, and timeless that Tohru drifted off into a daze and forgot her fears.

Sitting on a concrete bench against a flowing fountain sat Akito in a position that just labeled that he was waiting impatiently. Elbow perched on his folded knee, palm against his cheek in a titled position while his other hand was spinning a item that Tohru couldn't make out. One of the things she did notice was that Akito wasn't wearing his usual white and red yukata, or his outdoor black outfit.

Instead he was wearing a kimono, just like her. However unlike the kimono she was wearing that was a bright color with entriqute designs printed on it. Akito's kimono was classier with deep dark royal blue color to it, with a black obi. She couldn't help but think the color suited him well with his ebony hair, and pale white skin tone.

Akito shifted his gaze towards her, his expression that of annoyed, and frustration. However he didn't act out violently as Tohru expected. He simply stated a bit irritated " It's about time, took you long enough. Exactly when was it that my useless servants forwarded the message to you?" He said as he twisted his frown. "Unless you were the one who was clueless."

Tohru quickly waved her hands back and forth frantically. "No no it wasn't the servants fault. It was mostly mine you see I spent the whole day hidden in the library, then I wasn't quite sure of your intentions when I received the note, and...oops." Tohru quickly covered her mouth in surprise. She had spoken so quickly, that she lost control of what she said.

Akito merely lowered his gaze towards the ground, making his expression unviewable to Tohru, as he replied in a flat tone. "Let me guess, you've come to take it all back; everything your mouth spewed out since you come here. It's alright, just say it. I won't get angry."

Tohru stared at him as somehow those words sounded so familiar to her in a way. She couldn't quite remember from where. Focusing however on what he had just told her, she couldn't help but get goose bumps on how Akito seemed to know already what she was planning on saying. She had to explain herself fully to him; she didn't want him to think differently of her. With a deep breath she let the words out slowly.

"I won't take back at what I said about your sad past, even if that wasn't really in my place to give such opinions. I'm just worried, that's all." She said as inside she chided herself for not sticking up for herself once more.

She watched as Akito squinted his eyes and stood up slowly walking towards her. Suddenly getting nervous once again she decided to continue. "Yes I was worried about the banquet. Even if I know I'm not allowed to attend, but what if someone sees me. Many Sohmas attend the banquet right?" She said nervously as she backed away in response to Akito walking neaer. She got cut short, by bumping into the table behind it.

Her eyes widening, at seeing Akito raise his hand slowly over her, she decided she must do something. Not moving her stance, she grabbed the first object she felt behind her. "Oh look it's..." Tohru pulled the object in front of her, which was the silver platter cover to one of the meals. "It's food. I-I mean I know you know its food...but...it looks delicious. Who put it out here? Do you normally eat here at this time of year?" Tohru babbled out quickly; stumbling over her words as she desperately tried to change the conversation, and most importantly keep Akito at a safe distance.

Akito raised his eyebrow, as he scrunched his frown into a exasperated one. "Are you saying that you think that mongrel is going to dare disobey me, and come after you; just who do you think I am!" He said as he slapped the platter cover out of her hands, clanging on the ground as it fell.

Tohru flinched at his outburst, despite at the moment she was more tense around him then thinking about Shigure, she couldn't disagree that the latter Akito was implying hadn't crossed her mind either. After all Shigure did disobey Akito's commands once and did what he did already. Worse yet if Shigure got the chance to even catch a glimpse of her condition, he was surely smart enough to connect the dots.

The more she thought about it, the more minor her fear of Akito continued in her mind. Biting her lower lip, and rubbing her hands together nervously, she couldn't help but let her mind fly to certain situations that might take place the following night. "I just thought it might be too risky. Shigure must remember that the last time he saw me was here at the Honke. So he's the only one else who knows I'm here, what if he starts looking and he sees me. He might find out, and want to take Alto away?" Tohru said as her face paled at the thought.

Akito leaned back a bit puzzled by her last phrase. "Alto?" He said slowly, in a slight questioning manner.

Tohru gasped a bit of her slip-up once again. She herself was a bit confused as to where she even uttered or got the idea of the name Alto. It just came out in the spur-of-the-moment in her frantic speech. She had always thought on the name Katsuya before-hand. However now thinking on the new name, she quite liked the sound of it; he nodded slowly. "Y-yes Alto, that's what I think I'll call him. Alto Katsuya So-" She stopped short before mentioning the last name. She still had no idea regarding what would be the newborn's last name. Of course if she were married as her mother would've planned her to be, then likely the baby's last name wouldn't of been a issue. This time however she was at odds.

Noticing her pause in sentence, Akito smirked at the situation. Of course he would require the infant to have the Sohma name. After-all being the generation of a zodiac member, as god of the zodiac it belonged to him. However he was intrigued as to her decision. Would she willingly bow down and add Sohma to her child's name? "I take it Katsuya is your father's name, however Alto?" Akito asked keener on getting her to further the awkward subject then really wanting to know the reason why she chose such a name.

"I don't know, it just came to me." Tohru said as she scratched her head in a typical naive manner, as she laughed weakly only to have her laugh turn into sobs. "I-I can't bear to have him taken away from me, not after all this time. I've been having these dreams lately, each one slightly different but all the same. It's either me with the baby, laying him down in his crib, and when I come back to check on him he's disappeared. Other times it's him that takes Alto away, and I have to run after them. The one I have the most is that I wake up somewhere in this dark room I can't get out of, I can't find the baby and suddenly Shigure appears. It all looks so real." She cried out with her hands covering her face.

Akito snorted in response. "Those have to be the stupidest dreams I have ever heard. How can you even think of them as real, there's something missing that would never happen in reality."

Tohru looked up at him in response. "What is?"

"There's no way that would happen. As long as you're on my grounds and I'm still alive; I won't allow it. No one here lays a finger on either of you as long as I'm still alive." He said as he slammed his fist on the table.

Instead of being shaken up by Akito's gesture, she focused on the final phrase of his sentence. As long as he was still alive? Tohru frowned sadly at the thought of it. "Akito-sama you can't just die, can you?"

Akito rolled his eyes at her comment and stepped away from her. "It's been decided, each Sohma cursed with the god of the zodiac will die at some point or another. It differs between cases. There have been cases when they die at childbirth, others when they're merely children; some live up to their thirties. It's never known for sure when it'll happen. It just does. No matter what pity or weak sympathy you or any other person gives me, that's all it ever will be; sympathy. Nothing can change it."

"But the curse is lifting slowly. Momiji and Hiro are no longer cursed according to what Hatori told me. It could lift for you too." Tohru said trying her best to remain hopeful.

"Foolish girl, do you really think it will lift in time for me. As bearing the core of the curse, I'm the weakest and prime member. Even if the other worthless animals get their curse lifted. I'll be the last one to be lifted. Its how the whole thing works. By the time it lifts if it ever lifts which I highly doubt, the effect the curse has on my body for the time being will leave me in a weak sick state. Either way I'll end up dieing. In the end, as always when that does happen, when I die; everyone will celebrate because they have gotten rid of me. You see I'm in their way of their precious lives; I'm the one who gives them rules and obligations. With me out of the picture, they'll have one less thing in their way." He said coldly, as he then sneered.

"However they'll always have something to remind them of me. Their Sohma name, their curse they can't erase. If it never lifts of them, then they'll be forced to bonded, forced to remember me for as long as they live."

If Akito would have told her this years ago when she used to live with Kyo and Yuki, before she found out anything about him. She would have been chilled to the bone with his dark and seemingly cold-hearted statements. Now though, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Is that why you try so hard for the curse not to break?" She replied.

Akito turned around and stared at her. 'Is she mocking me, the little twit!' He thought, as he tightened his fists.

Tohru continued. "I'm sure the others don't want you to die Akito, but one thing I know for a fact is that I won't be celebrating if you do die. I'll be there at your funeral, mourning just as any regular person does when someone dies. Not because of sympathy, but because the person who died was dear to them, and they cared. I don't want you to die Akito, I don't want anything bad to happen to the Sohmas, but if you do; I know for a fact that I'll miss you, and won't forget. Not because I was afraid for you, but because of what you did Akito, you not the god of the zodiac."

Akito stood there, frozen in place; unsure on how to react to her words. A person, an outsider just told him that they wanted him to live because they cared. It can't be true, something must be behind it. Fear, pity, something. Eying the flower in her hand, he slowly stepped forward towards her, his hand outreached. as he plucked the flower out of her hand. "Do you know what type of flower it is?"

Tohru looked at the flower she had forgotten she was holding. She recalled it from one of her textbooks, but couldn't remember the meaning of it. "Is it a Viscaria?"

Akito nodded in response as he walked over to the table, uncovering the platters revealing multiple types of food. "Tomorrow the banquet will be held, and every cursed Sohma, and Sohma affiliated with them is to attend. The evening starts with multiple prepared meals being served and dined. Shortly afterwards the melody of the Chinese Zodiac legend is played, followed by the assigned dance between the animal of the current year, and the animal of the following year. They both display a ceremonial dance, which is followed by then dancing between all of the attendants. The evening closes differently depending on the situation, mostly always one of the chosen zodiac member stays behind for a private stay with their master." He explained as he stood at the end of the table.

Tohru let the whole setting fall in her mind, and gasped. "Akito-sama you mean-"

"Since you won't be able to attend the banquet tomorrow, then a private banquet will be held here. It is ordered that all affiliated Sohmas must attend. That includes that one's first ever banquet. It is after all the most important one of them all." Akito continued interrupting her.

"Why?"

"Because it is tradition that the next generation of Sohmas must always attend before they're born. It is there that they're determined on weather they'll be part of the zodiac or not; of course it won't be revealed to the mother until her birthing day in order to avoid abortion. In your case however it is because it's a direct child of a zodiac member." Akito replied.

Tohru let out of breath of relief. For a slight moment she thought it was Akito that went out of his way to prepare a private party for her, but she was relieved once hearing the truth. "Thank you so much Akito-sama. I'm so excited, this food looks so tasty." Tohru said as she bowed and started to dine. The meals couldn't have come at a better moment; she was literally starving due to their pregnant state of an increased appetite.

It was near the ending of the meal that Tohru's mind came to a halt when she recalled the answer. "It means will you dance with me; the Viscaria that's its meaning." Tohru said as she looked over to Akito who revealed his yamatogoto from the willow tree center.

Tohru's eyes lit up. "You mean, you're going to play a song?" It had been so long that she heard the distinct sound of the ancient instrument, she was already anxious for Akito to start playing.

Akito knelt down in front of the instrument. "I will play the melody used for the telling of the Chinese Zodiac legend. It's played every year, so it was an early requirement for me to learn to play it at a young age." He said as he starting playing the ancient long harp-like instrument; his fingers appearing to be gliding over the strings.

Tohru smiled, as she closed her eyes and listened to the folklore melody being played. In her mind she pictured the legend of the banquet taking place. With the mystic Jade Emperor commanding the rat to gather up the animals, the rat riding on the ox's back and the cat sound asleep unaware of what was taking place. Tohru frowned sadly as the images of the animals slowly shifted into her friends taking their place. Yuki, Haru and the others taking part of the festivities, and Kyo sleeping on the rooftop of a familiar house.

Tohru's eyes snapped open, as the music had stopped and Akito was now standing right in front of her. Tohru forgot instantly her sad thoughts and back away until she was against the large weeping willow. Akito nearing in front of her his hand outreached once more. She figured there was no more putting it off, she had to tell him. "Umm...Akito..I think...huh." Tohru stopped short in sentence when she saw Akito's hand held a tape recorder, and the Viscaria was put back in her hair.

Pressing the button to the recorder, made it begin to play instrumental melodies. Setting it aside, Akito shook his head in annoyance. "Let me guess, you don't know how to dance either. Typical."

Tohru widened her eyes in surprise. The Viscaria he had given her, the music. Was he really asking her all along, to dance? Tohru smiled inwardly at the thought of it. She had never exactly danced much before, but she always admired the times she would see weddings and proms where couples and friends alike would dance happily. Yet here she was, dressed in a kimono, in a serene decorated area with music playing in the background. She thought she didn't deserve such formalities but couldn't offend Akito by saying so.

She slowly and cautiously extended her arm, nervous if Akito would suddenly rebuke and tell her otherwise. However instead he acted completely different then she imagined.

Akito scowled impatiently, as he pulled and yanked her forwards. "You really are simple-minded." He said flatly, as he held both of her hands.

Tohru felt as her face began to heat up once the gesture was done. She rarely had held a boy's hand before, and now Akito of all people was holding both of her hands. A flush of emotions was running through her, his grip despite a bit rough at first, was very supportative and secure. Somehow his hold felt completely different then the forceful, dominative one from earlier which had scared her.

She broke out of her embarrassment when Akito spoke up again. "What do they teach at your schools, and to think Yuki and the others are getting their education at such a low class school. Anyone could be class president easily if this is how they teach you people."

Tohru quickly responded. "Oh...no it's not that easy it's just that I didn't really take part in extracurricular activities much. I usually had to work after I got out of school so-"

"Is that the reason your hands have the appearance of a chambermaid's?" He said as he turned her hands over palm up to reveal the wear caused by extensive wear. "My good-for-nothing mother was a maid and even she had better hands, why even Yuki has better hands then you. What kind of work did you do; blacksmithing?" Akito said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Umm...well I've had different jobs; mainly cleaning ones." Tohru said a bit embarrassed by Akito's comments.

"Hmph well it's expected then for you to be this way, after-all you were raised in a low class area. It's by some miracle that you managed to have etiquette, and formalities of some form." Akito remarked.

Tohru let the critique slip by her, at least bristling. She had gotten similar comments throughout the most part of her life, either by her mother's family or other adults and teenagers. However it stung a bit that it was coming from someone she knew, at least partially. As she was about to bow in apology for herself, she felt Akito tug at her arm again. This time when she looked up she saw her arm raised up in a dance pose. Before she knew it she was being led in a waltz-like manner.

She had never danced the waltz, or knew how; however she couldn't help but admire Akito's graceful movements. It was indeed true that the Sohma family in general seemed so sophisticated and high class compared to others she knew. She just never realized or paid much attention before.

The Sohma family was a well-known prestigious name throughout Japan, owning various companies and buildings. Not one Sohma member was poor exactly; some richer, or higher in rank then others, but definitely not poor. The lesser ones both lived and worked right here in the estate or worked in another one of the buildings owned by another fellow Sohma to say the least. It was indeed a name that stood out amongst Japanese society. It wasn't a mystery why Yuki was so popular at school, not only for his way of being, but the upbringing of being a Sohma as well. Tohru couldn't stand at all in comparison. That was when another thought crossed Tohru's mind.

'Is this the reason why Akito treats outsiders the way he does? Not only because of the curse, but because of his family's name superiority; after all he is the head of the Sohma name. No wonder other Sohmas that aren't part of the zodiac curse respect him. He's so young, yet has so much power.' Tohru thought as she tried to move as gracefully as her body condition alllowed her to. Which wasn't exactly for too long, the fact that she lost her footing and sent both Akito and herself tumbling to the ground; luckily the headed mulch and peat moss lined ground broke her fall.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened; I must have lost my footing. I'm so sorry." Tohru said quickly as she lay on the floor with Akito beside her. Realizing what happened after a few brief seconds, she shot up into a sitting position. "Oh no, I hope that fall wasn't too bad, or else Hatori would be worried because of my sake." Tohru said quickly worrying about her pregnancy.

Akito looked at her display, and frowned. 'Doesn't she ever stop talking about that lousy dragon?' He thought, as he sat up and leaned forwards towards her.

Tohru noticed then Akito's silence and looked to her side, only to see Akito's closeness. 'Oh no, I have to do something!' She thought. Leaning a away from him a bit, she managed to speak out slowly. "A-Akito-sama...I-I have to tell you that..." She tensed up as she felt Akito reach over to her. "Akito-sama please wait!" She pleaded, as she reflexively struck out her hands against his. That was when she saw exactly what Akito was doing.

"It's that hairclip." She marveled as she recalled the hairclip as the same one he had given her when he took her to her mother's grave. For a moment she couldn't take her eyes off of it. It's bright colors of red, orange and yellow that had a rich leaf foliage design top of with shiny glitter. She then noticed that it matched her kimono. Blinking her eyes twice in wonder, she looked at Akito. "But?"

"You can keep it as long as you live here on the grounds. It's no use to me." Akito said carelessly, as he looked away to nowhere in particular.

Tohru eagerly clipped the accessory on her hair once again, enjoying her so-called gift. When she noticed Akito's lost and almost lonely sad look he had. 'I wonder what's he thinking about, he looks so sad.' Quickly becoming a bit down herself, she decided to try and get Akito to talk. "Umm..Akito-sama where do you get such pretty things like this? I know you must have lots of nice looking things for yourself, but where did you get such nice looking girl things? You don't really have to go through so much trouble, ordering such fancy things. I'm happy with whatever I receive."

"They're not ordered." He said harshly.

Tohru got puzzled for a moment. "Oh, they're not. Well if they're from another Sohma then by all means there's no need really. I can't possibly just go off, taking away another's clothing if they need it; especially clothing and accessories that's as pretty as this." She said quickly thinking that was the only other way.

"It was mine; the clip." He said turning his gaze back at Tohru. "I thought Hatori had told you already, since he's been getting quite talkative lately. Everyone thought that I was going to be a girl, including my father; he was the one that had it made for me. My birth-date was due in the fall hence the name Akito. My crazed mother was the only one that said I would be a boy. Hmmph ironic." He said with disgust in his tone.

Tohru thought on what he just stated. The hairclip was his father's first gift to him and now he was giving it to her to keep. The thought of Akito gifting to her something so precious made her feel a bit fluttery in the stomach. "Thank you so much Akito, I'll take good care of it."

Akito look up in surprise. Did she just thank him? He couldn't even remember the last time someone had thanked him for anything. Hearing it now, it sounded so out-of-place and awkward. He couldn't help but turn his gaze towards her to see her face in order to prove it. She was as always excited for any little thing offered to her, he didn't know weather to be annoyed by that or flabbergasted.

Now that he thought of it, he must have known a form of thanks was going to come from a person like her, especially after he went through the process of setting up this whole private evening; even if he made Kureno do most of the major work. Her giving out her thank you's should have been no surprise even if the main purpose he did this evening was to keep her as far away as possible from the actual banquet the following night. He figured the slightest curiosity she had would have been eliminated by now.

Still however, those words of hers wouldn't settle easily in his mind. As he gazed upon her distracted self tidying up her locks of hair with the clip he had given to her, something caught his eye. Her neck had a purplish blotch that had the appearance of a bruise. Leaning over, he decided he had to inspect it for himself. No sooner that his hands grazed her neck however, she quickly shivered and jolted to the side.

"Akito-sama!" She said quickly surprised. "Is something the matter?" She asked even though Akito knew clearly she wasn't really looking for an answer, instead merely dodging the closeness.

"What happened to your neck, who did it?" He said firmly in more of a commanding voice then a questioning one.

His words were like a reflex action; her hand quickly flew to cover the side of her neck, her face turning into an uncomfortable expression. "O-oh what's wrong with it?" She said stumbling a bit over her words.

Akito frowned at her response, knowing she was obviously hiding something. That was when his mind came to a halt when he recalled a recent event that had happened. His frown turned into smirk as he leaned closer in a crouching position, crawling slightly to be on her exact sitting level. He had seen her get up from a sitting position before in her outdoor study sessions. From the looks of it, it wasn't exactly an easy or quick thing for her to do; so he knew there was no way she would stand and run off.

As he got closer she slowly kept backing further away. "Akito-sama...I'm fine really, there's no need for you to-"

"Did I do this to you?" Akito said, in a malicious tone as he reached out and touched her hand that was covering the evidence on her neck; grabbing a lock of her hair in the process.

Tohru pressed her lips together as the space between Akito and herself got smaller and smaller by the spilt seconds. This was going against what she had plans on doing, and it seemed no matter how fast she tried leaning away from Akito, he seemed to overpower her and stay in a close distance. While-as she started to get breathless and overall exhaustion, Akito seemed to increase in energy and speed. Before she knew it, Akito was looming over her; his eyes hidden under his hanging hair. Under the moonlight, and decor lights, he appeared as a mysterious shadow whose intentions weren't innocent at all; infact it her downright frightened that she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Akito, its Yuki!"

That did it. He quickly sat back, his eyes widened either by surprise or confusion. "Yuki? Did you just mention-"

Tohru quickly thought up something fast to continue her diversion "Yes, I mean Yuki, Hatori, or any of the others might see us. Even if you're the god of the zodiac and can do as you wish. Don't you suppose that by doing such things out in the public view could make the other members of the zodiac question their relationship with outsiders." She babbled out. As soon as she did however, she was dumbfounded on her very own words. She never expected such words would come out of her, or even the fact that form of thinking was even in her system. Where did that come from?

Akito blinked twice in response, and slowly started to laugh which took Tohru aback. She hadn't heard him laugh since the day Kyo revealed himself, and even so she still remembered that that laugh he gave her that rainy night nearly make her lose her frame of better thinking. It wasn't exactly the kind of laugh you'd want join in. However she did recall that day he went to visit her at school years ago, he laughed the same at the time too. 'Maybe that's his way of laughing, well I can't blame him; it isn't like he had much to laugh at growing up.' Tohru thought sadly, as she began to let go a bit her fear of his laugh. She was interrupted on her thoughts, when he spoke up.

"You're turning into quite the bright one, or should I say cunning. Hmm I guess all that tutoring I hired for you, really is paying off; there might just be hope for you yet." He said as he stood up slowly. "Alright I'll reconsider only due to you having a very valuable statement. Your banquet is over; you can watch the closing fireworks from your room in tomorrow's actual banquet."

Tohru let out a breath of relief, what she said had worked. She was able to stick up for herself, yet not go too far either. Akito having called her cunning however stuck in her mind. It was the first anyone had called her that. She decided to let it slip for now, as she wanted no more complications for the rest of the night.

Tohru blinked her eyes open slowly as she raised herself up from bed. Sleeping was getting more of a need for her definitely nowadays; the difference was she was finding it harder to get to sleep. She felt uncomfortable, and even the thought of getting out of bed felt agonizing. Even if she enjoyed the previous night dance she slightly regretted it on the half that she now felt completely drained.

She lay back in the pillow, and pulled the bed sheets over her head as she let out a heavy sigh. As much as she felt like returning back to sleep however, the grumble of her stomach refused to settle. She angrily tossed back the sheets, grabbing the first thing in reach and flung it. She quickly gasped once she realized what she had thrown.

"Mom!" Forgetting her drained state she got off from the bed, and kneeled by the frame's side. The frame had fallen against the flower vase sending both items crashing to the floor. Both the frame and the vase's glass had been shattered once again into bits and pieces. The water of the vase pouring onto the wooden floor. Worst yet, her favorite picture of her mother was now soaked and close to ruin.

"Why?" Tohru asked herself, she never before woken up in a sour mood to actually break anything; yet now she had. Thinking on Akito's words the previous night she quickly began to worry. 'Am I really changing?' She didn't know for sure, the only one who had known her before coming here to the Honke was Motoko and Tohru wasn't about to call her up for such a unnecessary thing when Motoko most likely would be busy.

Her mind then shifted to the day's upcoming events. It had reached the day of the banquet; soon the Honke would be filled with even more Sohmas then the norm. She then settled on the fact that Yuki and Kyo would be coming as well, being in exact same building she was in. Haru, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro and even Ritsu mostly likely would be attending as well. Although she was sure of Momiji but she was certain of the fact of yet another person that would definitely attend.

Shigure Sohma

Asides from Kureno, Hatori and Akito. Shigure was in fact the only other one who knew of her whereabouts, knew of her traumatic event firsthand. Even if she wasn't supposed to go anywhere near the banquet room and stay as far away as possible, she still dreaded the fact of even catching a glimpse of the dog of the zodiac; she had no idea how she would even react if it'd happen.

That was when she noticed the flower that was lying on the wooden floor, amongst the shredded glass pieces. It was a vine of small delicate white flowers. Recalling her latest tutoring session, she recognized the flower as a White Heather. Smiling as she picked it up, her worry started to fade as she remembered the flower's sentimental meaning.

_Protection from Danger_

"Thank you Akito."

Meanwhile in the midst of a traffic jam in the city, inside a car of luxury some deep coughing way heard.

"Hey you ape, why didn't you stay home this year? Whatever it is you got, is driving me insane." An annoyed ginger haired teen spat out to his car companion.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me. You see my worthless sickly body has been ever the more weak lately, that I've been sick quite a lot recently. I knew I would be a burden in sharing the car with others; I shouldn't even be sharing the same air as the two of you are, and I am endangering you of my illness. Oh please forgive me, forgive me world for being so-"

"I'll forgive you, if you shut up. Geez it's not like I want to attend this banquet anyways. It's a waste of time, I could be training. Uotani is going to beat me for sure because of this. That girl I tell you, she pi-"

"Now now Kyo, from what I've seen the two of you seem to be getting along quite well. You're both quick on your feet, and make quite the combat. The both of you have such similar ways of being it's almost frightening." An older calmer man spoke up as he held back a chuckle at the teen's expressions.

Kyo gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "Master, I dare you to say that we make a good team. The only thing we can agree on is that we both can't stand Rin or Shigure. That and our rotten childhood."

Kazuma continued to smile as he shook his head. "Just don't let Kagura find out. Lately you seem to be getting pretty popular with the girls. You can't blame it for being Yuki's cousin this time now."

"Hey I said cut it out, big deal half the girls that go there heard of Yuki before when he used take your lessons. It's no difference." Kyo spat out angrily as he thought of his rival.

"I don't think Miss Uotani is labeled as that group however." Kazuma continued to tease in his fatherly way.

"Quit calling her Miss, it creeps me out. Stop making such a big deal, she's an outsider remember." Kyo replied as the two of them went silent sadly. Kyo quickly shifted over to look out the car's side window, obviously not interested in speaking any further.

Kazuma decided to break the ice once more. "So Ritsu, how long before you back away from that young editor girl. You do know if Akito ever finds out, it's going to sprew up trouble."

Ritsu finally spoke up again, having been silent all throughout the short fatherly-son tease. The fond moment had relaxed him to a point as he spoke in a normal tone instead of hysterical. "Nothing really has happened between us, asides from going out to lunch and talking on the phone. Mit-chan does seem to want to go out somewhere different, something more like a date; however I haven't called her back since then. You don't suppose-"

Kyo glanced over at the monkey, his chin relaxing in his palm as he spoke up without moving an inch. "Mit-chan huh, and you say nothing as happened. You have nicknames already?"

Ritsu looked down sadly. "Oh dear, I would like to regret the day I met her when I was visiting Shigure house, but I can't seem to even say it. How did I get myself into this? I should have never brought my family's name into trouble with Akito."

Kyo continued looking out the window. He remembered the day Ritsu had met Mitseru, Shigure editor; it was the exact same day Ritsu had first met Tohru. He had tried to keep Tohru off his mind lately but all he needed was one memory of the past, and in came a whole flood of Tohru. He was glad he had decided to stay at Kazuma's training until his remaining year was up. It not only took his mind of that rat, and that no good god of his, but also of Tohru's disappearance.

He hadn't given up hope completely of any of them finding her, but he just couldn't take the anxiety of waiting, waiting with no definite answers. So he left far away from those memories he had, and tried to make the most of his remaining time. Even if Uotani was too stubborn and persistent to come to terms as well, but he knew that slowly she was trying to put the thoughts behind her as well when training. As much as he hated to admit it, she was turning into someone different then the brash smart mouthed yankee he once knew.

Back at the Honke grounds, Kureno hung up the phone in its cradle, as he gave a worried sigh. He knew what he just had heard was bound to bring up Akito's suspicions. He had to figure out how exactly he was going to tell him. Wrapped in his thoughts, a voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Let me guess, yet another one of my useless animals' curse was lifted."

Kureno spun around to see Akito leaning against the veranda post, staring out to the Honke grounds and not bothering facing him. His expression was unreadable but to Kureno's trained eye he knew Akito was disguising his anger as usual.

"Actually that wasn't the main reason, it seems that Momiji, and Hiro are both still going to attend the banquet even if they aren't cursed. They didn't explain why exactly but they're all on their way here." Kureno said wary keeping on his toes incase Akito suddenly lashed out.

"The banquet is to be attended only to those cursed, and their closest family members. It is something legendary, not something as trivial as a mere family reunion. Those not cursed are no longer part of us."Akito said as he emphasized on the word us, obviously meaning the zodiac members.

Kureno frowned, and picked up the phone. "Shall you have me call them and instruct them not to come further-more?

Akito turned towards Kureno, smiling his ill-intentioned dark smile, as he snatched the phone off his hands. "No, go off and make other preparations. I'll call them myself."

Later that evening, vehicles started to pull into the estate and in a matter of minutes the Honke was filled with various Sohmas. Amongst them were some familiar faces.

"Hey Yuki, Haru betcha didn't think I'd actually come didn't ya." A blonde haired German mixed teen spoke up in his usual happy-go-lucky voice as he trotted over to the other two.

"Momiji don't you think Akito would suspect something by you coming, you're no longer cursed." Yuki replied in a low voice making sure others didn't hear.

"Actually Akito did call me this morning." Momiji said as he frowned slightly thinking on it.

"What!" Haru, Yuki and now Hiro said in unison.

"I found it kind of weird that he called me himself and not Kureno, but yes he did call me. He didn't say much, but he did say that he was one step ahead of us, and by us I think he meant us us. I think he smells a rat." Momiji said with wide eyes.

"That's all he said, what makes me think he told you something else?" Yuki said growing suspicious. He knew Akito well enough to know that whenever Akito made an appearance, either by phone or in person; it was always to make a threat and prove his superiority.

"Well that's basically what he said." Momiji replied.

A voice broke them out of their discussion. "Yuki, Haru, Momiji and Hiro my if it isn't the old gang back together again. Oh how I miss those good old days. All there's missing is Kyo." Shigure said as he walked towards them smiling.

All the teens stood back surprised at Shigure's appearance. Of course they knew he would be there, but then again neither had seen the dog since Tohru had disappeared.

"Shigure, how's the hand. You seem better." Haru said as he noticed Shigure had no cast nor sling on the said broken arm.

"Yeah it finally has recovered. Still hurts when I try to write with it, but it's only a matter of time; seems like Kazuma's mountain really is the cure. I wonder why it hasn't done Kyo any improvements though, or maybe it has from what I've seen." Shigure said as his smile turned smug.

"What do you mean?" All the teen boys said in unison, their interest peaked.

"Well it seems Kyo has gotten quite popular with the girls. Besides the usual Kagura, many of the other students there seem to either have a crush on him, or admire him. One of them exclusively has gotten a mighty close friendship lately." Shigure said as he scratched his chin.

"Kyo and another outsider girl. Is he just asking for more trouble?" Hiro scoffed.

"I'm guessing he's probably doing this to get Tohru off his mind, that and trying to forget he only has a short time left." Momiji spoke up sadly.

"Why is it, that even with that outsider girl gone, you all keep talking about her. It's more then annoying, you guys just have to move on." A feminine voice spoke up with a hint of envy and spite.

"Now Rin, that's not very nice. You haven't even met Tohru." Another spoke up.

"Kagura, Rin nice to see some familiar pretty faces here." Shigure said happily.

"Don't now Rin me Kagura, I'm not the slightest bit interested in meeting that girl even if she was still here. You all have to stop talking about like if she's still here. Face it she's not. It's not as if she can actually do some good for us like break the curse. Lay off it already." Rin continued as she scowled.

"Come on my little filly, you really don't have to be this way." Shigure said as he touched the girl's long black locks. Only to have her rebuff, and slap it away.

"I told you to quit playing with me Shigure." Rin replied angrily as she stomped off, pushing past Kyo, Ritsu and Ayame.

"What's with her Shigure- dear. It's been ages since we've last conversed." Ayame said in his typical fooling tone.

"Yes it has Aya, how I've missed you so." Shigure answered, after a long pause they both gave each other a thumb's up causing the teens around them to gag.

"Speaking of which, let's go see ol Hari now. Ritsu care to join us, and leave these blossoming youth to themselves." Shigure said pulling Ritsu off with him.

"Ciao my darling little brother. We'll talk later about your university dealings." Ayame gave Yuki a wave as he trotted off.

"You know I'm slightly getting used to his annoying routine. Doesn't bother me as much as it used to." Yuki said a while after his older brother left. The others nodding in agreement.

Inside a few minutes later, the banquet hall was set, and everyone was in their seats conversing, waiting for the event to start. Kisa had arrived and was seated next to Hiro along with the rest of the zodiac members at their own set table reserved just for the zodiac. As Yuki went to sit down, he heard someone clear his throat. Looking over his shoulder at the end of the table, in the master chair sat Akito; eyeing him to sit in the chair usually kept for him, which was at Akito's right side.

Yuki sighed a bit, as he quickly glanced at Momiji and Haru who took his motion, and frowned as Yuki was forced to take his seat next to Akito. Even though it was considered regulatory for the rat of the zodiac to sit next to the head, due to Yuki's plan with Momiji and Haru he couldn't help but feel more nervous then usual.

No sooner had he sat down, Akito spoke up. "Hello Yuki, it's been awhile hasn't it. For the past two years you haven't been coming here, instead you stayed home with the filthy cat and that girl. Your seat has been empty since then." Akito said flatly as he glared at Yuki, narrowing his eyes. "but now that you lost that girl, you've come back to me as predicted. There's no escaping it my darling Yuki, the bond is more powerful then any outer feelings to an outsider. Tell me though; do you truly still miss her that much?"

Yuki took a deep breath of tolerance; he knew exactly what Akito was doing to him. He was testing him, pushing him to his limit. It was a habit of Akito's to hit on weaknesses, and Yuki knew that Akito was aware of his feelings for Tohru. Knowing Akito he knew that Akito would use that to his advantage.

"You wouldn't understand Akito." Yuki said coldly. This was the first time he ever said something of that fashion to Akito, but something in him told him that Akito knew something about her. No doubt Akito took it the wrong way, as Yuki noticed that his glare turned colder, and his hands balled up into fists. Instead of lashing out, and causing a scene however. He witnessed Akito's eyes glanced over to an area which result in Akito's full attention in something else. Suddenly Akito stood up from his chair, and walked off without a word.

As far as Yuki knew the head of the Sohmas, he was absolutely positive Akito normally wouldn't have let his response to him slide easily. He knew something was up. After minutes passed, he leaned over towards Haru and whispered. "Now."

Somewhere in another hallway of the Honke which was dim lighted due to the main commotion being at the banquet, Shigure crept around trying to locate the hostage victim he was looking for. He knew Akito must have her locked inside of a room, tortured, traumatized, or maybe even worse. Shigure shook his head, as he refused to even think about such a thing. Of course Akito wasn't the average young guy, who fell for girls and started thinking about romance. Akito would be more inclined to make Tohru's life a living doom instead.

This of course brought Shigure's mind to other thoughts. What if Akito was playing a game; Tohru is gullible, naive, and innocent enough to fall for anything. With Akito's scheming mind Shigure knew that Akito could easily brainwash Tohru into going on his side.

Shigure's thoughts were put to a halt as a arm slinked out of nowhere and pulled him aside into a dark room.

"It's been awhile Shigure; just look at how you've matured from a attractive teenager to a irresistible man. I've missed you so, haven't you?" A sultry female voice said in the darkness.

Shigure froze still, as some long manicured hands caressed his cheeks and tousled his hair. Suddenly the hand grabbed a lock of his hair, her long nails digging into the side of his neck. "Of course maybe not, according to what I've heard around here, your looks weren't the only thing that changed, your taste did as well. Word has it, you prefer younger women; teenage girls to put it more simply. I can't even comprehend why you would be so passionate to do the act you committed with a spineless washboard when you've already had a fully developed woman."

Shigure quickly backed off from the women's grasp. "How-"

"How long have I been here? How do I know what happened between you and that plain childish girl? Come now Shigure, you know me I have my ways of knowing and doing things without even that worthless Akito having knowledge. That however is not important, surely I know you didn't sneak away from the banquet looking for me; you were looking for that pot-bellied-"

Shigure angrily slapped her hand away. "Tohru's no pot-bellied anything, you stay away from her."

The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What's this Shigure, back talk? Well, well I had a feeling that girl did something more to you then that horse girl did. At least Akito taught the horse a lesson though, unlike this new girl. I frankly have not an idea what he is planning for her, unless she's starting to have him wrapped around her finger like she has the rest of you cursed."

Shigure's interest piqued at her response. "What are you talking about, Tohru doesn't have...wait a minute, what do you mean about Akito?"

"Silly, silly Shigure, let's just say Tohru is the new young Ren in the Honke, and I don't like it. Fooling around with you might make me jealous but whatever it is she's doing to him, or what he actually has in store for her, I'm not about to sit back and watch. If there's something I want more then you, is Akito being broken down by his weakness, his heart or his pride. We both want her out of her don't we not, and you want to see her again; even if you're not permitted to set foot near her." She said as she curled a lock of his hair around her finger.

Shigure backed off away from her instantly. "Forget it, not another one of your twisted plans. There always has to be something good in it for you, and I know torturing Akito isn't the whole reason."

She smiled sheepishly, and her eyes fluttered under her long lashes." Well if there mustbe something else, like I said I have missed you terribly Shigure. You really have gotten so...irresistible." She pressed her lips together as she stroked his chin.

Minutes passed and somewhere down one of the Honke's many hallways, a frustrated young man briskly walked through them, his eyes searching at every bend. 'That's it, where is that mongrel!' After opening yet another door, that held a number of young staff kitchen maids whispering and gushing about the good-looking young Sohma men attending the banquet. They jumped in fright at his sudden door opening.

"Oh Akito Sohma-sama a-are you in need of anything?" One of the maids that looked like a teenager herself, with her wavy short hair quickly asked him nervously assuming that he overheard their conversation, worst yet saw that they were slacking off. To their surprise, he didn't notice.

"Where is she?" He asked in a demanding voice.

The maids looked at each other dumbfounded. "Where's who Sohma-sama?" They tried using their extra respect curtsey in order to avoid losing their positions.

"Don't act foolish now, where's the girl?" He spat at them, as he tightened his grip on the door.

The other young maid that was with her quickly came to her defense. "If you mean the pregnant concubine, then she's in her room answering a phone call." Her short flipped hair tied back in a bandanna.

Akito's eyes flared. 'Concubine, who do these lousy rats think they are, they're not even dressed in appropriate Honke maid attire.' He thought as he saw one was wearing a French maid outfit, and the other some dirty overalls that were so loose they appeared to be too sizes too big.

"Who gave you permission to dress that way, and most importantly who told you to call her a concubine!" He screamed, as the two girls flinched.

"I'm so sorry Sohma-sama, my friend Tsukushi and I are new, and were told by the head housekeeper that we were supposed to address her as such, and dress this way." The other maid with waves quickly bowed and apologized.

"Then you're both fired for believing such an idiotic thing so quickly without addressing Kureno first. Get out!" Akito slammed the door in their faces as he stomped down the hall hoping to run into the mutt on the way and teach him a lesson.

"I just can't do this Motoko, it's so expensive." Tohru said as she lay on her bed, on the phone; paging through the nursery catalog; almost fainting at the prices.

"Oh come on Tohru, the guy gives you the catalog to order your things. Saying no would probably offend him, don't you think. Quit worrying and indulge for once; just order what you need." Motoko voice on the other end sighed at Tohru's resistance.

"There are so many pretty ones, I just can't choose." Tohru said as he marveled at the pages.

"Even if I'd go visit you, it's still your choice that matters. I can't pick it for you. Just pick one that goes best with the both of you." Motoko said on the other line.

"The both of us?" Tohru quickly asked.

"Yeah you and your baby boy. Who else did you think I was referring to?" Motoko answered with her ending question coming of as a tease.

Tohru quickly blushed. "Oh no one really, you just caught me by surprise." She heard Motoko slightly laugh on the other end.

"You thought I meant your biter huh." Motoko replied knowingly. "Which reminds me, how's it going between the two of you; worked anything out?"

"Oh well he seems to have changed a bit after I talked to him. I think he was maybe just confused after-all. If only you could have seen how beautiful it was last night. Since he's off busy attending his family's prestigious event today, last night he had the whole garden decorated into something I couldn't have even dreamed of." Tohru related as her tone of voice changed into that of big interest. Her eyes started to move with excitement.

There were lights, tons of flowers, food I didn't even know existed, and music; music that sounds like you're in another world." She said out of breath.

"Hmm" Motoko stayed silent for a while on the other end on the phone, and then giggled at her friend's actions. "Looks like someone had quite the night. You sure you're not leaving anything out, maybe oh-I-don't-know; maybe it was you who tried to kiss him instead."

Tohru broke out of her daydream and widened her eyes in shock at her friend's accusation. "Mokoto, what makes you say that. You know I wouldn't do that, especially the way...the way _our relationship_is." Tohru said, pausing a bit before saying the word relationship. She couldn't remember ever using those words before, especially regarding a boy.

"Maybe because last night sounds more like a date to me." Motoko replied as she made the ooo expression.

Tohru gasped. "A date! Motoko that's impossible, even if I wanted it to happen...it just can't...he's not like you and me. He's extremely high class, he from another society, he has a whole estate and good name to run. He or none of his other family members can just marry any average person off the street. I'm no higher then any of the people that work here, even lower I think." Tohru said quickly, as her mind then shifted to the curse. Of course that was one of the main reasons, but there were plenty of other ones as well that she could safely tell her friend.

"Alright fine, I admit he is a whole lot richer then the both of us combined, even if I still were living with my family which by the way wasn't that low class as you say." Motoko said, in her usual tone that Tohru had gotten used to. "However just like I still innocently dreamed, and still do say Yuki would make a fine boyfriend, you can say so too. I mean come-on Tohru it's just between us, spill!" Motoko gushed as she urged Tohru to speak things she normally wouldn't dare of.

Tohru turned beet red. "Motoko, it's not in my place. I live here with him due to his generosity, I can't say such things." Tohru felt a sudden kick, as she looked down and smiled. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up. "He's generous."

"Ahuh what else, tell me." Motoko urged on.

Tohru bit her lower lip, as she thought of how exactly to describe Akito, his character certainly not being the easiest to describe. "Sophisticated, and aristocratic."

"Alright getting better." Motoko continued.

Tohru trailed off in thought, as images of Akito passed her mind. Talking about Akito to another girl was definitely something she'd never thought would happen. Then again Akito wasn't exactly the normal guy to talk about.

"Whoa and why aren't you going out again?" Motoko replied suddenly, breaking Tohru out of her daze.

"What?" Tohru responded dumbfounded by Motoko's response.

"Come on, the way you just gushed that long list it'll make anyone think you have a crush on him the very least." Motoko said as she giggled.

Tohru blinked twice. "What are you talking about Motoko, long list?"

Motoko burst out laughing. "Oh please Tohru, you mean you didn't even notice. You were practically rambling about him. Saying things like: Oh he's so generous, so mysterious, so misunderstood and lonely, abandoned, handsome, artistic, heroic-"

"What! I said all that, there's no way I did." Tohru said as she lowered her head. She may have been thinking it, but she couldn't believe she had said such things aloud.

"Oh but that's not even the half of what you rambled on about. Care to take back what you said, and may I ask does he have any cousins...brother maybe?" Motoko said jokingly.

Tohru was about to find a way to explain herself when a certain voice, froze her in place with the phone receiver still in hand.

"Tohru, you really are ok...thank goodness I thought for sure Akito would have you locked up somewhere." A familiar voice said, as she couldn't dare to turn around and look behind her.

"He hasn't done anything to hurt you has he? I bet he did." He continued, as Tohru heard him step closer to her, causing her to wake her body up from shock and turn around; letting the receiver fall on the floor. As it fell with a thud, she could still hear faintly Motoko talk on the line. "Tohru who is it, what's going on?"

"I'm surprised he's even leaving you talk on the phone. What has he done to you, what mind tricks has he been doing? There's no way in your right mind you'd actually mean all that you were saying on the phone right?" He said as he bent and picked up the receiver.

"Shigure don't!" Tohru managed to plead, as she helplessly backed against a wall. Still hearing Motoko on the line faintly saying. "Shigure, isn't that the guy who...Tohru you still there say something, don't let him-"

"Sorry Tohru can't come to the phone right now, she's too busy getting rescued." Shigure responded as he hung up the phone tossing it on the bed.

Tohru grabbed the first thing she laid her hands on. "Stay away, don't come any closer Shigure. You should leave now." She managed to say, as she then focused on what she had grabbed. It was a toy with the appearance of a paddle with two stringed spheres on each side. She noticed Shigure, stare at it for a brief moment.

"Soo he gave you that huh...well I never would have guessed. He would hardly leave me touch it after I gave it to him years ago." Shigure answered.

"You gave it to him?" Tohru replied in wonder, as her mind quickly went of to what she had been told of Akito having been close to Shigure back when he still lived in the Honke. She wondered how it got in her room without her noticing. 'Was this what Akito was holding yesterday?' She thought, until she quickly was brought back to reality at Shigure's sudden movement.

"Why are you here, if Akito-"

"Akito what? What has done to you, has he threatened you; played his mind games. Don't come and say he hasn't; I know Akito good enough to know he has tried something." Shigure said, his tone having a hint of bitterness.

Tohru at first thought why Shigure seemed so sure Akito had manipulated her mind; it was then that her defense and reality set in. She began to tremble slightly as she slowly managed to say the words she knew she had to say.

"G-get out Shigure." She pressed her lips together as she looked at the tatami matted floor below her.

Shigure frowned and shook his head. "Whatever he's told you, to make you turn against us and be on his side. It's all a ploy Tohru, you were right about one thing. He's smart, but to put it more accurately he's sly. He'll know and find a way to twist and make soft hearted people like you to do anything he wants."

Tohru balled both her hands, and shut her eyes. "Make me do something worse then what you did." She said hardly audible in a non questioning tone.

Shigure winced his eyes, as he sighed placing his hand on the back of his neck. "Listen Tohru, I don't wish for you to speak to me like it used to be, or treat me like old times. I just came here to warn you because I'm the only one who knows you're here, and the only one who'll be blunt with you about Akito."

Tohru's eyes shot open at his remark, a flashback returning to her mind.

_I can't let Akito taint you_

Tohru quickly gasped as she rushed to the door panicking, only to have the door held closed by Shigure's hand above her; causing her to freeze in shock.

"You need to hear this. Apologies I know will never erase what I did to you, but I want you to know. That night I don't know what came over me, but I would never do what I did to you normally; no matter how I felt about you. I must have drank too much sake that night-"

"I didn't serve sake that night." Tohru interrupted him in a muffled response, huddled close to the door refusing to turn around.

"Think about it Tohru, I don't even have a car normally. Didn't it once cross your mind as odd that I was driving that night?" He replied slowly, as his hold on the door softened.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes. As much as she wanted to ignore him and run, she couldn't help but find some truth in his statement. "Akito-sama was his mother really as horrible as they say she is. Tell me that."

"Who told you about her?" Shigure backed off slightly.

"Hatori-san, Kureno...and Akito especially. He told me all about how cruel his mother was to him, how heartless. Tell me the truth, is it all true?" Tohru said as she turned around finally facing him with determined eyes.

"Akito told you about her...even if it is the truth...it isn't like him to go off and talk about his past, even less with an outsider." Shigure said as his face went into a pondering expression. "He's planning something I just know it."

Tohru couldn't help but feel confused but at the same time pity as to how Shigure quickly assumed Akito had done something horrible to her. Even if the recent event between themselves was a bit out of hand, for the past seven months; Akito had hardly even touched her. Something in her stirred up, and she suddenly felt the urge to come up to defense.

"Akito-sama hasn't treated me harshly at all. He's been very generous, and caring, even to Alto..." Tohru quickly hushed herself at the end of her sentence; it was too late however for Shigure not to realize.

"Alto...it's...it's a boy." Shigure said slowly as he took in the fact that indeed Tohru was pregnant, a fact hidden from him until now. Knowing this he couldn't help but feel more guilt creep up to him, not only for what he'd done but for what he abandoned as well. Tohru's comment on Akito however didn't settle well with him.

"What do you mean with caring to the baby? He should have no business with it. I'm warning you Tohru, you have no idea what Akito's capable of. He could take a kind hearted girl like you, and shut them out of the outside world. You and any type of family you want to raise will cease to exist to anyone asides from the Honke. Akito attempted to do it with me. Then later on when I couldn't take it anymore and left; he considered me a traitor, and took it out on poor Yuki.

I felt so guilty, that I secretly arranged Yuki to come live with me, for he can be freer. Akito hated it at first, but somehow he let it pass. Why he did so, continues to puzzle me; but I think it's because he thinks Yuki only left due to his wealthy family's desire for him to get known publicly through a school. In his mind Yuki would return to him eventually. Now with you here however he's going to try all he could for you to be his next Kureno." Shigure said as he frowned looking at her.

Tohru instinctively covered her child-bearing torso. She didn't feel comfortable at all Shigure looking at her in this state, even if he was the father. "What do you mean with next Kureno?"

"Believe it or not, Kureno is a lot like you; naive, gullible, soft-hearted to the point of being too nice and forgiving. So you can bet when it came the time that I left, Akito took advantage of Kureno's ways and shut him away from the outer world, making him a personal robotic slave. You can bet he's trying to do the same thing to you. If you stay here any longer, he'll control both you and..." Shigure trailed off as his words obviously pointed to the unborn.

"Y-you're wrong...Akito-sama hasn't tried to control me the slightest. He's been very thoughtful, he's arranged me to see mom the day she died, Lamaze classes, and even a private banq...I shouldn't have to be telling you any of this. Most importantly Akito-sama saved me, and opened up the Honke when I didn't have a place to go afterwards. I agreed to staying here in secret and helping out. Akito-sama hasn't forced me to do any of it." Tohru spoke up to Akito's defense, and turned to open the door only to have Shigure's words stop her in her tracks.

"Akito-sama huh, hmph then you're only making it easier for him to do what he did to us to Alto. I wouldn't think a caring mother like you would subject her first and only child to such torment."

Standing in the open doorway, Tohru slowly turned to face him once more. "What?"

"Sure now, Akito would act like Prince Charming to keep you here, and on his side. However now that you're pregnant, I'm sure he's just waiting for him to be born, to take complete control of his life; just like he did to Kureno, Hari, and nearly Yuki. He'll use his role as head of the zodiac and Sohmas to his advantage, and make you believe that you are forced to leave him to Akito. The fact of the matter is, Alto has no ties to him other then being Sohma blood. You're both free to leave at any time, yet I'm sure Akito has tried to put in your mind that you can't; right?"

His words left Tohru speechless, she was positive Shigure was wrong in many things he had said before about Akito. That he just misunderstood him, just like all the other zodiac members did. This however stuck out to her, because Akito did mention to her plently of times that Alto was his responsibility as head of the Sohmas. Lost in turmoil and confusion, she didn't know which side to turn.

Shigure walked closer to her, grabbing her hand. "I can help you get out of here when you still have the chance. If you don't leave now, you might not get the same chance again."

At the slightest touch of contact, Tohru quickly flinched back, shrieking. "No don't!"

In a matter of seconds it all happened. Tohru pulled against Shigure's hold, and the partially opened door slammed against her, knocking her back against the wall; her head banging against it knocking her mid unconscious. That was when she noticed Akito's presence in the room, and she faintly heard the argument insuring.

"Help her get out of here huh. You daring good-for-nothing canine, dare you even try to lay a hand on her after what you did." Akito said in his low sinister voice, his eyes turning black in appearance.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this Akito. She's not another one of your cursed zodiac you can control; she's not one of us." Shigure yelled back at him.

"Funny, that last statement I was just about to say about you; yet that didn't stop you from doing the atrocious act you did. Trying to sneak your way around it; typical Shigure."Akito replied flatly. "I broke your arm once; looks like you need to be taught a lesson once more. Pick a part you want me to break." He taunted, as he tightened his fists. A faint voice however brought both dueling men out of the fight that was about to take place.

"Akito-sama...it...it hurts. I...can't feel him moving." Tohru managed to say as she lay shivering slightly on the floor, blood starting to spill beneath her. Soon later everything went black.

Tohru blinked twice as she slowly opened her eyes to a bright room with sunlight pouring in through the window beside her. Slowly sitting up, she wondered where exactly she was. As she looked around in the foreign room, looking over a closet filled with female attire, a small dresser in another corner, but what most caught her attention was a bulletin board plastered with clippings, pictures and awards; many of them being high school ones. Below it was a small end table with some trophies, and a small picture of Yuki and Hatsuharu in their high school uniforms.

Confused to where she was, the sound of the door opening brought her to a halt. She sighed in relief when it was only Motoko.

"So you're up. Well I can't be surprised you did after all sleep almost a whole week." She said as she handed Tohru a glass of some sort of liquid. "Speaking in place of your hottie dark knight _this should cure anything she got."_

Tohru's eyes widened at the mention of what she already knew was Akito. "Akito...where am I what happ..." Tohru's sentence ended in a shriek of terror when she realized her pregnant belly was long gone.

"Although he didn't tell me everything, apparently you went into premature birthing. You were taken to a hospital, and then he showed up with you here; leaving you here hidden away from a family issue he had to deal with in the meantime. Said he'd come by to pick you up after you awoke, and all was well back at his place." Motoko said as she sat next to Tohru on the bed.

Tohru was almost left speechless by the news, but the shock of the non-present infant overtook her back to her voice. "Is Alto alright, where is he? Where am I?"

"You're at my apartment, thought you'd figure that out by seeing this picture." Motoko answered as she picked up from her nightstand a picture of Hatsuna covered in a damp towel with a pouting expression.

"And to answer your next question, if Alto is your boy's name I'm just as clueless as you. Your knight didn't mention a thing about what went on, but I assume he's just in a hospital incubator; that's normal for premature babies. They're kept there until they're strong enough to go home. You shouldn't worry so much, I was a preemie myself when my mother had me, and look at me now. Healthy as the next person." Motoko assured her, not wanting Tohru to get overly worried.

"More importantly though, don't you remember anything that happened when I called you on New Year's?"

Tohru frowned slightly as she tried to remember. She did recall things, but they were faint as if they were a dream. The first thing that popped into her mid was Shigure, she wasn't sure if he was actually there at the Honke that day, or if it was all her imagination. Luckily Motoko answered her question.

"That guy who picked up the phone, he wasn't the guy who...who did that to you was he?" Motoko spoke up, recalling Tohru's scared pleas she heard over the phone before the nameless male hung up the phone.

Tohru closed her eyes slowly, and nodded slightly in response. "I couldn't understand well what exactly was he telling me, or planning on doing. He said he was warning me of Akito, but-"

Motoko angrily interrupted Tohru's quiet response. "What a pig? If anything he shouldn't even go in the same room with you after what he did, even less warn you about the guy who rescued you from he himself. If he really wanted to warn you, then his best warning was to stay away from you; the little scum!"

Tohru recalled the encounter between Shigure and Akito. She clearly remembered Akito's face expression. It was dark and if he were a snake instead of the god, he would appear as if he were about to attack some venom Shigure's way.

Somehow her mind recalled faintly, lights shooting past her, as a feeling of being pushed quickly somewhere unknown. She remembered feeling weak, and drained out of energy as colors of white and light blue passed by her. The sounds of machines beeping, doors slamming and voices uttering unknown things around her.

She remembered feeling helpless and calling out for help, which lead to voices saying to stay calm that the father was in the waiting room and they would send for him.

She didn't remember who exactly she was calling for, but she knew in her mind she was screaming her mother's name. A distant memory of being moved to a bed, and Akito appearing beside her came into her mind, followed by screams, pain and constant struggle which ended all in a infant's cries.

After recalling all of this, she reflexively hugged Motoko, and related the memories to her with tears of sadness mixed with hope occasionally coming forth.

"There, there Tohru. You shouldn't have anything to worry about. Your baby could be just fine, you're the one who has to watch over yourself for his sake; try to remember that." Motoko said in a maternal mature way, which in a matter of minutes reverted back to her old self, and slapped Tohru on the shoulder. "Oh dare they send you to the hospital and not tell me anything! They had me dieing over here."

Tohru quickly giggled slightly at her friend's quirkiness, and drank a sip of the drink she had brought her, only to spit it back out. "What is this?" Tohru said cringing at its bad taste.

Motoko shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, he just gave it to me." The doorbell interrupting their silly moment. "You can change into one of my clothes; and no buts about it." Motoko added already having gotten used to Tohru's humble ways, as she left Tohru alone to answer the door.

After Tohru slipped into one of her friend's clothing, she stayed admiring her friend's school photos. They were plenty of her with the old Yuki fanclub still posted, and some of Yuki and Hatsuharu. She even noticed one that had herself in it with Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Haru. She thumbed the picture sadly, missing her dear friends. When she overheard a door opening. Turning around she saw Hatsuna come in with a smile.

"Hiya Toya, mommy say you better now?" She said still apparently using Tohru's false name.

Tohru quickly bent slowly and smiled. "Yes, a little; still a bit tired."

"Me too, time for me go nap." Hatsuna said as she rubbed her eyes, and left the room with a short wave.

With the door partially opened Tohru overheard a commotion happening in another room.

"I told you already, I don't need you caring or worrying about me. All we agreed on is that you'd be in Hatsuna's life!" A voice that sounded like Motoko's yelled.

"Listen not only will you not accept me to pay child support, but you won't let me help you get a better place. There are better places to raise a kid then this. What will happen when she starts to grow; this place is flooded with punks and yakuza's that will take advantage? Not only that you-" A brasher male voice responded.

"What about me, your concern should be only about Hatsuna; forget about what happens to me. I'm capable of handling myself with guys." Motoko yelled back.

"Capable is one thing, you cut yourself too short. You're not ugly, and I say this as a guy; any punk out there that sees you will forget about the kid, and try to pimp you. Not to mention there's a host club down the road." The male replied.

"I've handled myself this far, I can keep on doing it. If anything happens to me, you said you'll take care of it, that's all I need. I don't need you to keep on acting like our relationship wasn't just a knock-"

He interrupted her again. "You think I'm acting all of this, what kind of guy you take me for. You know why Hatsuna happened, and it wasn't a mistake. I didn't just pick you, even if I do have another love and a girlfriend. Hatsuna and you are the only family I really got."

"If you're just trying to butter me up it won't work; get ou-" Motoko's yell went silent. Leaving Tohru's heart to skip a beat. Quickly letting the worries get the best of her, she quickly went into the living room to help her friend. Once getting there the passionately kissing couple caught her by surprise, and overall shock. She could only manage to say his name.

_**Hatsuharu**_

* * *

_Author's Note: And I'm done with this chapter. Whew I think this will be the last chapter in a while that I do this LONG and have this many events all happen in one chapter. Personally I think having too many events happen at once make the story seem too rushed, therefore making the character's build-up seem OOC and not that greatly handled. However I couldn't postpone all of these events any longer for you all. I hope you all are excited to see just what happens after THAT many turn of events. _

_If Akito seems a bit OOC in this chapter, don't worry he's suppose to give off that vibe and mystery in this chapter as to his true intentions. Hopefully there will be plenty of more Akito/Tohru interaction in the next chapter as well_

_As always _

_Read N' Review_


	11. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Yes apparently it is possible to happen. I can't believe it's been a whole year since I've last updated. This by far has been the longest so far I've left this story go without updating. _

_This chapter was extremely and I mean really hard for me to write. I'm not lying when I tell you that I rewrote this entire chapter over four times. I apologize if this chapter was cheesy, not as good as previous chapters, or in some parts OOC, but like I said this chapter was not at all easy to write. _

_I want to thank all of my much appreciated (since the word loved kind of sounds too-overboard) frequent reviewers for their reviews. All of your comments truly make me feel more connected to you in a writer-reader sense. __This might be the last time I address you all personally, because it's taking wayy too much space :)_

**_Kilei: I very much like your thoughts, about the storm. That was exactly what I was going for. Yeah I get what you mean with Shigure; getting back to his funny side is hard for me since I've written him as a dark serious character. I tried making him funny in the last chapter, but I admit I think I'm bad at writing comedy in stories. As for Haru, I'm glad you liked that twist. It's a hidden crack pairing I made-up, and got to love as if it were canon. _**

**_Lamboisanidiot: Thanks for reviewing new reader; I see you weren't expecting Haru either lol_**

**_Maddie: Oh Maddie whenever this fic ends I'm going to miss your hilarious reviews, and especially fangirling over Akito with you ;) I'm glad you loved the "date" part. I was so nervous that that scene would be too OOC for Akito, but I'm glad it wasn't. Glad you appreciate Motoko too; you have no idea how her character has grown on me since I've started writing this fic. I used to care less about her, but now I like her alot. YAY I guess including Haru was a good thing; no one seems to have expected it. Also please don't worry your English is fine, but do you speak a foreign language then?_**

**_Leif the Lucky: Lol I completely understand why you're getting that feeling. I've gotten alot of other PM's asking the same thing. So many that even I for a second thought it was nearing the end; but I come to assure you, it's still in the middle of the story, and far from the end. There's still plenty to tell :)_**

**_tsukiko, paigeydoll, silverblackwings: Thanks for reviewing, it's very much appreciated; new readers_**

**_catstop: Thxs alot, I'm glad he wasn't OOC. I tend to have a fear of that each time I write since it's something I really don't want to do. Glad you liked this chapter._**

**_Quicksilvergirl: Hi there new reader; I'm so glad you loved my story, and for your precious review. I'll try my best to :)_**

**_kouga's older woman: Aww your review just made me say that. Thxs for reviewing new reader_**

**_Beforethedawnbreaks: I hope you meant the ending of the chapter, because the story isn't even near over yet. I'm glad I made you like them; I just couldn't help but fall in love with them after seeing the anime's last episode. _**

**_sm-candy: I hope all is better with you girl. As for this chapter I really hope you'll like it and continue reading. I've really appreciated all of your reviews and advice; I really do hope you remain interested. As I told you in my pm, this is going to be a slow-moving story, but yes I am going to try make it move a little faster in the romance dept. _**

**_al2010: Wow I made a suspense fic...YAY I love suspense genre and I am so happy that a reader found it in my story. All I have to say is wait and see ;)_**

**_FB fan: Oh my...thank you so much for the compliments. You're going to see alot more of Haru from now on in future chapters so this chapter won't be the last of him_**

**_Smileren: Haha it is getting to be so isn't it, and that isn't the end of it :D_**

**_XLucy0117X: Thank you for the compliments, review, and for loving my story_**

**_daughterofpsych14: So sorry, but I hope this update will make up for the long wait. Your kind words really are a big motivation._**

**_Clayr411, candybrown : Tada new chapter :)_**

**_pretty-little-liar-girl-14: Oh my god lol Your review made me crack up and laugh. Let's see if I can answer your ?'s. 1. Thank you, 2. Lol Glad you were surprised 3. Alto is going to be one highly mysterious Sohma ;) 4. Hmm I can't say. 5. Lol yes you did. 6. Hmm again I can't say, just wait and see. 7. ROFL. 8. Hopefully very soon ;) 9. That kind of already started happening in past chapters. 10. Too soon to answer. 11. Don't worry, although some chapters will take long to update, I really love to finish my own stories myself as well._**

**_wolfpacklover: First of all. I love wolves as well, second here's more lol Thanks for reviewing_**

**_PrettyChelsea: Don't worry Alto is going to affect all the chapters from this point onwards. ;) Thanks for reviewing_**

**_princessanime29: Haha yeah Akito and Tohru got something going ooonnn. Seriously though Thanks for the compliments and for reading. Glad to hear you were flabbergasted, even though it sounds weird to type it :) As well thanks for thinking it wasn't rushed_**

**NOTE TO ALL READERS: ****Apparently there has been some rumors that I'm copying off the grand fanfic author of _Embrace of a God._ I'm here to declare that is not the truth. In fact I find my writing little in comparison to her great writing style. Plus I even keep in contact with her same beta user for advice, motivation, and reassurance that I'm not going in the same direction as her story. If there's one thing I hate is copying off other fan's hard work and creativity. I wouldn't do to others what I'd hate to happen to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET IT BELONGS TO NATSUKI TAKAYA; I'M JUST A FAN.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

In a secluded residence, walled and excluded apart from normal society; the usual quiet surroundings were riled up and tension filled the area. A group of young men were crowded outside on the one of the buildings many verandas.

A grey haired young man rubbed his temples as he was still riling up his hidden anger and disbelief; whileas his friend with stark white hair tried to ease his tension by giving his shoulders a shake.

Shaking his head slowly while not moving his current position, he finally spoke. "All this time and Akito had her trapped here; here out of all places. How couldn't any of us have noticed?"

"Yuki don't blame yourself, who would've thought she was here. She's still alive, and safe; the search is over, all we need now is to find a way to get her out of here." His white haired friend said as he removed his arm from his friend's shoulder.

"That good-for-nothing Akito; you call this safe! She's trapped here where we're supposed to be. This torture is meant for us not her. She doesn't need to go through this heap of trash. What's worse, she was...was...pregnant! I don't even want to imagine exactly what Akito has done to make her suffer. There's no way she's willingly staying here for this." A hot-headed teen said as he clenched his fists, and kicked a wooden post. "Just think we were in school, while she was here...arggh" He punched the post, resulting in him stroking his knuckles in pain seconds after.

"Kyo darling, you're not helping anyone here by saying that!" A college-aged girl said as she punched him in the back.

"Akito must have forced Hatori and Kureno not to say anything, but Shigure, what was Akito saying to you when you found him before we did? Did you get to talk to Tohru?" A blonde German younger teen said to an older mid-twenties man who was further away from their group conversing to a similar aged man with long silver hair, and another young man with his caramel colored hair tied into a low ponytail.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he replied. "Not much, just plain old Akito babble. He didn't want me or any of the rest of us near Tohru...or else."

As soon he finished his sentence, the mentioned young man appeared from the nearby shoji door that had suddenly just opened. "Well said Shigure, I guess dogs really do need to be disciplined for obedience." He said with a cold smirk, as he then eyed the rest of his zodiac.

"Well, well, having that girl here really does bring you all back. If it weren't for her I would have to leash you all up, and drag you to come back to the place you belong." He said as he looked at them all with a menacing glare. As he expected, none of them dared to speak of him in his presence. Just as he had always known, his _pets _were indeed cowards.

"Anyone else, have something to say of me...hmmm...anyone. How about you...you monstrous cat? It surprises me you actually dared to enter the Honke, with your short time left. Very bold and daring you've gotten I've see; I have to inform Kazuma, or perhaps your new female acquaintance has something to do with it." He said as he walked towards the cursed cat, who was trembling as he held back a much wanted outburst.

"Not every girl out there is enough of a blind idiot to accept your other form like your first lucky chance. It's only a matter of time, before she and everyone else at Kazuma's dojo reject you for the disgusting, revolting monster you truly ar-"

"Akito, stop this!" A voice shouted out that caused everyone at the area to gasp slightly except for one, who just narrowed his eyes and turned towards the one who spoke.

"Another achievement Yuki...you actually do dare to speak against me now. Another one of your lessons from your therapy studies at your oh-so precious university. Tell me, since it's been so long since we last talked just between you and me. How is it going? I hear you have a chance on being nominated most-likely to succeed on your high school graduation. Are you going to be chosen for valedictorian as well, that is if you're actually good enough for that?"

Yuki stood up slowly, slightly trembling, as inside his heart was pounding against his chest from fear. Normally he would be the last to dare to talk back to Akito. That was usually in Shigure's calling. This time though...this time it was different. He wasn't going to just sit around and let Akito get his way.

"This is different Akito."

"Of course it is, I have no need to talk to you in front of the rest of these useless animals. All I want is the lucky rat. Hatori." He replied as he summoned the dragon who had been standing behind him alongside Kureno. The young doctor stepped forward motionless at Akito's calling.

"Both Kureno and yourself, take care of this; you know what to do." He said as stepped back into his room with Yuki following slowly behind.

Now that they were alone in the closed room, Akito walked slowly around the room, waiting for an outburst he knew was to come. He sneered as he shook his head. "My little lucky rat, back here again in my room. It brings memories, memories of when you were first brought to me by your parents after the hound deserted me. I must say, you were definitely more entertaining then he ever was."

"What do you want with Tohru. Where is she, what have you done to her? Let her go Akito, she has nothing to do with our curse. She's not a Sohma, she shouldn't be mixed up in our business. We are your zodiac, it's only us that you command and control. Tohru is just an outsider, she's nothing to you." Yuki spoke up despite his voice being a bit shaky; he was still determined to say what he wanted.

Akito twisted his lip in disgust. "Nothing to me, she should be nothing to you. That girl is nothing but an outsider; however that didn't stop you from bringing her into our family, our curse. Silly..silly Yuki...you blame me, when it's all your fault in the first place. If only you would have just never had talked to her in the first place, it could have all been avoided so easily. "He said as he smiled maliciously.

"I warned you not to speak out of limits with an outsider...you and everyone else disobeyed my warning. Now you must suffer the consequences"

"You warned us about outsiders not being ever able to accept us with our curse. Tohru wasn't one of them, and you; you couldn't stand the fact that you were wrong. That you had been wrong, and you couldn't take it, couldn't you. Take the fact that someone else actually cared about us, besides you. That we had someone else in our lives instead of just being you. Now instead of taking it out on us, you took her, because you just wanted to be in control once again." Yuki replied as his eyes moved with his anger that welled deep inside for so long.

Akito eyes turned into slits, as he stepped forward towards Yuki. "One thing is wrong with your story. How could anyone ever care about vermin like you? With or without that girl I have and always will be in control of all of you for as long as you live. You see...you've forgotten this is past just pure feelings here my sweet little Yuki. A bond holds us together, and as long as that curse still stands; none of you, not even a girl can meddle in the way. I'll make sure of that as your head." He said in a low chilling voice, as he backed Yuki up against the wall.

"Is that what bothers you? That someone loves me the vermin, Kyo the monster, the animals; instead of you. Is that why you locked her up here, to have you to yourself to torture. " Yuki said as he looked at Akito straight in the eye.

Akito flinched back. 'What does this rat think he's doing, who does he think he is.' He thought as a sharp quick burst of anger boiled inside of him. His zodiac, his _pets_ were trying to go up and over him; the head of the Sohmas. It seemed like Shigure wasn't the only one who had to be taught a lesson.

**_A week later_**

Time seemed to have been frozen for a period of minutes, as Tohru stood there staring at the person she least suspected. Hatsuharu was Motoko's secret love? It all reeled in to Tohru's mind in a matter of seconds. Hatsuna's snow white hair was nearly identical in color to Hatsuharu's, even both of their names were similar. It was only obvious that Hatsuna's mysterious father was standing right before her now.

Tons of emotions surged through her; fear being the main one, instead of relief at seeing an old friend again. Once seeing Hatsuharu, a surge of memories surged through her, memories that thrusted her back again into her old life; the life she thought she would never turn back to or see again. Then immediately she thought of Akito; the Honke, the only place where she had felt safe and at peace for the past seven months. She suddenly had a strong urge to disappear back into the haven that was the Honke, and what she had called her new home.

It was these thoughts that caused her to break out of her shock and realize both Hatsuharu, and Motoko had taken notice of her.

"Tohru?" Haru spoke up surprised. "How did you...when did you..." Without any further questions, he turned and faced Motoko. "Moko...how could you. All this time you knew Moko, and you didn't say anything to me; to Yuki." He added after slightly pausing when saying the _prince's_ name.

It was at that moment Tohru realized that every Sohma that had attended the banquet, now knew of her stay at the Honke. It was no longer her safe haven away from the outside world. She was at a loss at what to do, all she knew right at that moment was to run. Run away from it all.

Without giving it a second thought, she bounded out the back entrance of the apartment, and ran into the nearby city block without as much as looking back. She heard what she thought were footsteps of someone running after her, but she continued despite feeling weak, lightheaded, and breathless. She came to a quick halt when a familiar sight came into view.

At a corner shop she saw a dark haired boy who she immediately recognized as Kakeru, a member of the student council at her old school. He seemed to be taking down a flyer that was posted on a shop window. A sudden gust of cool wind blew forth, causing a stack of the flyers to fly off in different directions with the exasperated male teen taking chase after them.

Tohru noticed one of the flyers rolling down the street with the breeze, stopping when it hit against a electric post near her. Her curiosity taking the best of her, she bent down and decided to have a look at the mysterious flyer's contents. The moment she discovered what the flyer's purpose was; she immediately regretted ever having to.

It was a picture of herself, with the headline stating the words missing. As the bottom texts read:

_Reward: Missing local high school student. Last seen around __Tokyo__ area. If found call Yuki Sohma_

Tohru let her eyes remain on Yuki's name. 'Motoko didn't lie at all; Yuki really has been looking for me all this time.' She thought as she suddenly felt like breaking down. Despite having a temporary safe haven at the Honke, it all came crumbling down to pieces; with only her previous problems remerging themselves.

Along with it, would come her old friends. Having discovered her whereabouts, there would be no doubt that they would leave their new lives to come to her aid; even if that could have meant going against Akito or worse, finding out exactly what happened to her.

Covering her face with her hands in despair; she didn't even want to imagine what would take place if everyone found out exactly how she ended up in the state she was currently in; or what Akito would do to them in return. It seemed as if in a matter of minutes, her presence, her friendship to the Sohmas had complicated all of the lives of the people she deeply cared for.

Once again she felt alone, as alone and unneeded in the world as the dreadful day her very life-force had left and never came back. The life-force that always was there to comfort her, love her, and always told her what was the best to do.

"Oh mom, I wish you were here to tell me what to do. Everytime it seems that everything's going to be alright, that everything seems to be going better for everyone...it...it…all gets ruined because of me." Continuing to grip the flyer tightly, drops started to fall and stain the ink with her tears.

"Yuki...his future...his only chance at making his dream come true...now that he knows about me...he'll..." The thought of the insecure and shy teenage class president abandoning it all for her sake made her heart heavy; especially after having achieved so much since her disappearance.

Her thoughts then drifted to Kyo, of how she had learned that his time was limited. An even earlier imprisonment was unthinkable, but she knew her hot-headed cat-friend would risk it without a second thought.

Flashes of images of her dear friends Uo and Hana entered her mind. She hadn't known about their whereabouts at all since her stay at the Honke. What were their accomplishments since she had left? What would they leave behind once they would take wind of her reappearance, and she would burden their lives as well?

"Everything would be fine if it weren't for me...everything." She whispered to herself, letting the breeze take hold of the flyer. Her mind shifted to a far-off state as she closed her eyes and reminisced on memories of the past; memories of when the late Kyoko Honda was alive and well. She smiled recalling her mother's gentle smile when she would call out her name.

_Tohru_

"Mom" Tohru slowly said aloud, opening her eyes and taking in what she saw ahead of her. Her heart started pounding, as she quickly outstretched her arm towards what she saw in anticipation. She lost all sense of practicality and walked slowly towards what she saw. In her mind she felt as if she was floating towards the figure that she was seeing before her eyes, in a dream-like sense.

_Tohru_

It continued to call out to her, as she desperately tried to reach it. With each step she took, the figure seemed to be further away from her. Its warm glowing presence obscured it's features, somehow however there was something so familiar about it's soothing voice she couldn't help but feel drawn to it.

"Wait...don't-"

Somewhere in the far end of her mind she heard a familiar yell being called out, followed by a thundering loud screech. Her gaze shifting for just a minute away from the glowing essence, her eyes widened to face a massive trailer truck that was just mere yards away from her; blaring it's echoing horn. Merely flinching her eyes shut, remaining frozen in place; she awaited _the light, the end of it all_. Her only regret was not being able to-

"You imbecile, do you really wish to kill yourself that badly!" A voice shouted out to her making her eyes shoot open. No longer being in the middle of the busy roadway, she currently was standing on the sidewalk; having been pulled out of harm's way in the nick of time.

Gazing back where she had last seen the glowing figure, it had now vanished leaving only a mere traffic of people filling the sidewalk. Had she imagined it all?

"Do you hear me? Tell me just what were you doing, why didn't you stay where I left you!" The voice continued, raising it's pitch to that of anger. "Answer me, you obnoxious -

Tohru looked at her savior, who was firmly grasping her shoulders. If she would tell any other person that the sound of the words _obnoxious _and _imbecile _was a source of relief; they would have pictured her as mental, however it was the plain truth. Never before had she felt such a sense of relief to see a face that others would dread to see.

Interrupting his usual rant, she spoke up breathlessly as she started to feel slightly lightheaded and weak. "Akito..I...want..." Trying to maintain her composure, her legs turned into the state of weak gelatin; that collapsed beneath her, as she fell forward against the unexpecting male chest. "...make me disappear" Her voice barely audible whispered into the ear of the Sohma head, as her senses slipped away to a state of unconscious while hearing a faint steady heartbeat.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to the event that had taken place just a few blocks away, a tense silence had taken over the small apartment building. Once he had heard a sudden door slam shut behind him; the sense of relief that had just merely seconds ago welled up inside of him, quickly vanished into once again loss.

His heart racing, he turned in his step to quickly bound after the missing runaway. As he reached for the doorknob to the apartment's back door, a force slammed the ajar door shut; a voice following straight afterwards.

"Let her go Haru!"

Hatsuharu turned in his stance to face the girl he was just minutes ago embracing. This time however what he felt as he gazed upon her wasn't a mere sense of longing, or pleading, but a loss of trust. He frowned and spoke up with a pure sound of hurt in his voice.

"Let her go! Let her go where exactly? I trusted you Moko; I trusted in you to the point if Yuki himself would have told me that you lied to me about Tohru, I wouldn't have believed him. How long have you been lying to me? Please tell me this is the first time you actually saw her, that for some odd reason of all places Tohru somehow managed to end up here."

Motoko frowned and stepped away from being only inches away from his face; her voice having turning from loud and demanding to soft and quiet. "You're right about one thing. If someone would have told me seven months ago that I would be friends with Tohru Honda, I wouldn't have believed them either."

Slightly shaking her head, her gaze lowered to the floor beneath her as she sighed deeply. "Yet look at us now, bonded by either fate of some sort, or by our similar circumstances. We understand each other, and if there's one thing that I understand from her the most; is the desire to let everything go and just to be able to breathe again."

Looking back up at the Sohma teen who was until a few moments ago, the key secret of her past; her gaze hardened once again into that of frustration. "And here you want, me; to rat her out and tell you of all people. As flaky and naive as she may be, I'd rather trust her any day."

Haru quickly grabbed Motoko's arms, desperately trying to find a reconnection to the previously missing girl. "Moko you don't understand, Tohru's alone and she's in danger; you on the other hand have m-"

Slapping his hands away the minute they touched hers; the emotions began to stir inside of her. Deep inside she mentally slapped herself for succumbing to Hatsuharu's pleadings earlier; a part of her was glad that Tohru had intervened in the nick of time, however her other half knew that Haru was one of the people Tohru wanted hide from.

Feeling guilty and partially responsible for Tohru's cover being blown, she knew she had to think of something to put a stop to Haru's questions. Weither or not what Haru was saying was infact true; covering up for Tohru is what mattered most at the moment. If there was one thing she knew how to do well; was changing this Sohma's mind. Her method however was one she knew she would regret once again later.

"No you're the one who doesn't understand, just as you don't understand anything else! I have you..._puhleese_...do not come up with that line again. Asides from the fact that you're being responsible; you wouldn't be any different then the hosts down in Ouran. Why don't you go back to your model, and blow of some steam there?"

At the mere mention of the comparison, Hatsuharu felt his heart accelerate, his breath getting quick, and his muscles starting to twitch. Suddenly he felt something strong, something mighty take over him, and somewhere deep inside of him something snapped.

Motoko watched as the fragment that was left of Haru's composure slipped away, with his gentle eyes turning into wild ones. Although she did mean what she said, she knew that line would do it.

Seconds later, she was pinned against the wall by her shoulders tightly, followed by Haru's voice changing from that to soft spoken to loud and brash.

"Listen do you have any idea the risk I'm taking by being here? You have no idea how hard it's to control the animal in me!"

Motoko puttered her lips sarcastically. This would be much easier then she thought. "I've seen enough of you Haru, the closest thing to an animal you can be is a cow; and I say just a cow since the only bull you have in you is what comes out of your mou-"

Once again the small apartment complex felt to silence.

_"Mommy, mommy where are you." A tender soft voice spoke up from the darkness._

_Trying to look for the source of the voice, yet all she saw was darkness around her. Again she heard the voice calling out, with each call sounding closer to a whimper and a cry as if were a lost child. About to call out to the hidden child, a white light suddenly shone above her forming a spotlight of some sort a slight distance away from her; there a small figure lay crouched down hugging it's knees._

_As she ran closer to the figure, its form became more noticeable. It was in fact a little boy; no older then three years old. He shivered slightly as she knelt down beside him._

_"Did you get lost; I'll help you find your mommy." She told him, gently stroking his brown locks._

_The boy looked up at her with his cobalt blue eyes filled with tears. With a gentle smile, he quickly hugged her as tightly as his tiny hands could. "Mommy I found you."_

_After I few seconds of initial shock took place, she simply smiled and giggled softly. "No, no I'm not your mommy, but I'll help you find h-_

_"Yes, yes you are, my mommy the rice ball."_

_Puzzeled by how the boy knew about her childhood name, she started to question who the boy was. "The riceball huh." She put on a smile despite feeling like doing the opposite. "Tell me then, what does that make you?"_

_The boy blinked twice, and simply shrugged his shoulders. "It makes me Alto."_

_At the mere mention of the name, the girl's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. "A-Alto!" Shaking her head in disbelief, she quickly disagreed with the boy. "No, no you can't be; it's impossible."_

_"but Daddy says I'm his puppy." The boy said in a low monotone voice, as his features suddenly grew dark. "He says that you don't care about me."_

_The girl furrowed her brows; slightly insulted by the comment. "Now wait, I never said anything lik-"Her reply was cut short into complete and utter terror as the boy's face morphed and transformed into another, a familiar face that was much older then the boy's years. Along with his face, his voice deepened into another, his height grew, taller, and taller until it grew into a giant figure towering over her._

_"Why don't you love me?" The deep voice said as large and powerful hand lowered to grasp a hold of her._

_Backing away in fright, the girl fled back into the darkness; away from the giant terror, crying for help as she ran._

_The endless dark surroundings then morphed into a bright familiar place causing her to stop in her tracks. Looking behind her, the giant figure had disappeared leaving her alone in what she recognized as the Honke. Thoughts on how did she end up in the Honke from the mysterious dark place crossed her mind, while she walked down the hallway she had come to know so well._

_A short distance ahead of her Kureno along with Hatori appeared from a doorway, engaged in a deep in conversation. _

_About to call out to them, her lips quickly sealed themselves shut once more, as Yuki and Hatsuharu emerged from behind them. Panicking she was unsure of what to do. Should she hide once more, or just face her old friends? Her doubts of question were answered when she overheard their conversation._

_"No matter what it takes, I'm going to defend her in the trial. She had every good reason to just snap like she did. She just did what we all wished we would have at times. She wasn't one of us, that alone makes her innocent." Yuki said with a determined tone. _

_Haru merely shook his head. "Still though, do you think Akito will make it by then? He's in pretty rough shape; I'm surprised he's still even breathing."_

_Tohru's eyes widened in shock. Was Akito actually dieing? Without a second thought to her insecurities or her fears, she dashed down the long hallway she had come to know by heart; only stopping when she reached a certain doorway. _

_Her breath stifling, and hand trembling; she grasped the doorknob, and slowly opened the door bit by bit as it creaked. What lay behind the door was the traditional room that belonged to Akito. It was as the norm, nearly empty with only the traditional must-haves for the Head: a futon bed simple looking yet soft as a feathers, a nightstand loaded with unused medications and other medical assortments, and last the only piece of furniture that stood out in the room asides from the sliding shoji door, and the traditional tatami mats; a large beautiful armoire adorned with beautiful print of drawings that were painted on skillfully with ink in pure traditional Asian style._

_However despite nothing being out of place, something was obviously wrong. The room's usual bleak and tense feel that would make anyone run out for some needed air was gone. Instead the room was breezy, bright with the veranda door wide open, and filled with bright sunlight while smelling of pine instead of ink and cotton._

_Mustering up her courage, she managed to call out his name. "A-Aki...Akito-sama."_

_With no reply towards her call, the room's silence made it feel even emptier then it actually was. As she tried to come to terms with what exactly was going on, a slight tickling sensation came upon her feet along with the breeze._

_"Flowers?" She said in surprise, bending down to pick one up. Purple and pretty in appearance, the small vine of flowers she recognized as Aconite had somehow blown into the room. What struck her as odd was how such a rare flower that she had yet to see in her many trips to the garden; ended up drifting into Akito's room. _

_Withered flower petals along with green five leaved clovers lead a trail out to the veranda. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she stepped out into the veranda; hopeful to put a end to her search. _

_The grounds of the Honke were as lifeless as Akito's room; the fountains over the pond had turned off, and not a single bird or butterfly was in sight. It was an overwhelming silence that caused a chill run down her spine, making Tohru want to scream. _

_Instead a faint scrape, tap-like sound broke the silence for her; a sound that although barely audible was still heard due to the extreme silence. Looking towards the direction of the faint sound she caught sight of a trail of blood; streaked across the veranda as if something or someone had dragged right through it. _

_The streaked trail lead down to another room which despite having it's shoji door shut, the silhouette behind it's translucent paper door was still visible as it lay on the floor barely moving. _

_Her throat suddenly dry and goose bumps spreading across her arms, she managed to call out to the unknown. "Ex-excuse me, a-are you alright? Do you need any help?"_

_The figure merely twitched, and a weak groan was heard as it's response; prompting Tohru to get closer. "If you're hurt, I could get some help". She said carefully sliding the door open to reveal to her horror the unknown person's identity._

_"Akito-sama!" She gasped quickly kneeling down next to his laying body. Cold, weak and covered in his own blood, he gazed back at her with lifeless eyes while she held his head in her arms. "Akito who did this to you? Tell me, say something please." She said, feeling heat suddenly rush to her face._

_Beginning to shiver, he slowly attempted to speak, his only words coming out like a whisper. "Wake up."_

_A voice suddenly came from behind the pair, startling Tohru. "No need to feel guilty Tohru, there's no use crying over spilt milk."_

_The previous figure she had fled from; now stood in the doorway of the veranda behind her._

_Tightening her grip on Akito, she painfully cried out. "Don't get any closer Shigure, who did this to Akito? Tell me!."_

_Shigure shook his head plainly as he spoke. "Tohru you don't have to be in denial. You did what you had to in order to escape. Now we can get out of here both you me and Al-"_

_"I'm not going anywhere with you or anyone until you tell me this instant who did this to Akito!" Tohru interrupted him angrily standing up, prepared to face her fears due to the situation at hand._

_"Why Tohru, don't you remember...you did." Shigure replied to her, walking into the room._

_Tohru felt as if she had been hit by a train as his words kept fading in and out. "Y-Your lieing to me, I would never-"_

_"Have done such a thing. Yes I suppose it was surprising, it surprised us all. Then again nothing could surprise me after you decided to marry him." He said scratching his chin. "Although stabbing your newlywed right after the wedding is a tad severe."_

_"Wedding? What are y-" Tohru stopped short once she caught sight of her alleged ring finger that beared a golden gleaming ring. "No it can't be true, it's not possible." She cried, backing into a hanging assortment of plush Mogetas dangling from a musical mobile._

_It was then that she realized that the room she was in was a nursery. A nursery in complete disarray with it's tables knocked over, glass arrangements shattered and blood having stained just about everything._

_"Dear Tohru, don't you realize that you are his weakness!" A deep sultry woman's voice spoke up from behind her, as it forcefully pushed Tohru against the wall."I told you to wake up!" _

_"NO, STOP PLEASE! HELP AKITO!_

_The dark and bleak surroundings disappeared around her as a bright light started to emerge._

Eyes tightly shut and screaming with all her might, Tohru did something that she recalled Kyo had taught her when they had just met; she jabbed. A shout of pain was heard, as the person pinning Tohru against the ground lifted away giving Tohru a chance to escape. Without as much as looking back, she bolted down a nearby a narrow sandy trail that curved its way deep into a thick evergreen glen; the words still echoing in her mind.

_Don't you remember, you did_

The image of Akito bleeding profusely kept emerging itself. Tohru felt a knot form in her stomach; it's muscles beginning to contract. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she hunched over in discomfort therefore putting an immediate stop to her running.

Bringing herself down to her knees, she leaned against a large boulder; hoping that the sickening sensation would fade.

'This feeling, I felt like this once before.' Tohru began to think and recall a previous time where she had felt this sick, this disturbed; this lost.

_"Don't look at me." He said as he morphed before her eyes, into a large monster-like creature; staring straight back at her, before running off into the woods. _

"Kyo" Tohru said aloud as she returned back from her memory, only to look at the boulders and silent wilderness around her. The memory of when she first witnessed Kyo's other form, not only made her realize that the very same pain from that day had returned, but that it was much worse.

Slowly crawling across the rocky floor, each movement as exhausting as the next until her resistance finally broke through. Her stomach churned violently inside of her; finally reliving the revolting sensation by regurging itself.

"Is that all you do; wallow in your own self pity, and vomit your tears and sorrows away? Tell me, am I really that revolting?" A annoyed and brash voice complained as it stepped out of the glen's forestry behind her.

It was as if the instant those words were said, the minute she heard the voice that uttered them; the painful feeling that arose within her that caused her to feel overcome with melancholy, vanished. Trembling slightly she turned and looked behind her to see a expressionless Akito with a bruised cheek and disheveled hair.

The weakness in her legs having faded, she slowly rose to her feet.

"You really are something aren't you? First you're alone in a room with that mongrel again, you suddenly go into labor, get carried to a commoner's hospital, leave me absolutely deaf with your screams, break just about every bone in my hand by crushing it, run off and get yourself nearly killed in the middle of the street by leaving the very atrocious place I left you in." He continued, his voice raising in volume as well as tone.

"I wonder if you truly want to be seen as a pathetic lit-" He was abruptly cut off from his venting when the pressure of something running into him sent him reeling back against the forest ground.

Caught by surprise, he stared down at the unpredictable girl who had literally just run into his arms. Trembling slightly, she slowly lifted her arms from gripping his black shirt to encircling his neck; bringing them into a close embrace.

Finally speaking up as she nuzzled closer against his shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again. I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you."

His eyes grew in size, at the girl's outburst. 'What is she trying to prove?' He thought, suspecting something was behind the sudden change in the girl's actions.

Grabbing her arms and pulling them apart, he glared at her; determined to get to the bottom of her facade. "I've had enough of you, and enough of this. Either you're terribly indecisive, or a cheap no-good liar who's trying to make the better of herself."

The words '_cheap'_ and '_liar' _struck a cord, instantly getting Tohru back to her senses. Noticing Akito's anger, she quickly attempted to calm the young Sohma head down. "Akito-sama I've neve-

"Don't _Akito-sama_ me, I had to drag every last pound of your body off the street after the little fainting stunt you did back in the city. I took you to a place where no one would be able to find you, and when I attempted to wake you up from whatever type of dream you were having, you started to fight me. Now after running through the forest as if you lost your mind and getting yourself covered in your own filth; you try to convince me of what exactly?" Akito interrupted her, having lost any patience left in him.

'It was just a dream.' Tohru thought, letting out a sigh of relief. Despite having her share of nightmares in the past, for some reason this particular nightmare had left her uneasy. ' It all seemed so real...as if it were a memory of some kind...but there's no way I could possibly ever do what I did to Akito...no it's impossible.' She continued to convince herself, while her eyes remained fixed on Akito's stricken cheek.

'but I did that to him.' She couldn't comprehend how she had treated Akito so carelessly, while he had done so much for her in return. Her mind was spinning, and she had no idea how she was ever to explain herself.

Her usual calm and collected mind had turned into a one full of insecurity, doubt, fear, and instability. Flinching slightly, her lips quivering; she shifted her gaze to Akito's eyes, the eyes that were so often hidden from view, the eyes that sent a chill of power and terror to many. Yet as she looked into his deep silver pools, she sensed a hint of loneliness and an overflowing amount of...betrayal.

Akito shook her shoulders once more, her silent response being unbearable. "Did you hear me, I want you to tell me what happened? You're hiding something aren't you, tell me what is it? Say something!"

'What can I tell him? What do I say to him? It'd be foolish to tell him about the dream, and mentioning about Haru is out of the question.' She thought, her nerves getting the best of her.

Without as much as giving her choice of words a second thought, she spat back defensively. "I'm not hiding anything! You just wouldn't understand!" Immediately she let out a gasp; quickly cupping her hands over her lips. She looked at Akito in fear for his reaction to her thoughtless response.

His posture straitening, his annoyed face changing into an emotionless one; his hands released her shoulders slowly, while seconds passed without a single sound between them. The few seconds in complete silence seemed like full minutes to Tohru, each one as agonizing as the one that followed.

_That spoiled little...how dare he hand me a petunia_

_He's just a child, he doesn't know yet of the flower's significance._

_That's right Akira, defend him. How could you possibly tell me such things while he hands you pear blossoms, and yarrow? He knows the flower's meanings very well. He loathes me, everyone loathes me in this wretched place, you just don't understand, no one ever understands what I go through._

Akito's hands tightened into fists at the recollection of the distant memory. His eyes beginning to wince in response to holding back a strong outburst; he slowly looked away from her to stare at nothing in particular, with his voice finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"So that's it then, there's simply no way I could ever understand anything in relation to you." His voice had no hint of anger, sadness or surprise in it. It was instead cool, calm, and somewhat tranquil. Tohru however had heard this voice before, and she knew it was the farthest from tranquil. It was a voice that whoever knew Akito well enough would tremble in fear upon hearing it. It was Akito's voice of deception. The voice that Akito used to fool others before striking out in a furious rampage.

Tohru slowly took a step aback wary of Akito's sudden actions. He could just as well suddenly lash out towards her, as he had done in the past to so many others. Doing it to her now wouldn't be much as a suprise to her; especially after what she had just carlessly said.

"Well you do have a very good point. There is no way I could understand someone as demented as you are. In fact how could I possibly comprehend anyone asides from myself. I am the head of the Sohmas; emperor of the zodiac, everyone and everything else outside of my intended purpose is of no relation to me. Therefore including me in any outlandish affairs other then Sohma business is a huge waste of my time." His words changing from being calm and collected to having a hint of some unexplained emotion that Tohru couldn't decide if it was spite or...

_Yellow Hycinths' mean Jealousy_

Recalling the yellow flowers that had appeared in her room very early on in her pregnancy; brought her to a possible conclusion. 'Is Akito still jealous?'

She quickly shook the thought off her mind. 'What am I thinking, that was so long ago, there's no way Akito could still be feeling that way after all this time...but still Akito does seem somehow-'

Akito turned his gaze back towards Tohru, and narrowed his eyes. "Your pitiful feelings are no concern of mine. Your wish was to disappear; your wish has been granted. Until the preparations are finished at the Honke for your return, you are to remain here alone for a week's time. You shall find it comforting I presume; after-all not a commoner or fellow Sohma is aware of this place's existence." Having said those words, he pushed past her and went further into the seemingly never-ending glen without as much as waiting for a response.

Tohru was left stunned, by his sudden actions; only regaining her composure after Akito's figure got further and further away from her until finally disappearing behind a willow's foliage.

_Your wish was to disappear; your wish has been granted. You are to remain here alone for a week's time._

'No' Tohru's heart escalated in beats. 'I wanted to go away, but not like this.' She thought as the silence of the glen began to overwhelm her. "Akito wait please, I don't want you to go!" She yelled, running after him.

The last time Tohru had felt this alone with nothing but trees around her, was a time that Tohru had placed far back in her memory; nearly forgotten completely if not for this moment having forced the memory back into her mind. The time when she was all alone in a certain small tent.

She was highly optimistic back then, due to having her school friends to comfort her during that bleak time, however this time she couldn't tolerate the thought of being alone in a forest once again.

"Akito! Where are you?" Tohru continued to call, ignoring her hair occasionally being pulled and snagged back by multiple branches as she ran. What did strike her as odd however, was that the deeper she seemed to run into the glen, the fewer trees she would see. A slight breeze that had a unique salt like smell to it, blew past her, along with the faint cries of seagulls being heard. It wasn't long before she caught sight of a beam of sunlight pouring itself though the trees, highlighting a clearing ahead of her.

Anxious to find her way out of the glen forest, she quickly rushed towards it; hoping Akito was there as well. Upon reaching the clearing she stopped in place, and stared in awe and amazement at what she was seeing with her own eyes.

Ahead of her was ground that was neither dry, barren, nor covered with rocks and dirt. Instead there was warm, powder like, sand that glimmered with the sun's reflective light. Sand dunes, Palm trees and beach wood took the glen's evergreen tree's place. The smell of sea salt was now evident, along with the sound of crashing waves. Getting thoroughly lost in the scenic beauty, she slowly closed her eyes; enjoying the warm sunshine on her face Upon opening them once again, she let out a tiny startled shriek realizing that Akito was now standing a few feet ahead of her, with his back facing her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked towards him; now comforted with the fact that she wasn't alone.

The sea breeze continued to blow, tousling both Tohru and Akito's hair with its passing. Akito remained completely motionless, continuing to stare ahead of him despite Tohru having slowly approached his side.

'It's strange how underneath this sunlight, and the way he just stands there looking at the horizon...somehow it looks just like a painting that would belong to one of those fancy art galleries in town.' Tohru thought to herself, as she felt a bit of warmth rise to her cheeks. Quickly bringing her hands to her cheeks, she shook her head to free herself of her thoughts. 'What am I thinking at a time like this? I should be apologizing, or saying something at the very least.'

"I'm not going to even bother wasting my time to ask why you are smiling like pych-" Akito hadn't expected for the girl that he deemed incoherent to continue to follow him after what had just happened. Yet here she was, standing right next to him, looking like a wild woman and smiling right at him. Something in him started to stir, and he couldn't explain weither it was annoyance, disgust, or simply fed up with the girl's antics. One thing he knew for sure, was that he did not want to see her dull face for the present time being. Just as he was about give her a warning to not come near him, she interrupted him abruptly.

"Don't! Please don't call my crazy. You can call me anything, but crazy." She said, her voice about to crack. "I...about earlier...I'm sor-"

"Hmph" Akito scoffed, already predicting what she was about to say. "Don't give me another 'oh Akito I'm sorry, forgive me I jus-' Enough save it for another idiot that cares. Infact save it for the dragon...no better yet save it for the rat...I'm sure you are anxious to be in his arms again."

"Akito I"

"And which reminds me; since when did you assume you can stop calling me by sama. Did you forget your place at the Honke, or is it due to me not being able to understand?" He added bitterly.

"You will think I'm crazy!" Tohru shouted, her voice full pain; the pain of the memories that she recalled. Her words had made Akito stop in the discussion that had heated up in mere short seconds. Taking this chance to fully explain herself, she decided to tell him the truth; at least the truth that was safe to tell.

"The reason I wasn't at Motoko's house when you found me, the reason why I was in the middle of the street was because...I saw my mom." Tohru felt her face heating up once again, this time with more intensity. "I left Motoko's house because I was worried...about the Honke...Alto...everything; it was then that I saw her on the other end of the street calling me." Tohru looked at her feet below her, too embarrassed to face the young head.

After a mere few seconds of silence, she heard him speak. "You're an idiot."

She quickly bit her bottom lip, awaiting the anticipated ridicule she had endured from so many others in the past. Somehow though she wasn't sure if she could bear to hear it from the him.

"A complete fool..." Akito continued, shaking his head as he did so. " to think that I wouldn't be able to understand that weak story. You call yourself crazy, I beg to differ; you're nothing but a low-class, gullible, scatterbrained wimp. The only crazy thing you have done is agreeing to stay with me."

Tohru blinked twice at Akito's response. 'He doesn't think I'm crazy?' She thought, looking back up at the Sohma, who merely had placed his hands in his pockets. His gaze however was casually to his side, staring once again to nothing in particular.

"That is...to further clarify myself: agreeing to stay with the Sohmas in general. The most logical thing you could have done in your life, was to leave once those pathetic _pets_ of mine who couldn't do the right thing by keeping their mouths silent about the curse. However you the oh-so-ever charming peasant not only accepted them, but became their own innocent geisha; tending to their as they put it _victimized_ pleas."

Tohru furrowed her eyebrows slightly confused. Despite Akito having called her a multitude of different names; her confession had not been the source for them. It was as if she told him she had a headache instead. 'It's strange, but somehow it seems as if he's trying to cheer me up... in his own way.' She thought.

"Unless...you're lying to me, and something else happened." Akito not taking Tohru's silence lightly, began to think if what she had just told him were infact true.

"I'm not lieing, I'm telling you the truth. You have to believe me." Tohru quickly responded, grasping Akito's arms as she pleaded. Upon contact, Tohru felt his cool skin against her hot and bruised one. His slender hand despite being smooth, Tohru could feel his finger joints protrude slightly.

Akito shook his hands free from her grasp, after a few seconds had passed. "How can I believe such a poor liar? You're still not telling me something, and mark my words I'm going to find out; nothing escapes me for long. For now you go your own way while I heed mine. If there is one thing I desire now is solitude." Without another word, he continued to walk along the beach-like area until he vanished behind the sand dunes.

Tohru held back her desire to call out to him, the turmoil she felt deep within her overcoming her senses. 'That's it, I really have ruined everything. Akito doesn't want to even look at me, everyone knows that I was at the Honke all this time, Haru might find out the truth, I have no idea what Shigure might do from now on, then there's'

_Why Tohru, don't you remember...you did." _

Tohru shook her head free of the horrible recollection of the previous nightmare. 'Why won't that get out of my mind?' She thought; the images of a blood soaked Akito making her restless. 'What do I do? How can I possibly make him understand, and believe me' She thought while she rubbed her temples in despair.

_Always remember Tohru to never take your friends for granted, when all else fails; just be yourself. _

Immediatly her mood brightened, once her mother's words went through her mind. That piece of advice in particular had helped her multitude of times in the past with Uo, Hana, even back when she first met Yuki and Kyo. Akito however wasn't a typical friend, and it was that factor that made Tohru apprehensive on turning her mother's advice into actions.

A movement on her shoulder made her jump out of her thoughts, only for her to smile afterwards upon realizing a white seagull had perched on her shoulder.

"Oh hello there pretty bird, you're a friendly one aren't you." The bird merely gave his shrieked cry in response.

"Come to think of it, I never have seen a bird like you this close before. I wonder why you're not off flying with your friends." Tohru continued as she placed her hand underneath the bird's beak, who pecked slightly at her hand in response.

Tohru frowned slightly. "I'm the least one you want to be around with birdie. I'm just a bucket load of problems." The bird turned his head to look at her, then looked downwards. In an instant the bird flapped it's wings and flew towards her, pecking at her stomach and hips.

"Ouch, ow, wait a minute, stop it!" Tohru said amongst the bird's frantic flapping, while trying her best to push the bird away.

The bird relented, flying off to hover a distance above her. Once Tohru caught her breath, she took note what the bird had done. In it's beak was Alto's birth certificate which she had previously folded away in her pocket. With a small shriek the bird flew ahead of her, causing Tohru to pursue it.

"Give it back please!" She begged, following the bird further along the beach. The bird continued to fly along the beach until it looped down a slope and disappeared from her sight.

"No!" Tohru yelled, while she was forced to skid to a halt. Now Tohru knew why the bird had disappeared from her view beforehand. What before she had presumed was merely a hidden beach hideaway, turned out to be just a mere sandy cliffside. The reason for the smell of sea salt, and the cool breeze around her finally made sense to her once she caught sight what lay below beyond.

The cliffside slopped to a hidden cove far below her. The sound of the waves coming from the actual waves crashing against large boulders alongside the cliffside's rocky slope. It was all so beautiful, and serene that Tohru's own breathing seemed loud for the secluded area that appeared untouched by human contact.

"Am I still even in Japan?" Tohru wondered, thinking that a place as beautiful as this had to be on a foreign faraway island for it to be so...vacant.

A familiar shriek caught her attention. It turned out that the seagull from beforehand had continued to be persistent. A few meters next to her where the bird had seemingly disappeared from her sights, turned out that the bird merely had been standing at a sloped stone pathway; staring straight towards her, the birth certificate still held tightly in it's bill.

Tohru couldn't help but think to herself that in a way the bird was taunting her. Slowly she walked down the pathway; the path's steep and elevated stones were stacked in a stair-like manner. With the passing of each stone; she went from stepping from stone to the next, to completely letting her body drop to next step.

Once she was within arm's reach of the feathered thief, she was out-of-breath, sore, and overall exhausted from the whole ordeal. As she lay there motionless, she closed her eyes, and began to mumble under her breath. "...P-Please...give it to me...I...ne...need it." She managed to groan.

The sound of footsteps, and a frantic flapping of a bird's wings were heard. The last thing Tohru remembered seeing were black shoes.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for... nope I'm kidding...I was tempted to end this chapter here, just for I can update the new chapter sooner for you all...but I thought...no I have to make this chapter longer in order to make up for all this time I haven't updated soo... here's the continuation..._

_ahem..._

_withouot further due lol_

Tohru awoke from her slumber with heavy eyes. She immediately wondered how long she had been passed out. Despite still being slightly worn out, she felt more refreshed then she had been previously. She sat up, and began to stretch only to stop midway.

A pool of clear blue water lay before her, it's waves having died down considerably. The pool was encircled by a towering cliffside, while a canal of water connected the pool to the vast oceanside.

Despite the fact that the pathway had lead her to the hidden cove she had spotted earlier; Tohru was more surprised by seeing Akito kneeled at the cove's edge, hunched over and cupping some water with his hands.

'I thought he didn't want to see me again.' She thought as she smiled upon seeing him sooner then she had imagined. 'He didn't leave after-all.'

Slowly getting up, she walked towards him, prepared to say anything in order to get him talking to her once again. "A-Akito..I..." She took a deep breath, and rubbed her lips against each other nervously. "Akito-sama...I'm sor...I mean no...I want...I...don't want...I..lov..." Tohru stumbled over her words, unsure of how to explain what she truly felt like saying.

She took notice that Akito had actually been pouring some water onto himself, as if washing himself clean. His ebony black hair, clung to his face as it shone underneath the sunlight. Tohru quickly closed her eyes, as she cleared her throat and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Akito-dono, what are you doing?" She said quickly, her face heating up.

After a brief moment of silence, Akito answered her. "What else can I possibly be doing? I'm washing off your repugnant vomit that you carelessly rubbed all over me. Just because you decide to continue walking in your stench, does not mean I am going to."

Tohru opened her eyes in wonder. She hadn't recalled her getting that sick earlier, or even less the fact that she carelessly covered Akito in her shameful waste; but when she looked at her clothes, she knew he was telling her the truth.

'It must have happened after I had that nightmare, and I ran off feeling sick.' She concluded to herself, ashamed that she had hugged Akito afterwards. About to apologize, she decided to withhold it.

"Oh...that...right...I...um...you probably won't believe me, but... I... didn't even know I had done that; really I didn't. If I would have known I would have never...I mean...you know... done that." She told him, thinking over her words carefully.

"I'm sure you didn't." Akito replied flatly, continuing to rinse himself, not bothering to look at her.

Tohru glanced towards the pool of water, trying to think what she should say to get things back to normal. 'Normal?' She thought in disbelief. Somehow, strange as it might have been, but the life she had back at the Honke, the life every other Sohma thought she would live in fear and torture, was the life she now came to call normal.

'What can I do?' She thought. 'I know what I would do if Uo or Hana were upset, but Akito is dif-' She stopped in her thoughts. If she had tried to think back on the amount of times she thought Akito being different, she wouldn't know the total amount. Recalling the times he had told her of his past, and the way he was treated by Hatori, made her ponder a certain question of...

'Has Akito ever had any fun?' She thought sadly, imagining how his childhood must have been like; cooped up in the Honke, filled with lessons, lectures, with a horrible mother, and all...alone.

Looking back at Akito who was now washing his face with handfuls of water; a thought entered her mind. A thought that could have come straight from her mischievous ex-yankee mother. Smiling widely, she slowly crept behind him, her heart thumbing against her chest in anticipation. She felt renewed energy flow through her, as she raised her arms forward.

When she was only mere inches away from him, Akito looked behind him, with a sour expression. "What do you think you'r-

"Gotcha!" Tohru quickly pushed him face forward into the pool of water with a laugh. A joyful feeling welled up inside her, withstanding the urge to prance.

Akito finally emerged from the water gasping for air while splashing frantically.

Tohru giggled aloud. "Wow the water's deeper then I thought. It's a good thing you know how to swim."

Akito began to cough, as he reached out for the first thing he laid his hands on; Tohru's leg. Within seconds Tohru was pulled into the pool, squealing as she was dunked.

The water was fresh as oppose to the usual salty, and had a moving current even though it had appeared calm. Tohru swimmed to the water's surface, laughing after she caught her breath. Akito's sudden action had caught her by surprise; never would she have imagined her sudden impulse idea would have resulted in this way.

Kicking her legs against the water beneath her, managing to stay afloat; she began to feel an object brush against her leg. It's touch gave a slight tickling sensation.

It was followed by an unexpected quick tug on her leg; causing her to get pulled back under the water. Instinctively she thrashed and kicked her legs fiercely in an attempt to release herself from the unknown object's hold. She feared to breathe as she would reach the water's surface only to be pulled straight back under. Her adrenaline rising, and her blood pumping, she gave a final swift kick that striked the object that was seemingly trying to drown her. It released her immediately, giving Tohru a chance to swim away.

Returning back to the water's surface, she gasped for air, her breathing quick and heavy. Looking around her, the surroundings remained as quiet, and serene as they had been minutes ago. It was as if nothing had occurred. Tohru then realized it was too quiet.

Looking at the pool around her, she could see no movement asides from her own. Having compared the few moments that had passed, she wondered if either she was a terrible swimmer, or if there was something wrong.

Wiping some of the cove's water residue from her eyes and nose, she called out "Akito-dono."

She received silence as a response.

Thinking for a few seconds, she tried to piece together the reason for Akito's silence. "Akito if you were the one pulling me as revenge for what I did to you, then you succeeded, but please come out you're scaring me." She continued to speak to the body of water; this time with a more shaky worried tone.

No movement changed, and Tohru's heart began to race with fear. "Akito, please stop this; this isn't funny, I mean it!" Tohru yelled, desperation in her starting to rise.

Looking back at the spot where Akito had previously been crouched over; it turned out that held down by a rock lied Alto's birth certificate.

' But how did he...when did he?' Tohru thought to herself, when after a few brief seconds she came to a conclusion and widened her eyes "Oh no what did I do!"

Without a second thought, she dived back into the water to locate the missing Sohma.

Cerulean translucent waters engulfed her as she swimmed deeper into the cove. Somehow the shallow cove's appearance was deceiving to the unknowing onlooker. The deeper Tohru continued to swim, the darker the surroundings became; all the while Akito was nowhere in sight.

Panic began to well up inside of her while she desperately searched to and fro.

A familiar tickling sensation reoccurred; brushing itself against her leg. Recalling it from moments before, she quickly reached for the source amongst the darkness; grabbing hold of a handful of fine, silken smooth material. Pulling it towards her revealed the source to be an unconscious Sohma; his body motionless, and limp as it floated along with the current.

Her previous fear being replaced by a sheer instinct of protection, she lifted his body alongside her to the water's surface.

Much to her chargin, she had ventured farther down the cove then she had expected. Her previous surroundings were no longer in sight, whereas now she was surrounded by towering cliffsides with their heights making it impossible to see what lay above them.

Cradling Akito by the shoulders, her mind remained set on getting Akito to safety before the crashing waves drowned them both. Once spotting a small cave entrance, she quickly headed towards it; pulling Akito along with her.

After much struggle, she used to what seemed to be every last bit of the strength she had in her to pull Akito's body into the dry cave. Never would she have thought that she would be one day be thankful that Akito was underweight and thin framed.

Without wasting a single moment, she kneeled at Akito's side and hovered over his body. Shaking him roughly, she frantically called his name.

"Akito wake up...please wake up Akito, you can't die now...not yet...please don't die!" With all self-doubts and personal boundaries forgotten, she leaned forward and pressed her ear to his chest; hoping to hear the slow, but steady heartbeat that belonged to the Sohma head. She couldn't.

'What do I do, what do I do!' Tohru thought, when a faint memory of her high school flashed into her mind.

_Remember students, the human brain needs a constant flow of oxygen; if left without air for over four minutes there is little chance for survival._

"CPR" Tohru said aloud after recalling the health class instructor's words.

With one look at Akito's state, she didn't think twice about saving him by the best means necesscary. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Upon lifting her head to breathe once more, something held her down while a sharp pain to her lip followed. Forcefully pulling back to touch her now stinging, bleeding lip, she was met with a stream of water that shot against her face.

Blinking twice in shock, she felt her face heat up madly as she stared back at the now fully conscious Akito who glared at her. He slowly lifted his arm to wipe his mouth from the water he had just spat towards her.

He finally spoke. "So this is who you really are?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes , yus, YES! (Said with a dah, duh dum manner) It looks like there's going to be some mood changing moments around the corner!_

_Ok I must say this before any reader might be really disappointed; this chapter was meant to be much, much longer then it already is. However I decided that enough time had past without updating, and that I would just leave this chapter at a very good cliffhanger. Doing this will hopefully result in a much quicker future update, due to knowing already what's going to happen next._

_As for this chapter and my thoughts on it. I will say this once only; I personally hated how this chapter turned out, and I don't know why. My best thoughts would be that I just think it was written with less quality then my previous chapters, and that I found Tohru to be heavily annoying in this chapter, as well as Akito being a little too OOC for my liking. It could also be just a normal reaction due to this chapter giving me such a hard time, that I don't think I'll ever be 100% proud of it as I am with my previous chapters._

_As always_

_Read N' Review_


End file.
